Jewel of the Seven Seas
by YourGayMother
Summary: Falling on a foreign country doesn't sound so bad, especially when a generous king is mixed in, along with a grumpy ex-assassin and a blonde teen without any fashion sense whatsoever. Did I mention a perverted blue haired kid? Oh there's magic as well! Si OC..
1. Chapter 1

It was a bit cliché but not like we could help it. There was a storm raging just outside I huddled closer to the blanket wrapped around me as a sob escaped my lips. How many hours had it been? I sighed, suddenly a lump next to me started to sob as well.

"Why did it have to be us Ra? I mean what did we do to deserve this?" the said 'lump' asked in a hoarse voice

"I don't know….but we did everything we could right?" I said and gently removed the blanket covering the said 'lump' to reveal my best friend Ethan, his eyes and nose were red from crying I caressed his cheek as he leaned into it, a few tears escaping his eyes.

Both of us just got dumped by our boyfriends and what made things worse was that our boyfriends were secretly in a relationship with each other. Ethan didn't take it well when he found out he was always known to have his emotions take control of him, he literally flipped out even going as far as threatening me and my ex which was how I found out about it. Unlike Ethan I have better control of my emotions, instead of being a green eyed monster I calmly confronted them about it to which they didn't even deny. My ex knew this side of mine but he definitely didn't expect me to suddenly hurl a pair of scissors at them when I told them to leave. I may be always calm but that doesn't mean I wasn't scary when angered.

I wiped off the tears from his face as he snuggled closely to me, his head landing on my lap. I smiled a bit at his actions ever since we were kids he always loved sleeping with his head on my lap, it was kind of a habit of him whenever he felt depressed or tired. My motherly instincts would always kick in as my hands would tread through his hair, he said it felt nice and comforting whenever I did it.

"Hey Ra, I know this is really silly of me but I would really like to be whisked away from this place, every time I go to town I can't look at it the same again, every time I looked at a random restaurant or the mall even the parks I would always remember him and how we spent our time there. It's driving me crazy."

"It's not silly, even I feel the same way." I answered comfortingly, it's true even I can't look at an ordinary park bench the same way as I would remember how we would always take our little snacks in it.

"It must be nice if we landed in a different world you know? A world filled with magic or maybe a world like something from Arabian Nights! I would trade a leg to get out of this place…"

I just chuckle at his antics, Ethan always loved fantasy whether it be a book or movie or even songs which was why he has a sword collection in his room and also how he knows basic swordsmanship.

"First of all whatever you're reading right now is getting to your head again, second you know that really is impossible unless some god heard your wish and made it come true." I lectured and he just pouted which really does not suit a 23 yr. old guy.

"But aren't you tired of this world Ra? You know ever since we were young this world was nothing but harsh to us. Through school we'd been bullied and you've passed around from foster home to foster home, all of them turned a blind eye on what you've been going through only caring for the money the government provides. My family can't accept the fact that I'm gay which is why I'm working for my tuition and necessities, since you're at age even you have to provide for yourself. When we thought we found Love all we got is heartbreak, say isn't it tiring?"

"So what, are you suggesting suicide?" I bluntly asked but all I got was laughter from him as he turned his head to face me.

"No of course not, it's just that what did we do to deserve this?" He asked and I fell silent, I asked that questions a lot to myself too.

 _'Why us?'_

"Well they say that fate is cruel…" I murmured "But things are working out too, sure we may have to provide for ourselves but with you part timing as a stunt man and me selling my portraits we have enough to cover for our tuition and this apartment. About love…..well it was probably because we were meant for someone else who knows? Maybe we'll find someone new along the way." I said confidently but Ethan just sent me a tired smile.

"I don't know how you do it but you always stay optimistic whatever the situation is." He moved his face so that it was facing my stomach and with a sigh closed his eyes.

"But it would be really wonderful to find someone new….Maybe I could try one of those dating apps."

I smacked him on the head which he returned with a very annoyed yelp

"Idiot you don't find love, it finds you." I said as a wise-like aura surrounded me, Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes O wise guru" He said clapping his hands together mockingly to which I returned with a glare

"Now it's late, wanna sleep here? I feel really lazy and it would be a pain to move all this stuff back to our rooms." Gesturing to the many pillows, blankets and comforters surrounding our living room, he just nodded and got off my lap as I stood up and went to arrange the mess we made. With a slight tug the mattress was out of the couch and the both of us arranging the pillows as we settled in our respective sides. Now most people would think that it was weird and scandalous for two people of the opposite gender share a bed but the both of us didn't mind. After all we've been sleeping, bathing and even changing together ever since we were kids, plus Ethan loves to tease me about how flat I am. I mean come on! It's not my fault I wasn't blessed in that particular area.

The blankets shuffled as he turned to face me giving me a view if his sleeping face, I studied him and yes even I admit that he was attractive I guess you could call him a pretty boy since his face was a bit feminine. Heck his eyelashes are longer from mine, His messy black hair framed his face and I was a bit jealous on how his hair seem to shine and how it looked so soft, compared to me my hair is a tangled mess of brown. You could say that I'm a bit anxious of his looks, a handful of people turned gay because of him he may be attractive and has a great personality but he really has trouble when it comes to relationships. I remember when he went through a phase where his one night stands were getting frequent, this involves me not getting a good night's sleep for months and sharing breakfast with random dudes that seemed to magically appear from his room. A majority of them were surprised that he was living with someone else and most of them assumed (with a horrified face) that I was his girlfriend. I didn't correct them though, it was better that way than them coming back most were shady and made me wonder where the hell did Ethan find these dudes.

I poked his cheek, a habit I garnered through the years with him whenever I felt worried. His brows furrowed but other than that he still stayed asleep. With a sigh I closed my eyes as I snuggled close to him, after a few moments an arm was draped around me and I smiled at the action.

"Ra!...La…RA!...LAURA!"

I snapped my eyes open to find myself…..falling. Someone was shouting my name but I seemed to be in a trance like state, it took me a while to return to normal as someone was violently shaking my shoulders.

"Snap out of it! "

I looked at whoever it was to find Ethan panic written all over my face as I looked at him like a gaping fish my eyes and mouth open wide.

"How?" I managed to ask

 _Why?  
When?_

 _What?!_

"I don't know! But judging from this height we might not survive the fall." He glanced down and my eyes followed.

It was beautiful as the sunlight glittered on the sea's surface, from the sun's position I could tell it was around 4:00 or 5:00 in the afternoon. It was not only the sea that I saw, it was the island just below us buildings were erected indicating that it was in fact habitable it had a port and a market and a very big building on the highest point of the island or it may be a castle. My eyes widened a bit, it was like a country and a small one at that.

The wind was harsh as the both of us tried to hold on to each other but it was futile as the wind made it difficult. Instead we focused on keeping ourselves close to each other as the island came closer and closer. A forest was just below us and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. Well what a noble way to die….

All I heard was an unfamiliar yelp and Ethan swearing, I could feel like someone was holding me as I opened my eyes to meet pink, letting out a yelp surprised whoever caught me as he let me go, my butt hitting hard ground. Rude!

Looking up I found a muscular man with red hair and pink eyes looking down on me, he had a piercing on his lower lip and was wearing a gold chest plate with a white tunic underneath a knot in front kept it in place, he was barefoot save for the two gold cuffs on his ankles and on his biceps as well. He stared at me with a blank expression as my mind tried to process how could someone have natural red hair and pink eyes, and who the hell wears armour and tunics these days?

Suddenly remembering Ethan I looked around in panic spotting him just a few feet away from me, he seemed to be on top of something but all in all he was just fine as he rubbed is head. I was about to approach him but a voice caught my ears.

"Don't move" the voice belonged to the red haired guy as I looked back at him, the tone of his voice indicated that he was weary of me I couldn't blame him, after all the both of us just fell from the sky and could be trespassing on private property.

I raised my arms up and immediately he was on a stance as if to attack me

"We come in peace..?" I squeaked, I mean what the hell does he expect me to do? Pull out a sword? Even he was surprised as he hesitantly relaxed but still eyed me warily, he cocked his head to the side looking at Ethan who was watching from the sidelines even he had his arms raised up.

My eyes widened as a pale arm suddenly yanked Ethan downwards and suddenly the 'something' that Ethan was on top off was now straddling him. Red wires wrapped around me and Ethan as the 'something' turned out to be a person, he had white hair matching his skin tone looking closely he had a splash of freckles on his face, his eyes were grey flashing dangerously. His robes were in disarray due to the fall but that didn't stop him from looking scary. I struggled in my bonds but the man just yanked it harder causing me to let out a yelp. Even Ethan was having hard time. Again I wondered how the hell does someone have white hair naturally? This guy seemed to be our age! What the hell should I expect next? Purple? Blue? Teal? Pink?

Ok I'm tied up and I'm still thinking of hair color, great.

"Who are you?" the albino guy demanded as he glared at the both of us but I think it was mostly Ethan he was glaring at. I admit it was pretty amazing how he managed to not get knocked out after being squashed by Ethan.

After a few moments he looked at the red haired man as if expecting an answer but he just shook his head. That seems to be the right answer as I was released with just a flick of his wrists but Ethan was still tied up.

"Again who are you?" His question was mostly directed at Ethan as his bonds got tighter and now a dagger attached to the wires was directed at his throat, Ethan wasn't affected that much, years of being bullied that's why since he always got beaten up in our teen years he can endure pain for a long amount of time. This annoyed the man obviously expecting him to cry out in pain or something like that.

"I would tell you but really it's better if you release me first." Ethan boldly stated and I resisted the urge to slap him right there and then. What the hell is he thinking? These men were obviously dangerous and not to mention really weird, it's as if they were from a different time period unless they love cosplaying too much but then again who goes too extra for cosplay?! The chest plate and cuffs really looks like gold and the daggers were the real deal even from where I was I could tell that it was sharp.

"Umm.." I started as everyone's attention was on me "We aren't dangerous we assure you, even we don't know how we ended up here" I muttered and hoped that whoever god was listening to help me out

"She's right, they passed through the barrier then that means they aren't a threat." The redhead stated and I looked at him in confusion. Barrier? I don't remember seeing one around the island, this seemed to convince the albino as he released Ethan as well but he still remained straddling him. Ethan immediately tried to get to me but the man didn't budge.

"Threat or not you both still look suspicious" he started eyeing Ethan up and down "Your clothes are unfamiliar…I haven't seen such clothing in my travels." My brows furrowed, his manner of speaking is weirder than his clothes even Ethan stared at him probably thinking the same. Then again Ethan was just wearing a thin and almost see-through shirt and black shorts, I was wearing the same shirt but instead of shorts I was wearing sweatpants.

An awkward silent followed as the pale haired man still continued to stare at Ethan and me just there sitting on the ground almost forgotten. Ethan stared back at the man clearly annoyed that someone was straddling him.

"Oi, oi! Would you stop staring at me and get off?! We'll gladly stay away from here if that stops you people from attacking us and like the big guy said we're not a threat! Hell we just woke up to found ourselves falling do you hear that? **FALLING** then suddenly we find ourselves being attacked out of nowhere, without any idea why so please for the love of god get off!" He finished off with a pant as the man looked at him wide eyed and hesitantly got off him.

"Thank you!" he said sarcastically as he propped himself from the ground and looked at me with worry, I smiled reassuring him but I was worried as well. Stress was evident in his features, the mini flip-out speech earlier was proof of that. Standing up he made his way over to me and helped me up he turned to the two strangers who were now side by side.

"What is this place?" he asked the two as the albino looked at him incredulously for a moment but he calmed down in a second.

"You're in Sindria." He replied and I couldn't help but raise me brow at the unfamiliar word, sure I may suck at world geography but even I know that there was no country or place in the world called 'Sindria'. Glancing at Ethan I could tell he was thinking about something, he was always the logical thinker between us two.

"I see…" he paused clearly picking his words carefully "The whole island is Sindria?" it was returned with a nod from the same man and I didn't miss the gleam on his eyes, I looked at him but he muttered a very soft "later".

"Then we'll be on our way then, it was really nice meeting you two especially you freckles" Ethan drawled on earning a glare from the pale man, tugging on my arm he gestured for me to follow. I obliged but not before giving the two men a slight nod and ran after Ethan.

We walked around the forest for an hour looking for any signs of civilisation while walking we tried grasping the situation we landed at.

"So you're saying you just woke up and found us falling? " I asked for the third time "And you didn't even know how?"

"I'm serious! Unless someone decided to kidnap us, fly us to a plane and chuck us out but you know that's impossible!" He let out an exasperated whine "But something weird is definitely happening here."

I nodded, it's true just from the two that we met earlier something isn't adding up.

"When I glanced at the island, there were no signs of modernity no cars, skyscrapers and when we met the two their clothing is…..strange even their features are strange. Like who the hell has literal red hair? And I mean red as in RED, blood red! Also that albino was weird, even if we were trespassing no one in the twenty-first century suddenly threatens you with rope darts!"

We both sighed, the heat was already getting to us resulting to me sweating a lot making my shirt more see-through.

"Laura" Ethan whispered calling my attention as he was looking at something in front of us, looking at the same direction I found out a market but it was unlike any market I've seen. Stalls were lined up and people were shouting, advertising their wares to people passing by. It was the kind of market you could see in fantasy books or games

Ethan tugged on my arm as he strode forward I nudged him on the ribs but he ignored me, most of the attention were on us, Ethan stopped at a random stall who was selling some fruits I didn't recognize, but I could see some apples and bananas.

The stall owner was a rather pudgy man, when he saw us stop in front of his stall his eyes brightened

"Fresh fruits! Delivered from Riem and Kou, some are even from Balbbad!" He gestured over to the fruits all lined up in neat rows. I peeked at Ethan whose face was dead serious, he didn't spare any attention to the man and instead just walked away tugging me as I sent the man an apologetic smile.

"What the hell was that?" I asked to him kind of annoyed but that vanished quickly as I felt stares on me, mostly from men I shivered a bit as Ethan looked back at me for a second but quickly turned away.

 _'Really feeling your concern Ethan, really feeling it'_

I observed my surroundings and it made me remember about middle-eastern countries, it looked like the island had layers at the very top was a big building which I assumed was the castle.

The sun was already setting and I was a bit worried, we still didn't know where were and now that the day was going to end we don't even have a place to stay. The stares were still at me and I realized that my shirt, now soaked with sweat was completely see through and my upper body was now exposed especially my bra. I quickly grabbed my hand back as I covered my chest area and Ethan turned to glare at me but stopped when realizing my situation and the stares at me. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me blankly.

"Why did you have to be a woman?"

I couldn't head but smack him in the head for the nonsense question.

"Why did you think I would choose my gender before I was born? Just help me out please!" He just sighed and glared at the ones who stared, a few backed off but some were looking at Ethan as if expecting a challenge. The tension was rising between Ethan and at least four men, I eyed the swords strapped on their waists and backs and looking at their calloused hands, it was obvious that they were experienced. Though I couldn't help but question why everyone here seem to carry a weapon and have weird clothes not even a hint of modernity. Before Ethan could flip out my eyes caught sight of a familiar green collared and cream colored robe as it settled on me covering my body.

In front of us were the two men who confronted us in the forest I couldn't help but stare at the pale man, underneath his robes was a white collared shirt and white shorts he had stitch marks on each leg and triangular daggers attached to red ropes on each limb and it was evident on his face that he was pissed off, his eyes that were once black were now grey as he glared the men who seemed to scurry away at the look not only that, when they saw the red head their faces went slack. Did these people hold some status in this place or are they just plain scary?

Ethan seemed a bit annoyed that someone saved his ass, but before he could open his mouth to probably say an insult to the pale man I spoke up first.

"Ah.. Thank you for that" I said to the two, the red head just grunted but the pale man looked at me his eyes saying what-the-fuck-were-you-thinking?

"What did you think prancing around with that outfit of yours? If me and Masrur didn't come earlier then those men could've got you already."

Masrur? What the heck kind of name is that?

"Did you think I can't protect her?" Ethan scowled at the pale man but he just folded his arms and looked back at Ethan

"You were no match to me then I doubt you could handle those brutes." Ethan sputtered and glared

"That's because I was caught off guard and I didn't have a weapon to counter you with." I looked at them silently cringing, are they seriously going to bicker on the middle of the street? A small crowd was already forming around us.

"You don't need a weapon, Masrur here just uses strength to fight" A pale finger was pointed at the red head Masrur.

"Well do I look like a body builder? I assure you I could hold on, on my own."

"Is that a challenge?" the pale man countered as the both of them sported some auras before I could stop the both of them, Masrur stepped in and flicked the shorter man in the forehead and the tension was lost.

"Ja'far what's happening with you? You never got worked up from something as trivial as this." The red head said with brow furrowed. Ja'far? Isn't that the evil guy in that movie Aladdin? The vizier that took over Agrabah and imprisoned the king and tried to marry princess Jasmine? Ok there was no way this was going to be a Disney movie besides the Ja'far I know is very different from this Ja'far. Besides this Ja'far was cute, ok Laura shut up.

Ja'far seemed to realize whatever Masrur meant as he shook his head lightly and mumbled something only Masrur could hear. He turned to me ignoring Ethan who was frowning.

"Like I said earlier, I know you to aren't from here and if you are refugees you'd need the necessary papers and seeing that you have none but the clothes on you backs then you should come to the castle with us." He explained and Ethan immediately chimed in

"Why do we have to do that?" He asked

"Since you don't have papers or even the permission of someone with high rank for you to be here then you're considered as illegal refugees, you certainly aren't merchants and if you try to get out of this country I doubt you'd have the money to do that" Ja'far said rather pointedly

"Take us to the castle you said, are you some sort of official or familiar with the king to take care of matters like these?" Ethan asked the freckled man

"Sort of. Now come on it's a long walk to the castle." He said rather annoyed while he muttered something along the lines of "make sure he finishes his paperwork."

He went on the lead and the both of us reluctantly followed while the red head Masrur was behind us. Keeping the robe on me securely we walked along the markets while the sun faded slowly behind us.

Walking to the castle almost made me faint, I was completely dehydrated when we arrived at the gates Ethan was the same but he did a pretty good job at in hiding it. The two who accompanied us weren't even winded as if it was just a ten minute walk around the neighbourhood. Ja'far was completely amused at my state as I kneeled over at the stone steps completely ignoring the stares of some people passing by Ethan was suddenly alarmed, rushing on to me as he rubbed circles on my back.

"Hey Laura is it an attack?" The moment he said that my chest constricted and I was gasping for air.

"Laura! Slow breaths, take slow breaths." His face though a bit blurry was calm but his voice held panic, I tried following his instructions but the need for air made me panic and gasp for oxygen desperately.

A lot of shouting and my eyesight went blurry before I knew it a blob of red held me in its arms, suddenly a rush of air hit me indicating that whoever was holding me is running to who knows where. I was bit surprised when my asthma attacked, it's been a long time since it did but then again I was overwhelmed by the change of environment which probably triggered it, not to mention the hike to the castle.

I felt something soft underneath me what I assumed was a bed, smelling something aromatic it was exotic that I never smelled before. A blob of blue? No it was teal hovering above me as I heard an unfamiliar voice though I can't make out the words. A mixed color of blobs were now hovering over me and I just furrowed my brow at them, a hand was on top of my forehead and before I could process whatever was happening the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

The king of Sindria was just finished with a bottle of wine and was ready to retire in his chambers, he congratulated himself since not only did he slack off paperwork he managed to slip off and drink alcohol without getting caught by his adviser. Some tried to stop him knowing full well of Ja'far's wrath but the king just smiled and reassured them that it would be all right. But then again Ja'far could be waiting in his chambers right now. The alcohol started to wear off as he slowly opened the door to his room.

The lanterns were already lit which made him assume that his adviser was just around, but to his surprise he didn't feel the familiar bloodlust or the nagging voice of the pale man. Stepping inside he saw an outline of a person on his bed covered in blankets, this confused him since he usually found Ja'far asleep on a desk him asleep on an actual bed was a rare sight. Walking closely to the bed and a bit of tugs on the blankets finding a brunnete on his bed. It was not what he expected, maybe the alcohol was still on his head but when he poked the woman and felt her soft skin against his calloused finger he was convinced she was real. Why was a woman on his bed? He didn't know and he wasn't sure what to do, after all the alcohol mad him sleepy and the couch didn't suffice on his height and size.

A glint caught his eye and on the bedpost was a parchment of paper a dagger keeping it in place, he was completely sure it was Ja'far's. Reaching over he yanked the paper out and found Ja'far's neat handwriting on it.

 _'Don't you dare touch her Sin or I'll make sure you'll never get a drop of alcohol for a year_

 _-Ja'far_

Where there should've been a sign was a fingerprint but instead of ink it was red and fresh, suspiciously like blood. He gulped if Ja'far was going great lengths for this woman then he better obey, though he cast a look at the woman and it made him wonder how was she related to Jafar, as far he knew Ja'far didn't seem to be interested in women. He thought maybe that he was just focusing on work but through the years he'd never seen him look at a woman twice he wasn't sure if he swings 'that' way.

Grabbing some pillows, he made a makeshift boundary between her and the girl making sure she was hidden from his view removing his outer robe he got himself in the covers his eyes closed before his head met the pillows.

-_ _line break here_-_

I was a messy sleeper, even I knew that. This habit of mine annoyed Ethan to no end that sometimes when it was necessary for us to share a bed he'd rather sleep on the floor. Hopefully I didn't annoy Ethan this time, opening my eyes the first thing I noticed was that the bed was too soft. Wait… me and Ethan didn't sleep in the bed if I remember we slept at the pull-out couch at the living room and when did we have a canopied bed? Feeling around I found myself wrapped in a green collared and cream coloured robe, that's when it came back to me. The weird island, the red head and the man named after a Disney villain who apparently is an albino both of them having weird clothes and me collapsing. Where was Ethan? Usually if I have an attack he was always there whenever I woke up I found his absence a bit odd.

Looking around it was still a bit dim as only a few rays was visible through the windows, I find this room a bit too extravagant all sorts of fabrics were draped along the walls and the four poster bed on a deeper part of the room I could see a desk and some bookshelves but instead of books it was scrolls. Weird, but then again I've been seeing that ever since me and Ethan arrived at this place. A wardrobe was just next to the bed and it suspiciously looked like it had gold on it's handles.

The smell of alcohol almost made me choke as I looked around for the source, moving my head a bit I froze. Were pillows always this warm…..and hard? Suddenly my ears failed to notice earlier as soft snores echoed through the room. A strand of hair tickled my face as I held it for inspection.

Purple

I don't have purple hair nor did I dye my hair, turning my head I was met with a tanned chest. My eyes followed the lines to the collarbone up to a neck then a face. This I realized, was the owner of purple hair which was spread all over the bed. Looking back at his face, he was quite handsome Ethan would probably describe him as daddy material. Something glinted and I realized that he was wearing gold hoop earrings, how he managed to stay comfortable while sleeping with those I don't know. Still out of all the hair colours I've seen this was the most ridiculous one, I didn't even think that purple could fit a guy.

The sunlight already reached the edge of the bed by now and after a few moments it bathed the sleeping man and my eyes widened at the sight. He was buck naked…a blanket covered his lower half but I could still see the v line on his hips just a little shift and his…..

I screamed

I screamed at the fact that I shared a bed with a naked man or how Ethan seemed like he just dumped me here and not care about this situation. Who was this guy anyway? Was this his room? And if it is who the fuck dumped me here?!

I must've awoken the entire castle, screaming for a full thirty seconds. The doors were pushed open with a bang and don't ask me how or why some came from the windows. Most were bewildered as they were half dressed and I noticed the variety of colours of their hair.

Red, pink, white, teal, blue and is that a dragon?

I didn't mind the blondes it was a natural hair colour anyway

"Rainbow?" I said while looking at them, a lot of them were unfamiliar but I could see Ja'far and Masrur I frowned. Where was Ethan?

As if on cue I could hear a yell and I pushed the sleeping man off the bed as a pestle almost hit him. Why a pestle? I don't know.

"Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?" Ja'far asked with intensity in his eyes and Ethan pushed through the small crowd trying to get to me.

"What do you mean did something to me?" I asked Ja'far

"You were screaming." Masrur said in a deadpan tone

"Oh" I said heat rising to my face, what the heck is with these people assuming things quickly?! But it did not help that the man whom I shared a bed with was completely nude. Covering my face I glared at them.

"She looks fine" A man with tan skin, green eyes and hair like Ja'far's said while yawning he was topless and the belt that was holding the cloth on his lower half looked dangerously close to falling.

"He's right! Why the hell would you even dump me in a room with a naked man it would be your fault if something really did happen!" I yelled at Ja'far who just sighed.

"My apologies, I did warn him not to touch you but I forgot his habits when sleeping." He said while face palming, I noticed out of all of them Ja'far was the only one fully dressed in the same robes he was wearing yesterday. (Except for one kid who was wearing armour)

"This is a castle Ja'far! A **castle** you could've put her in a lot of rooms here, you had no trouble assigning a room to me but noo you had to put my best friend in a room of a pervert!" Ethan shoved Ja'far and from the looks of the others it seems like no one did that to the pale man.

Ja'far equally pissed shouted at him "This was the closest room and since her condition was critical I had no choice!" Shoving away Ethan's arms before the two could continue a little boy with long blue hair stood in front of them, his pants were puffy white and bandages covered his chest and a flute was hanging in front of him.

"Mister Ja'far, Mister Ethan please stop fighting! The miss over there is worried and it would be nice if this situation could be cleared quickly as possible. I'm still a bit sleepy." That was enough for the two to fawn over the child, I looked Ethan I knew he was good with kids.

Suddenly a head of purple slowly stood up and looked up at all of us before everyone could see his thing I threw a blanket over him covering his entire body and proceeded to jump on top of him.

"Stop struggling! There are kids here and two are underage I can't let the virginity of their eyes be taken away!" I said as everyone looked at me with shocked face. Except for the two tall figures who seemed amused. The first one was incredibly tall and also with a big body he had light blue hair and a few scars all over his body. His orange eyes seemed to sparkle. The second one was a green dragon, I don't know why I wasn't shocked but then again I'm too tired to react anymore. He had an earring on his left ear, his eyes were sharp but he was amused.

"Now Ja'far let's take this guy to the king! Seriously I'm pretty sure nudity in public is not allowed here." I said and the tan man bent over laughing even Masrur looked away his mouth twitched upward for a moment. Suddenly the man pushed me over, losing my balance I landed next to him as he slowly removed the blanket off his head to face me.

Sparkling gold eyes met mine and for a second I was still, this man was handsome when he was asleep but seeing his eyes he was more handsome than I've thought.

"That won't be necessary, see I'm the king." He finished with a smile before his face was crushed by a foot.

-_ _line break here_-_

Meeting new people was always awkward for me but meeting these new people was different than what I've been used to. Ja'far proceeded to grab the man which I learned was the king into the deeper part of the room and I could hear Ja'far giving out a lecture to him.

The first to approach was the blue haired kid who stopped Ja'far and Ethan holding his hand to me as he introduced himself.

"Hello miss my name's Aladdin!" I shook his arm and tried to stop myself from asking if he had a magic lamp.

"I'm Laura nice to meet you." I said curtly as he proceeded to hug me and I smiled at the action "I heard what happened last night big sister Leah I hope you're well now." Then I felt something on my chest which suspiciously felt like hands before I could react a blonde kid pried him off me.

"How many times do I have to stop you from doing this Aladdin! " He scolded the kid who just gave him a grin.

Turning to me he held out his hand, he had blonde hair with a ridiculously large cowlick in front of his head his eyes were brown and I couldn't help but stare at the rope around his neck.

"Alibaba Saluja, nice to meet you Miss Leah" he said and I shook it slowly, still a bit shocked at how a ten year old could be a pervert or meet a guy with the same name as a story I knew.

"Just Laura is fine." I said absentmindedly

A girl about fourteen or fifteen with similar features to Masrur bowed slightly at me

"Morgianna" she said curtly, her hair was cut straight and reached her shoulders a small pigtail on the left side of her head. She sported a white dress and leg braces like Masrur she was barefoot.

The tan male earlier nodded at me with a smile "The name's Sharrkan!" he said and a woman with teal hair hit his head lightly with a pink staff she was holding.

"At least introduce yourself properly" she huffed to which he replied with a 'tsk!'

"My name is Yamuriaha" she said cheerily and I couldn't help but stare at the two conch shells on her ear or the clam shells on her chest. How did she manage to stick those there?

Next was a blonde girl, her hair gathered on one side to sport a pigtail and she had a feather on her right, she had pretty pink eyes and her outfit was pink with slits in front and the sides. She too had leg braces but a long feather was attached to each leg.

"My name's Pisti!" she said her eyes glinting and I smiled at her

A young man covered in armour came over and bowed, his hair was red but several shades darker than Masrur and Morgianna.

"My name is Spartos." He said and I smiled at him then turned to the two older men near the door, the one with light blue hair was named Hinahoho and the dragon was well…. Drakon.

"Are you feeling well, no dizziness? Can you breath properly?" Ethan fussed over me and I noticed how he somehow was dressed like Masrur minus the chestplate.

"I'm fine, just overwhelmed maybe that's why I had an attack." I said while he let out a breath and got the pestle that almost hit the king.

"I was helping Yamuraiha with your medicine when we heard your shouts." He explained as I eyed the pestle on his hands.

"Well Ethan here was a great help, if it were only me then I doubt the medicine would be ready by now." Yamuraiha cheered and patted Ethan on the shoulders. Leave it to Ethan to know an alternative for me.

"Well he's been taking care of me since we were kids…" I said and Ja'far and the king strode over to us.

He was now dressed in robes of purple and white, his crown (probably) was a white turban with a red jewel in front multi-coloured feathers behind the jewel sticks out in three directions. A smile was on his face as he made himself over to us.

"I see you've met my generals, Lady?"

"Laura" I supplied to which he responded with a grin

"Lady Laura. Anyhow Ja'far tells me that you've landed in my country and might be illegal refugees. But fear not we take this matters lightly since I recently kidnapped a prince." He said casually and I looked at him with wide eyes. He chuckled a bit at my reaction.

"Anyway you don't seem affiliated in any countries, except maybe that young man over there." He pointed at Ethan while he raised a brow at the king but didn't say anything.

"And it also seems like my general here caused you some inconvenience which led you to a critical condition that is enough for me to take you in my country." He finished and there was something that shocked me a bit with this king.

He was brilliant that it could blind me, I stared at the fluttering birds around him. I blinked for a moment and they were gone. Must have been my imagination.

"It seems like I haven't introduced myself and I'm sorry for earlier I tend to have that habit when I sleep." He reached out to grab my hand, seriously you strip in your sleep?

"My name is Sinbad, king of Sindria and also known as High King of the Seven Seas." He said as he kissed the back of my palm.

Must

Not

React!

I smiled back at him but I couldn't help the blush on my face but I forced it back down, king or no king I had seen the man nude and had almost took the innocence of the two underage teens earlier.

"Laura, just Laura." I said

"Sinbad? You mean Sinbad the sailor?" Ethan asked and I was a bit surprised at his statement. Does he know this guy?

"Well I was a sailor in my teen years but now I'm known as Sinbad of the Seven Seas." He smiled at Ethan who just gave him a poker face. Leave it to him to be a sassy ass prick.

Suddenly a growl was heard and it took me a moment realize that it was from me, I buried myself in the covers probably red from embarrassment.

I could hear their laughs and chuckles as I cursed at myself.

"Well I'll let someone draw a bath for you and some clothes before we get to breakfast" Sinbad chuckled and I nodded. The rest filed out of the room saying they would see me later. Now the only ones in the room were me Sinbad, Ja'far and Ethan.

"I'm truly sorry for my actions Miss Laura I didn't know you had such condition." Ja'far started to bow but I stopped him mid-way.

"Really Ja'far it's alright even I didn't expect it, you see it's been a while since this sort of thing happened." I said and the king eyed me curiously

"Lady Laura if I may ask how did you and your companion end up in Sindria?" He asked and Ethan who was leaning on the bedpost answered.

"Would you believe me if I said we fell from the sky?"

"Yes since according to Ja'far you landed on him." I snorted at that but the two glared at me and the king seemed amused.

"And what did you mean earlier? That we might not be affiliated with any countries except me." Ethan inquired and the king paused for a while and stared at Ethan.

"Well you look like you're from Kou and a certain someone I know." His face darkened a bit for a second and my brows furrowed, first Sindria now a country named Kou what's next a roman like empire?

"I'm not from Kou neither is she all I remember was, as the both of us went to sleep we found ourselves to be falling and suddenly attacked without question." Ethan glared to Ja'far at the last part to which Ja'far returned with a snarl.

"What's got you worked up Ja'far? Your assassin side is showing." Sinbad said and I remembered how Masrur said something almost similar, was Ja'far a usually calm person? And did Sinbad say assassin?!

Before a mini war could break out a knock on the door was heard as what looked like a maid entered, Ja'far immediately instructed her on what to do as the maid nodded and proceeded to her duties.

After a while the maid called out to Ja'far and he gestured for me to follow, Ethan supporting me as I my legs were a bit shaky. The bathroom was at the deepest part of the room and it consisted of a large bathtub that covered half of the room. A few cupboards here and there with towels stacked neatly on them though some cupboards were filled with bottles varying from colours and sizes.

"This is the king's personal baths don't feel ashamed as I use it sometimes, a pair of clothes will be left outside if you're done. We'll be waiting outside the room, now can you bath yourself?" Ja'far asked and immediately the king appeared in a flash

" I can help you with that." He said with a grin I blushed furiously as two pairs of hands dragged him outside and Ja'far closed the doors. The maid chuckled at their antics and waved the three of them out.

She was a pretty maid as she got closer, we had the same shade of hair and her eyes were cobalt blue

"My name is Sasha and I'll be assisting you for today, you caused quite a scene yesterday." She said as she slowly slid the robes off me and was surprised at my clothing underneath.

"Oh these are some strange clothes you have here miss and women hardly use pants." She eyed my sweatpants critically as I looked away.

"Skirts and dresses just don't feel comfortable to me." I muttered and she smiled

"Oh it's alright, I feel the same way sometimes since this is a tropical country it sometimes gets windy here and most of us maids have a hard time keeping our skirts down." She said as she removed my shirt and pants and eyed my undergarments. Did these people even wear undergarments?

"Where did you find these sort of undergarments?" she asked and I had to come up with a believable lie, do these people don't really know what a bra and panty is?

"I made them…?" I said hoping it would satisfy her and thank goodness it did as she hummed and pushed me to the bathtub.

No showers, or sponges where the heck did we land? Warm water instantly soothed the soreness of my body and I sighed as Sasha went over to one of the cupboards.

"What scent do you prefer?." She asked "There's jasmine, lavender, vanilla." And a lot of other scents I didn't recognize.

"Umm you choose I'm fine with anything." She hummed once more and started to choose her hands trailing over to the bottles, then her hands landed on one it was purple and was the size of my palm.

"This one looks like it's going to be gone in one use, might as well use it." She shrugged and made her way towards me. Opening the cork an unfamiliar scent wafted through the room, it reminded me of different spices mingling together but it did smell pleasant.

After scrubbing me clean and helping me dress with a robe similar to Ja'far's she led me through the dining room. A lot of shouting could be heard as we drew nearer.

"I'm telling you she needs a separate room far away from your perverted king!"

"I would do that if you give me enough time!"

"How come you didn't have any trouble assigning a room to me immediately?!"

"Because it's you!"

"What the heck is that even supposed to mean?!"

A clearly pissed Ethan and Ja'far were arguing as the others just watched in amused faces, they stopped when I made my entrance.

"What's all the fuss about? I could just share a room with Ethan, that would save you from any trouble." I said in Ja'far's direction but the both of them shook their heads

"You can't I was put in Yamuraiha's office and it's not really nice to wake up with either a potion blasting in front of you or a nasty spell hitting you in the face." Potion? Spell? You know what I'm too tired to react anymore, after seeing multi-coloured hair of course magic would be involved.

Somewhere in the table someone chuckled and sputtered

"Ehh?! You're living with this bi-"

"Sharrkan language." Ja'far scolded

"I would put you in the Green Sagittarius Tower but I studied a bit about your condition so I think it would be safe to let you stay in the Purple Leo Tower."

Ooh so the quarters are divided by the towers, neat!

"Wait isn't that the king's quarters?" Ethan asked to which Ja'far nodded before he could say anything the king cut him off

"She'll be staying at a room just beside Ja'far, she'll be well protected there." But Ethan just looked at him suspiciously

"Sure we're citizens of your country now but why are you letting us stay in the palace? We could just live somewhere in the city, surely there must be a reason as to why you're keeping us close."

The table was quiet that you could hear a pin drop, the generals were studying Ethan, Morgiana and Alibaba seemed to understand the situation but Aladdin was just confused.

"What Ethan is trying to say is, that you're too generous King Sinbad we just landed in your country after all. Everything comes with a price, due to some past experiences we live by that saying." I quickly said to control the situation

The king and Ja'far were staring at each other as if talking telepathically, after a few moments the king turned to the two of us.

"Indeed, but all I ask is information from where you came from, your behaviour and the manner of your speech suggests that you two aren't really from here"

Me and Ethan shared a look, this was something the both of us expected this but how we would answer was something we didn't know. But Ethan seemed to have a plan in mind

" We'll tell you but not here" he muttered eyeing the guards and servants running around, they seemed to understand as the King greeted me and insisted for me to sit down and have breakfast. I sat down between Ja'far and Ethan to ease the tension between the two, as usual Ethan served me my food it was something he declared as his responsibility due to my frail condition. The moment I'd took a bit of my food made me reel in shock, unlike food back home this one was obviously made in detail the spices mixing together to create a unique flavour. The others chuckled at my reaction and I looked down in embarrassment

"It's alright Lady Laura eat as much as you want" Ja'far told me

"Can I meet whoever did this? I would like to try make it on my own" I asked to anyone in the table and the king told me he'd inform the cooking staff later

"You know how to cook big sister Laura?" the adorable blue haired child asked me and I nodded at him, cooking was a pastime hobby for me whenever I was bored

"More or less, I could cook for you if you want" I told him and he agreed happily much to the displeasure of the two men on each of my side

"Stop being so stubborn Laura, you're still unstable who knows what would happen if you push yourself too hard" I rolled my eyes annoyed, ok I know he's just being concerned but honestly its getting suffocating sometimes

"Ethan, .NOT. stop being all motherly with me" he didn't answer after that

Breakfast was overall lively something I didn't expect since I always assumed royals were all about etiquette and appearances, that didn't seem like the case here. King Sinbad treated everyone in the table even the servants with a sense of familiarity as if he knew all of them personally.

After breakfast I expected us to be interrogated immediately but the King and Ja'far told me I was free to explore the palace only if I had an escort since Ja'far was still worried even after my reassurances. My escort turned out to be the blonde kid with a ridiculously large cowlick on his head.

"Where do you want to go first Miss Laura?" he asked me and I studied him and I resisted the urge to question his wardrobe, don't let me get started with his mismatched shoes or the rope hanging on his neck. This country was tropical and the heat was already getting to me but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Now I didn't know a thing about this place, spotting his sword I eyed it curiously

"You know how to use a sword?" I asked and he nodded a sudden fire in his eyes as he seemed to be thinking about something

"Do you want to see me train?" he asked and I considered it, not that I had no interest in fencing but like I said I almost knew nothing about this place so I nodded

"Then let's go to the Silver Scorpio Tower! That's where most people train and you might want to meet Sensie" he said as he led me to the tower, clangs of metal could be heard indicating that we could be close

Upon arriving, no one paid attention to us to focused on sparring or polishing their weapons. Several weapons were displayed on a rack on one side and I had the urge to grab one and test their sharpness on my skin.

"Do you want to try a weapon?" Alibaba asked noticing my stare but I shook my head immediately

"I don't even know how to use one" I answered as I remembered pleading Ethan to teach me some moves but he always refused

"But do you want to try?" he pressed on as he handed me a dagger, there was nothing impressive about it, it was just a small ordinary dagger with leather on its hilt but the way that he handed it to was like a reassurance

Alibaba ended up teaching me the basics, how to hold it correctly, where to strike since my weapon was small I could easily slip it in my enemy's throat and how to disarm an opponent without using brute force. He made sure I wasn't too tired after all of it considering my condition.

"Use your size to your advantage sometimes small opponents are the toughest to beat since it's hard to corner them. Because of your size it would be easy for you to escape when cornered." He said and I nodded just then a shout interrupted our talk

"Yo! Alibaba didn't see you there wanna have a spar?" the tan man if I remember was named Sharrkan strode over to us

"Ah sensei I didn't see you there, see I was teaching Miss Laura" Alibaba said bashfully and I raised my eyebrow at the change of attitude

"I see, do you want to see us spar?" he asked me with a wink as he raised his sword, it was a rather peculiar one the hilt was gold continuing as intricate designs against the black blade. I noticed gold chains hanging on his neck and as I followed the end of it, it ended at a weight how he manages to move around with that I don't know.

"Sure" I answered since I wanted to know how capable Alibaba is with a sword

The three of us headed over to a clearing keeping a distance against the others, both men settled into a stance and with a battle cry Alibaba lunged forward aiming for the tan man's head, this was immediately side stepped by Sharrkan as Alibaba balanced himself and once again aimed for the head. Their swords clashed creating a satisfying clang. I watched as Alibaba would attack again and again and Sharrkan would block or strike back. I admit Alibaba was pretty good! But Sharrkan was a step further, his movements more agile and calculated. The spar ended when Alibaba's short sword was knocked off by Sharrkan.

I stood up from where I was standing and gave the two an applause, it wasn't every day that I get to see real swordfights not those at plays with their tacky outfits and plastic swords. After being thought a bit by Sharrkan he bid us goodbye and went to take a shower.

We walked through the halls as I requested we go to Yamuraiha's study since I wanted to see what Ethan was up to. Alibaba got rid of his ridiculous large outer robe, giving it to a maid to wash and be delivered to his room later. The way Alibaba talked and ordered to the maid made me wonder about his background, it was as if he was used to people following him.

 _-_line break here_-_

Hi there! I see that people actually read this piece of mine why don't you guys give a review? I totally didn't expect this to have favorites and follows withing the first 24 hours

Hope you like this though

-YourGayMother


	3. Chapter 3

Oh god sorry for the error on the previous chapters, her name is Laura sorry for the confusion

- _Line break here-_

Just as Ethan warned, Yamuraiha's office was a mess. We weren't even ten feet close to the double doors when we've heard what sounded like an explosion. Cautiously Alibaba slowly opened the double doors as we both peeked inside. In there was Yamuraiha, Ethan and the adorable blue haired kid Aladdin and it looked like half of the office was soaked.

"Alibaba! Big sister Laura!" Aladdin rushed over to us and attempted to give me a hug but Alibaba beat him to it, and I could feel the bloodlust from the teal haired woman just behind him.

The trio looked haggard as I spotted some soot on their faces, Yamuraiha was holding what looked like a pink staff with a huge pearl on the top, even Aladdin was holding a staff but it was a simpler one made of wood the top was carved to look like some kind of bird.

Multi-coloured hair and now magic, what was next?

"Laura?" Ethan asked quietly probably thinking I was still upset with him I just gave him a blank stare

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my **_dear friend of mine_**?" I asked emphasizing the words and the damned bastard just snorted and muttered something under his breath. I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't say anything.

"Laura! What brings you here?" Yamuraiha asked but before I gave her an answer she started to ramble on and on

"Well it's good that you're here, see Ethan just made you some medicine and I didn't know how could someone be better at herbs than me and did I mention that he knows magic? Well you probably know it bu-"

"Hold up!" I cut her off and looked at Ethan in disbelief "You can do magic?"

Ethan just gave me a bored look but his eyes definitely said 'I'll explain later'

"I just found out today, almost flooded the office" he gestured to the mess behind him explaining the flood like state behind him

"Wait so you never knew till now?" Yamuraiha asked surprise in her eyes "But from the output of that spell you need a huge amount of magoi! You didn't even looked winded, as if you've been doing this your entire life!"

"Believe me this is the first time he's done magic." From my statement Yamuraiha suddenly had a sparkle in her eyes as she grabbed Ethan's hand

"This is a great opportunity! I have to inform Sinbad I'm sure he'll be delighted.." she said excitedly but Ethan looked dubious, I furrowed my brows

"Do you have to really tell him?"

"Of course! You're part of Sindria now and as a citizen you are obliged to help, I'm not the only magician here you know! You've heard of the barrier around the island right? Sure it was me who casted it and most of the magoi comes from me but there are some magicians who have helped me as well."

"Plus having you around will be a great help! I don't really associate myself much from the other magicians because of my status but since you're new to magic you could be my student just like Aladdin." She added and Ethan answered with a small 'alright'.

"Anyway I came here to invite you guys for lunch, what do you say?" I changed the subject, Aladdin agreed happily but Ethan was reluctant to leave Yamuraiha alone. Turns out the generals don't really eat together at lunch due to their official duties.

"It's really alright thanks for inviting me anyway. Alibaba why don't you bring them to the pavilion by the Silver Scorpio tower? The weather seems fine and I heard that Sinbad is going to train there later, maybe you could tell him yourself Ethan. I really didn't want to leave Yamriaha either, from what I heard she's responsible for the island's defence I don't know much about magic but the island is really huge compared to her. But she still declined despite Aladdin's pleads so we had no choice but to leave the woman alone.

Before we could head to the pavilion Alibaba personally requested to go pick someone else, who would've thought that this someone else was at the forests of the country.

Morgianna or Mor as the two called her, despite her small figure was actually scary strong. We found her sparring with Masrur and my eyes couldn't even follow their movements. Their strength and speed was otherworldly! I couldn't even comprehend how she could hold her own against a huge man like Masrur I never even thought that she fought.

The two redheads who I think were related followed and joined us for lunch, my eyes widened at the sight of the food that the maids had brought for us. Right I almost forgot how huge their appetites were from breakfast, I mean I expected it from Masrur and Morgianna, they were both martial artists so that means they had to replenish their energies. But as I watched Alibaba ( that would be a lot of fat if he doesn't exercise regularly) and Aladdin ( I know he's a growing boy but there are limits too) I couldn't help but be worried and amused. Ethan who shared my concern began to lecture the two about the right diet as Masrur, Morginna and me ate in silence.

Just as Yamuraiha said the king did indeed show up for training with Ja'far and Sharrkan at his side, they didn't notice us at first as Sinbad and Sharkkan began to spar and Ja'far just watched in the sidelines. Sinbad was strong and skilled but Sharkkan was better, I noticed that Sinbad's style was more on strength while Sharkkan was more on technique. It actually looked like Sharkkan was teaching his king and I found it nice that Sinbad didn't mind and instead adapted to it.

The other soldiers stopped and watched or to admire their king, he was loved by his people and in truth I was a bit jealous. The way that Ja'far fussed over him or how Sharkkan teased him, to the soldiers who praised him, not only do people love him they cared deeply about him and admired him as well. He was like a beacon of light and I remembered the bird like creatures that flooded him earlier.

He spotted me looking at him, smiling he waved at me and I waved back as he strode his way over to us accompanied by Ja'far and Sharkkan. Alibaba who was by my side spotted them as well and furiously waved as if gesturing them to come over.

"Uncle Sinbad! Join us for lunch please!" Aladdin pleaded when the three were already in front of us but everyone was more preoccupied at the animosity in the air increasing. I let out a huff when Ethan who was in front of me was glaring at Ja'far who was glaring back.

Seriously I never seen Ethan act so childish! He was usually more mature than this and it usually me who did stuff like these. Slapping the table I glared at the two men.

"Oh stop it you two! Lunch is lunch a sacred happening on our day to day lives! if you want to fight do it somewhere else!"

Because really the cake the maid was holding looked delicious and the aura around the pavilion prevented her from taking another step. And I couldn't understand why the heck do these two hate each other so much, come to think of it we weren't even in this country for 42 hours and Ethan already has an enemy, a new record!

Sinbad let out a chuckle but Sharkkan let out a howl as he slapped me at the back and grinned

"I haven't known you for a long time but I like you already! Good to see that your priorities are set right."

I just smiled, I was also beginning to like Sharkkan already

"Well nothing beats food you know." I answered

"She is right." The deep voice of Masrur startled us a bit, Ja'far just clucked his tongue and strode away only to come back a few moments later with the cake I was eyeing. My mouth watered at the cake but I felt a kick under the table, I pouted at Ethan's disapproving glare.

- _Line break here-_

Lunch was over and the three youngsters had left, they wanted to invite Laura but freckles asked her to stay. The atmosphere turned serious and I realized that we were probably going to be interrogated, I panicked a bit on the inside since me and Laura haven't discussed what were we going to tell. Laura would probably think that telling them the truth would be better but I wouldn't let her. Something about this king made me uneasy, he wasn't a figurehead and seems to manage the country on his own and I've read enough books to know how sly and manipulative monarchs were. Just from the way he had granted us to stay in the palace I immediately turned suspicious, some would think that he was just being generous.

I say bullshit

I've lived and suffered long enough to know about human nature.

And this Sinbad was a king he had to be careful to the people he would bring to his home. Just like what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. This man was wary of us and I couldn't blame him, the way he had mentioned that I looked like someone else and how his face darkened was unsettling. Not that I don't view him as a bad person, Yamuraiha had mentioned that Sindria was just one step closer to realize his dream, he wanted to create a world without conflict. People must've called him naïve in his younger years but the man had managed to create a country and an alliance with some of the most influential countries in this world. Who's to say that he couldn't achieve his dream?

While in Yamuraiha's office I noticed a pile of books in a corner, I wasn't really sure if I should read it since I don't know if I could even understand the language in this world, but one thing was sure. Laura must think that she was hearing and speaking English but we were not, it's as if some kind of switch happened to our vocabulary. We think that we are speaking English but when we speak it changes without us noticing. I realized this when I picked up the book, the form of writing was different and was composed of strokes and dots but I could read it easily. The book was actually the king's stories on how he had found Sindria and was written by himself.

The way he had convinced countries that hardly interact with others meant that this man was not ordinary. He was just too dazzling, the bird like creatures or 'rukh' as what Aladdin and Yamuraiha explained and called it was flying around the man excitedly. Yamuraiha mentioned that ordinary people couldn't see them nor could they influence them. That's how I learned about Magi ( Aladdin was one, I always knew the kid was special) and dungeon capturers. Learning about dungeon capturers, pity that magicians can't be one

When I heard that Sinbad had seven and what they were named I couldn't help but smile to myself. This world might be dangerous from where we came from but me being an all out nerd I would say that we landed in some anime like world.

And I've read and watched enough to know how to survive such worlds. I wouldn't be like those OC's in fanfictions were they try to avoid messing up the plot but ends up messing it up anyway. I will be directly involved in important people here! I finally have a chance to prove myself to the world! Who needs relationships? I would involve myself but I swear that I won't be romantically involved, I couldn't afford to be stupid this time.

That meant I had to tolerate freckles for who knows how long, Laura would be involved but I didn't mind that she had a knack for involving herself to something she isn't supposed to be involved in. It would be useless stopping her.

So now I faced the king with his advisor and generals making sure that I wouldn't keep my heart at my sleeve and mess things up.

"So where are you two from?" the king asked casually, Laura sent me a glance and I understood immediately.

"We're travellers who just pissed off a certain Magi, you say that I look like I'm from Kou well I denied it earlier because I'm an orphan." Just as I expected the king reacted to the word 'magi'

"Magi? Which magi? " freckles asked me and since he wasn't glaring or saying anything I might as well answer the guy

"Yunan, I challenged the guy's powers didn't know that he actually did it in my sleep and involved Laura as well." Now this was the crucial part, if they knew Yunan personally they would know if I was lying or not.

"As far as I know Yunan is a calm person, him dropping you in my country…" I clenched my fist under the folds of my tunic hoping that the king would not see through my lie

"is possible we aren't really on good terms, so I wouldn't be surprised if he just did this to piss me off." Now I was interested, from what I gathered from Yamuraiha, this Yunan was a pretty mysterious guy so he was the one I chose to lie about but to think that Sinbad knew him as well, If I remember it was Magi's who raise dungeons and choose kings. I wonder who chose Sinbad?

"Anyway I just want to inform you that I recently found out that I'm a magician." I remembered Yamuraiha, actually I didn't want to tell him since a lot of flaws would be found out in my story

"Recently? You mean to tell us you didn't know about this until now?" now freckles was being suspicious, shit gotta improvise

"Like I said I was an orphan, my parents died when I was young and left me with a relative that didn't even want me. I ran away from home and began travelling from country to country. Well maybe I did know but I had always ignored it since at the caravans I've worked for they were always scared of magic. I met Laura at Reim where she was sold off by her parents, I saved her and since then we've been travelling to wherever the caravans take us." Nothing is more believable than a sob story and thank goodness I decided to skim the books at Yamuraiha's place, I never expected that slavery would be a norm though.

But then Sinbad's face completely changed as he looked at Laura with an unreadable expression, even the others seemed affected.

"You were a slave? No wonder you had such condition…" Sinbad for some reason had a faraway look, I know that look it was the look of someone thinking about their tragic past.

Laura as expected knew what to do, she knew me well of course being with me for years now

"I'm fine now, Ethan mad sure of it through the years." She looked at me with a fond smile and for a moment I wanted to hug her but controlled myself, that would just make things awkward.

"Ethan must've mentioned to Yunan that we wanted to settle down and maybe find a permanent job, to think that he would drop us here."

"And you are more than welcome here, Ethan can learn some magic with Yamuraiha and work for me as for you with your frail condition….have you ever thought of being a scholar? " I smiled on the inside when I saw how Laura's smile wavered

"What?"

"I'm just saying that with your condition maybe it's best that you don't involve yourself much in physical activities." I sneered openly ignoring how freckles was staring, the big guy Masrur shook his head and Laura's sickly sweet smile came into view.

"So you're saying that I'm weak, is that it?"

Laura hated how people would underestimate her just because of her condition, she was' by no means weak' as she stated. And she hated reading.

"I just couldn't stand a lady hurt herself that's all." Well Sinbad thank you for making a fool of yourself, Ja'far seemed to get why Laura was annoyed as he slapped a hand on his forehead.

Laura without a word stamped out of the pavilion, dodged through the dangerous blades of the people sparring and approached a rack full of weapons. I knew what she was going to do but I let it slide, these people needed to see how Laura would prove herself. I didn't like how people underestimate her either, only I could do that.

She grabbed a dagger and swiftly grazed her arm as a bloody line was seen from her wrist to her elbow. I smirked, Sinbad was shocked, Masrur had the faintest of smiles, Sharkkan looked horrified and gaped while freckles just looked at her blankly.

Sure it was a childish method but at least she had gotten her point across

She then threw the dagger away and stomped out of the courtyard disappearing completely, I grabbed the forgotten tea placed in front of me and took a sip as they all faced me.

"Next time you try to tell her what she can or can't do, just don't.

- _line break here-_

When Alibaba saw my bleeding arm he immediately dragged me to Yamuraiha. The magician healed me and made sure it wouldn't leave a scar.

"Spill" I sighed as Alibaba's fierce golden like eyes stared at me

"I just had to prove a point."

"By hurting yourself?" he gave me a bored look and I glared, what was up with this kid?

"Let me guess it's Sinbad right?" Yamuraha joined in, how did she kn- right she's his general it would be natural for her to know his personality.

"He said that just because of my condition I should stick to the books." Yamuraiha frowned

"Why not? Reading is fun, you could learn a lot." She reasoned out and I once again sighed.

"That's not the point you know, its just the same thing as him saying that I'm incompetent on doing anything than sit there and read! I can do more than that! This condition of mine was never a hindrance on my day to day life." Really my attacks aren't even frequent.

"Plus he says he can't stand seeing a lady hurt himself, so there I hurt myself see if he could handle that!" I snarled

"Well of course he did" Yamuraiha muttered and Alibaba let out a laugh

"What are you laughing around for?" but he wasn't affected by the tone of my voice

"I just heard from Aladdin that when Sinbad prevented Mor from fighting she literally cracked the marble floor by her bare feet to also prove her point" He looked proud with a smiled on his face. What the hell, why are you happy about that? Kudos to her though, I know that she was strong but to crack marble with just bare feet?

"Sinbad has always been like that, he may be a constant flirt but he really cares about people." Yamuriha explained ad I snorted at the 'cares about people' part.

"Well if he didn't treat me like something that could be broken easily then I would've acted that way. There's a fine line between care and underestimation."

Yamuraiha let out an exasperated sigh as she smiled tiredly "You just say whatever comes to mind don't you?"

I hummed, my blunt nature could prove to be a problem sometimes. After a few meaningless talks with Yamuraiha, Alibaba invited me to dinner in their room. Just like lunch each had their own schedule in eating.

Alibaba shared a room with Aladdin, I almost tripped when I learned that Morgianna was included as well. Two teens sharing a room was a bad idea (at least where she came from) not that I viewed Alibaba as a bad kid (he looks like a dork and his wardrobe needs changing) but hormones tend to go haywire with teens.

The room they shared was pretty big and open, the windows were just covered by heavy curtains, imagine my surprise when I saw only one bed. I sneaked a glance to Alibaba who was talking to Morgianna, like Masrur she was stoic and her voice was flat when she answered, their interaction was normal, maybe I was overthinking things.

Once again I am baffled by both of the boys appetite, Morgianna didn't eat much just like at lunch and I was worried at how very little she ate.

"Morgianna why don't you eat more? Is something wrong?" I voiced out my concern, she looked away

"No, I'm fine Masrur treated me some fruit a while ago." Aladdin just kept eating but I didn't miss the look of concern Alibaba threw at her.

I knew she was lying but I let it slide, maybe I'll ask her later.

Just after our dinner Ja'far entered the room, he seemed to be looking for me as he let out an exhale when he spotted me.

"It's getting late, why don't I escort you to your room?" he asked

"Actually about that, can I spend the night here? I still have a lot of things to tell Aladdin." Alibaba hid his surprise and Aladdin was delighted that he hugged me from behind.

Ja'far was about to protest but seeing how excited Aladdin was he gave in and sent some more pillows and blankets. He also informed me that Sinbad was sorry but I ignored it. Aladdin was looking at my now healed arm curiously

"What happened?" he asked, I really didn't like to lie to the boy but I didn't want to discuss it further either.

"Just an accident that's all." I answered nonchalant, he smiled and I had to stop the urge to squeeze the living daylights out of him

"Big sister is strong, very strong." The innocent look he had completely vanished, his blue eyes suddenly looked like he knew things, a lot of them

- _line break here-_

The three loved stories, and I had to convince them to go to sleep after an hour of narrating Aladdin and the magic lamp. Because of Alibaba's comments I came to know of Djinn's and Dungeon Capturer's and Magi (finally! I really had no idea what the hell was Ethan talking about earlier) including the background of the trio. How they managed to capture a dungeon, Morgianna that was a former slave and freed by Alibaba, how Alibaba turned out to be a dungeon capturer and a prince of a country called Balbbad, How a civil war broke out and how Kassim his best friend and sworn brother had died. The death of Aladdin's friend Ugo who was also a Djinn, about a bad guy called Judar and how this country called Kou took over Balbbad.

To think that these kids who were younger than her had experienced such things, what right did I have to complain about my old life?

Aladdin who found out about the true nature of the world the hard way, Morgianna who's childhood innocence was taken away, Alibaba who had lost his country, his people and family despite all this they still manage to live their life with smiling faces.

I was woken up by Morgianna leaving the bed who was just beside me, I didn't move and slowly peeked from the blanket covering my face. She seemed to be in pain and was clutching her stomach. I immediately understood but before I could move Alibaba's voice rang out

"Mor? What's wrong?" a weight was lifted off the bed and I could see Alibaba approaching her. I didn't really know what to do as I watched the two teens. Alibaba seemed hesitant to reach out to her.

"Nothing, you should go to sleep."

"Mor stop lying." Morgianna's eyes widened and she looked down while Alibaba looked at her seriously

The moment blood trickled down Morgianna's legs I expected for hell to break loose. Morgianna yelped at the blood dripping from her, Alibaba who had followed her line of sight didn't panic like I expected him to.

"Wh-what's this? Why am I bleeding?!" my eyes widened at Morgianna's panic, If I remember the menstrual cycle usually starts at 12, Morgianna looked like 14, could she be a late bloomer? And how come she doesn't know about this?

Alibaba for some reason was calm, too calm as he gently held onto the sides of her arms

"Mor, do feel any pain? In your back? Your legs? Abdomen?" I almost sat up straight at Alibaba's inquiry, how the hell does he know about this stuff?

She nodded and I noticed how her bloody legs were now shaky but before she could drop down at the floor Alibaba had caught her and without saying anything he brought her in his arms but she protested

"The blood is going to soil your clothes.."

"I don't care about that, right now you're my priority." Her cheeks reddened at that and I had to give it to the guy.

He then walked over to the adjourned bathroom, using Aladdin's figure as a cover I peeked in as he laid her at side of the tub which was surprisingly full of water.

"It looks like I predicted correctly." He turned around to give her some privacy getting out he stood in front of the door which was half closed but still faced away from her.

"You should wash yourself up, Ja'far always keeps a spare robe around here."

"What's happening to me? Why am I bleeding…..from that place?" She sounded scared, I looked at Alibaba who was still calm

"I'm not sure if I should be the one who would tell you about these things. It's better if I wake up Laura."

"But…..I want it to be you, I feel comfortable talking to you." I snickered at Alibaba's red face, you brought this up yourself kid don't turn to me now.

"and Laura bleeds from that place too?"

Clearing his throat

(Presenting: the menstrual cycle as explained by Alibaba Saluja! Don't worry he may suck at explaining kissing [you go in **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]** but he's better at this one)

"Look I don't know much but I'll tell you what I know. Every woman experience this bleeding at least once a month."

"Everyone?"

"Yes if they reach a certain age, usually twelve they bleed. But you're a late bloomer that's why you only had it until now. Now you know how babies are made right?"

"No"

Her response made me laugh out loud, seems like this guy won't be only teaching the menstrual cycle but sex as well, the decision to interfere was already out of my mind.

"I think it would be better if Laura explains this."

"But she was tired telling stories we shouldn't disturb her."

Why thank you Morgianna, I do value my sleep after all!

Alibaba face palmed and muttered about how stupid he was (you are)

"I'm kidding Alibaba I do know." Oh darn it, wai- oh former slave….

"Don't joke like that! If you know how babies are made then how come you don't know about the menstrual cycle?"

"The other slaves would mention it but aside that it bleeds from that place I don't know anything about it. "

"OK then basically it's like this, during….intercourse " he said the word like it was some curse "there's this thing that comes from us males that when put inside of you females would get you pregnant." His face was redder than ever, what hell this kid sucks at explaining.

"You females have this thing called egg cell, if the thing that comes from us it's called sperm cell goes into you it fertilizes the egg cell and could form a baby. With your egg cell the lining of your uterus, that's just next to your womb, thickens because it's getting ready if you ever get pregnant and if you don't get pregnant in at least a month the lining breaks down and turns into the blood that you're bleeding. Do you get it?"

"So I can get pregnant from now on?"

"Yes, you should be careful. Are you done washing? I'll fetch you some clothes."

"Yes…thank you."

I let out a huff, to think that he could explain it to her, never expected that. After changing Morgianna got out and both of the teens went over to the windows.

"Now usually it lasts 3-4 days you should ask some stuff to Yamuraiha so that it won't run down your legs again. Don't worry if it lasts more than four days the longest is eight, during your period as what most people call it, you might get any mood swings so you won't understand your emotions that much, some cramps and your body is more sensitive so like I said be careful ok?"

She nodded and I wondered just how does this blonde know so much about periods

"Since it's your first time it won't really show up every month but in time it will, usually every 28 days but if you get delayed more than that you should tell me alright?"

"What happens if I get delayed?"

"Usually you're pregnant, it's fine if it's a few weeks but if it's more than two months like I said tell me or someone you could trust."

I let out an exhale when the two weren't talking anymore, looks like Alibaba wasn't a dork like what I viewed him to be. Morgianna was a lucky girl, he might not realize it but I do know that look he kept throwing at her. Turning around I buried myself into the blankets and closed my eyes.

- _line break here-_

Waaaaah sorry for the crude explanation on periods, it's Alibaba what do you expect? Now if you guys remember Alibaba's mother, Anise worked as a prostitute after she left the palace so it's no surprise if Alibaba knows these things thoroughly. Sorry if Laura views on Alibaba isn't that good (I love Alibaba myself!) but it will improve.

HoneyBlossom99:

Thanks readers like you motivate me to write more ;)

Guest:

She has a strange mind doesn't she? Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in the morning was hard but I forced myself to, two weeks had passed since me and Laura fell on the island and unsurprisingly neither of us wanted to go back. Who wanted to go back to that world anyway? I never felt like I belonged there and believe it or not I just told you guys a basic summary of my life. I just tweaked some parts a bit to make it believable.

Orphaned at a young age, given to my aunt and uncle and raised with abusive cousins. Was bullied at high school because of my sexuality where I found Laura, slaved by her parent's wish that she should be an engineer, I offered her to run away and she agreed as we moved out of our city. Laura found out she had a knack for drawing and painting along with cooking and I found out that I had unnaturally good reflexes and was a famous gamer. With that we managed to support ourselves, either her selling her goods or me competing or being a stunt man. Our parents knew of course of the stunt we pulled which ended up Laura being disowned but my aunt and uncle could care less about me.

Life was good, I admit for a while…..when that damned bastard made me fall for him life became hell. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my knuckles, I stopped punching the poor tree and inspected them. They were bloody probably from my increased frustration but it was not serious that it would handicap me, a few ointments should be fine.

Just because I'm a magician doesn't mean I would disregard training, Yamuraiha explained that with a stronger stamina the limit of the magoi that we could use could go higher. I knew that in most games or stories practitioners of magic usually have weak bodies, there was no way in hell I would become like that. Even if I was pretty toned myself (years of doing stunts) I wanted to push my limit. In Yamuraiha's books I was classified as a blue magician which meant I had the highest aptitude for water magic but that doesn't mean I was limited to the other types of magic as well. I tried doing a heat spell and it worked but not as strong as Aladdin.

Yamuraiha also told me that I should get a staff or wand soon, chantless magic was hard to control so I needed an item to control the output of magic I would let out. Kind of remembered Harry potter after that. Yamuraiha said that if I made it my own it would respond better since I could familiarize myself with it. But since I have no idea how to make a wand I went over to the blacksmiths, and requested them to forge a design I made. In a way it was like Aladdin's, except it was made of iron and gold, the symbol of the rukh was placed on top while on the other side of the metal pole was a triangular blade.

I wanted to learn more about magic problem was the libraries here didn't have everything, I tried looking for more useful books about magic but most of the book's I've read were basic things about magic that I already knew. Out of boredom I finished every volume of Sinbad's books and right now I wanted to see a fire breathing freckles. Even if it felt like most of the books were exaggerated, adventure stories were something I loved reading.

With an exhale I headed inside the palace, I've been doing morning training for a week now and sometimes the big guy would join me. Masrur was kind of handsome and I liked how silent he was, he was the kind of 'actions speak louder than words' kind of guy. Plus he treats me food so why not.

I slipped off my tunic letting it hang at my back, Sindria was a tropical country so it was hard not to sweat most of the time since it was summer. I ignored the stares, I mean I wasn't the only guy who walks around half naked, Sharkkan would do that too especially if he pissed off a certain magician.

Walking I headed to the Green Sagittarius tower, Yamuraiha thank goodness set me a room since it was not healthy to stay at her lab at all times. I smiled a bit at the thought of the magician and swordsman. Recently the two had been fighting on which side I was supposed to be on.

Like I said I didn't want to neglect training and one of my experiences as a stuntman was fencing, I was glad that I finally get to use it to actually stab people.

So I was a magician and a swordsman, something that hit a sore spot between the two. And when they had seen my staff/sword they knew I wasn't on either side

Laura had taken swordsmanship lessons as well, after proving her point no one dared to stop her from what she wanted to do. Entering my room I plopped on my bed grateful for the cooling sensation that the sheets gave off, I was about to drift off when an annoying knock disturbed my peace. I ignored it but it was persistent and knocked louder.

My head was a bit heavy but I forced myself to stand up, gripping the handle I swung it open and almost toppled freckles over thank goodness the door was just beside me.

Ja'far, or freckles as I like to call him as usual was looking at me like he had a stick up his ass.

"What?" I asked leaning on the door as he eyed me up and down

"Cover up your chest for Solomon's sake." He answered in a tone so flat I had to make sure he was actually human, and who the hell is Solomon?

"Did you just come here to berate me for being shirtless?" because honestly this guy hangs out with a king who strips in his sleep.

"No, Masrur sent me a message." I raised my brow, Masrur usually informs me if he wouldn't join me with training so maybe he was busy and sent freckles to apologize

"What did the big guy say?"

"He says if you could meet him at the beach."

Beach? I never really got out of the palace except when we fetched Morimor (Morgianna)

"Right now?"

Freckles nodded, without a second thought I grabbed my staff and stepped out and closed the door with a teasing smile

"Well why don't you lead the way?" freckles looked at me with an unreadable expression

"Well why don't you cover up your chest?" this again? With a swift motion I placed myself in front of him as he took a step back startled

"Why, is it bothering you?" he glared and if I still had my sanity intact then I would've found how his pitch black eyes turning grey wonderful, unfortunately it was not as I glared back at him.

"Don't be ridiculous." Came his sharp reply "Why would it bother me? "

"I don't get you freckles, as much as I know there's no reason to hate me since I'm already part of this country. But nooo you always glare at me whenever our eyes would meet, so tell me what's the problem?" This guy is lucky I filtered out my thoughts, because if I didn't it would be 95% swearing and 5% actually asking him what was wrong.

"I don't know what's you're talking about, let's just hurry along I still have work to do." I grit my teeth as he strode past me, even if I wanted to strangle the man I suppressed myself. Instead picking up a stray pebble I hit him in the head sending his ridiculous keffiyeh off his head, he looked like a nun with the keffiyeh on anyway. He looked back at me with those grey eyes and I smiled at him innocently

"What game are you playing?" I could tell he was trying hard not to strangle me as well but people like him were fun to tease

"I don't know what you're talking about" I drawled and before I could comprehend what was happening those annoying red wires once again bound my body, freckles face was just an inch away from me as he snarled his grey eyes again were glaring at me my staff could be heard clattering onto the floor

"You asked what was my problem? It's you! Sin might be kind enough to let you stay but I don't trust you at all, I've watched you train every day and from what I've gathered you have combat experience and your magoi may be on par with Yamuraiha.! So why don't I ask you again? .YOU?"

I wanted to let out a laugh but his daggers were pressed on my throat, geez this guy is really annoying, if he knows I'm lying about Yunan then it was going to get really dangerous.

Looking at him straight in the eye I gave out my answer in the flattest voice possible.

"I'm Ethan, a blue magician and a swordsman. 23 years old and currently a citizen of Sindria." I didn't flinch or cry out when my face was pressed onto the cold marble floor and a pressure was felt at my neck.

"Ja'far?" both our heads whipped to the direction of the voice, just a few paces behind us was Sharkkan (also shirtless yay) and just behind him was a maid shaking behind a column.

Within a second the ropes were off and Ja'far's weight was lifted off me, his cream coloured robe was in front of me as he walked over to Sharkkan.

"Sharr, why don't you lead him to the beaches? Masrur is expecting him and I still have work to do." Then he disappeared swiftly, I was still lying on the floor when Sharrkan helped me up giving me an apolpgetic smile.

"Are you alright buddy? He didn't stab you or anything did he?" I shook my head as I regained my footing

"No, I'm alright." Grabbing my staff we started to walk to the exit of the palace

"You have to forgive the guy buddy, it's just that you really look like that person." The king did mention something similar about me, and forgive him? Hell no

"That guy?" Sharkkan paused, as if contemplating on something but eventually he spoke

"People probably don't say anything but you really look like Judar."

Judar? Isn't that guy a magi? Hearing about him from Laura made me actually want to meet him, not that I'm interested on psychopaths

"Like an older version of him, nasty guy I say. He's been trying to chase over Sinbad ever since we were kids but Sinbad turns him down every time now all he wants to do is just kill him."

Now that just made me more interested, because meeting a guy who wants to kill just because he was rejected was definitely worth checking out

"That's why Ja'far doesn't like me? Because I look like the guy who wants to kill the king?"

"No, his hate for Judar runs deeper." For once the optimistic Sharkkan looked gloomy, I didn't pry after that. The behaviour change was just like how Sinbad looked at Laura when he learned that she was a 'slave'.

The walk to the beach thank goodness was lively, Sharkkan acted as a tourguide pointing shops and people he knew, I almost stabbed him when he had tried to drag me to a brothel the girls staring at our bare chests.

"Really going to a brothel in broad daylight? No wonder Yamuraiha's disappointed." I scolded and he shot me an irritated glare

"Now you just sound like Ja'far." The mention of freckles made my mood dampen as I grabbed his arm

"Shut up, Masrur's waiting for me."

Eventually he followed grumbling and rubbing his wrist, Masrur was like a beacon against the small crowd that swarmed over him. His massive built and red hair made him stand out.

"Yo! Mas!" the big guy's head snapped up to us, the crowd began to disperse as he stood up and walked over to us.

"Who were those?" I asked as he stood in front of me

"Fishermen, they kept me company. What took you so long?" my head tilted at his question, one thing I didn't like about silent guys was they were hard to read.

Irritated Sharkkan let out a huff as he poked his finger against the big guy's chest.

"Hey! you won't even greet your senior?" Masrur ignored him and gestured me to follow, Sharkkan let out a grumble and proceeded to attack the big guy, but Masrur evaded him easily resulting in him falling down on the sand. Chuckling I followed Masrur into the water, seeing the two bicker made me remember how I teased Laura. I stabbed my staff onto the sand making sure I could still see it clearly from a distance

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Wanted a change of environment." He answered and started doing stretches as we stood in the water, and I had to supress the urge to watch Masrur, curse my gay ass. As my hand got submerged in the water I let out a hiss, I almost forgot my wounded knuckles. Suddenly a large hand was placed on my arm, Masrur looking as stoic as ever tilted his head at my wounds.

"Sparred against a tree." I answered the unsaid question, there was no point in lying to Masrur, the guy's eyes were just too intense

He stared at me with furrowed brows, probably wondering if I was stupid or something.

"Did you lose?" I stepped back looking at Masrur with wide eyes, he was wearing one of his rare faint smiles, and I don't know if I should scream? Shout? Let it all out? How the hell does this guy stay single with a smile like that?

"I'm starting to question your sense of humour."

"I'm starting to question your sanity" he shot back and I had to try very hard to not tackle him, not from annoyance but because this guy was just too good to be true to be standing be in front of me

I let out a huff, my emotions are getting the better of me, focus damn it! Don't think about the hot gu-Crap what's he doing?!

The author must think I haven't suffered enough because before I knew it my head was hit with seawater making my eyes slightly burn from the saltwater. Sputtering I found Masrur's broad back his shoulders shaking up and down slightly. He faced me slowly with a smirk.

Oh you are on!

 _-line break here-_

Damn! We haven't been here for a month yet and he already has someone else to flirt with!? Gaah! I'm so frustrated…not that there aren't any hot guys here, it's just that they're not my type at all!

Ja'far was too serious

Spartos was too shy ( and I think he likes Pisti)

Sharkkan liked Yamuraiha (I don't care if he denies it)

And Sinbad was too flirty!

Everyone was toooo much! And it's not like I haven't gotten acquainted with the officials and soldiers either they were nice but kept a distance. In fact no one treated me and Ethan normally except for Sinbad, the generals or the trio.

"What are we exactly seeing here?" Hinahoho (HINAHOEHOE!) who was like the dad in Sinbad's group was behind me, his huge body stood out that it's a wonder that the two haven't spotted us yet.

"Is Masrur smiling?" Drakon another dad was also behind me, both had decided to get acquainted with me since it wasn't everyday they get to see a woman tackling him with a blanket. They've been taking me around lately, I met Hina's children and sister who like him, had huge bodies and Drakon's wife who was a very beautiful woman, she was a magician just like Ethan and had offered to give me some clothes the first time we met.

As Drakon asked, Masrur was indeed smiling which was a very rare sight according to the other generals.

"Just what exactly is your friend?" Hina asked in wonder and I had to stop myself from saying ' an asshole who flirts too much' that just sounded harsh

I pouted in annoyance as the two had started a water fight, Ethan was laughing and Masrur had the faintest of smiles. Seeing my expression the two dads just dragged me away from the sight, since they were very big guys I had no choice but to follow.

"Cheer up Laura! I'm sure you'll find someone too!" like Sharkkan, Hina was also optimistic, other than being rowdy. I always wondered how he managed to stay like that despite the death of his wife

"Don't rush things, even I didn't know that I loved Sahel in my youth." With Drakon it was hard to read his expression but I could see fondness in his eyes, Sahel never mentioned it but I know that she wanted kids however with Drakon's condition it was impossible. Sahel treats me like a daughter every time I visit and right now Drakon treats me the same when we go out.

Yet they manage to smile like this, people here were really strong. It made me feel like the stunt I pulled earlier on Sinbad seem childish (it is).

To try cheering me up Hina had bought me new dresses again despite my protests, but along with those he bought me pants as well which I was thankful for. Both of them also bought some pair of clothes for Ethan along with a new dagger for me. Shakkan and Alibaba had been teaching me swordmanship and I had the honour of learning some royal swordplay of Balbbad. When I protested (since it sounded really important and confidential) Alibaba gave me one of those bright smiles he had and said it was alright, after all I was already family.

That struck something inside of me, aside from Ethan I never really considered anyone my family and suddenly these people who I hardly knew started to treat me like one, a sense of belongingness and a rare moment of pure happiness had welled up inside me, I started to smile that it creeped Hina out.

- _line break here-_

After my shopping spree with the two dads they dropped me off the palace where I was spotted by Sinbad, things between us had been awkward lately, Ja'far would still play the messenger part but most of the time I either ignore his apologies or tell him to fuck off. I actually expected him to be pissed, Ja'far was already visibly pissed but he had actually smiled a little when he spotted me.

What the hell is his deal? Knowing that I couldn't escape the situation I just stood there at the courtyard and waited for him to reach me, for once Ja'far wasn't with him and he was alone. He wasn't wearing his turban that also served as his crown nor was he wearing his robes or purple and white. I actually didn't mind how the outfits here showed off skin, it was a tropical country after all but seeing Sinbad wearing the kind of tunics that Sharkkan or Masrur or even Ethan adapted to I felt uncomfortable at seeing how the cloth scantily clad his body.

I should introduce him to sweatshirts later

"Laura, how are you?" he was as usual smiling, unlike most monarchs Sinbad hardly treated anyone like they were beneath him and seemed to treat everyone casually, at least he had one good trait.

"Fine, do you need anything?" I tried to make my voice nonchalant and uninterested

"Other than a proper answer to my apologies, nothing else."

I wanted to punch that smile off his face or maybe drown him on the fountain nearby

"Maybe if you came personally I would reply properly." I shot back, honestly I wonder why this guy was nicknamed womanizer of the seven seas. He does not understand a woman's pride at all!

I smiled a little when he looked speechless, I just hope he would get what I just said. With an exhale he faced me, his amber eyes for some reason kind of dark, is he nervous?

"Well?" I crossed my arms and glared at him

"Alright I'm sorry for underestimating you and not believing in your strength. Ja'far actually lectured me about this." I couldn't help but let out a laugh, did I just make a king apologize to me?! Oh this is gold!

He looked alarmed at my sudden outburst, (I don't blame him) and stood there unsure of what to do I couldn't help but congratulate myself further, hope Ethan would be proud of me for this.

I rendered a king speechless and made him apologize to me at the same time, since I was in a good mood I didn't berate him any further.

"All right, next time apologize in person. You apologizing through Ja'far just made me think that you looked down on me." I scolded as his smile came back

"I would never look down on a person who tried tackling me with a blanket."

 _-line break here-_

"Big sis" the voice of Aladdin made me turn around from organizing my things, he was standing by the door with a bright smile as always.

"Hey, why don't you come in?" I invited him over as he sat on my bed, I gave him one of the sweets that Ja'far left for me, for a moment Aladdin's face turned solemn

"Big sis, you aren't from here aren't you?"

I didn't hide my surprise, Ethan had always said that Aladdin was a special kid. Other times he was innocent but other times he didn't act like his age at all.

"Why bring that up only now?" I asked as I sat beside him

"Because I wasn't sure what I was seeing. You know about the rukh don't you?" I nodded, sometimes I would join Aladdin's and Ethan's classes from Yamuraiha

"When I first saw you two, both of your rukh doesn't speak to me at all. Usually I would know what kind of person you were just from looking at them, but the longer you stayed your rukh began to change." I furrowed my brows, honestly I didn't get it at all

"Before it felt like you two didn't belong, not only your rukh the way you both acted too. Though no one hardly believes it I know that big brother Ethan is only using magic for the first time ,usually magicians can use magic at a young age but he's an adult already he may know magic from books but he doesn't know much when applying it. And the things you talk about, what's this thing called chocolate?"

"But after some time your rukh changed but it wasn't like the one you've arrived with, As if something that was sleeping woke up!" I frowned, I really hated complicated things, I never really told anyone but the bird like creatures were starting to be visible over time, I end up following some sometimes, it would most of the time lead me to the generals and when I do find them I always end up seeing them looking happy. Sometimes I would see huge amounts of them in the sky heading to a different directions, mostly to the east and it feels like something was brewing in there.

"Well yes we aren't from this world and I honestly don't know how we landed here either, but we never liked the world we came from. Maybe because of that we were sent here, or maybe I don't know we have some kind of special power that the people from this world need. But one things for sure, me and Ethan never really talked about it but we want to stay here, we feel that we belong in this world Aladdin and it has been a long time since I saw Ethan smile so genuinely."

Thinking back, did some god actually hear our wish?

I looked at Aladdin who was once again giving me one of his adorable smiles

"The rukh does not lie, seems like you really mean it Big sis. You could see them right? The flow of fate in this world?"

Yes I could see them brightening up the room, they were noisy around Aladdin but they seemed happy and excited, so these were what they called Magi

 ** _Magi the chooser of kings_**

 ** _And loved by the rukh_**

 ** _-_** _line break here-_

Me and Masrur came back to the palace late, he had treated me once again so dinner wasn't a problem. I never really expected us to stay in the city for almost a day, after our war in the sea (and ditching Sharkkan) he had invited me to the forests where he usually spent his time either sleeping or training with Morimor. When a group of papagoras birds had landed on him I almost flipped out, sure their feathers were really colourful but their faces were unsettling, one seemed to look at me as if it was peering into my soul. Masrur explained that the birds respect power and I understood immediately why they were perched on his shoulder. Imagine my surprise when one landed on my head, but what was one compared to a dozen perched on the big guy's shoulder?

After hanging out on in the forests he took me to one of his favourite places, the big guy loved fish and had finished three plates of kebab fish. He didn't even try to hide his huge appetite and openly ate the mountain of food served to us.

Freckles was waiting for us by the entrance and from the look on his face, he must've been waiting for a long time. I gripped my staff which was usually behind me waiting for him to launch an attack, because if he did I sure as hell will beat him to it.

"Masrur, why are you this late? " he had completely ignored me as he approached the big guy with a smile on his lips, if Masrur did notice anything strange he didn't say anything.

"It was my day off."

"I did give you such privilege didn't I? Why don't you turn in for the night? We still need some preparations for tomorrow, everyone's cooperation is needed." He led Masrur away, the big guy looked back at me but I waved at him assuring him that it was fine, I don't know what game freckles was playing but I won't be caught up with it.

The generals rooms were at the Purple Leo tower so I walked to a different direction leading to the Green Sagittarius tower I almost ran into several maids and soldiers, everyone seemed restless I wonder why, entering my room I didn't expect to find Laura, Pisti and Yamuraiha making themselves comfortable on my bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked the three, I furrowed my brows at Laura who was trying hard to look innocent in one corner.

"Having a sleepover, what else?" the small woman answered my question nonchalantly

Sighing I put my staff down next to the wall for it to lean to, facing the three I crossed my arms

"Have you even thought about what I might feel about this?"

"No" Well of course leave it to Laura to answer decently

"Then why?"

You girls should be thankful my ass ain't straight or else….

"It's just that with the envoy arriving tomorrow Ja'far let us go to sleep early, we haven't really spent some time with each other because of our jobs. So I decided to invite Laura, and she suggested that you join thus we all came into your room." Yamuraiha explained but my mind was only concentrated on one word.

"Envoy?"

"Yes, haven't you heard? A prince and princess from Kou is visiting!"

- _line break here-_

Learning about the history of this world wasn't hard, it had slight differences from the ones on Earth but it was still somewhat the same. Makes me wonder if a war would wage between Kou and Reim since their borders were already close. Since most of my knowledge from this country came from Sinbad's adventure books I decided to find more books concerning the country's history.

The generals (except freckles) turned out to be representatives of the alliance and after reading about each country it made me want to travel around this world, but then again I had no money of my own. My necessities were just given to me by the other generals, I still don't know if Sinbad is paying me or not but I haven't been here for a month so I guess just have to wait things out.

I decided to take a break from the political jargon I was reading and randomly grabbed a book of Sinbad's adventures, it turned out to be the first volume and I began to skim it again.

Dungeons in this world were pretty unfair, if you went in there was no turning back. What if you just landed there by accident and didn't want anything to do with that so called power in it? But if you landed on one you had the obligation to complete it just to survive, the dungeons on rpg's weren't that harsh, if you couldn't complete it you could just leave and come back anytime.

Baal's dungeon was basically Parthevia's downfall, they have sent thousands of men in and they never came back which resulted in a big economic and militaristic loss. Because of that they began to become desperate recruiting every men in every village just to be sent to war or the dungeon.

Then there was Ja'far's past, an assassin sent to kill Sinbad who would've thought that he would become one his most loyal allies in the future? Sinbad seem to describe Ja'far as a fire breathing monster and with his temper I couldn't see why not, he was said to be inteligient as a child and I don't how can someone have fun in learning mathematics. The guy was pretty and all but he always acts uptight, don't get me wrong I was still annoyed at what he did to me earlier but just what happened between him and Judar for him to act so aggressive to a look-alike like me?

"Oh Solomon!" I glanced up to see a maid dropping books by accident

Solomon? That name again….wait a second

Solomon….djinn…ring? No, it's a metal vessel…..Baal, Amon, Focalor….demons…..72…

Great king Solomon...

I hurriedly stormed out of the library startling the poor maid and almost bumping into people along the way, it was still probably four in the morning but I could see Spartos with Pisti walking into my direction.

"Do you know where Alibaba's room?" I hurriedly asked the two, Spartos being the respectful man that he is answered me politely

"I believe it was two doors ahead of your room." I shouted a thanks to him and headed to the trio's door, knocking it was Alibaba who answered, he rubbed his eyes blearily

"Can I see your metal vessel?" I asked and since he was just half asleep he didn't think much about my request and pulled the dagger under their pillows, his two companions were still asleep.

Removing the black sheath, I could clearly see the eight-pointed star on the blade

The seal of Solomon.

- _line break here-_

Here's a little story for you guys

So if you guys don't know it's said that Solomon was actually a good demon summoner, he summoned 72 djinns (search Ars Goetia) and controlled them with his magical ring (probably where metal vessels were based off). Sheba was actually a country and he fell in love with the Queen who ruled there but you see the Queen's rule depended on her virginity for only virgin Queens were allowed to rule Sheba. So when he proposed the queen declined, because of rejection he turned polygamous and had 666 wives.

Sad right?

 **Anonir samle:**

Thanks for your review helped me a lot!

Well yeah the reason I made this fic was because I wanted a male OC to actually stand out, I'm kind of tired seeing fics where the female OC turns out to be a strong magician or dungeon capturer with more than one djinn yada yada. Ethan, is no Mary Sue he may do good things but he's not a saint, he may do bad things but he's not a demon. Plus I wanted a character who just like to do things his way, he's part of Sindria but he doesn't actually recognize Sinbad as king, the only reason he's staying because he's broke and has no idea about the Magi universe. Actually Ethan doesn't care much about monarchs or royalties, imagine the stunts he's going to pull if he meets the Kou family.

As for goals, it's clear that they have no plans in going back. Just like Ethan said in a previous POV he's going to prove himself to the Magi world, he wants to be recognized and not be looked down upon on. As for Laura I still have to consider something about her

Them influencing the Magi world about things at Earth I do have some plans about that in future chapters, let's just say that they're going to make some people run for their money ;)

Ideology, ahh that's one concept that's hard to deal with but I also have some plans for that, especially for Ethan since he already found himself trying to figure out the Magi's world structures

The history part is making the gears on my head turn, looks like the two will mess up something big time

Looking forward for more reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone gathered at the ports to greet the envoy from the Kou Empire, instead of wearing the usual Sindrian robes Ja'far suggested that I wear one of the many dresses Hina had bought for me. I didn't even know why me and Ethan were required to attend, all I ever did is laze around the palace, if I wasn't taking medication then I was practicing my sword skills. All in all I was just like the guests in the palace. I mean Ethan was slightly better since he's a magician and a swordsman, an odd combination that he probably got from the things he was reading.

The pristine white cloth fell upon my figure loosely covering even my feet and showing off my shoulders and collarbone. The sleeves were slightly puffy with slits on the sides and ended on the cuffs on my wrists. On my waist was a plain leather belt where my dagger was strapped on.

On the other hand Ethan was a contrast to all of us, despite the heat he was clad in all black. His shirt was cut off on the side showing off his shoulders and biceps, he was wearing black pants and leather boots dyed black his staff was strapped onto his back. His usually shaggy hair was slicked back showing off his flawless face.

As the ship docked I watched as a boy about Alibaba's age stepped down, his clothes composed of ribbons and layers like the ones I see at traditional Chinese films, His dark blue hair was pinned up by a traditional gold headpiece two ribbons tied to it, even with the scar covering half of his face this boy was beautiful. Especially his mismatched eyes, he fits the description of a mysterious person. I took a glance at Alibaba by my side, I suggested that he should just stay at the palace because nothing is more torturous than seeing the people from an empire that took over your country. But here he was looking at the Kou prince seriously as he strode past us and greeted Sinbad. Those boots looked killer ass though.

"By the way, didn't I already meet the person behind you?" I wasn't really paying attention but as everyone whipped their heads back to the ship I followed.

Standing just in front was another person, she must be the other princess. Her outfit composed of pink layers, green sash and cream coloured sleeves along with ruffles on her neck. Parts of her pink hair was pinned up by a butterfly hairpin forming two loops on top of her hair. She was smiling but a dark atmosphere had formed around her.

"P-Princess Ren Kougyoku" for once Ja'far looked nervous, Pisti suddenly appeared out of nowhere

"Eh, the princess who had an interest in King Sinbad that you were talking about, right?"

I walked to Pisti's side and Ethan followed to Masrur just behind us

"Pisti?" I inquired

"She chased him here!" chased? What is this some kind of drama?

"I knew it, that incident happened…during his stay in the Kou Empire..?!" Ja'far's aura did not improve

Incident? What incident? I know that this guy is a flirt but to think that he'd also do it with a princess. I could hear Ethan snort just behind me.

We just settled on watching the two interact but as the rukh were noisy I had a bad feeling about this

"Thanks for what happened the other time..I was really happy to have met you again!"

"It is an honour for me as well!" Eh they sound so formal, is this what it means to be a royal?

"What? They are just acting normally" Pisti seemed disappointed

"Thank God..it seems that everything is okay." Ja'far seemed to relax but I shook my head

"Don't jinx it." He didn't get what I said but didn't say anything as we watched the two again

"We didn't see each other for a long time since Balbbd! By the way, there wasn't even a single occasion to meet you while I was in the Empire." He gave the princess one of his signature smiles but the way that the princess stiffly smiled spelled trouble

"I'm really glad to have met you again." He continued

"There wasn't even a single occasion to meet me you say…?!" and before we knew it a sword appeared out of nowhere as a lock of hair was cut off Sinbad's ponytail.

"Ja'far?" I poked him but everyone's attention was on the raging princess

"DAMN YOU SINBAD!, I thought that you would apologize, and for your country's sake you would choke back your tears and yet.." Sinbad? Choke back his tears? Preach sister, preach

Her hairpin suddenly glowed as she grabbed it from her hair with a snarl on her pretty features

"I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU AFTER ALL!" her hairpin suddenly changed into a sword with fin like features along with a pearl. She's a dungeon capturer?!

"YOU DESRVE DEATH FOR THE BRUTAL ACT OF DEFILING THE BODY OF A YOUNG MAIDEN!"

"D-DEFILING?!" every single one of us shouted at him in disbelief except for Ethan he shouted it like it was a confirmation. This guy…

Ja'far suddenly grabbed Sinbad out of rage

"HEY! W-w-w-what did you do?!"

"N-nothing" Sinbad denied and in the heat of the moment Ja'far suddenly shouted at the princess

"What's the meaning of this Princess?!"

The suddenly tough woman who had tried attacking a king with a sword suddenly burst into tears as she knelt down and was comforted by a servant.

Suddenly a man in yellow robes, ridiculous hat and a weird tattoo on his face approached us a weird fan in his hand

"Sorry to intrude. It is too harsh for her to tell the whole story from her mouth..let me continue." Waving his hand over to the princess as he continued "This is a testimony from the princess herself..and there are also other witnesses, I beg you to take this as the truth."

Ja'far all in all was acting like it was the end of the world

"According to her this is what happened, the last knight of King Sinbad's stay in the Kou Empire we offered him a goodbye banquet. And the next morning when she looked around her in her bedroom just to find King Sinbad's naked figure beside her! If you still insist that nothing happened after this, give us an explanation please..KING SINBAD!"

You've done it now idiot king

 _-line break here-_

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the events happening before me, but no one seemed to notice only the big guy who was beside me

"Damn you Sinbad! You've dishonoured the body of an Imperial Princess, fight with me! If you refuse I will kill myself! If you accept, I will kill you and then die!" came the princess's dramatic speech as she pointed her sword to herself while crying

Everyone looked at the king in silence, waiting for his reply. His face was blank but everyone knew that it was a crisis he was facing. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if thinking of something. I shook my head silently, knowing the culture of Kou if it was proven that he did lay his hands on her he would be forced to marry her just to save the princess's face.

"If a princes harms herself because the King of Sindria committed an obscene act.." I drawled and for once the hostility of freckles was gone, can't blame him as far as I know it was him dragging the idiot king out of trouble

"What do you think will happen?" Morimor asked

"Our opponent here is an aggressive country that throughout the years would just look for any excuse to invade. If that happens.."

Wow, freckles you do know that they're just right in front of you right?

"Our Empire will be considered at open hostilities with Sindria!" the soldiers at the fleet surrounding the envoy shouted

War, everyone seem to think that as each member of separate parties were acting ridiculous, Sinbad clutched his head as if he wanted to remember something

"Wait a sec, that's right. That night, the king wasn't drunk." Sharkkan spoke up

"Yeah" Spartos confirmed

For almost a month of staying here, this supposed to be king of mine apparently had the tendency to be a drunkard. I mean I get the man even I sneak off alcohol but he's a freakin king for crying out loud.

"In order to be sure, we'd checked that he returned alone to his room" Sharrkan continued and the idiot king suddenly brightened up

"And I went to sleep just like that, I did nothing wrong to you."

Yeah I doubt that

"Then why was I in your room the following morning?!" the princess shouted and damn that make up must be waterproof

"Sorry princess, but I don't have any recollection of that"

"Then why were you naked when you woke up?! Are you saying that you naturally remove your clothes while you are sleeping?!"

Ah princess you have no idea, I took a glance at Laura who was visibly shaking

"Yeah, it happens often!" I facepalmed, just how shameless is this person?

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" she stabbed her sword just next to side of Sinbad's head hitting the crate behind him. She's a dungeon capturer? Is that a weapon equip? It looks so much better than Alibaba's. Looks like she isn't a typical princess.

"Do you still intend to feign ignorance? Should I tell you my version then?!" she shouted still crying, and by all means yes! I doubt this person will fess up anyway.

Then she told us her version, how she got knocked out and found herself at Sinbad's room in the morning. I found many flaws at this story, not that I found her lying. It's just that after spending some time in this country, Sinbad may skip paperwork and prefer alcohol at any time of the day or flirt with anything with a skirt on. He never forced someone to sleep with him (even though I know a lot are willing), sure he may get touchy but the only people that he brought in his room are his generals, his maids and me and Laura.

"What are you trying to say?" Laura asked, of course she also had doubts, she had experienced a similar situation after all

"Let's say that, King Sinbad secretly noticed Princess Kougyoku during the banquet" the ridiculous attendant butted in, and I think Sinbad notices any female in the vicinity

"In order to destroy all the evidence, he made the princess faint and after that committed the evil deed!"

"Uwaaaah, you are the worst!" His generals shouted even I joined in

"You are the worst after all" freckles said in a flat tone

"You should believe in your king" yeah a drunkard and strips in his sleep

"Honestly you listen to him and then say whatever you want. Do you really think that I would commit such a mistake because of alcohol during diplomatic negotiations?!"

His generals looked at him with blank expressions, then freckles spoke up

"Yes, we respect you from the bottom of our hearts, but we are completely aware of your bad habit of being an alcoholic. How many times up till now because we went along with your mismanagement of alcohol so many times. In a village we stayed during a journey, in the morning after a banquet you had many local wives."

Wait what?!

"And even in Balbbad, if you haven't been drunk they wouldn't have stolen the metal vessels from you and that incident would never have happened."

"I see."

"Even Alibaba…" well the kid kind of relied to you

"That's all true, but I didn't do it this time! Believe in me I beg you!" he reasoned but it looks like the generals had enough

"I cannot believe in you" freckles

"Because it happens every time" Big guy

"The complaints from the girls molested by you when you were drunk never come to an end" Spartos

"That's right! The other day you molested a very old lady!" wow even age does not matter

"To be honest, he did the same thing to me once" preach sister, preach

"WHA.. what did you say?"

"You.." now he looked defeated

I tugged on Laura's dress

"Ra, why don't you speak up?" I asked and he shot me a glare

"And embarrass myself?" she hissed

"Why not? Look at the poor guy." And I gestured to him as he kneeled over and got berated by the other generals

"In that case, in order to take responsibility, I don't think you have any other choice but to marry the princess!"

"MARRY?!"

Of course these people valued virtue after all

"Yes if you act like that toward the princess and you promise to become a married couple her honor will not suffer any damage. Considering that you are the High King of the Seven Seas even our Emperor will not have any problem with giving princess Kougyoku to you."

"Wait a minute, don't spout such nonsense like that!" another thing I learned about this person is for some reason he's allergic to marriages for some unknown reason

The generals formed a small circle as Laura moved to stand next to me

"We don't have other choices than that"

"A political marriage between the Kou Empire and Sindria?!"

"They are not someone we want to form an alliance with carelessly but considering their power and the friendly relations we have we don't have room for a lot of mistakes."

"We cannot do anything about it"

"The duties of a king…"

" Go together with his mistakes!"

I nudged Laura beside me

"Hey, he's supposed to be our king right? Sure he's not really a good example most of the time but you do know he's innocent."

"And since when did you even care about him? Knowing you you've been probably insulting him in your head these past moments." She grumbled but she stomped her way over to Sinbad who was shouting in frustration

"Calm down everyone!" she shouted and I was impressed at how she wasn't wavering at the attention, she was usually introverted and hardly had any self-confidence but when it came to people she cared about her attitude changes completely

She turned her head to the generals and the trio

"You do remember what happened between me and Sinbad before right?" for a moment they were confused but eventually caught up as she spoke again this time to the Kou Empire's side

"Princess, you said that you found yourself beside a naked Sinbad. Did you still have your clothes after that?" Exactly these people seem to just jump into conclusions

"How dare you question the princess?! You're obviously trying to clear King Sinbad's mistakes!" and why the hell is a mere attendant so forceful? Laura gave him a glare but just ignored him

"Princess, did you or did you not have clothes after that?"

But before the princess could even answer the attendant once again butted in

"Princess! Don't listen to her! She's obviously trying to dishonour you!"

I let out an exhale, honestly this is just getting ridiculous. Swiftly I strode up to the attendant pointing the blade of my staff at his throat as he took a step back in fear

"Why don't you just let your princess speak? You're just an attendant are you sure you want to offend a king in his home court? You sure are giving your Empire a bad name"

Of course everyone was shocked at my sudden actions but I think it had more to do with my appearance, Judar apparently was from the Kou Empire as they looked at me with wide eyes. Especially the princess, but from the cold look I gave her she seems to get the message

"I think it was strange, but that morning neither my clothes nor my hair was in disorder. I didn't understand what happened so I was scared and went into panic. After that I felt embarrassed I could not say anything. Sorry" the princess bowed as I lowered my weapon

"There you have it! Don't worry princess, this old man won't become your husband." Laura smiled at the princess who once again broke into tears, probably from embarrassment

"Old man?" Sinbad asked her with a strange smile but she ignored him

"I will not accept this! King Sinbad has to take responsibility and marry you!" why the hell was he so forceful? Obviously from the details earlier someone set this up, now time to test my theory

"Are you saying that you don't believe the words of your own princess? " I asked with a smile and the attendant glared

"Sorry it is all Ka Koubun's fault" the two who had been comforting the princess spoke up and Ka Koubun? Does his parents hate him or something?

 _-line break here-_

After the incident at the ports I was the first to leave, the sun was getting to my head making it harder to stand around any longer. And I really didn't want to face Sinbad now. He was obviously affected at my old man comment, in fact I know a lot of ways to annoy him

1\. 1. Steal his alcohol

2\. Call him old

3\. Tell him that his wrinkles are getting visible

4\. Say that he has some gray hairs visible

5\. Invite him to go drinking but tell Ja'far later

6\. Drink all his alcohol in front of him with Ja'far present

him his books sucked

8\. Call him uncle

9\. Make a lot of noise when he has a hangover

10\. Ignore all his advances

All of these were tested and verified by me of course and trust me they are 100% effective.

Arriving at my room I took a nap only to be awoken by Sasha (the maid that helped me bath), it had been a long time since I saw her. She still looked the same as the first time I met her.

"Lady Laura wake up, it's Maharajan."

Maha-what?

"It's a feast we hold whenever a southern sea creature passes this country, the king and the generals subdue it, since most of the creature is useful it's distributed around the country and a feast is formed."

I just nodded, people of this country looked like the party type with their outgoing personalities and all. And I could already hear how lively they are from my window.

"Alright, lead me then." I groggily said as I flattened the creases of my dress, contrary to my expectation the Purple Leo tower was empty, it was already sunset and it looked like everyone was outside partying.

The only ones around were a few servants or just wandering guests

Once outside, I couldn't believe how bright or colourful it was. Since there was no electricity in this world, they often used lanterns, torches or magic. Around me people were either drinking or eating, torches and bonfires were all around and I lost Sasha at some point but I didn't mind as I wandered around. I found Alibaba and Aladdin together eating again, I really had to question the red rope around Alibaba's neck, is he secretly a masochist or something? At least he suited his earrings. But I didn't approach them since I wanted to look for Ethan. Not that I'm worried that he would get drunk (he has high alcohol tolerance) we've been both busy lately and I kind of miss his company.

"Laura?" the deep voice of Sinbad behind me mad me want to just go back into my room but since it was hard getting rid of this guy I just slowly faced him with a smile

"Yes?"

He was wearing his robes of white and purple minus the turban, surprisingly he wasn't drunk as he held one cup on one hand while two sticks of kebab on the other, people greeted him and he all gave him a closed eye smile. In response to my question he handed me one of his sticks, since I slept most of the day I haven't eaten anything since breakfast I accepted the stick. Speaking of food I haven't tried cooking here, maybe I'll try recreating this kebab.

"Are you enjoying Sindria?" he asked as we walked around with no destination in mind, since the king was asking personally why don't I give him my honest opinion?

"Yeah, other than free clothes and annoying the hell out of you it's very enjoyable." I said with a teasing smile as he let out a chuckle

Looking around me, the rukh were happy along with the people. Sinbad was an amazing guy to manage to build something like this, makes me wonder how did he do it.

"I see, I'm glad you do." Was his reply, strange being the passionate guy he was I expected him to boast about it

"I still haven't thanked you for earlier." I stole a glance at the man, he wasn't looking at me. We were at a terrace overlooking the city and his eyes were trained down at the people

"For calling you an old man?"

"You know what I'm talking about, so do you have anything in mind?"

Crossing my arms I looked at him with furrowed brows, as much I knew all I ever did was annoy him out of boredom. Come to think of it, even if he would always kick me out of his office with some shouting he would tolerate me most of the time. Like he still lets me in his office every time no matter how much I've pissed him off.

"Well, why are you so against marriage?" finally his gaze turned to me as he sipped from his cup

"What?"

"Ja'far always nags you about it but you always turn it down. I may not be like Ethan who knows a lot about these kind of matters but I'm not that simpleminded. The way I see it wouldn't it be advantageous if you marry her? She belongs to a big Empire after all, wouldn't your country benefit from it?"

"And tie her to a loveless marriage?"

"You haven't answered my question." I quipped

He sighed and I waited patiently if he would answer, Sinbad was a flirt I knew but there was at least someone he genuinely liked right? Which was probably the cause why he doesn't marry?

"I don't know either." I looked him in disbelief, is this some case of unrequited love? Seeing how his brows were furrowed I didn't question him more. This is strange why am I so curious?

Instead my attention was trained downwards that's when I noticed a stage, dancers with their revealing costumes danced in sync their masks captivated me more. Tugging on Sinbad I pointed to the stage

"Hey, why don't we take a closer look?" I asked excitedly, those costumes looked really beautiful!

He just raised a brow but he did lead me to the stage, since it was the king beside me we had no trouble on getting to the front. On closer inspection, the lead dancer in one glance I recognized her hair. I watched in awe as Morgianna danced, the silks and jewellery she wore followed every move she made.

I cheered and I think I heard Alibaba's voice somewhere

"Do you want to try? Usually the girls dress up during the Maharajan but since you were late I didn't bother on telling Sasha to dress you up." Sinbad gestured to a lady beside me who waved, she was wearing the same outfit as the dancers a two piece with silks hanging off them along with a lot of jewellery.

But I declined, the outfit was way too revealing I wondered how Morgianna could pull it off casually like that. Plus the way that Sinbad smiled while he suggested it gave me the creeps.

Suddenly all the dancers moved out of the stage as the torches around us were put out, it was dark and unconsciously I held onto Sinbad's arm, I couldn't risk to lose him in a crowd as big as this.

Suddenly one torch was lit as a figure walked forward while singing, and with just the shadow I knew exactly who he was.

 **Under rich, relentless skies**  
 **I've been setting highs**  
 **I felt you walk right through me**  
 **You're the thing that I invoke**  
 **My all persistent goal**  
 **Sent to make me queazy**

All the torches were lit but the fires were low, as Ethan stood in front of the stage. His hair was now down and he still was using his outfit from earlier. At the side of the stage I could see a glimpse of Yamuraiha.

 **And oh, it's hard now**  
 **With time, it works out**

Everyone held their breaths at Ethan's voice, I laughed a bit just what cant this guy do?

 **To be human is to love**  
 **Even when it gets too much**  
 **I'm not ready to give up**  
 **To be human is to love**  
 **Even when it gets too much**  
 **I'm not ready to give up**

Suddenly all the torches lit up and everyone cheered when Ethan's face was revealed, his eyes were closed as he used his staff as a makeshift mic. I felt Sinbad move closer to me as the crowd got more packed.

 **All the tigers have been out**  
 **I don't care, I hear them howl**  
 **I let them tear right through me**  
 **Can you help me not to care?**  
 **Every breath becomes a prayer**  
 **Take this pain from me**

 **And oh, you're so far now**  
 **So far from my arms now**

My hand now slipped to Sinbad's wrist as the crowd made me move

 **To be human is to love  
Even when it gets too much  
I'm not ready to give up  
To be human is to love  
Even when it gets too much  
I'm not ready to give up  
To be human  
To be human  
To be human**

Suddenly a large calloused hand was entwined with mine, startled I looked at Sinbad but he wasn't looking at me at all

 **Just 'cause I predicted this  
Doesn't make it any easier to live with  
And what's the point of knowin' it  
If you can't change it? You can't change, can't change it  
Just 'cause I predicted this  
Doesn't make it any easier to live with  
And what's the point of knowin' it  
If you can't change it? You can't change, can't change it**

His attention was at Ethan awe on his face. His grip was warm, comforting even very different from Ethan's smooth ones

 **To be human is to love  
Even when it gets too much  
I'm not ready to give up  
To be human is to love  
Even when it gets too much  
There's no reason to give up  
Don't give up  
Don't give up**

The song ended and I let go, he didn't react at all

- _line break here-_

Ja'far was overlooking the city through the roofs, he had been watching Ethan sing and was a bit pleased by his voice. Watching him at a distance, he still looked like Judar but with the moonlight and torches around him he looked a bit different but similarities with the dark magi was still there.

Ethan wasn't Judar he knew that of course though they looked scarily alike Judar wasn't known to have physical strength, but seeing the man made his chest hurt driving him insane that he had attacked him impulsively

"To be human huh?" he whispered to himself

 _-line break here-_

How was it? Hope I didn't make Sinbad OOC

I don't own the song dammit

 **To be Human- Sia**

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai**

I shouldn't reveal it yet hehe, plus I don't think Ethan would be happy if that happened. Don't worry if you ship the two I assure you they will have their moments

Looking forward for more reviews! I love responding to them plus lets me know that people actually read this fic


	6. Chapter 6

**"** You mean to tell us that you spent the whole day with Masrur, which is why you didn't show up to our lessons yesterday?"

After the supposed scandal I went back to my own room only to be followed by Yamuraiha and Sharkkan. Sharkkan kept pestering me about why we ditched him yesterday and Yamuraiha overheard our conversation. Peeking from my blankets I raised my brow at Yamuraiha

"Yeah? Is it a big deal?" I asked, Sharkkan plopped down my bed with a pout

"He ditched me for you, I've been with the guy for years!"

"And usually Masrur spends his time alone on his day offs "

Not with me here he doesn't, no but seriously from what people are reacting my mind is assuming some unpleasant things

1\. He likes me or

2\. I'm just a really good friend to be around

Fuck! Especially with a guy like Masrur, it's hard to know what he's thinking. Grabbing the sheets I buried my head in it. I shouldn't overthink this, whatever happened to not being romantically involved Ethan?

"You guys train together and he suddenly invites you to hang out. He took you to Greta's you say? I don't know but it sounds like a date to me." Sharkkan drawled on as my head shot upwards

I never really revealed my sexuality to anyone here since I don't know the standards of their society, but hearing it from Sharkkan made me a little curious.

"A date? I don't think so, the guy doesn't really seem to swing 'that' way.." I said casually but in truth I was dreading their answer

Would they be digusted? Supportive? I looked at the magician and swordsman as they shared a look.

"Ethan it's fine" Yamuraiha said as she sat at the foot of my bed

"Yeah man, we won't avoid you for it"

I sat up at a sitting position, do they know? I looked down at my fists which still had a few cuts, honesty I was still scared of coming out, I dreaded people's reactions if they find out, what's more I end up liking people who just viewed me as their friends.

"Was I that obvious?" it was a whisper, talks like these were usually shared with Laura. I don't even talk about things like these to anyone.

" Not really" Yamuraiha chuckled as I looked at her and I could see Sharkkan staring at her at the corner of my eyes

"But there were signs, you never really look at women the same way you look at men. Just so you know I would keep on catching you staring at the soldiers training whenever they pass by the courtyard under my office. I thought that maybe you wanted to learn how to use a sword but after Sharr started training you, you still would stare at them."

I pouted at that, I mean I just couldn't help myself looking at those chiselled bodies an- ok stop Ethan you aren't here for daydreaming

"and you don't even stare at my chest for more than a second." She added and Sharkkan's eyes unconsciously looked down. I slapped my palm on his eyes pushing him down the bed. Well the only reason I was indifferent about Yamuraiha's chest was because I've seen worse at Earth.

"What did you do that for?!" Sharkkan snarled at me as I glared

"Watch where you're looking at." I scolded as he looked down, he better be thankful that he was dark skinned or else Yamuraiha would've known the reason and would probably trash my room. Clearing his throat he patted me on the shoulder

"It's alright Ethan, I mean we both have a friend with similar tastes and I think my brother actually likes his attendant." The last part was almost a mutter

"Oh? " to think that homosexuality was accepted in this world, why was I transported only now? Yamuraiha agreed and I faced her

"Why do you wear those anyway?" I asked gesturing to her clams and shells, I always assumed she had weird tastes in accessorizing but surely there was a reason for that as well.

"These? They're magic tools used to store magoi." Then her smile changed "the only ones in the world." I hid my surprise, Yamuraiha's office was full of magic tools most were experimental, she was a genius magician after all but she wasn't the only one who could make magic tools. However to think that she was the only one who could make such tools. I actually wanted to make magic tools and I also wanted to make a magoi storage since it would come handy but she told me I still had a lot to know.

I wanted to make potions, magical items! But the knowledge here at Sindria was limited and Yamuraiha couldn't focus on me and Aladdin at the same time.

"Where did you learn magic Yamuraiha?" I asked, surely there she had a teacher to teach her all of these, she may be a genius but everyone started small. But she suddenly looked uncomfortable

"You've heard of Magnoshuttat?" If I remember I saw it last night on the world map close to Aktia kingdom and Reim I think it was a kingdom in the past. So I nodded and she continued

"It's a magician's country and school, people from around the world go there to learn magic." There was a school of magic in this world?! Do I get to be Harry Potter or something?

"So if I go there I could learn a lot right?" After learning about dungeons and discovering about Solomon I knew there was some kind of connection between them. Back at Earth Solomon summoned 72 djinns and controlled them with his ring. In this world there might be a similar connection as well, but I had a lot to know so for now I have to concentrate on learning about magic.

"Are you planning to?" Yamuraiha asked and are those tears on her eyes?

"I'll think about it." It's too sudden if I do go now, I have to consider Laura's reaction and pretty sure Sinbad's as well

"Oi! Is magic more important now? How about your swordsmanship?" Sharkkan grumbled and I rolled my eyes at him. Truth to be told I only considered my swordsmanship since I didn't want it to go to waste but I wasn't as blunt a Laura tend to be.

"I said I'll think about it, so you better try to change my mind" I smirked

"Ha! He considered learning about magic first it's clear that he prioritizes magic!" Oh no are they going to start again?

"Idiot he says he'll think about it so that means he considered his swordsmanship too!"

"Oh? And who do you think his first teacher was?"

"And what do you think was the first thing he carried around before his staff?"

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" I shouted, frustrated at them

* * *

When I tried looking for Laura and found out she was asleep I didn't bother her, because I'd rather face a southern sea creature than an angry Laura. Speaking of the southern sea creature, I don't know if the people were crazy or just had strong faith to their king as they happily chanted it's a wonder how Laura managed to sleep through this. It was like a cross between a dragon and a snake, I watched from a terrace as Spartos and Sharkkan attacked it with their metal vessels subduing it immediately, hell Sharkkan even filleted it and I could just imagine the insults Yamuraiha would throw at him later.

The people suddenly became energized as they chanted Maharajan? And from what I asked a maid earlier it was a feast celebrated whenever southern sea creature was killed. Suddenly I had a feeling someone else was following me, I took a few twists and turns but whoever was following me was persistent.

"Sharrl Magud" I whispered as I gave out orders to the rukh turning me invisible to anyone except maybe magi, I turned and found out the princess from the Kou Empire hiding at a corner of the wall and wondering where I was she was alone without her attendant or any retainer. What did this kid want with me? Careful to be silent I walked behind her and discreetly released the spell

"What do you want?" I asked as she gave out a small shriek of surprise as she turned around

"Ho-how did you?"

"Easy, I'm a magician." In this world just stating that you were a magician would explain almost 90% of anything weird happening around you

"So do you need anything?" I asked as she buried her head in her long sleeves, I really didn't like people who like to beat around the bush if they wanted to say anything to me they should just straight up talk

But she still had her head lowered, and would not look at me at all

"Princess?" I asked making my voice a little louder that she jumped a bit

"I don't eat people you know.." I muttered a bit just loud enough for her to hear, finally she slowly looked up her face still tinted red, she seemed hesitant that I was already losing my patience.

"What's your name?" she didn't stutter and looked at me in the eye which I appreciated, at least I know that her djinn had a good sense of judgement.

"Ethan, I'm not Judar." I stated as she tried to hide her surprise, honestly I've been hearing the Kou Empire soldiers whisper whenever I pass them and it was getting annoying. She must be acquainted to Judar to seek me out, maybe I could learn a thing or two from her

"It's what your soldiers have been whispering for a while and a friend of mine mentioned it as well." I explained as she lowered her head and surprisingly started speaking

"The first time I saw you I really thought that you were him, but the way you looked at me and when I saw your staff I knew you weren't him." I raised a brow

"Can you tell me about him?" the hallway was pretty empty but I still was paranoid as I led the princess to a balcony ignoring the servant's whispers

"Well for starters you really look like Judar-chan" chan? Looks like more than an acquaintance then " But you don't have red eyes or skin as pale as his." The guy has red eyes? How could I look similar to him? And if I haven't read enough stories yet I would label him as a bad guy immediately especially from what I've heard about him

"Judar-chan is always rude and always calls me an old hag" she pouted and I tilted my head in amusement "You're a magician right? He's a magi of the Kou Empire you should've seen his magic. The way he creates ice is just too beautiful." Ice? So he's a blue magician as well, my brows furrowed. First I look like the guy second we were the same types of magician, wait no I'm overthinking things.

"Princess Kougyoku" the voice of freckles made me clench my fist and unconsciously my hand reached for my staff behind me. Both of us turned giving each other polite smiles.

"Your attendant is looking for you." Kougyoku's face suddenly changed as she bowed at the both of us muttering something about sneaking off as freckles bowed at her

I turned back looking at the horizon my grip still at my staff, I could feel Ja'far's stare still behind me but I was in no mood to entertain him.

"Ethan" That's first time I heard him speak my name, his voice wasn't as deep as Masrur's or lively as Sharkkan or even comforting as Laura. Hearing him call my name feels…..strange.

"What?" I didn't snap like I expected myself to, my voice was soft almost a whisper.

"Face me." I found myself obeying to his words, it was almost like those wires of his were controlling me

He was as usual dressed prim and proper, his arms were joined together in front of him covered by his sleeves. But I knew beneath that clothing his daggers were hidden. I found myself inspecting every detail of this man. The way the jewel would dangle in front of his white hair, how I could literally connect a constellation on those freckles of his, his lips were thin and almost pink and he was staring at me with those pitch black eyes. As expected of an assassin his face was devoid of emotion.

We stood there for a few minutes, I didn't like the silence. It was fine for Masrur since it was in his nature but for an ex-assassin? It was either kill or be killed. My grip was still at my staff, if he did attack me now there was a chance I would fall off the balcony, I still value my life thank you very much.

"Rest assured I won't attack you." I highly doubt that, given our history I bet he would throw me off the balcony the first chance he got.

"And I don't believe you."

"That's understandable" he muttered, finally he gets it

"But I just came here to inform you of the Maharajan, I-"

"You don't have to tell me, I know all about it. Just tell me what you want."

He lowered his gaze and didn't speak, letting go of my staff I crossed my arms and leaned at the edge of the balcony. The servants that passed were giving us curious looks and I do hope that freckles would speak up soon because even if I don't mind attention I didn't want to be the star of a gossip or a scandal for that matter.

"No. that's all I have to say." Again I doubt that, the guy suddenly appeared and had stayed too long just to inform me of a festival, sounds very suspicious. So before he could take another step I grabbed a hem of his sleeves.

"Just tell me, if this is about you not trusting me or me looking like an arch-nemesis of yours just tell me so we could straighten things out." Because I couldn't afford to have enemies here and freckles was being unreasonable from the very start.

But he forcefully tugged his robe back and turned around, stepping away from me. But he stopped for a moment his back still facing me.

"It's not about either of those." And before I could ask more he already disappeared.

* * *

Maharajan was something I haven't experienced before, not like I haven't been to parties before but Maharajan was a whole other level. I was at one of the many tables littered around eating some kebabs and wine with the big guy just beside me. The girls who served us had revealing outfits but it suited them and gave the feast a more tropical feel. Like Hawaii or something. Masrur suddenly piled a ton of plates in front of me as I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Eat." Was his only response

So I did since there was really nothing much to do than eat or drink, there was a stage just a few yards across us and I could see Morimor dancing. Masrur was watching her as well with another faint smile, learning about Finalis was very interesting, its like their race wasn't even from this world. Their strength, sense of hearing and smell wasn't ordinary along with their features. According to the big guy they were called the red lions of the dark continent and from seeing the two fight I could tell why. What intrigued me more was their history, they used to settle at Katargo and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Katargo could be the same as Carthage back at Earth. So I'm guessing either they were invaded by Reim or slave traders. Masrur told me it was slave traders but from learning about Reim it's obvious where most slave traders were from. From what I read Reim also has a Magi of their own but does this Magi of theirs accept slavery?

Can't people from this world just pay for services? Not like there wasn't human trafficking from where I came from but it wasn't universally accepted anymore. In here though some people don't agree, it was a cultural norm.

"Ethan." The deep voice of Masrur made me jump a little, facing him his head was tilted, I must've been brooding.

"Oh I'm just thinking about something." And before he could ask I directed my attention at the stage, pointing at it

"Do you want to hear me sing?" I asked with a smile

"You can sing?" I took that as a yes, grabbing his cup (since mine was empty) I gulped it's contents down and proceeded to walk towards the stage. At the back of the stage I found Yamuraiha talking to some people after catching her attention and giving her my request she agreed and we waited for the dancers to finish. On her way down I complimented Morimor to which she responded to a pout.

I nodded towards Yamuraiha as she muttered a spell that made the torches go out. I made my way to the stage as slowly the torches were lit, grabbing my staff and casting some sound magic I began to sing.

As I was at the chorus Yamuraiha lit up the torches brightening up the place, I opened my eyes a little and could see a head of purple in the crowd and just beside him was Laura. Though her auburn hair could make her blend in the crown, beside Sinbad she stood out well. Though I didn't like Sinbad, who was I to stop the man? If he liked Laura and decide to pursue her properly then I would leave him alone, because Laura was no ordinary woman and she definitely didn't want me interfering with her love affairs even if I wanted to gut the man myself. They were both looking at me but I smirked on the inside when Laura would glance at him from time to time.

I finished the song as everyone cheered and the dancers crowded around me asking all sorts of questions, but they all stopped when Yamuriaha cleared her throat. Just behind Yamuraiha was Masrur and when the girls saw him they giggled and left in sync.

"How was it?" I asked the big guy and to my surprise he patted me at the head and I couldn't help but blush, Yamuraiha for some reason had disappeared.

"Answer my question big guy." I tried to look normal as possible but my usual smile was turning out crooked. But the big guy proceeded to rub my head

"He-hey stop that! " but what was I against a big guy like him? I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer by the minute. I tried pushing away by the chest punching him with no strength at all.

"Don't you like it?"

AAAAAAAH HOW COULD YOU PULL THAT MOVE ON ME!

Damn it I'm defeated, I just stood there with my head down as he continuously rubbed my head.

* * *

"Don't you trust me?"

"Who would trust a guy who has the words Sin and Bad in their name? Tell me?!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

I couldn't help but let out a scream as we shot upwards to the sky and I held onto Sinbad for dear life. The idiot who was enjoying my reaction let out a laugh, his now blue hair whipped out in every direction. He's Djinn Equip as they called it turned him into a human sized blue lizard, he even has a tail at his back. But what I didn't like is how he only had a skirt to cover his waist and scales to cover his chest. His chest was almost bare as my face was buried in it.

" Laura, look down."

"That would just let me scream more." I mean whenever you were at a high place people would always tell you to not look down but then this guy comes along.

"No seriously, you'll like it." I peeked from his chest as I looked up at him, he was looking down but not necessarily at me he was smiling his amber eyes looked like gold. So I did look down at Sindria, the island was lit up against the dark ocean surrounding it. It was like some stars were sprinkled at the island. All in all it was a sight to behold.

"Now look up." With furrowed brows I followed as my breath hitched, stars and a whole lot of them covering the night sky, the ocean reflecting it. A sight like this was almost impossible to find in the city me and Ethan used to live in.

Then I looked at Sinbad, his little crown of electricity lit up his face, he was looking at the sky with a smile, but it wasn't one of his charismatic smiles it was a small one. A comfortable silence settled between us as he slowly looked at me, his amber eyes seemed to glow. The rukh fluttered around us in minimal numbers, strange the rukh usually floods to him.

 **Just 'cause I predicted this  
Doesn't make it any easier to live with**

My eyes widened, why was he singing?

 **And what's the point of knowin' it  
If you can't change it? You can't change, can't change it **

His voice wasn't as melodic as Ethan's, it was kind of normal. But why is he singing the song from earlier?

"But I don't want to change it at all." He said smiling and I couldn't help but be confused

"What are you talking about? You don't make any sense!" I exclaimed with furrowed brows

The idiot just laughed, and we started to descend down, the cool wind cutting through my clothes but with Sinbad wrapping himself on me it didn't feel that cold at all. We headed to the castle as he dropped me at the window of my room. I stood there as he floated in front of me for a few moments as if contemplating on what to say.

"I'll see you around." He said finally with a wave and flew away, I stood there for a few moments the breeze swaying my clothes and hair. Sinbad sure is a complicated person, he acts strange for a moment then reverts back to his normal self.

Then I spotted a single rukh, unlike the gold ones this was coloured pink. It fluttered around me for a few seconds then flew away into Sinbad's direction.

Should I be worried?

* * *

"Hey Alibaba are you sure about this?" I asked the blonde as we strode towards the corridors with Aladdin to the Kou Prince's room.

"Yeah I wanted to see what kind of person he is since he's from the empire and Aladdin wanted to ask something from him." I just nodded as I followed the two, honestly even I was curious after he had stopped the ruckus after the scandal and how he apologized courteously made me wonder if that was his true nature. Ethan would always remind me to never be deceived by appearances.

Knocking on the double doors we waited patiently as the prince himself opened it for us, Aladdin stepped in as we followed.

"Hello I'm Aladdin, we came here to talk to you, your sister her name is Ren Hakuei right?" the prince looked shocked as he let us all in.

"Why do you know my sister's name? Aladdin?" he asked as his face morphed into realization

"Could it be, you are Aladdin the Magi?"

"Do you know about me?" he asked a bit surprised, me and Alibaba just stayed at the background as he offered us to sit down by a coffee table.

"Yes I heard about you when my sister, Hakuei returned home after the western campaign. She was helped in the grasslands by a young Magi."

The one with the Kouga? So this guy was his sister, I'm sure she's beautiful given the appearance of this prince

"Ah I see."

"The grasslands, the thing you told me about the Kouga?" Aliababa asked

"Yaeh that" Aladdin confirmed as the Kou prince stood up

"Master Aladdin, please accept my thanks." He said as he clasped both hands in font of him

"My sister is my sole valuable sibling, thank you very much for saving her life." What about the other princess, oh wait they don't look alike at all, a half-sibling? He bowed towards Aladdin, I didn't like how formal he was but seeing Alibaba giving a small smile he probably thinks he's a nice guy.

"That's right! I was worried about your sister as well so I wanted to talk to you but…you were going somewhere when we got here. Did I bother you?"

"It is impossible that you would bother me. I have to thank the Rukh's guidance that allowed us to meet." And now he was kneeling, great

Walking towards him

"Prince stop being so formal with us, we don't mind if you act normally." But he shook his head and stayed at that position

"I couldn't possibly do that." Raising his head towards Aladdin "I wished to meet you as I have wished to meet King Sinbad, I beg you to listen what I have to say Master Magi." I took a step back at the look on his eye, he looked dark and the scar just made him more intimidating.

"What is it?"

But before he could answer a soldier entered saying that Sinbad called for the prince. Standing up with his hands still in front of him he gave us a polite smile the look from earlier disappearing completely.

"I apologize. I have to go." He bowed a bit to us

"Don't worry, lets talk another time! Alibaba and big sis Laura too!."

"I'm Alibaba, see you next time!." Alibaba introduced himself so why don't I introduce myself as well?

"Laura."

"Sir Alibaba, Miss Laura. We could not talk that much this time but we should be sure to do so on the next occasion." He bowed and I was a bit irritated at how formal his speech is, kind of let me remember the first time me and Ethan landed on the island.

"Sure!" Alibaba answered

"The prince Hakuryuu huh? I didn't expect him to be such a good guy!" Alibaba waved him off

"Right." Right I drawled in my mind, am I the only one who noticed the look he gave earlier?

Alibaba looked like he wanted to say something as Aladdin asked "What's wrong Alibaba?"

"Well it's just a moment ago, I thought he resembled someone but I wasn't able to figure out who." He explained

"Maybe Hakuei?" Aladdin asked as we left the room

"Eh? I don't think Alibaba could've met her." I said

"Yeah, I've never met her oh well it must be just my imagination!." Alibaba waved it off as we spotted Mor walking through the corridors

"Ah Mor! She just came back from the workshop in town." Aladdin gestured for her to come closer as she noticed us

"In other words, they've finally finished it!" Alibaba said as my attention was at the box she held. It? What is this it?

"It?" I asked the two as we headed outside with Mor, sitting down at the grass she opened the box to reveal some leg bracers with chains attached to it. A bird like symbol along with a red jewel was on the front as we stared at it in awe.

"This is your household vessel!" Aladdin exclaimed

"Household vessel?" I asked to the three

"Mor is part of Alibaba's household. Household members are people who help a King vessel capture Dungeons and forms a Household vessel from that person's Djinn, or if they form a strong connection to the King Vessel." Aladdin explained so basically like a King's supporters.

Mor put on the chains as Aladdin told her to try it out.

"The chains are still there, but they are so pretty!" Aladdin exclaimed

"Still there? Are those her old shackles?" I asked what a strange preference

"Yeah, even more than chains they resemble the decorations that dancers wear! I've seen them before."

Raising her leg we shouted encouragements as she smiled and did a kick, her chains followed completely trapping the three of us.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mor said as she tried removing the chains off us especially me and Alibaba as it got stuck in our hair

"Isn't it better to remove these chains?!" Alibaba complained as the chains got entangled

After the disaster Mor looked gloomy as she held the shackles

"As long as you don't put them on your own feet they won't get in the way right?" Aladdin tried cheering her up

"What's wrong Mor?" me and Alibaba asked

"No matter where I wear them they're just beautiful ornaments, I can't figure out how I should use them in battle." Morgianna sighed

"Wait so you still haven't activated it?" I asked as her atmosphere just got gloomier

"Mor, how do you want to use them?" Aladdin asked

"What, me?"

"Yeah, Yamu told me this. When you want to create a new magic you should first think joyfully about what you want do with it. I'm sure the Household Vessel's ability is something like that."

She was silent for a few moments and was muttering something

"I want, a strength that can be useful to the two of you." Aren't you already strong enough?

"No Mor, You are strong enough." The two said in sync as I chuckled on the inside

"Think joyfully right? Why don't you remember the times you've spent with these two?" I suggested as Alibaba brightened up

" Ah! That could help us! When you threw me up mid-air. If it weren't for you I couldn't passed over that wall and fought with the enemies in the air." It's a wonder this kid is still alive.

"You saved me in mid-air too! And you carried Alibaba and other people through the air as well." Aladdin added

"Its incredible when we are with you! It's like we have wings!" the two exclaimed, though Mor was stoic like Masrur I couldn't miss the happiness in her eyes

"I'm your wings." She mumbled and for a second she looked like she was visualizing something

"I understand." She stated with new found determination

"Hey wait a minute, what were you thinking just now?" I slapped a hand at Alibaba's back

"Just let the girl become your wings." I assured

"I will become your wings." Mor stated again

"What kind of wings?! What do you intend to do?!"

* * *

Hi everyone! A bit of fluff here and there hehe I just couldn't help myself when I read your reviews. More reviews the more chance you guys get an update so be sure to leave some! Anyway I'm kind of confused with Ja'far's eyes, in his younger years they were green but as he grew older they're black and turns gray when he's enraged. If some of you guys haven't finished Magi yet (manga included) and Sinbad no Bokuen (manga included) I suggest you do because if you don't then you won't understand some parts of my fic and might get some spoilers.

For the canon scenes I'm using the manga so there might be some differences to the anime since it's too hard to try to watch and type at the same time.

 **HoneyBlossom99**

You left two reviews already, I like you! I see that you're building a ship some parts of this chapter is dedicated to you.

 **Guest**

Thank you for your review, I don't mind if you rant I like reading rants anyway.

Laura and Sinbad actually was something I didn't plan but as I considered their first meeting and their previous interactions there was some potential. As for Ethan I really have fun messing with his feelings, he may be smart but when it comes to the matters of heart he isn't that good in handling them.

Yes I am not afraid to give Ethan some talents because I consider his background, he was bullied throughout his junior and senior high school life and if you for example attended the school he was at what do you think will you hear about him?

Ethan for most of the students and teachers was just known as that one gay guy, nothing less nothing more. No one knows his true nature and talents except for Laura and a handful of students. So now that he's at the Magi world he's using everything he's got unlike in his teen years since he doesn't want them to go to waste.

Sure I'm giving him a lot of talents but not in a sense that he's too OP, I agree that if some writers would explain and develop them then the readers shouldn't bash them. I mean some people in this world actually do have good reflexes since martial arts is still practiced, Ethan just used this talent of his to support himself and Laura and landing on the Magi world would just make him excited that he could actually use his skills realistically.

 **Guest**

Thanks for your review!

Well like I said I haven't really planned the whole Sinbad – Laura thing, I didn't want Sinbad to be that flirty because he deserves some slack from the shit he's been through. Even though Sinbad is a straightforward person I don't want a fast paced romance, I like building their relationship first.

It looks like Ethan is becoming popular, I have been planning his character for a year now and I didn't think people would actually like him. But he's often mentioned so I'm glad that you guys like him. His interactions with Ja'far and Masrur is very entertaining to write since the guy doesn't handle personal feelings that well I just love messing with him when he's suddenly onto something important.

Him looking like Judar, I can't say anything about that ;)

Read, and review!


	7. Chapter 7

It was another day in Sindria and as usual the sun was high up, I decided to check on Laura since I wanted to at least spend some time with her. Most of the time I spent in Sindria was training and trying to gain more knowledge in this world that I haven't been able to check her out that much. She might be at her room since I couldn't find the trio anywhere, walking through the corridors of the Purple Leo tower I whistled a tune.

"King Sinbad, you are lying." I stilled at that voice and statement, the voice would be just around the corner so swiftly I flattened myself against the wall to hear more, I didn't dare peak because if this is Sinbad we're talking about he would catch me immediately.

"For friendly relations you only intend it to be such on the surface correct? In truth you don't agree with the Empire." Is that the Kou prince? I have to congratulate this kid for being bold.

"The Empire invades other countries, spreading unnecessary war and destruction. It is an aggressive country that Sindria should be wary of. Am I wrong?" Am I hearing right? Why is he speaking so bad about his own country?

"What are you trying to imply with that?" Are you getting paranoid?

"Don't misunderstand me please. Its not that I'm being hostile towards you. It's just that I came here to tell you my objective." This kid isn't just an ambassador after all

"And what is your objective?"

"To destroy the Kou Empire." Luckily my staff is usually strapped to my back because if not I would've dropped it the second he finished that statement.

Is he talking about civil war? What did this kid experience to have such hatred to his own country that he wants to destroy it? Even asking for Sinbad's support, but if Sinbad did agree things would be messy. Wait isn't this kid too trusting? He may not like his country but to say that outright to another king ,that just sounds like he's plotting revenge that he isn't thinking carefully. Considering the culture of the country he came from he shouldn't be this impulsive. I'm pretty sure he has a lot of siblings who try to garner the Emperor's favour, from the books I've read in the past the Emperor's harem would try to kill each other by schemes and usually their children would suffer from it. The Imperial court wasn't a friendly place and often turned the most innocent of people into vicious snakes.

"Will you help me fight the Kou Empire?"

Now that I think about it, where did he get a scar as big as that?

"And if I refuse?,To easily reveal such an outrageous scheme to the king of another country, I cannot help but say that you are naïve." My thoughts exactly

"What will you do if I present what we just discussed to the Empire?" Do you have any reason to? Sure you're on friendly relations but the Kou Empire isn't part of the alliance if you do report this they'll just think you have an ulterior motive. But then again if the Empire notices this prince's scheme they'll probably accuse Sinbad of helping out since he stayed at Sindria.

"I don't think you will do that but, I'm already prepared to risk my life to obtain your trust. For that I concluded that I must openly reveal everything to you." Just how desperate is he? This feels bad, the rukh is getting a bit noisy.

"I see, I understand." What?! " But you came here to study abroad right? So first I want you to observe this country well." But the prince shouted impatiently

"We don't have the time for that King Sinbad, I need your reply immediately!" I almost jumped at the intensity of his voice, but for some reason the prince suddenly turned silent

"If you want to continue this talk, you will have to learn more." So you do plan on helping him out? "About the world outside and the various people living in that world, if you want someone to accompany you, try approaching one of my magicians named Ethan he's been spending most of his nights at the Black Libra tower." Why does he know that?

"The one with the staff and sword at his back? The one that looks like Judar?" There it is again, do I really look like this Judar guy?

"Yes he may look like Judar but I don't think the two are related in any way, when he and his companion came to this country he doesn't know a thing about Kou nor does he know about Judar."

"I see."

"But before that, there is a certain person I want you to meet!"

Then he started to talk about Alibaba, silently I walked to the other direction Laura's room was just across the spot the two were talking at and if I reveal myself I would definitely look suspicious. Since the Purple Leo tower was limited to a few there were no wandering servants which was probably why Sinbad wasn't afraid to just speak right there in the open.

After walking a few paces I turned around just in time to see the prince's figure appearing from the corner where he and Sinbad where talking at, as the both of us got closer he clasped both of his arms together in a traditional greeting and bowed to me. One thing I liked about the countries of the East was how they take formality seriously.

"Mister Ethan, where are you headed to?'

"Don't call me Mister I'm only twenty-three, I'm just looking for my companion since her room is located in this tower." Not that I'm like Sinbad who doesn't want to admit that he's nearing his thirties.

"Miss Laura? I believe she was with Prince Alibaba and Master Aladdin the last time we met." Oh? She's been getting close to those kids lately

"Shall we go together? I am heading there as well." This kid's way of speech is waaay more worse than freckles. I nodded as we both walked the hallway and out of the tower. We spotted them at the Silver Scorpio Tower as Kougyoku who we encountered earlier decided to accompany us.

Alibaba and Aladdin were in a spar, Alibaba using his weapon equip while Aladdin using signature spell. Since Alibaba has a fire Djinn his sword just consumed the flames.

Morimor for some reason was doing punches with rocks tied around her arms while Laura was apparently sparring with air.

Noticing us the prince again clasped his hands in front giving them a smile while Kougyoku tucked her arms underneath her sleeves. Me being the casual guy I was just nodded at them.

"I received an order from King Sinbad and was searching for you." The prince greeted

"I was just keeping him company." Kougyoku said as they turned at me probably asking my reason

"Just wanted to make sure she's alive." I gestured to Laura to which she returned with a glare

"What is the order?" Aladdin asked

"Stay together with them, act together with them and learn from them! Please treat me well from today onwards." He lowered his head as the trio looked bewildered while Laura looked pleased and excited. Is it really fine though to let this prince meet Alibaba? From what I've heard from Laura it was this prince's Empire that invaded Alibaba's home country.

Alibaba and the prince shook hands, but as I looked at Aladdin who was glaring at Kougyoku beside me. Suddenly she spoke up and the look of her face completely changed.

"In Balbadd many harsh things happened between us, but there is a truce so shouldn't we get along?" Seeing Aladdi glare like that made me a bit surprised, he was usually a pacifist and didn't want unnecessary fights.

"Aladdin!" Laura scolded

"She's right, nothing will change even if we quarrel and I don't want to be a bother to Mister Sinbad!" he said as they shook hands his face revealing one of his innocent smiles

"That's right. Let's leave behind what happened then, let's be friends!" came her reply, they were both smiling but their nails were literally digging to each other

"Aren't you in pain?!"

"You seem to be the one in pain here!"

Rolling my eyes I approached the two and forcefully slapped both of their hands

"Stop it you two." I sternly scolded as Kougyoku returned to my side cradling her arm

* * *

"Look at this bruise! There will be traces left because of you!" the princess pouted as she cradled her arm, Aladdin for once didn't look sorry at all.

"But are you sure it wasn't just some powder that was removed? Your hand has a lot of make-up you know that?"

Snarling the princess snarled at him "What did you say you brat?!" she lunged at Aladdin, Ethan being the mother hen he was immediately tried stopping the two, even Mor joined in.

Me, Alibaba and the Kou prince just watched, Alibaba smiled in amusement and turned to Hakuryuu

"I'm sorry about that Hakuryuu, but a lot of things happened between them in Balbadd."

"Aladdin's a good kid." I supplied, in turn Hakuryuu faced Alibaba

"What about you then, Sir Alibaba Saluja?" Sir? This kid is way too formal.

"I heard about you, the truth is that you resent me as the prince of the country that occupied Balbadd. I wouldn't ask you to speak heart-to-heart with a foe, but you don't need to hide this."

"Hey! Alibaba may not be a good role model for Aladdin but this guy wouldn't hate you just because of that! You weren't even there!" I defended the dork, but Alibaba just shook his head at me. Any sensible person would find my statement true!

"Nah, I'm not hiding this in particular."

"Eh?" I hissed at him

"There is no need to overdo it. This is what the Empire did to Balbadd, and they are probably continuing to do so even now."

Me and Alibaba looked at him with confused faces

"Don't you know who was dispatched in Balbadd as the Western Campaign Governor?" he asked

Obviously we don't

"The first prince, the Flame Emperor Ren Kouen. He is the strongest and is an unparalleled general of the Kou Empire." Flame Emperor? He sounds interesting.

"At any rate, he is the owner of three metal vessels. He is the only one other than King Sinbad, who has conquered more than a single dungeon!" Three?! Just how strong is this guy? I wonder what he's like, was he like Sinbad? Since Sinbad has seven Djinn I'm sure he's considered one of the most powerful men on this world but unlike most expectation on strong guys he isn't scary at all. Ok maybe he is scary when he glares at me whenever I steal his jug of alcohol.

"He is an ambitious person and intends to make Balbadd the base of operations to realize his conquest of the west in one breath. Balbadd's civil war was only a stepping stone for him!" What is this kid talking about?! I could feel how agitated my hand was.

"Didn't you lose your beloved fellow citizens, your blood relatives, and your friends in that civil war?!" Hakuryuu's face was completely different from the ones he would greet us with, without thinking I put myself in front of Alibaba.

"Prince Hakuryuu! What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted at him, why was he bringing that up?! Alibaba's face was blank

"I was prepared for the fact that he would hate a prince coming from the country that is his enemy!" he shouted back

"That is a stupid reason to hate someone! Kougyoku was present at that time but do you see him bitching about it?!" I shot back, this kid wants to be hated that bad or something? Don't get me wrong I'm not mad, just annoyed at how unreasonable he is.

"Miss Laura please stop interfering, you have no part in this!" I stood still at that, of course who am I to speak? I'm just a normal girl at the palace, I have no connection to this political jargon. I took a step back, my hand searching for something, anything to hold onto.

"No" a hand about my size held onto me, like Sinbad's it was calloused but not that rough, I looked at whoever held my hand. It was Alibaba and the rukh suddenly became bright just like how they flooded to Sinbad.

"I don't hate you, that's what I decided." Hakuryuu obviously wasn't expecting it no matter how many times I tried telling him that earlier.

"Don't worry Hakuryuu, I don't see you as an enemy! It's not like you did anything after all!" letting go of my hand he went over to Hakuryuu and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Let's speak frankly, even if we can't right away! And please don't treat Laura like that, the three of us consider her as our older sister!" I looked at Alibaba in embarrassment, that's what they thought about me?!

Suddenly a shadow fell upon me and once again someone was holding my hand, I recognized it immediately. It was soft, the callouses were faint it was Ethan and I realized Alibaba's hold was as comforting as his. Gently he squeezed it as I tilted my head to get a better look at him.

"You've changed." He whispered looking at the teens who were bickering

"Changed?" As far as I know I'm still the same me, other than learning how to use a sword nothing else was new about me.

"When was the last time you've spoke like that?"

"Heh." I let out a small laugh, now that I think about it when was the last time I've even raised my voice at someone? I playfully elbowed him at his side.

"Changed my ass, look at you! A magician and a swordsman. And I heard you're getting close to Masrur too, do I see a ship sailing?"

He rolled his eyes and bent over a little

"I really do regret teaching you about ships."

"Why? I've already seen the horrors of your phone, I think it was something like LevixEre-"

"Shut up."

"I think it was categorized as Lemon or was it Smut? oh wait! That's basically the same thing!" I grinned widely as Ethan was covering his face with the both of his hands.

"You read them too, you're guilty as well."

"Not my fault you gave me your passcode. Those pictures were pretty…..graphic."

* * *

"I've gathered you here to send you on a dungeon conquest!" I stared at the idiot king, unlike last night he was in serious mode, for some reason my hand twitched

"Dungeon conquest?!" the trio exclaimed

We were currently at Sinbad's office along with the generals and prince Hakuryuu. We were suddenly called by Ja'far and led us here.

"You are already powerful, I've been searching for people who can help me conquer the dungeon. I want you to go!" He sat behind his desk and rested his head on raised arms.

"Dungeon Conquest huh"

"We haven't explored one since Amon!" Alibaba and Aladdin looked excited as me and Ethan shared a look.

 _Will we join?_

"This time I want Aladdin,Alibaba and Morgianna to try conquer a dungeon!" I hid my disappointment, from the stories I heard from the trio, though dungeons could get us killed it sounded fun, plus we get the Djinn's power so it's worth a shot.

"The 61st dungeon Zagan is situated in the southern sea and it still hasn't been discovered by another country yet. But the people that have possession of the flying 'Dungeon Item' will probably find it soon. Especially since I want to avoid having it be conquered by the forces of that 'organization' as they'll get their hands on the metal vessel" the atmosphere seems to dampen at the word 'organization', Aladdin told me about black rukh and it sounded scary especially that a certain group is using these black rukh as weapons. And one of the major cause of Balbadd's downfall was this so called organization.

Causing people to suffer just for ones benefit was a sick practice, falling to depravity or cursing one's fate…..the results were pretty terrifying.

"That's why I absolutely want you to do this. I would want to come with you but it's impossible."

"Why?" Alibaba asked and even I wondered at that

"If I or one of the eight generals try to go through the sacred gate of a dungeon, we'll pass through and nothing will happen. We can't enter the dungeon."

"You cannot enter the dungeon?! I never heard of that before…" Alibaba exclaimed

"This is what happened after I formed my contract with the seven Djinn. The seventh Djinn said to me, 'I'm afraid that you have more than enough power' and from that I assumed they cannot confer more power to a metal vessel user who has obtained too much of it nor to any of their household."

Of course, it would disturb the balance, one Djinn was already powerful enough but he had seven at his back. A single metal vessel user could literally wipe out a country overnight.

"I don't know who decided to design the dungeons that way and for what purpose but.." Sinbad paused but Alibaba beat him to it.

"I understand, in that case we will do it!" the trio stood shining in front of the king

"I've clearly said that you will be risking your lives there, so you will accept?" you are talking to a kid who led a band of thieves, a kid who singlehandedly fought his way to the palace without even using half the strength of his Djinn.

"Yes! The three of us conquered a dungeon already, also we are much stronger before so we'll be all right!" Alibaba reassured

"I see, but the dungeon changes shape according to the power of the one trying to conquer it. Be careful alright?"

"It changes shape?" well a dungeon is a test for kings, so maybe it would change itself just to suit the challenger.

"Um.." two voices were heard as I whipped my head to Ethan just beside me

"Can I come too?/ Let me participate in it as well."

"Ethan?!/ Prince Hakuryuu?!" we all exclaimed at once, Hakuryuu stepped forward and placed his hand in front of his chest as Sinbad addressed the two

"You were entrusted to me by the Emperor himself. Do you think that I can so easily expose you to danger? And Ethan, I'm not completely against you going but-"

"I will not be a bother to you! If the worst case I lose my life, I will leave a testament in which I will take full responsibility for what happens and then you can send it back to my country. " woah woah woah kid, come to think about why does he not have a metal vessel? His sister, Kougyoku and Hakuei and that other prince he mentioned were all dungeon capturers.

"I was searching for a magi who would want to conquer a dungeon more than anything else. But.."

"In the Empire there is already a Magi called Judar, and I heard that he offers his services to every general of the Empire right? Is it because he doesn't see you as capable?" I stole a glance at Ethan, even Alibaba admitted that Ethan looked like this Judar person, according to Aladdin Judar was not only a Magi but is already fallen and from what I heard he did in Balbadd I couldn't help but be worried.

"No, only his power. I don't wish to rely on no matter what." Good to see he still has his sense of judgement.

"I figured as much, very well I will let you with them!" Hakuryuu thanked the king as everyone looked at Ethan.

"As for you, Yamuraiha told me you are talented.."

"I may be talented but I lack experience, I want to use this power of mine on the battlefield and what's the perfect opportunity than in a dungeon? And if you're worrying about me dying, don't worry I won't." pissed I jabbed him at the stomach as he crumpled a bit

"Who said anything about dying?! Let me come too, it no fair that you get all the fun!" I berated him

"Well why not?" my head whipped at the idiot king, his serious face completely gone, I didn't expect him to agree that easily.

"Eh?" I tilted my head at him

"Well it's just as Ethan said, you lack real battle experience. And I really don't want another case of bleeding arms." He winked and couldn't say anything about it.

"Hmm, looks like I get to use the energy from all the booze I stole from you."

* * *

It would be a week before we would enter the Dungeon as everyone who would come trained hard. Including me of course, Yamuraiha actually gave me a magic carpet since I still couldn't work on my gravity magic. And I would always had the urge to grab freckles and maybe sing 'A Whole New World ' with him. Problem is I couldn't remember the lyrics well.

Freckles had been avoiding me like the plague, always hurrying somewhere whenever I was present, I didn't mind it at the first few days since he's part of the parliament so its natural he would be busy. But I did mind that whenever we would cross paths he would always turn around and go back to the direction he came from. He was avoiding me and wasn't even subtle about it.

It was late afternoon and I was taking a break from sparring with some people in the Silver Scorpio tower sitting at the cool marble steps I watched as the colours of the sky turned darker and darker. A glint at the distance caught my eye as a silhouette jumped around from roof to roof. I grabbed the magic carpet which I used as a sash on my waist and spread it open, giving it a little magoi I jumped on it and willed it to go forward.

The cool breeze refreshed me a bit, since I was training before I ditched my tunic leaving me with only short puffy pants similar to what Sharkkan would wear. Sindria was pretty in this view but I had another objective. The silhouette was just who I suspected, freckles was sitting on the flat roofs of the White Capricorn Tower, his cream coloured robe was tossed at his side and his hair was messy. I just silently floated above him, he was just at his undergarments a high collared white shirt but it was unbuttoned and white short pants similar to mine except with a lighter material. His red wires were still visible in the dark, his daggers glinting dangerously. Then suddenly he plopped down, what the heck? I peeked from the magic carpet, as he turned his body that he was looking upwards at me. When he saw me I expected a dagger to be thrown at my direction but for some reason freckles face was red and he was pouting.

"Freckles?" I asked still peeking

He just pouted further, and dammit why does he look too cute?! Cautiously I floated down but I still remained at the carpet, he turned his body again into a sitting position his eyes were unfocused and is that alcohol I smell? Stepping away from the carpet and tying it at my waist, I plopped down in front of him.

"Judar?" he tilted his head, and I got a weird vision of a dog, its tail wagging

"No, its not Judar." I said as he suddenly exclaimed

"Ah!" he held up a finger "Tan-tan!" he then proceeded to poke my forehead, I don't know how to act at all. Who said an angry Ja'far was scary? A drunk Ja'far is way more terrifying as he smiled at me, he actually smiled? And not one of his polite smiles, it was one of those smiles at animes where the character's eyes would close and a bright like aura would surround them. That was the Ja'far I was seeing right now.

"Tan-tan?" I asked and held his hand that kept poking me, pouting again he slapped my hands away and then began poking my cheeks.

"E-tan, tan-tan!" he happily said as he pinched my cheeks, with a red face I held both of his arms, a touchy Ja'far was certainly bad news.

"C-calm down Ja'far, you're drunk." I tried saying in a very calm voice, but there was no way it was calm. It was the voice of me silently freaking out on the inside.

"Not drunk! Head just huuuurts." He then threw himself at me causing the both of us to lose balance, my heart rate was dangerously high as I tried not to think about freckles's warm body pressed onto me.

"Ja'far, Janear , Jawhereveryouare!?" is that Laura?

He was suddenly straddling me, as he raised the upper half of his body looking at me his eyes had a glint to it as he traced the side of my face.

" You're no Judar, thank goodness you aren't him. I thought that when you appeared Sin would suffer again." His voice was a hoarse whisper and tears were threatening to fall down his eyes. His speech wasn't slurred but his face still had a red tint to it, I could feel how the atmosphere around us was getting warmer and warmer despite the cool breeze around the island.

Just what the hell did this Judar do to make freckles break down like this? And it wasn't just him, I had a feeling this included the whole of Sindria too. Ja'far was a person who had complete control of his emotions, seeing him like this…. Hesitantly I raised an arm to pat his head, his white hair was soft almost like fur.

"I won't be Judar I promise…freckles." I spoke without thinking and suddenly I could feel how my chest was slowly being soaked. Hesitantly I wrapped both of my arms around him pulling him closer, my heart rate was at its peak as his warmth could be felt all around my body. He was sobbing, muffling his cries in my chest. His red wires pooled around us. This moment was completely different from Masrur, this time I acted without thinking my chest hurt, but it was a different kind of hurt.

Closing my eyes I relished the moment, he was drunk anyway I'm pretty sure he'll forget about this when he wakes up. Pink coloured rukh were fluttering around us, I let out a sigh.

Just this once let me be the guy I used to be

Naïve, foolish…but happy.

* * *

Hi everyone! We're already diving to the Zagan arc! Who else is excited? Please read and review I look forward to responding at them be it a guest or not.

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

Still curios as ever I see ;) I will totally try and let the SharrYamu ship sail! Aside from Sinja, Alimor and Sphintitus this is one of my favorite ships in the Magi universe and one of the very obvious ships as well. Laura is a bit different from most OC's for I tend to focus on her personality than her talents and abilities. She's kind of a classic character where their skills or abilities are mediocre but her personality backs her up. Have you read both of the manga of Magi and SnB yet? Both of the animes are great but the manga is where the actual serious stuff would happen. (Sinbad T-T)

 **Guest:**

Exactly, its obvious that the two like each other its just their pride that tends to get in the way. Thanks for your review!

 **Sophie:**

I really love torturing my OC's feelings hehe, Laura can obviously see the rukh but she can't really differentiate them, except maybe white or gold is good and black is bad. (where she is slightly wrong and would get one hell of a lecture from Ethan) Ethan is now giving you a virtual cookie, this guy see for the most of his life only trusted in Laura. Landing in the Magi world and meeting new people I want him to realize that Laura isn't the only one that could be his family and that Laura wouldn't be around every time. Plus him landing in the Magi world was literally a chance for him to start anew given his history in the old world, so he won't pass up a great opportunity and is now giving it all he's got. Anyway thanks for your review!


	8. Chapter 8

Running around the halls I once again tried calling for Ja'far, I didn't know that the albino had a low tolerance for alcohol and just two cups would make him drunk. After stealing another prized jug of liquor from the idiot king I invited the guy since as he was as usual looking grumpy, after just two cups he started whining like a drunk and proceeded to jump out of the window. Though I knew he could handle the fall knowing his background what got me worried was when he started jumping from roof to roof, ex-assassin or not he was still drunk.

So here I was trying to look for him, when I spotted the idiot king also running around like he was looking for something, probably the alcohol I stole. Since I didn't want to bother the other generals and I couldn't find Ethan either, I have no choice but to ask help from Sinbad even if I get caught.

"Sinbad!" I waved as I approached him, and he did not look happy at all

"Judging from what I smell from you I won't even ask" he sighed looking defeated as I chuckled, the smell of alcohol was pretty strong but since I was too busy looking for Ja'far I haven't noticed it till now.

"Cut me some slack, with me stealing your booze you could concentrate on your paperwork for once. You're the reason why all of Ja'far's hairs are white." I crossed my arms in front of my chest

"They were all white before I met him." He reasoned

"They turned white in anticipation."

He let out an exhale and pinched the bridge of his nose as I let out a laugh but straightened myself just as quickly.

"Kidding aside, I kind of made him drunk and now I have no idea where he is."

"You what?!" he looked at me in shock, he probably knew his advisor's low tolerance in alcohol as I gave him a nervous laugh.

"Congratulations you just let loose a drunk ex-assassin in the dead of the night" He deadpanned and glared at me, seeing how intense his eyes were just made him a bit scarier.

"Don't look at me like that!" I shot back with a hand at my hip. "I'm pretty sure you're one of the reasons why he agreed to go drinking with me, can't we track him down with your Djinn equip? You can fly with them right?"

"No need." He pointed at something behind me, turning around through the open arches of the Purple Leo tower I found Ethan standing on a magic carpet with Ja'far at his back, before we could pass his line of sight I grabbed Sinbad and forced him to crouch, which was a hard thing to do considering his body size and the noise that the many jewellery that he wore would make.

Ethan dropped down through the open arches, since the Purple Leo tower was limited to a few it was dark making me and Sinbad hide easily. The magic carpet dropped down as Ethan caught it in a bunch and placed it behind him slightly covering Ja'far's backside.

Me and Sinbad watched at a distance as Ethan opened the room beside mine and disappeared inside with a silent click of the double doors. I let out a huff and faced the King beside me who was already looking at me.

"What?" I asked as he shook his head and smiled

"Your friend just keeps surprising me. Let's just hope he doesn't attack him"I ignored the second statement, I'm sure Ethan could hold off on his own. Facing away from him, I hugged my knees and looked forward

"He's pretty amazing isn't he? I'm kind of jealous of him sometimes, being talented and all." Too bad his aunt and uncle don't even recognize how great he is. Hearing the clinking of metal against metal I stole a glance at Sinbad who was sitting cross legged and was leaning his head against his fist still looking at me.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." I raised a brow at him and searched his face for anything that might prove that he was again trying to make a move on me, but his eyes weren't even at me more like to the side.

"I haven't met a woman who would dare try to steal my liquor, or tackle me with a blanket or slashing her arm just to prove a point. You don't even treat me like a king." That's because you don't act like one.

"I don't really see you as a king, don't get me wrong without you and the others then me and Ethan wouldn't probably survive this far. But to me you aren't just a king, the generals aren't just generals, to me all of you are more than that."

"More than that?"

"You're family, me and Ethan never really saw our biological background as our family. But arriving at Sindria I had the chance to actually feel what it must be like to be loved by a mother, a father and siblings. Hina and Drakon are like fathers to me, they take me around town buy me what I like, Sahel is like a mother she would always offer me clothes and fix up my appearance whenever I visit. Ja'far is like an older brother, he constantly checks on me in the morning to make sure I had a good night rest, Pisti and Yamuraiha are like the sisters I never had, they would always invite me whenever they want to hang out. Spartos and Sharkkan are also like my brothers, the other one occasionally drags me to trouble while the other one saves me from it."

I let down my knees and smiled at him, he looked at me a bit surprised

"And you're like the annoying, irresponsible and carefree uncle!" I laughed at how much the word affected him

"I guess I shouldn't really expect a compliment from you." He muttered but since we two were alone in a large corridor I could hear him clearly, leaning closer to him I tugged at that one strand of hair that for some reason would stick out from his head of purple

"But I like it, so stay that way ok?" I grinned at him he swatted my hand away

"Minus the uncle"

"But aren't you like nearing your thirties? I think I see some wrinkles already." I teased as he frantically tried looking for the said wrinkles by touching his face, laughing I leaned closer

"There's some here, also here." I poked his forehead and cheeks and the corners of his lips as he turned paler and paler each poke.

"I need Yamuraiha for this." I laughed harder, clutching my stomach and leaning my arm at his shoulder.

"I'm just joking you idiot." I snickered at him, standing up I offered my arm to him which he accepted with a frown. Come to think of it..

"Can I fix your hair?"

"My hair? What are you planning?" well can't blame him for being overprotective of his hair, even I valued this shaggy hair of mine that was very hard to manage, what's with the men in this world with their long hair anyway? They would be perfect as shampoo models back at Earth, especially Hakuryuu, his hair had some kind of shine to it.

"Well one of the reasons I keep calling you uncle is because of how shaggy that hair of yours is." If I did say it that way I could convince him

"Really? But the ladies love my hair!" ahh there it is, his ego that was too big it had stretch marks.

"Well this lady does not like it, don't worry I won't cut it or anything like that." I don't even have the guts to cut my own hair. Not waiting any further I grabbed his wrist and forced him inside my room, the mess that I made in the morning was as usual cleaned up. I patted the chair that faced my vanity mirror, reluctantly he removed his turban and sat as I grabbed an ivory comb. Ever since I got close to the trio, I would always help Aladdin manage his hair, combing it and braiding it so that Alibaba and Mor wouldn't end up leaving him. But Sinbad's hair was thicker than I thought, though I expected some tangles they weren't that numerous so I guess this guy actually takes care of his hair.

I treaded my fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp a bit, peeking at the mirror his eyes were already half closed. I chuckled a bit, Ethan would also end up falling asleep whenever I did this. Grabbing the comb again I started to bring his hair in one big bunch in my hand, leaving his fringe in front of his face combed the rest of his hair in one big ponytail using the white cloth he used to keep his hair bound, unlike his usual low ponytail I made this ponytail higher and the hair on his sides were now gone.

"There at least your face is more visible." He leaned forward at the mirror inspecting my handiwork as he turned his head from side to side his gold hoop earrings which he never seemed to take off followed.

"How am I supposed to wear my turban?"

"Oh right I forgot." I slapped a hand on my forehead

"But I like it, I'll try to use this style from now on." Geez don't tell me this guy never did his hair in a high ponytail before?

"You've had the same hairstyle ever since you were a kid or something?"

"No I had some braids here on my teen years." He pointed at the side of his head "But Ja'far took it down when I became king."

I hummed in response ignoring the pink rukh that passed between us, maybe I should start reading this guy's books.

* * *

"Freckles stop that!, at least keep your pants on!" I shouted and hastily stopped freckles from going completely naked in front of me, just how much did this guy drink?!

"Itsh hot."

"Don't give me that cliché drunk answer!" I grabbed his blankets and threw it on top of him, since freckles wasn't on his right mind, being the gentleman I am I brought him to his room and made sure I wasn't seen. But for the past ten minutes all he ever did is strip, which wasn't doing anything good to my heart. How could a slim body have so much strength though?

But that wasn't the only thing bothering me, though I tried hard not to stare at his body I did eventually notice his scars. Other than the marks on his arms left by his ropes the scars were hardly visible on his pale skin. They ranged from long cuts to small ones at his torso and back but what concerned me more were the stitch marks on each leg. They didn't look clean either, it was made crudely and the skin haven't healed at all.

Did everyone here have a cruel past?

Freckles kicked off the blanket as it landed in a heap on the floor, he was pouting again his shirt was also on the floor and the waistband of his pants were dangerously low. His rope darts was at the bed completely separating themselves from his arms. Picking up the blanket I once again threw it at him but just like before he kicked it off that it landed over my head.

A drunk Ja'far was way more tough to handle than a sober one, should I leave him here or….

"Tan-tan." My ears perked up at the nickname he'd been calling me the entire night, removing the blanket from me I found freckles standing in front of me that I almost stumbled back. Even when drunk this guy could still be silent…

"Tan-tan" he repeated and before I knew it a pale arm was caressing the side of my face, his hands were cold as I immediately stepped back. But freckles just stepped forward and reached again for my face, I couldn't move as his hand was again at my cheek. The room was pretty dark since I didn't bother to light a lantern, the moonlight was the only source of light but even the lack of light made me see freckles as beautiful. Scarred but still beautiful.

"Ethan." This time he said my name, I couldn't tell if he was sober or not as his pitch black eyes blended in the dark. Strange just him saying my name seem to leave an impact on me. I tilted my head, leaning on his hand though it was cold and calloused it felt comfortable. I reached for his hand removing it from my cheek as I leaned over him until our noses would touch.

No, he was drunk. I can't take advantage of him like this. His eyes were halfway closed, distancing my head I raised my hand to pat him instead.

"Go to sleep freckles you still have work tomorrow." I said as I lead him back to the bed, he followed in a daze and obediently plopped down his bed. I picked up the blanket off the floor and placed it on top of him. I turned to leave my heartbeat still dangerously fast and loud in my ears. With freckles my thoughts just seem to be thrown out of the window.

"Can you sing for me?" his voice rang loud and clear in the silent room as I stopped my pace my back still turned.

"I like your voice."

Before I knew it my lips moved on it's own

 **I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list**

I slowly turned to face him, he was at a sitting position staring at me

 **But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss**

 **I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this**

 **I want something just like this**

I found myself taking slow steps back to him

 **I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon and its eclipse  
And Superman unrolls  
A suit before he lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits**

 **She said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can miss**

 **I want something just like this  
I want something just like this**

 **I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**

Just a step away from the bed, slowly leaning over

 **Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**

 **Where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss  
I want something just like this**

 **Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this**

All logical thoughts were lost

 **Oh, I want something just like this**

I placed my lips on him, everything didn't seem to matter

He kissed back.

* * *

It was a fine morning as Sinbad and me were having tea on a pavilion overlooking a garden. He said it was a form of thanks for me playing hairdresser last night. Like he said he did keep his hair in a ponytail the next morning, a comfortable silence settled between us as I sipped my tea watching the flowers sway in the wind. He seemed to enjoy the weather as he leaned back on his chair when a breeze passed by, all in all it was peaceful.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

I didn't even question why a cloth covered Ethan was thrown off a window.

* * *

This chapter is fueled by weed, I know it's short but I wanted at least a little romance before we get to Zagan

Leave a review! For the guest reviewers, can you please state your name so that I could address you properly? thanks!

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

Why don't you try reading online? That's what I do since I'm dirt poor. Zagan will definitely say something about Laura, as for your questions about Sinbad and Laura and Ethan as well I hope is answered in this chapter.

 **Guest:**

Here you go!

 **Sophie:**

Actually while writing I kinda lost motivation but when I saw your review I was like 'Why not?'. Without my readers then I wouldn't continued this story so I try my best to get to know them.

The LevixEren scene was something my other fujoshi friends would experience with my other friends who haven't been tainted yet by the fanfiction world so I couldn't help but add it in XD. I didn't actually expect someone to get my "Ja'far, Janear, Jawhereeveryouare" joke XD. I have something planned for Ethan about finding something about Sindria but I still have to type out the Zagan arc T-T. Anyway some parts of this chapter is dedicated to you and Ethan and Ja'far sends you virtual hugs and cookies!


	9. Chapter 9

Throwing someone out of the window was a good way of waking someone up, a good and dangerous way and I would've died if not for my borg.

"Ethan?" I turned to the voice only to find the Princess Kougyoku and her attendant who was shooting daggers at me. Now to do a rough check.

I still have my head attached along with my four limbs, aside for being mysteriously shirtless and wrapped in some sort of blanket and standing on a crater I was all in all fine.

"Princess." I greeted as I stood up, my staff wasn't with me when I searched around for it. It was still early in the morning, hugging the blanket closer to me I let out a sneeze.

"What happened to you?" She raised a sleeve and tilted her head

"I don't even know myself." My memories from last night was foggy, all I remember was waking up to freckles and with speed I didn't know a human could have, he wrapped me in a blanket and threw me out.

"Did you have breakfast yet? Do you want to join me? We could have it in one of the pavilions by the courtyard." Since she offered and I didn't even have dinner last night I agreed much to her attendant's displeasure. But I was hungry and would not let this guy ruin my meal.

Knowing Kougyoku's culture I wrapped the blanket around me so that it would cover my upper half completely, she ordered servants of her own to fetch us breakfast as we sat inside the pavilion.

The silence was kind of awkward as she would occasionally glance at me and covered the half of her face with her sleeves. The arrogant and childish Kougyoku seem to vanish as I remembered how she greeted Aladdin.

"I-I heard you are going to capture a dungeon." She started her voice was soft that I had to strain my ears to actually know what she was saying.

" I couldn't pass up the opportunity." I responded seeing how hard she's trying, she was too awkward that I couldn't help but wonder what her life was at the palace.

The conversation seem to go nowhere and since I'm a bit curious I decided to start it up again.

"Princess, what's your status in the Empire?" I knew I had hit a nerve when Ka Koubun's glaring increased ten-fold.

"Eight." Pretty low, but she was a dungeon capturer, still seeing as she's the eight she was probably still looked down since she was just the daughter of a concubine. If the Empire was willing to just let her, a dungeon capturer be brought in a possible enemy country she was either underestimated or she wasn't just an ambassador like Hakuryuu.

From eavesdropping on conversations and hearing things by Laura's stories, it was clear that Hakuryuu's blood sister was Hakuei and Kougyoku and this Kouen was probably a half sibling or cousin. She seemed like a typical princess, dressed in expensive silks, make-up and elaborate hairstyles but she was also a dungeon capturer.

A Djinn chose her, which means she had the potential to be King.

"So you're the youngest?" I asked

"No, Hakuryuu is. It's just by a year though."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have three older brothers, Kouen-niisama the first prince, Koumei-niisama the second prince, Kouha-san the third prince and Hakuryuu the fourth prince." All Kou? Except for Hakuryuu "Hakuei-san the first princess, and six more older sisters." Why is Hakuei the first princess when Hakuryuu is just a fourth prince? Normally he would be the first prince since they're blood related but Kougyoku haven't mentioned anyone who's name started at Hak besides the two, the way she didn't bother to name her other sisters and how her mood dampened makes me think that she was really mistreated by the six, but she seems to respect her brothers calling them niisama.

After my question breakfast was served and as usual there was fish or some type of seafood present, I think I need to talk to Laura about cooking pancakes. I requested some coffee because for some reason I feel like I didn't have much sleep. Breakfast was silent but it wasn't an awkward one as the both of us were fixated on the food, I realized she was using chopsticks she probably wasn't trained to use western cutleries.

"Where are you from?" she asked before sipping tea, after breakfast the plates were cleared away only to be replaced by tea and some sweets.

"I don't really know I'm an orphan." It was the truth, even if I was taken in by my aunt and uncle I literally have no similarities to the two, be it appearance or attitude. People here think I'm from Kou and people back at Earth say I looked kind of Asian.

Kougyoku looked shocked for a second before she composed herself, bringing down the cup of tea.

"Have you tried searching for your parents?" I shook my head, my aunt says my parents were already dead whenever I would ask how or why they never gave me an answer.

"Even if I did try I have no leads." I did try to search for them but for some reason I couldn't even find any details about them, my birth certificate was mysteriously hidden away, only my aunt and uncle had access to it (that's why it was hard looking for a job). It was like they haven't even existed in the first place.

" I see, it is a big world after all." I sipped my tea just in time for the great bell to ring meaning two hours had passed. Standing up I gave a nod to the princess.

"I'll be leaving first, I still have some stuff to do." She nodded and waved me away, I still need to get my staff and magic carpet back it was still probably at Ja'far's room.

Now how does one sneak inside a fire breathing Ja'far's room?

* * *

It would be two days before we would leave the dungeon and I couldn't help but be giddy in excitement, it was the first time I would be riding a ship and the first time I would get out of the country island. Everyone was training hard and of course I would join in occasionally sparring with Ethan. Speaking about Ethan there was something strange about him the past few days, ever since he got thrown out of the window he had been strangely silent most of the time as if he was thinking about something. Whenever I would ask about it he would brush it off saying he was just thinking about the dungeon, Ethan might be a good liar but I spent years with him so I knew if he would lie or not. He knows this of course but he was still not opening up.

I had a feeling it had something to do with Ja'far the two never got along the first time we met but after me and Sinbad witnessed him take Ja'far to his room I thought that maybe there was improvement on their relationship. Sinbad says Ja'far was pulling more all-nighters than usual and it was worrying him along with the other generals.

I let out a sigh, with my left arm at my back and my dagger at my right I proceeded to attack the marble column, it had a few dents here and there results of my attacks earlier, I'm pretty sure Sinbad wouldn't mind me destroying one column.

"Stop attacking the column please." The sound of Sinbad's voice startled me a bit, lately he's been hanging around me more so than usual, not that I mind his company. He usually invites me to tea or would just strike up a conversation.

"You want to be it's replacement?" he chuckled and shook his head, I wonder how can this guy stand me at all, every time he would strike up a conversation I would be either sarcastic or just plain rude.

"You'll be leaving in two days, have you made preparations?" Oh, since he had been to dungeons himself maybe I could learn a thing or two.

"Can you suggest some things?" he brightened at that

"Why don't you come with me to the treasury?" Treasury?!

The treasury itself was typically one big room full of gold, silver and other precious elements. I had to squint my eyes as the sunlight hit the piles of treasure making it shine. Weapons, chalices, jewellery you guessed it, this room had everything.

"Some things I've collected in my travels and conquering dungeons." He said as he knocked on a gold chalice.

"Now if you're going to a dungeon, you need a better weapon than that." He pointed to the dagger strapped to my waist, I had two one was the dagger Alibaba had handed to me before and the other was the one Hina bought for me, the hilt had a blue gem embedded on it and it's blade was a bit curved.

"Not only a weapon at least some light armour, maybe some greaves to protect your legs and some bracers to protect your arms even if you aren't an archer." He suggested and started to search for something in the pile of metal and jewels, I watched with furrowed brows he set out a sword and placed by his side. It was similar to Alibaba's sword, except the design was much more simpler the hilt looked like silver some amethysts surrounding it, it was covered with a simple leather sheath the blade curved. I picked up the sword, the grip wasn't that bad and it wasn't that light nor heavy, just right to inflict some serious damage, against humans anyway.

He was still searching around the pile and set out what looked like some metal wrapped to protect the legs, it was made of iron and had some sort of symbol, a bird? Etched onto it. I slipped it on, it covered just the top of my ankle to just a few inches below my knees. It was a bit heavy but after a few walking I got used to the weight. Sinbad glanced at me, nodding he then again attacked the pile. Walking over to him, just in time he handed me what looked like the ones wonder woman wore at her arms, a diamond shaped sapphire was embedded on the front.

I slipped them on and proceeded to bring my arms together as the metal let out a harsh clink, I walked around the treasury in circles trying to get familiar with the added weight on my body.

"Perfect, with those on then at least you'll be partly safe. The Dungeon creatures are harsh to face." He lectured as I nodded motioning him to continue

"When in the dungeon the Djinn controls everything, that means it's his or her domain to control. Watch out for hidden traps or passages, the testing depends on the Djinn some might test you through riddles, some would test you by the dungeon creatures. Your goal is to get to the treasure room that's where obviously the treasure is and where the Djinn resides. When you arrive at the dungeon you pass through the entrance which is the starting point, try not to get separated." He explained

"You'll feel like some kind of membrane feeling when you enter the entrance, now another thing important is that time runs differently on the Dungeon and of the outside world. You may feel like it's just hours but you never know that it might've been months already so try to conquer the dungeon as quickly as possible."

"All right I've made it this far, I'm going to conquer that dungeon!." I raised one of my hands

"You do realize that you could die there." I didn't like how the tone of his voice changed, placing both hands of my hips a faced him.

"What's there to worry for? We have a two magicians one of them is a Magi, a finalis , a dungeon capturer, a prince." Then pointing to myself "And a swordswoman. I'm with friends in which I trust so I'm not worried at all." Honestly even though it sounds unbelievable I don't feel nervous at all just plain excitement. But Sinbad's tone haven't changed as he frowned.

"I do suggest that you take this seriously Laura, in my home country more than 10,000 men had died on Baal's dungeon and even if I did conquer it there were times that I faced death." I let out a huff a bit annoyed

"You had Drakon with you didn't you?" Sahel did tell me brief tales about Drakon, imagine my surprise when I found out that he was the first general Sinbad met

"Sinbad, I have more than one person to help me out. Besides, you were just like us when you had your first dungeon, completely normal and human, stop worrying didn't you promise to stop underestimating me?" though I wasn't coming out as harsh I didn't miss the dark look in his eyes, even if it only lasted a second, it didn't look like him at all.

"I understand, if a woman could tackle the High King of the Seven Seas then a dungeon would be an easy match for her." he winked, the look earlier disappearing completely leaving no traces behind.

* * *

"It's a creature of the southern sea!"

"A creature of the southern see has appeared!"

The shouts of the crew made me snap awake from the hammock I was sleeping at, its been days since we've been at sea and I was expecting for a southern sea creature to attack, don't get me wrong but I would like to see a close up of the creature but did it really have to happen on my nap time?

Groggily I made my way to the outside of the bunk just in time to see Pisti calm the creature back into the ocean, seeing her riding on one of the birds made my mood even worse not that they tried to snap off my limb or anything like that, animals for some reason had always taken a liking to me I didn't mind it but, with a bird the size of a motorcycle constantly tries to get your attention anyone with the right mind would freak out.

"You're a good obedient girl aren't you?" she caressed the creature's chin "Now return to the sea!" the creature completely charmed by the small woman did as it was told. Yawning a bit I walked over to Morimor who was staring at the previous events

"As expected, as long as we travel together with Pisti we'll be safe." The soldiers behind us exclaimed, before I could ask where the boys were two dolphins appeared carrying Aladdin and Alibaba. Pisti who was still at the bird turned to us both.

"Do you want to try Mor? Ethan?"

"But I've never swam in the sea before." Morimor declined

"Why not?" I said stripping off my shirt, it looked fun and I wanted this body to wake up from the nap earlier.

"It's alright, the dolphins are docile. They're friendly thanks to my flute!" she explained to Morimor and tried looking for a dolphin for me.

"With my rukh and my voice, I can match the wavelengths of their rukh and make the animals my friends." Though household vessels weren't on par with metal vessels they could do great things as well.

Riding on a dolphin was the most terrifying and fun swim I had, I couldn't count the hundreds of times I thought I would fall off. But it popped my joints and stretched me so I was as awake as I could ever be.

After the swim we dried ourselves with the towels Morimor brought for us

"Ahh that was a good swim." Alibaba said with a smile

"It was incredibly fun!" Aladdin exclaimed

"Could've died but I survived so I guess it's alright." I shrugged, Pisti wasn't affected by my dark humor as she gave us a smile

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah thanks! Pis….ti?"

"Shouldn't you call me Miss like you do with Yamu?" Aladdin who seemed to compare their height looked confused

" 'Miss' you say?"

"Yes I'm a year older than Alibaba!" because of her height and youthful appearance Pisti was often mistook as a child, but since I got to know her more than the two I understood their confusion. Stepping forward she tugged on Alibaba's shirt.

"Even though I look like this, I'm older than you, plus I have much more experience than you!" I slapped a hand on my forehead as Alibaba blushed, this woman..

"Don't give the kids ideas Pisti." I scolded and before we knew Aladdin was in front of Pisti his hands trying to grab Pistis's chest but seeing as Pisti lacked any he took a step back, disappointed.

"Miss?" If I remember she did grope Laura on their first meeting, kid or not I do not tolerate perverts, grabbing the kid I forced my knuckles on his head and he let out a yelp as Pisti hugged her chest screaming.

"Wahh you're hurting me!" he shouted, was his voice always this feminine?

"Then don't be a pervert." I scolded

"Everyone, lunch is ready!" the energetic voice of Laura made us all face her, she and Hakuryuu stood side to side with trays on their hands.

Various dishes of fish, meat, soup and rice were served as everyone fawned over them,

"To make a guest, furthermore a prince of a country and Lady Laura cook!"

"Ah don't worry, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing since I was indebted to you so this is my thanks." Hakuryuu humbly said

"What's wrong with us cooking? I did promise Aladdin after all." Laura winked at the blue hared boy as we all sat down to eat.

"My sister taught me that I should provide for my own necessities as much as possible." Is he poor or something? I've read cases like these, even if they were titled prince sometimes they don't even own anything at all. But that's a good way to teach a younger brother I suppose.

"Wow, your sister is strict towards her little brother." Pisti said, Hakuryuu at the mention of her sister gave out a fond smile.

"Yes she is almost like a mother to me."

"I see, and its thanks to her that you've become such a reliable boy, in the future you will be a perfect husband." Pisti fawned over him

"That's right, men who could cook great dishes, furthermore a prince are rare to find." Laura agreed.

"That's right Hakuryuu is so reliable even though he is so young."

"Your cooking is so good!" both boys stated while eating messily

"You should thank Lady Laura as well." Hakuryuu smiled towards them.

"You should learn a little from him, okay?" Pisti scolded and even I agree.

Hakuryuu and Pisti seemed to have a world of their own as the rest of us stared at the two.

"When I heard he was a prince from the Empire, I imagined a quite different person." Morimor started.

"Yeah, but he is a prince with social standing right? The dungeon conquest, even though it's something really dangerous I wonder why he was so anxious to come with us." Alibaba stated

"He's probably the least lethal member of the royal family." I said as they all looked at me

"Least lethal?" Aladdin tilted his head

"I talked to Kougyoku before, She, Hakuei and the rest of the princes are probably also metal vessel users while he isn't. I say he didn't just come to Sindria to study."

"Was he ordered by the Empire or something?" Alibaba questioned as I shook my head, hearing about his scheme before meant that capturing a dungeon was probably one of his plans.

"I don't think so, he is a prince yet he knows how to cook which kind of implies that he was neglected." It was common of course but I have a feeling Hakuryuu's mother isn't a concubine or consort seeing as his sister had a high status "Alibaba, even if you were illegitimate, people still took care of you right?" Alibaba nodded

"With Kou's culture, it was common for the children born of concubines to be disrespected unless their mothers were favoured by the Emperor himself. But sometimes the mothers don't even care about their children at all."

"That's horrible!" Aladdin exclaimed

"He's right, even in my country the king could have a harem if he wanted to. Our culture on polygamy is kind of similar to Kou. If you were favoured by the king meant you would have a comfortable life at the palace." Alibaba said a faraway look on his eyes

"Huh? But I thought everyone who lived in the palace had comfortable lives." Well he's just a kid, he still has a lot to learn

"That's not really the case every time, do you know that the Emperor's harem isn't allowed to leave the palace? They'll be stuck in there forever." I explained

"But what about their families?" Morimor asked

"The least they could do is visit the palace, though you'd be lucky if the Emperor would permit you since no one is allowed to have contact with anyone of the harem." Alibaba answered

"That's like the Emperor treats the women like he owns them." Laura said as me and Allibaba spoke at the same time.

"That's because he does." Alibaba gestured for me to continue

"Offering a woman to the Emperor is like offering him a chest of gold, that's just how it is. Women are often used as bargaining chips, only a few are recognized by their talents." Which is probably why Kougyoku captured a dungeon, she wanted to prove herself but she was still used as a chess piece and almost married Alibaba's brother.

"You sure know a lot Ethan-nii."

"Nah, we both still have a lot to learn."

* * *

When Aladdin spotted the island everyone headed to the side of the ship to get a closer look, it was a cluster of islands with odd shapes and plants growing around them, strange I don't see some building, was it behind the island?

"Is the 61st dungeon just after this reef?" Alibaba questioned and pointed to the cluster

"But a big ship like this will not do, we will have to get aboard a small boat." Ethan explained, after our conversation I couldn't help but be a little jealous on how much does Ethan know, I did try to read but after discovering how my language had changed completely it was kind of a shock to me.

"Ah that's right! This island isn't part of Sindria's territory, there are natives here so don't do anything rude!." Pisti reminded

"Natives?" Aladdin asked

"I wonder what kind of people they are." Mor said while carrying a pack

Actually after my shock, I did read about the Torran people, how their language was different from the rest of the world. Turns out that this world had only one language so anyone from different parts of the world could understand each other completely.

And another thing that kept me excited was because the Torran language could be found in dungeons

"We've arrived!"

The island was surrounded by odd plants that curled at the top and were way more taller than us, two mountains were visible as we docked at a port. I grabbed my pack containing the armour that Sinbad had picked out for m even though Mor insisted that she carry it as well I declined, she was already carrying most of our stuff anyway.

 _"_ _If a woman could tackle the High King of the Seven Seas then a dungeon would be an easy match for her."_

Your damn right about that idiot king.

The port was lively men, women and children with some tattoos on their bodies were either fishing, selling their wares or just playing surrounded the ports. They did look like Indians with their feather ornaments, face paint and clothes. Me and Ethan, being the oldest ones around tried maintaining everyone on one group as most of them were distracted. Though I did see some people who weren't part of the Torran people and looked like us.

"Where's the garrison? He told us to go there first." Alibaba put his hand above his eyes, Sinbad did say something about Alibaba meeting someone but he didn't mention who.

"Hey you're late Alibaba we've been waiting for you." A voice suddenly said as all of us turned to face the said voice.

The trio looked shocked, while me, Hakuryuu and Ethan just looked at the two men in confusion. They were both wearing what looked like the Torran people's traditional clothing, face paint and all. But I kinda have a feeling they weren't part of the Torran people at all. One of them was pudgy a permanent frown on his chubby face while the one who I assumed did speak looked frail and a bit skinny a smile on his face.

"Brother Sahbmad?! Brother Ahbmad?!" Alibaba's brothers? They don't look like this blonde ray of sunshine at all! Then that means one of these two was the previous King of Balbadd, I haven't really heard anything positive about him but to think that Sinbad would take them in as well.

"Hehe, you were surprised right? Long time no see Alibaba." The taller one spoke, seeing the atmosphere around him and Alibaba, this must be the deputy king and the other one was the king itself.

"We were entrusted with guiding you a-and um." I looked at Hakuryuu in concern but he just greeted them again with his hands clasped in front of him

"Sinbad has already told us of the situation with the Kou Empire's prince, please don't be concerned." He continued.

"Ah I was really surprised! What's with the appearance? What are you doing right now?" Alibaba began to pester the taller brother.

"Sinbad didn't say anything to you eh, we are working here on this island thanks to Sinbad's arrangements, as members of Sindria's archaeology investigation group."

"So that means you guys try to understand the Torran people eh." I muttered as the taller brother smiled at me.

"That's right, this island is the island of the Torran nation."

Everyone looked shocked at our mentions of the Torran people, the two brothers began to lead us around the village, I could see some members of Sindria as well wearing those cream coloured robes as they waved at us.

Suddenly two children began to call out Hakuryuu, Ethan and Aladdin, Ethan who was too fond of children kneeled down and Hakuryuu followed, I let out a laugh as the children began to place crowns of seashell and face paint on the three.

"Ah! That's not for free! You have to pay!" Ethan of course didn't mind it as Hakuryuu and Aladdin refused to pay, out of his pockets he began to give the kids some kind of fruit and a hand followed.

"Ahbmad.." Ahbmad? So the pudgy guy was the former king? Ahbmad nodded to Ethan as he handed out the fruit, he spoke in Torran and to my surprise one of the kids hugged him, like I said I never really heard anything positive about the former king. He looked at Alibaba as if daring to question him.

"Well….ah, thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. I just don't want any problems with the islanders, because otherwise, they wouldn't let us proceed with our research on the Torran culture." One of the kids still hugging him.

"You're quite zealous about this research on the Torrans." The blonde continued

Ahbmad gripped his pack "That's right, this s the best thing I can do right now. That's what I decided." He bagan to walk ahead of us.

I couldn't help but admire the guy a bit, no matter how bad history would say about Ahbmad I'm sure he loved his country as well, here he was instead of loathing Alibaba or cryng over a ruined country, instead he decided to start anew.

"Ahbmad he has somewhat changed." Alibaba said, his eyes following Ahbmad's figure

"He has the chance to contemplate about many things, this time I want to talk about those things with you, Alibaba and Aladdin. Anyway let's go!" Sahbmad began to lead the trio and me, Ethan and Hakuryuu was at the back.

"Don't look at them like that prince, they're different from you." The dark tone of Ethan's voice made me turn around but at the same time Alibaba called out to Hakuryuu as the Kou prince strode over to Alibaba's side.

"What was that?" I asked Ethan who just gave me an impish smile

"You'll see."

"We're at the village chief's house." The voice of Sahbmad stole my attention as he pointed at a tent. "We need his permission to go to the dungeon!"

* * *

"No!"

"WHAT?!" all of us exclaimed but I'm pretty sure it was me and Laura who shouted the loudest.

The village chief was a small man, the top of his head was bald but he had hair on the sides of his head, he was placed on top of cushions with a cane to balance him.

"You cannot go into the dungeon, that's the mouth of the devil! It's dangerous!" Sahbmad translated and I had to supress the urge to shout that **all** dungeons are dangerous.

"It's alright, we've already conquered a dungeon!" Yeah that too.

"The other dungeons are different, the 61st dungeon Zagan devours those who want to conquer it. The people that go near it get dragged inside!" That's one horrible Djinn.

"The dungeon drags the conqueror's inside by itself?! That's impossible.." it is after all the Djinn is in charge of it's dungeon.

"A lot of people from the village were devoured by Zagan and none of them have returned, therefore I've created a law decreeing that none may go inside." We've come this far, there's no way we'll back down now.

"But we're willing to get sucked inside!" Laura reasoned and really she has a point.

"But, chieftain this is a request from the King Sinbad."

"Indeed King Sinbad sent them." A small discussion between the chief and some people of the tribe seem to happen, as I nudged Laura beside me.

" 'We're willing to get sucked inside'?" I drawled as she let out a huff.

"I'm pretty sure all of you agree with me." She glared at the other members of the group who were pretending to not notice her.

"Alright I will give you my permission!" why the sudden change?

"That's great!' the trio exclaimed

"But if you must go, let these children guide you with their ship." The chief waved at the three people who suddenly appeared, two of them were men with some tattoos on their bodies while the other one was a girl probably thirteen or fourteen. "These are my grandchildren. They are experts when it comes to steering a boat near reefs."

"They will obviously only be able to accompany you for a certain distance towards the dungeon." The girl seem to stare at me and Hakuryuu, since she must be good as staring contests, I stared back.

We all got up as Alibaba went over to the chief and shook his hand. "That's more than enough! Thank you for your kindness."

Getting out of the tent, Sahbmad, the chef and the three grandchildren led us to a more livelier part of the island, it looked like a fair as different kinds of people were trading with different kinds of goods.

"Look it is thanks to King Sinbad that this island's market is so prosperous. It's because Sindria's garrison over there. The traders from off the island come here to visit us because they can sail and trade peacefully." Huh, I guess I shouldn't underestimate the power of trading after all.

"Also, King Sinbad welcomed us as equals. Since olden times, our people have been prosecuted as an ancient clan and we were driven out of many lands." Why do I have a feeling that this is where Sinbad had his local wives.

Suddenly someone called over the chief and pointed to three people wearing black cloaks.

"We've come from the Reim Empire to buy folk craft articles of the Torran people, chief please bless us with the Torran baptism and your permission!"

Two of them were men while the one who spoke was a woman, I know I shouldn't judge but black cloak wearing people? Definitely suspicious.

The natives then showered them with sand as Sahbmad spoke "When the merchants enter the market, they are purified that way by the silver sands of this island." He explained as the three of them passed over us. One of them was wearing a mask and the smile that the woman gave me just made me more suspicious, judging by how silent the group was they were probably thinking same lines that I do.

Well then, your departure for Zagan will be tomorrow morning!"

* * *

Sharing a boat with Hakuryuu was not a pleasant experience, I prefer a stuttering Kougyoku than him. It was probably because of what I said earlier and now he was just staring at me with those mismatched eyes. The one steering our boat was thankfully not staring and doing her job at guiding us through the reefs.

"After we pass those two islands, we will arrive at the dungeon!" one of the men shouted

"Alibaba, Laura-niisan, there are gold, sparkling fish in the water! Gold!" Aladdin pointed on the water as the both looked down I stole a glance and there was indeed some fish sparkling, though I doubt it was gold.

Suddenly the girl tapped me, she seemed to be asking something but since I couldn't understand the Torran language completely I shook my head. I could only understand a few words but not enough to hold a conversation. She frowned and approached Hakuryuu and probably asked the same thing.

Hakuryuu seem to know enough as he and the girl were holding a conversation, he looked at me for a moment and continued speaking to the girl. Before I knew it the girl was shouting something at Hakuryuu tears on her eyes.

"What did she tell you?" I asked as I tried to calm her down, he seemed hesitant for a second

"She wants to come to the dungeon with us." But before I could even ask or react at all the shouts of the two other guides could be heard.

"We've arrived, this is the island where the Zagan dungeon is!

* * *

Hi everyone! I just recently found out that Aladdin's Japanese voice actor is female, and now I can't look at Aladdin the same way again...but Aladdin was supposed to be female, along with Sinbad. I'm really curious though, do I have male readers? Do let me know.

Leave a review please! And state your name please so that I could address you guys properly, thanks!

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

I agree, a teen Sinbad is indeed hot af, you're lucky you could get access to anime merch easily while I still have to go travel or online and none of my relatives even know what I really like so I just end up having clothes for gifts T-T.

After finishing the manga of Magi I can't help but feel sorry for Ja'far, he's like a dog waiting for it's master so while I was doing this fic why not give the guy some lovin?

 **Sophie:**

Next thing we know Sindria's full of pink rukh XD

Since I just paired off Sinbad and Laura I really want to build their relationship first, I don't want Sinbad just casually flirting with her and her either ignoring him or falling for his womanizing ways. As for Ethan and Ja'far these two are very tricky, considering their attitudes but like I said I love messing with Ethan and him being thrown out of the window is just one way XD. ( And I have a ton more ways to mess with Ethan's feelings. WAHAHAHAHA him having a lot of talents come with a price you know.)

More virtual hugs and cookies are on the way!

 **Nawal:**

Strange name you got there, and thank you for your review! And yes I am planning on doing just that after the Zagan arc, look forward to it! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

_"You aren't part of the family Ethan, stop sticking yourself to us!"_

 _Who said I wanted to be part of your family anyway?_

 _"He isn't even speaking, did he turn dumb?"_

 _How can I speak if you just gagged me? Idiot._

 _"Why did our parents even take someone like you in? No one even knows where you came from."_

 _Believe me I always questioned why I'm sharing a home with you heathens._

 _"Aww look, he's glaring!"_

 _A hit to my head, stomach, chest, it's a miracle I'm even alive at this point. I didn't make a sound, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction that I was hurting, this was almost an everyday thing anyway._

 _The smell of coppery blood filled my nose, looks like they won't be holding back now that aunt and uncle aren't home. Along with blood was the pungent smoke of cigarette, it was no secret that these two cousins of mine smoked, and did their parents even care? No, they just let them do what they please._

 _The sensation of something hot on my stomach almost made me scream but I bit my tongue drawing more blood colouring the dirty rag over my mouth, that just made the sick bastards laugh._

* * *

I didn't wake up with a start, nor drenched with sweat. Slowly I opened my eyes only to be greeted by harsh light. The sensation around me was a bit soft but scratchy, I moved my fingers feeling blades of grass. Groggily I stood up in a sitting position, my staff was just a few feet to my right, my hands itched as I slowly raised the hem of my shirt. Just as I though, smooth unblemished skin with no scars, of course that was years ago and thanks to Yamuraiha the burn mark had completely vanished.

I was in some kind of room with various plants, the walls were made out of bricks with various doors around it. Standing up, I just briefly noticed a huge silhouette just behind me, it was covered by the large leaves of the tall trees at the room.

"Oh? You're awake?" thanks for that captain obvious, from the voice I could tell it was male as I stared longer more shadows of figures seem to be around him. Whoever or whatever he was, he was huge so I didn't dare move closer, it was better if this guy would make the first move.

Chatters from everywhere could be heard and before I know it I was surrounded by different and very weird creatures coming out from the doors, one was a turtle with sharp teeth while one looked like a bear with tentacles coming out of it's mouth. That was enough to freak me out as my borg activated on instinct.

"You look delicious!" was that a sunflower?!

"Now, now calm down everyone." The huge shadow said as the creatures obeyed. "We wouldn't want to be rude to our guests."

Suddenly I could hear someone screaming from above, it sounded like a child so before I knew it my body moved just in time to save the child.

"What are you doing here?!" even though I knew she wouldn't understand what I was saying my message got through. Bits and pieces of memories flooded to me.

Hakuryuu eventually told her that he would do the revenge thing in her place, I told him that the girl might follow and lo and behold she just entered the dungeon. Very brave I might say, problem is we have a huge language barrier so it might be hard cooperating with her, she was sobbing and clutched her dagger to her chest.

"Hey, calm down I'm here." I reassured.

"My, what a touching scene~" a voice drawled as the silhouette finally stepped out of the shadows, and I had to blink to make sure I was seeing right.

This creature wasn't like the others that tried to attack me, he looked human except for the blue skin and weird proportions of his body. Two feathers (?) covered the top of his chest as plants surrounded him, he was wearing a mask of plants but his eyes were visible. His white hair was curly as it reached the back of his nape.

"Welcome magician, to my dungeon!" this was Zagan? No that's impossible from what I've read Djiins are just supposed to stay put in the treasure room.

"You're no Djinn," Damn, where were the others? I may be confident in my magic but I doubt I could take down a dungeon creature this big.

"Oh? You're smarter than I thought." Was the real Zagan controlling him? Was this a test?

Than you thought? So this guy is really a dungeon creature.

"What do you want?" I asked holding the girl closer to me , she already calmed down but I couldn't risk putting her down, who knows what these creatures would do to her.

"I felt something strange when you entered the dungeon, not only a Magi but two strange people as well. I hate humans to the core but I couldn't help but be interested in you." He winked as I shivered.

"Try to touch me and I swear I'll cut down that ridiculous mask of yours!" I pointed my staff in front of him, even though I had no power against this guy I had a kid to protect. He leaned forward to us as I took a step back and swiped a lock of his hair.

"Rude! Shouldn't you be thankful I didn't do anything to you while you were sleeping?" well that just convinced me that this guy was a pervert. I just stood there glaring at him, frowning he leaned back.

"Fine! Have it your way." He snapped his fingers as the dungeon creatures approached us, my borg activated once again as I set the girl down making sure that the borg covered her as well. I had to conserve my magoi so I concentrated on my borg and would swing the blade of my staff at the creatures, the girl did the same with her dagger.

The crowd of creatures went bigger and bigger by the minute, picking up the girl I deactivated my borg and decided to make a run for it, not only do I have to conserve stamina and magoi, I had to protect this kid and hopefully find out where the others are. The dungeon creatures were thankfully kind of slow and most of them had already lost interest in us, I dived to a bunch of bushes, the leaves covering us.

My pack was thankfully still with me, the only thing missing was my magic carpet which I hopefully didn't lose. Opening my pack I handed the girl my water canteen to which she accepted gratefully.

"Tiare…" she pointed to herself then pointed to me, Tiare must be her name.

"Ethan." She nodded and proceeded to say my name repeatedly, I could hear the creatures chattering just beyond the leaves, Tiare whimpered a bit to the sound of them. Grabbing her hand, I didn't bother to say reassurances since she won't understand it anyway. Instead I slowly stood up as she followed, the dungeon creatures chattering got louder as they saw us. Before a tentacle would even reach me I muttered out a spell.

"Asfal." A torrent of wind drove them away as me and Tiare bolted away, suddenly I found a corner of the wall leading somewhere but before we could reach it Tiare stumbled causing me to lose my balance a bit. She let out a yelp as a tentacle grabbed her leg, using the length and blade of my staff I swiped the tentacle and helped Tiare up. But the rest of the creatures who were unaffected by me spell began closing on us, I cringed when a handful of tentacles bound my arms. Tiare, though she was panicking at least had the sense to cut some of the tentacles that bound us. Losing my patience, I tugged my arm back and pointed to the patch of grass just in from of us.

"Ramz!" the ball of lightning hit the patch and caught on fire spreading simultaneously just in time when I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Ethan?!"

"Eh? Why is that kid with him?!"

Turning around to the voices, I found the trio, the prince and Laura looking a bit haggard but all in all fine. Grabbing Tiare I jogged over to them before the fire could even reach us.

"I told you not to follow us!" Hakuryuu scolded Tiare as I set her down

"Calm down prince like I told you, she's the stubborn typ-" I was suddenly squeezed into a hug by Laura, sighing I patted her head. Where did she get those armour? She was wearing the high collared shirt that freckles and the other officials would wear but it was unbuttoned, along with black shorts which was ripped at the edges, did she cut them to resemble shorts? Along with greaves, her shoes resembled what freckles would wear.

"Idiot!" was all she said as she let go. Then they all turned to Tiare as Hakuryuu explained the situation.

"I see, you entered here to help you mother and father."Aladdin concluded as Tiare clung to me.

"She's brave and courageous for her age." Laura smiled and waved over to her.

"I apologize, this is my responsibility I should have had stopped her with more force. To think that she would be dragged into this as well."

"Don't feel so down, okay?" Aladdin

"You've been apologizing every time." Laura sighed and patted Hakuryuu in the back

"How should I say it, you're so serious that you're surprisingly troublesome." Alibaba patted him at the shoulder as I raised a brow, just what happened to them? Alibaba then crouched low and spoke to Tiare, surprisingly he knew Torran as well. Knowing Alibaba he must've said something to lift her spirits as she sobbed harder.

"Just what happened to you guys?" I asked Laura as she handed me my magic carpet.

"A turtle and a sunflower tried to eat us along with this big ass bear who wouldn't leave us alone cuz we didn't have any honey." I let out a small laugh

"At least no one was watching you while you were asleep."

"You were asleep? Alibaba did say that maybe you were already ahead when we found out you were missing."

"We entered the dungeon at the same time right?"

"More like sucked in."

"I've read cases like these, even if you entered at the same time, there was a chance that you would be separated."

"Sinbad did mention something similar." Why are you thinking about that idiot king now of all times? "For now let's just concentrate on conquering this dungeon."

"I will not let you do that."

* * *

After encountering talking turtles and sunflowers, along with huge ass bears who chased you because you don't have honey, I thought that maybe things would not get any more bizzarre. Turns out I was wrong, very wrong.

"Are you alright Francois? Are you hurt Marianne? I see, there, there." A man (?) with blue skin some kind of skirt and a mask jumped down from a leaf, comforting the weird creatures and put out the fire that Ethan caused. I noticed how Ethan's face turned into a snarl and pointed his blade at the man.

"Who…is he?" Alibaba asked

"You will do me a favor and not bully my bears alright?" within a minute his size suddenly grew completely covering the artificial light of the dungeon.

"Welcome to my stylish dungeon! I'm the 61st Djinn, Zagan." He's huge!

"You're no- Tiare!"

Zagan suddenly grabbed the girl completely cutting Ethan off

"Hmph! This is just an ordinary girl from the village. I didn't bring her here." The girl suddenly squealed as I brandished my short sword all of us aiming our weapons at him

"Stop" I shouted at Zagan

"Let her go!"

Zagan tilted his head as if contemplating something.

"Try to do anything to her and its not just your mask that I'll cut off!" Ethan snarled beside me, I cant blame him Ethan was fond of kids and watching one suffering before him was something he couldn't stomach.

"What should I do? After saying something like that to me?" we all watched in horror as he licked the side of Tiare's face. "This girl~ I wonder where you aremost delicious." He flipped her over and tried parting her legs, every single one of us wanted to just attack him right there and then. It was a long time since I've felt this riled up.

"You bastard!" but before Hakuryuu and Alibaba could attack, Alibaba's short sword glowed and released some sort of smoke, from the smoke a figure materialized. It looked like an old man, his pot belly was jiggling like Zagan this guy was blue skinned as well

"AMON?!" Amon? Alibaba's Djinn? He was as tall as Zagan as he turned to Alibaba.

"Sorry Alibaba I used a little of your magoi, I have to confirm something with him." Zagan's look darkened

"Tsk, Amon of all things. The most nagging, stinking old man."

"Zagan." Amon stroked his beard. "Do you still intend to not choose a king?" that's why he's such a pervert?

"Heh, that's right. I really hate humans! That's why I will not choose a human and go there in that ugly world on the other side where humans hate each other." He then proceeded to vomit, this guy! "Uuueh, I feel so awful I will not go there even if they will kill me!."

"Don't get so full of yourself, it's not like we humans like you either." I shot back at him

"See?" he pointed at me "It is a lot better to live here together with these stylish labyrinth creatures I created, while I kill time bullying those eyesore humans that wander aimlessly around my dungeon." He squeezed Tiare a little harder as she let out a yelp. Are there really Djinn like this?!

"That bastard!" Hakuryuu sent something at Zagan's direction.

"Let her go!" Zagan stared at him

"Okay!" He then leapt upwards "If you make it to the treasury, I will prepare a path for you!" he disappeared as a new door appeared behind us, it resembled his face.

"What the hell, someone like him is really a Djinn?!" Alibaba exclaimed as Ethan stabbed a nearby tree in frustration.

"Hey, calm down we'll get her don't worry." Even though I know he won't be persuaded by words it wouldn't help to at least try.

"I just let a kid get captured by a masked pervert, do you think I'll be able to calm down?" He asked his voice scarily hoarse.

"It is alright." We all turned to Amon "He is a Djinn and he still has the disposition of choosing a king's vessel if someone arrives at the treasury. As proof of that, just a moment ago he appraised you." That was appraising?!

Amon then turned to me, he was staring as if contemplating on what to say. I felt nervous, can Djinn's detect how me and Ethan don't belong here? But he stopped when his figure was slowly vanishing.

"A-Amon! What's wrong? You appeared all of a sudden now you're disappearing?!" Alibaba panicked

"Yes because this time I am not borrowing the Magi's power since the concentration of the rukh in the dungeon is high, I can materialize by using less magoi than needed on Earth, but this is the limit." Djinn can appear on the other side too?

"On Earth it takes a great amount of power, was that the reason why no matter how many times I called for you didn't appear?" Aladdin asked as Amon shook his head.

"No, because a Djinn should not materialize on Earth. The Djinn in the end, is a pure power that a king of the Earth uses. King Solomon made us for that reason." King Solomon? Why do I feel like I've heard about that name before?

"So it was Solomon after all." Ethan muttered beside me, I raised a brow at him but he was too absorbed in his thoughts to even face me.

"Goodbye Alibaba, we probably will not meet each other for awhile."

"Amon!" Alibaba desperately clung on Amon's figure which was getting smaller and smaller by the minute.

"That's righ…Alibaba there is…one last this I have to say to you.."

"What is it?! Amon!" why does this feel like some kind of drama?  
"I…I" he clutched his belly " Soon I'll give birth…" what the fuck was that.

"What the hell is he saying? That old man.." Alibaba looked at his dagger where Amon disappeared to, looking a little grossed out can't blame him.

"Come on Alibaba, we can worry about Amon later on." Ethan dragged Alibaba away as I followed, Ethan's look seem to change.

"Let's go!" Aladdin shouted over to us as we approached the door Zagan prepared for us.

Opening the doors we were with a room that looked like a magical circus, stars and moon hanging on the ceiling, just ahead of us were floating blocks with some kind of bunny mages standing on each block. Just after the floating blocks was another path.

"So this is that 'one path'?" Alibaba lead the group with Ethan just beside him,

"Like we can pass through this..plus those creatures, things will be bad if we fall." Alibaba said as we all leaned down at the gaping chasm.

"For now they seem docile. What should we do?" Aladdin said but Ethan shook his head.

"He's testing us, docile or not he could still control them to attack us. Be on guard everyone." Ethan addressed us all.

"We have to go, no matter what kind of traps awaits us, this is the path towards the treasury!" Alibaba clenched his fist, a determined look on his face as the morale of the group wen higher. In this situation it should be me and Ethan leading them but these kids were strong. If only more people like these would exist on our world. Strong and determined ones, maybe they were some but thanks to society's so called rules they withered away.

We carefully dropped down on the empty blocks, Aladdin at the lead accompanied by Ethan, Alibaba and Mor on the middle while me and Hakuryuu at the rear when suddenly we could hear a voice.

"A strange voice is coming from above again?" Mor glanced above warily, she did mention something to me earlier when tha bear suddenly attacked.

"Isn't this Zagan's voice?" Alibaba asked

"Mor, is this the same voice you mentioned?" I asked as she nodded and just in time to notice the creature shaking violently, I kicked it away as it fell down.

"Everyone! The creature-" I couldn't even finish my sentence when the faceless bunnies suddenly, the sides of their face looked like petals with a lot of teeth, a huge yellowish eye a the center.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU FLAT!" they all screamed as I kicked another one down, shit things are just getting more freakier the longer we stay here!

"I knew it! It's the same voice I heard when that white monster began to go on a rampage! It must be Zagan's song that makes the labyrinth creatures become this ferocious!" I don't know if it was only me paying attention to Mor, everyone was too busy fending off the creatures while trying not to fall off the blocks at the same time. For the blocks began to move as well and I barely had time to catch Aladdin who fell of a block that tried crushing him in between.

"We can't advance like this!"

"In that case we have to defeat them all and block their movements!" Defeat them all? This is some high level parkour shit and I'm wondering how the hell am I even alive at this point. Ethan of course was doing well, jumping from block to block and slashing the creatures with the blade of his staff. I almost stumbled back when one of them shouted at me.

"EAT YOU!"

"I AM BY NO MEANS EDIBLE OR DELICIOUS!" I shouted back and pushed it off it's block.

"These things are magicians!" Ethan shouted as the one I was about to hit floated away, Hakuryuu tried hitting one with his spear but a ball like shield appeared, is that a borg?!

"Someone catch Hakuryuu!" I screamed over them as he stumbled and lost his balance, a flash of pink passed over me, Mor then reappeared with a prince on her arms landing on a block beside me crushing the creature flat.

I know I should be serious at this point but I couldn't help but stare at this sight, something similar happened when we were at the starting point, I should treat Mor some fish later.

"Lady Morgianna! Um..for a woman to hold a man like me, you can put me down."

Distracted I almost missed a block colliding on the one I was standing on, I crouched down holding onto the block and tried hitting the creature that tried attacking me but that stupid borg was getting in the way!

Alibaba who was in front of me suddenly stabbed the borg with his dagger as it slowly turned to his weapon equip completely shattering the borg. I tried looking at Ethan who was now on his flying carpet and was on his way over me, problem was the creatures kept on blocking him.

"Aladdin, try hitting them with magic!" I suggested, Zagan's voice as taunting us for a while now but we all chose to ignore him.

"Can freely flap their wings, in that case I can do it!" I slowly regained my balance, since these guy were persisten on blocking attcks I focused on just kicking them off their blocks.

A wave of fireballs suddenly hit the creatures, completely frying them or shattering their borg

"Halharl Rasars!"

We all advanced as the creatures were slowly defeated one by one, Magi sure are amazing.

I hopped to a block next to Alibaba when a huge one suddenly appeared, it was bigger than the bunnies it's petal like mouth with sharper teeth and a bigger eye.

"WE WIL CRUSH YOU!"

Alibaba jumped forward as Aladdin sent more of his fireballs, with a swing the creature's body was sliced in half. I felt a bit disappointed at myself after the display. I wasn't a magician, or a finalis or even a dungeon capturer, I felt inferior to them. But I shook my head of such thoughts, sure I lacked power but that was one of the reasons why I came here. Don't get me wrong, I have no interest on being a dungeon capturer, I just wanted the experience that's all. I wanted the satisfaction of knowing that I survived a dungeon, it may not be compared to Sinbad and the generals but at least I managed to survive in one.

Ethan hopped off his magic carpet and rounded us all up as we proceeded to cross the floating blocks.

* * *

We walked along the corridors and I was thankful that it was free of dungeon creatures, I still have to recover some of my magoi since the magic carpet drained a part of it. It was quiet except for Alibaba and Aladdin doing small talk after Aladdin's display and explanation on his new magic my hand itched on trying it out. But I had to remind myself that heat and fire magic aren't really that compatible with me.

"I'm sure Ethan-nii can do greater magic than me, how's the new ice magic you were working on?" Aladdin turned to me, I did try doing some ice magic problem was I couldn't maintain the ice for more than a minute.

"You're a Magi Aladdin, don't give me such credit. Unlike you I don't have the rukh giving me magoi, the possibilities for you are endless."

"Eh but, Ethan-nii's magoi is as high as Miss Yamu I'm sure you can do great things as well. You are a magician and a swordsman" He smiled at me and I realized he must be trying to cheer me up.

"It's just as the kid says, you are an amazing person you know." Laura who was beside me had both of her hands at her head, she was smiling and I noticed a few cuts here and there. Reaching for my pack I brought out a metal canteen, much more smaller than my water canteen. Opening the lid I gave it to her.

"The big guy says this would be useful for cuts and bruises." I forgot my herbs at the ship but thank goodness I had the ointment ready.

"Are you alright Hakuryuu? Were you hurt somewhere during the previous fight?" Mor who was in front of us asked the prince.

"Ah, no. Um Lady Morgianna….and to the others too." We all stopped to face him. " I have a favour to ask."

"What is it?" Laura inquired while putting ointment on her cheek

"I knew that my power would not be enough, and even though I'm a burden because you saved me several times I'm also very grateful….but even in that case..from now on would you let me conquer this dungeon without lending me your power."

I wanted to say something but let's just see where this will turn out, even Laura turned silent.

"What are you talking about Hakuryuu?"

"No matter what happens don't help me" and leave you to die? Is that it? " I want to survive in this dungeon with my power alone! Ignore me even if I die." I clenched my fist but Laura shook her head as if saying not-now.

"Hakuryuu, you shouldn't be reserved. Aren't you thinking too seriously about this?" I was glad that Alibaba could control the situation but when Hakuryuu's look darkened I was worried.

"I think that it's a good thing if we help each other, so don't sweat it and rely on us!" this is bad, all Alibaba was doing is pouring gas to the fire, knowing Hakuryuu's upbringing I doubt he would accept what Alibaba just said.

"Don't sweat it you say?" he slapped Alibaba's hand away "Something like that should be right?!" he shouted as Alibaba took a step back. "I'm a prince you know, I'm not in a position where I can be satisfied by borrowing someone else's help. I have to win Zagan's recognition and obtain power, because there are things I must accomplish." Yeah like sparking a civil war.

"Hakuryuu, you know don't tell that to us. I know how you feel but….."

"I don't need you to pretend that you understand me." This is bad, I feel like something is going to happen..

"I'm not pretending it! You know in the past I…." he paused, everyone challenges a dungeon with a purpose, trying to save a country, or just because one feels powerless of course Alibaba knows what exactly Hakuryuu feels, he himself wanted to capture a dungeon for power as well.

"It's exactly as the black-haired one says~!" I couldn't help but snarl at that voice as we all looked up at the fake Zagan. He was still holding Tiare but I composed myself.

"You are helping each other too much and that troubles me. You are too strong so….if you fight together I find it difficult to see through you." So this guy has a purpose after all.

"That's why for the next stage, you will be divided into two groups and fight by yourselves!"

The bastard then winked at me as I glared, with a wave of his hand two double doors appeared

"You will be divided into two groups and go separate ways, inside of each path there are goals, but if both groups don't reach the goals no one can advance."

"Two groups huh, how should we form them?" Aladdin asked to all of us as that stupid masked pervert interrupted.

"What are you talking about? It's obvious that I will choose the group arrangements as I wish!" I couldn't help but frown in annoyance, if he would choose the arrangements then things would get difficult.

Ha started to sort Alibaba with Aladdin, and Hakuryuu with Morimor.

"You two, I have something planned for you." He pointed at us

"Hurry along now." He turned the two groups who left reluctantly, both of the doors closed with a thud.

"Alright pervert what do you want with us?" I crossed my arms and tapped my feet for effect

"You two can't participate in their trials so for the mean time." We were suddenly transported to a void room with just a ball of crystal in front of us, Tiare who was released immediately came running over to me as I embraced the girl.

"For the mean time you just watch here with me."

"Hold up, what do you mean we can't participate?" Laura asked the now human sized fake Zagan.

"Both of you are just too strong, if I let you in there with them it would be a hard time determining my candidate, besides both of you have no interest in becoming king."

"Exactly, we have no interest in becoming king so it wouldn't be a problem if you let us join." I stated as he shook his head.

"No, if you just want to tag along with them then you aren't fit to enter the dungeon. A dungeon is where a king and his household risk their lives to obtain power, besides I want these trials to be fair as possible. You for some reason have a huge amount of magoi and the way you use magic is strange as well." I bit my lip at that, in this world magic is compromised by ceremonial orders but all I have to do is visualize something and say the magic word.

"And you woman, can see and feel the rukh but you are no magician nor Magi. Both of your rukhs are from this world but your mind and body are not. I may have done horrible things to your group but I won't tolerate an unfair trial."

"And if they fail?" I gestured to the crystal where Morimor's kick was ineffective against the golem.

"Simple, you'll be food for my children."

* * *

This was supposed to be posted earlier but a relative needed to borrow my laptop so here I am typing and editing this thing at 5 am. I'm from the Philippines by the way so our time zones may not match.

Please leave a review and please state your name!

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

Jaffy? Sounds like taffy, I'll stick to freckles thanks anyway. I am planning on giving Sinbad some interesting nicknames later on, look forward to them.

I really think Sinbad stole the show not just because of his OPness but mostly because of his looks XD thanks for your review every time!

 **Sophie:**

Came as a shock to me as well when I was scrolling the Magi wiki. But Aladdin does look female if he has his hair down I've seen some fanarts.

I don't mind if you say it repeatedly just shows that someone agrees with how I develop my OC's. I mean since Ethan looks like Judal it would be natural that Kougyoku would try to get to know him since she has a very close relationship to Judal (hence the –chan honorific).

Thank you for your review every time!

 **Nawal:**

Thanks I didn't know people would actually like the pairing since I didn't plan for it either XD


	11. Chapter 11

I tried not looking at the crystal ball as much as I could but with how Tiare and Laura were reacting I couldn't help but take a glance, only to be faced by Hakuryuu's bloody face.

"Look you're tired now! Magoi manipulation is a move that shaves off his owner's life. If you continue to use it like that, you will shorten your lifespan!" I looked away guiltily, I had the power to do something but with this stupid fake Djinn I can't.

The void we've been at had nothing, only a few plants that the fake Zagan would make out of a whim.

" Hakuryuu, fall back!" Laura desperately shouted, the crystal ball also acted as a communication device so they could hear whatever me,Laura or Tiare would say.

"Hakuryuu, let's fall back for the moment. We need to think about a strategy!" came Morimor's voice along with a lot of crashing.

"Listen to her damn it!" I couldn't help but shout

"If this continues like this, your life will-"

"I don't care."

I stomped over to the crystal ball about to hurl insults than actually trying to make him see how unreasonable he is.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Laura shouted while clutching the ball.

"I prefer having my lifespan shortened than accepting help. Please, I already told you to leave me alone!" he turned to Morimor and then to us "And the both of you can please just stop? You aren't helping anyway."

"Stop being unreasonable for once and actually listen to us!" I shouted but he just ignored us and attacked the golems once more.

"You're annoying, I told you it doesn't have anything to do with you. I'm a prince and this is a problem for my country alone."

 _Stop_

 _"_ _I told you it doesn't have anything to do with you! We don't even know each other, this is my problem alone!"_

 _"_ _ **It's true that I probably don't have a lot to do with you, but you have people who want to help you! People you hold dear and are waiting for you return! So in their place I'll help you!"**_

 _"_ _I don't have any of those, so just leave me alone."_

 _"_ _If you don't have those kind of people, then let me be the first one!"_

The sound of something crashing made me jolt awake in reality, and before I knew it Morimor had already escaped the golems and was carrying a passed out Hakuryuu. But what made things better was a shocked fake Zagan as he stared at Morimor.

"Zagan! They've passed the test, let us go back to them!" Zagan jolted from his daze as he glared at us.

"I don't usually like humans but if it's for you then…."

The floor suddenly disappeared as I found myself remembering our arrival in Sindria, only this time I didn't have freckles for a cushion. I didn't even have time to untie my magic carpet as I hit the stone solid floor. Shrieks of surprise were heard.

"Ethan-nii, Laura-nii!" the voice of Aladdin came closer as he helped me up, Alibaba did the same for Laura who was cursing a lot. One thing I noticed was that Tiare wasn't around, but I can't do anything yet.

"What happened to the two of you? Mor said that she could hear you and Zagan while they were fighting the golems." I wasn't sure what to answer especially with Alibaba and Morimor around. Laura walked her way towards us as Alibaba left to help Morimor in tending a passed out Hakuryuu.

"Zagan said something on how we would make things difficult for him to pick a candidate." Laura said while checking her daggers.

"I think it has something to do with our….abilities." I suggested as Aladdin nodded.

"Zagan is wary that's all, I don't blame him….." Aladdin's look changed, something that a twelve year old usually wouldn't have. "But Laura-nii you don't have plans on becoming my king candidate now right?" Aladdin is considering her? And she says I'm the amazing one.

"Me? Your King candidate? I'm just a normal girl!" but didn't every great king start that way?

"The moment I met you it was just like Alibaba's, I don't know why I chose him and I don't also know why I'm considering you. But that just shows that you'll be able to do great things!" True, a Magi considered her and that was equal to a blessing.

"But I really am not interested in being king, it sounds too messy and complicated." She said while tilting her head. I shook my head, if only she was then she'll make a fine queen.

"I see….are you hungry? We left out some pita and toum for you." Aladdin then led us to the makeshift camp. Hakuryuu was placed on a bedroll as Alibaba and Morimor cleaned his wounds.

(AN: Pita is flat bread and toum is kinda like garlic sauce)

I sat down and slowly nibbled on my pita, but I didn't really have any appetite. I was worried about a lot of things, Tiare, Hakuryuu, fake Zagan and those three so called merchants we encountered. Along with what Amon said, Solomon created the Djinn? But for what purpose? I really am questioning this world's foundations. The Magi, Djinn, King candidates, rukh. Along with that so called organization I've heard around the palace. Then my thoughts drifted to freckles.

 _"_ _Do try to stay alive will you? It would be troublesome to arrange your funeral."_

Was the last thing he said as he tossed my staff and magic carpet at me, until now I still couldn't remember much of what happened that night.

But I do know that I kissed him.

* * *

We decided to wake for Hakuryuu to wake up before we would make a move, thank goodness Zagan didn't appear since then. I was leaning against a broken pillar when the other members of the group were making a ruckus.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I made my way over to them

"HAKURYUU!" Ethan shouted just as Hakuryuu bolted awake, he was sweaty and seemed to be in a state of shock for a few moments.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Alibaba asked but instead of patting him, he kept his distance. The only ones brave enough to come closer to him was Aladdin and Ethan.

"We finished the two trial path, Mor carried you here." Aladdin informed as Ethan handed him a rag. Usually I would comfort someone of they were at a similar state but from what I've witnessed earlier I couldn't find the guts to even come closer to him.

His look darkened as he looked down and pursed his lips, slapping Ethan's hand away he stood up and we reluctantly fixed our camp, getting ready to leave.

"Is he really alright?" I placed a hand at Alibaba's shoulder

"Let's leave him alone for the time being." Because honestly none of us had any idea on how to handle him.

We've walked along the corridors, encountering broken statues and pillars along the way. It must've been minutes but without anything to tell the time it felt like hours.

"We've made it pretty far through the dungeon." I commented as everyone was silent.

"Hey! You~!" Really? Did I just have to jinx it?

"It's me again Zagan~! You're doing pretty good huh?" he even had the decency to smile and wave at us. Bending over I picked up a chunk of marble the size of my fist and chucked it at him, in which he avoided.

"To think you could clear the two path trial~ Well you're really strong and I've started to admire you~" No shit Sherlock.

"But~ there is just one among you that isn't in your league, a reeeeealy unreliable guy who's dragging you down.."

"Shut up you pervert." Ethan snapped and I could see him holding Hakuryuu's forearm

"Who is he~? Who is he~?" Zagan ignored Ethan as he chanted and I noticed how Hakuryuu was trying to draw less attention.

"Hey don't pretend you can't hear me!" I bit my lip, is this guy testing us again?

"It's you, the one with a scar on his face!"

"Don't listen to him Hakuryuu." I mumbled just loud enough for the group to hear.

"Hey you, they've been helping you since the beginning right~? You really are a bother to everyone~" Shit! What is he doing?! "I wonder if you're qualified to be their comrade, you really can't do anything, you are such a weakling!" Seriously?! And I thought I was immature.

"Hey don't let him get to you. Hakuryuu?" I could hear Alibaba as I stepped closer to Hakuryuu still facing Zagan I also grabbed his forearm.

"Don't listen to perverts like him." I hissed, wait why is he shaking?

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" what the fuck? Why you crying boi?! Calm down child!

"UWAAAAAAH!" he dropped down on his knees punching the floor

"First a masked pervert then next you're making kids cry." Ethan drawled at Zagan who looked confused gaped at the scene before us.

"Why?! I'm doing the best I can! But I still can't do anything, why?!" more tears spilled from the corner of his eyes as his face got redder.

"Huh? I made him cry? I made the weakling cry? Haha…" I glared at him as Hakuryuu and Ethan shouted at the same time.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MASKED PERVERT!" he then glared at Ethan "YOU TOO YOU FAKE JUDAL!" Ethan on instinct raised his both of his hands and stepped away slowly. Okay…

Alibaba tried approaching him asking him to calm down, Hakuryuu grabbed the collar of his robe and started to shout his head off.

"SHUT UP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ANYWAY!? WHY IS SOMEONE AS IRRESPONSIBLE AS YOU SO STRONG!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ABANDONED HIS COUNTRY AND STARTED FUCKING AROUND IN SINDRIA!"

Holy crap, he just turned into a bitter coffee bean in an instant.

"Hakuryuu, that's too much-"

"SHUT UP SUPER WOMAN!"

"Hey Hakuryuu calm down-"

"YOU SHOULD SHUT UP TOO CHIBI!"

You know what, I'm not going to try approaching the cinnamoroll that turned into an iced macchiato with no sugar at all. I don't even know what I'm thinking as he crouched down.

"THIS IS STUPID, I'M STUPID, YOU'RE ALL STUPID!" I don't even..child calm the fuck down.

But I couldn't make a move, everyone could only watch and wait for him to calm down. We all just stood there not knowing what to say.

Finally Alibaba stepped closer to him.

"Hakuryuu, we should move soon."

"Leave me behind. I cannot remain with you any longer."

I could feel my temper growing as Hakuryuu refused to look up.

"Don't feel embarrassed about before okay? It's just that you're starting to feel the burden of your responsibilities right? And for something important to you, shouldn't you get out of here alive? You should borrow our power."

"You cannot do anything alone." Ethan chorused

"SHUT UP! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU! Even if I am alone, I have to fulfill my responsibilities! I cannot stop just because I can't do it and I have to do it all alone!"

Letting out an exhale I kicked away the spear pointed at Alibaba's neck, grabbing Hakuryuu's collar I snarled.

"Yeah you're different, you're just a whiny kid that acts up if he doesn't get what he wants. I'm tired of you bitching about how you all want to do things yourself, tell me how many times did you almost die if not for us? You think you can survive this dungeon all by yourself? You aren't a magician, a finalis , or even a dungeon capturer, hell the thing you do with your ki shortens your life span, the only thing you can rely on is your spear." Huffing I let go of his collar and took a step back.

"We're the same, I can only rely on my sword. But with Ethan and Aladdin I have a shield, with Alibaba my sword goes longer and my strikes more powerful, with Mor I have wings. You say you're alone, but don't you think surviving this far with us makes us comrades or maybe even friends? Don't say that Alibaba is different from you, he lost his people and do you know why he blames himself for it? It's because he regretted on getting help from others, like you he thought that he could solve all of it alone. What I'm trying to say is that humans cannot do anything alone."

" You are right…." Of course I am I didn't just say a lengthy speech like that for it to be meaningless.

"I'm sorry to have snapped and said those rude things. I'm a person that can't live alone, ever since I was young I've had a weak personality and no power. I lived because my sister, brother, family, and retainers helped me. I cannot remain like this but now.." I couldn't help but let out a huff in pride, glad that my point had gotten across as he stood on one knee and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Will you lend me your strength to someone as powerless as I am? Please let me fight together with you!"

* * *

"We're finally here."

Adrenaline pumped over my veins and I couldn't keep still. After seeing the state of the villagers and how fake Zagan had used them I was really hoping that the real Zagan wasn't controlling him.

"Release the villagers immediately Zagan, or we'll put an end to your jokes!" we all pointed our weapons at him but he just stuck his tongue out on us.

"Try it, but I don't think you can." Alibaba being the hotheaded guy he is rushed forward with his sword and swiped at fake Zagan's neck.

"He died that easily?!" there's no way he could die from that.

"Die me? Ha I pity you, you don't know this dungeon's absolute rule.." he smirked and pointed to the floor as vines broke free from the earth, the vines then turned to copies of himself.

"The Djinn is the absolute ruler of the dungeon. That's why no matter how much you struggle, you cannot ever kill a Djinn inside of his dungeon."

Stepping forward I sent a thunderbolt on one of the copies who crumbled to ashes.

"Sure we can't kill a Djinn, but a dungeon creature? If the real Zagan is doing this then I don't mind you overseeing the trials but from what I've seen you do to the villagers I doubt Zagan is controlling you anymore." Because no matter how the real Zagan might hate humans I don't think he'll try to stop challengers of his dungeon.

"Tse! You had to speak so soon." A wave of arms and earth along with plants attacked us

"You mean that isn't the real Zagan?!" Aladdin asked over the fray

"A Djinn is supposed to be at the treasure room, from what I've read from Sinbad's books a Djinn can't leave the treasure room."

"You've read all of Sinbad's adventures?!" Alibaba's voice could be heard and I resisted the urge to facepalm. I don't mind him fanboying all over Sinbad but he really needs to set his priorities straight.

"Not the time for that dork!"

No matter how much we sliced or burned the fake Zagan would just regenerate himself from the earth. I barely had time to warn Alibaba as a portal appeared above him and a tentacle grabbed his leg slamming him against the wall.

I managed to duck a tentacle who was aiming for me which resulted on it hitting Hakuryuu, Laura and Morimor rushed to the two boys as I grouped myself with Aladdin activating my borg. Shit, this guy was really strong.

"Let's fall back for the moment!" I shouted to the group "Laura, Mor take those two away! Me and Aladdin will cover you!"

Aladdin would send fireballs while I would send lightning, my magoi was slowly draining away and I could only hope that Laura and Morimor at least covered a distance.

"Are you running away? Sorry this is my room so, you will not get away!" I risked a glance just to see a part of the floor opening up, Aladdin grabbed my hand and we both bolted to the two girls causing all of us to fall down.

"That's my real body you know~ if you fall in my mouth mu gastric juices will make you disappear..in a second." Just proves that you aren't a Djinn.

Me and Aladdin shared a nod as the both of us activated our magic carpets. I grabbed Laura and Hakuryuu as Aladdin managed to catch Mor and Alibaba. But our relief was short lived when a pair of branches ripped both of the magic carpets into shreds.

Shit! Me and Aladdin still can't manage our gravity magic there was no way we could save everyone at this rate!

I couldn't even find Laura's hand, my only sense of comfort

 _"_ _Do try to stay alive will you?"_

 _"_ _I like your voice."_

 _"_ _Tan-tan!"_

I couldn't resist closing my eyes and instead of Laura's face like I expected, it was freckles. He was smiling.

My eyes snapped open when I felt something wrapping itself on my waist, along with being bunched with several people.

"Are these chains?" the sound of Laura just in front of me made me sigh out in relief

"Mor what are these chains?" looking up, Morimor's chains from her bracelets seem to be the thing holding us all up as she stared at them in astonishment.

"Mor, try bringing us all up." I suggested as she nodded, she let go of the chains holding us up and jumped underneath us catching us in her arms, using her chains as a leverage she leapt up and we were back face to face with fake Zagan.

"How did you get out of there?!"

Dropping us off Mor looked down with a determined face.

"Hey Mor what ar-"

"Everyone please stay here, I will go defeat the Zagan below us." Before anyone could stop her she already leapt down

"To think you would jump into my mouth all by yourself~ I'll turn you into a skewer and then eat you!" yup, this guy is no Djinn.

"Mor! Come back up now! We'll figure out something!" Laura shouted over to her retreating figure, all we could hear was the sounds of chains, the boys would peer dangerously at the edge that I had to pull them up to avoid unnecessary falling.

The smell of something burning, made us all peer down. Fake Zagan suddenly disappeared as all of us tried calling for Morimor.

"The thing down there is probably dead, come on it should be safe to check on her." I said and started to use the burnt vine to get down and they all followed.

The sight of her crumples on the floor and all bloodied up made us rush into her, like Hakuryuu previously she was bleeding from her eyes and mouth.

"Hey open your eyes, what happened?! Morgianna!" Alibaba cradled her form as the rest of us crowded over to her. Shit with this much blood I doubt I she can last long.

"She doesn't have any Magoi left. I'm sure she used too much magoi with that move."

"Finalis don't have much magoi to begin with, and yet she was so reckless." Checking her pulse, I bit my lip when I could feel the almost faint beating. She was still alive, for now.

"And in this way, if you use a lot of Magoi in a single instant, you can use your life!"

"What?!" of course! Magoi was like someone's life force.

"That's what I learned while acquiring magoi manipulation. Now that she's this weak it's impossible for her to recover by herself." Damn, I don't know a single healing spell to restore one's magoi.

"Is there a way to transfer some magoi to her?" I asked Aladdin as he shook his head "Not that I'm aware of."

Mor suddenly tried sitting up as we all stopped her.

"Mor you shouldn't move!" Alibaba held onto her hands

"To think that I would finally be of use to everyone." She weakly cried out, her bloodshot eyes streaming with blood and tears.

"You did enough! We'll get out of here immediately and heal you!"

"The treasure room!" Laura cried out, she was close to tears but she held them back "If we manage to get there then the Djinn might heal her."

"Ethan-nii was right. This is no Djinn." We all faced Aladdin who was holding a part of the so called heart of the fake Zagan.

"That's right." A small Zagan peeked out from the shadows and revealed itself, before I could land a kick on it a familiar voice called out to me.

"Ethan!" Tiare came out running to me as I embraced her

"Ah the little girl from the village!"

Me and Alibaba drawn our blades on the Zagan brat as he raised his hands in surrender

"Wait! I'm returning the girl! I'm the last flower, I don't have any power left!"

"What a narcicistic way on addressing yourself" I glared at the Zagan brat as he ignored me and turned to Alibaba instead.

"It is as the Magi said, we're not the djinn. We're just labyrinth creatures that Zagan created in imitation of him. Well we all broke free from the real one's control and pulled a little trick that's all"

"Little trick you say? Do you want me to bust out your brains this instant?" I smiled as Alibaba brought his blade closer to the brat.

"Return the people of the village to their original forms and release all of them from this dungeon immediately!"

"The only one who can do that is the real one! The real one is at the treasury, if you manage to get there the real Zagan will reverse the magic on the villagers and release them all."

* * *

A delusional princess, a dark knight and a shady masked guy. Dungeons are the perfect place to go if you're suicidal.

Wait let me update that, a delusional princess that turned into some kind of demon, a dark knight that's way too fast and a shady masked guy who is apparently a magician. The dark rukh was everywhere and I couldn't help but feel suffocated.

I could only watch as Ethan, Alibaba and Aladdin fought against the princess and the knight. A spire of rock had hit me beforehand just in time for me to push Hakuryuu and Tiare away.

"Miss Laura please stop making unnecessary movements, you've probably broken some of your ribs." Hakuryuu forcefully made me lie down next to Mor, I stared at the blood I've coughed up. Living in a modern world previously where danger was something that you could avoid easily, it was the first time I felt immense pain. I couldn't help but let out a small smile as Sinbad's voice came into mind.

 _"_ _If a woman could tackle the High King of the Seven Seas then a dungeon would be an easy match for her."_

Looks like we're both wrong about that idiot king.

"Hakuryuu" I called out despite my raspy voice, my eyesight was getting hazier by the minute as his dark hair came into view.

"Go to them."

"But what about you and the two?!" I shook my head

"Don't underestimate me, go! They need every help that they could get." I desperately reached for his hand, urging him to go. The dark rukh were whispering some unpleasant things, I may not do something directly but I could at least send Hakuryuu.

 _'_ _Fall'_

 _'_ _Trouble'_

 _'_ _Fall soon'_

I may not like the dark rukh as much as the golden ones but they provided necessary information. They were suffocating but I can't do anything about them regarding my condition.

I fought to keep my eyes open, ignoring the shouts from the others but before I knew it darkness was already around.

* * *

"Ra"

"Laura"

"Laura wake up."

A gentle voice made me open my eyes slowly, but I almost scrambled back to see a large head looking at me. Blue eyes, hair and skin. Is he a Djinn?

"Greetings Laura." He leaned his head back and my eyes widened at the sight of his body, how can a face like that have such body?

"I am Ugo, guardian of the sacred palace." Ugo? Aladdin's friend?

"Why am I here?" Ugo smiled, his gentle features provided some comfort.

"You can see them yes?" he lifted a hand as one landed on his finger.

"I can hear them sometimes….what am I exactly?" ever since I arrived here, my gut feelings are stronger than ever. I can see and hear the rukh but I'm not a magician or a Magi, even the fake Zagan mentioned it.

"You are what they call a miracle….you came from another world yes? But that isn't entirely true." My brows furrowed.

"What?" last time I checked I matched my biological parent's DNA.

"Your body isn't from this world but your soul had always belonged here, no more like from where I came from." I was more confused, my soul belongs here? Yet, a part of my brain isn't even denying it.

"Do you want to know why I brought you and Ethan here?" my head snapped up at him, the both of us have always wondered why, but we never really mentioned it.

"I assume its not to annoy monarchs and steal their alcohol?" Ugo laughed and I couldn't help but be affected by the positive atmosphere.

"You still had it in you….no its not to annoy monarchs or steal their alcohol. I want you to save someone." Ugo's smile wavered.

"Save someone?" who was this someone?

"Yes, along with taking care of Aladdin. Can you do this for an old friend?"

"Old friend? But I've just met you until now." Ugo once again smiled but it was a sad one, with a wave of his hand my vision was covered by multi-coloured rukh, my eyes snapped open only to see a sword almost impale me. I had recovered some of my strength but with broken bones it just made me move a little as the sword grazed the back of my shirt.

* * *

"NOW!"

Without a glance to the two me and Aladdin casted our magic.

"Sharrl Sarab!" steam rose at the same time Dunya aimed her extreme magic, I let a silent sigh of relief when she aimed it wrong. The tower of swords looked frightening, we would surely be skewered if it did hit us.

"You fool, Dunya where did you aim your attack?!" I couldn't help but let out a smirk as Alibaba decapitated Ithnan out of the blue. Dunya turned, finally noticing us as she looked at us with disbelief.

"Sharrl Sarab! A water magic that creates a mirage by generating a refraction in the light thanks to high-temperature steam." Aladdin explained as she looked shocked almost not noticing Hakuryuu about to strike her, when I thought it would all be over the knight suddenly appeared.

Seeing Hakuryuu's bleeding arm, I ran up to him and pulled him away deflecting Isaac's sword.

"That's right Isaac! Defeat those people!" Extreme magic just as it's name suggests uses a lot of magoi and just like I suspected his speed decreased as I let Alibaba strike him in the head, only to be met by a hollow shell.

"Even the inside of his head empty?!" from what me and Alibaba witnessed on fighting him earlier, his body seem to be empty and he could regenerate easily and how Dunya's dark metal vessel would glow every regeneration.

"He's a doll." I stated as we fell back, Dunya pointed her vessel at us.

"You've done well until now, but it's useless. Come now Isaac, hurry up and defeat them."

"What's do you mean he's a doll?" Alibaba asked me as Aladdin answered.

"That swordsman, he's made of iron sand. It moved because of that woman's magnetic power. Just like Ethan-nii said, he's a doll."

"That's right. He is my knight after all!"

"Three, two-" I counted

"Why are you counting?!"

"We promised to realize our dream! From now on we will rebuild my country."

"One."

Her magoi ran out as Isaac was reduced to a pile of sand.

"You promised that..you will always be by my side!"

Dunya was crying as Alibaba who was beside me was suddenly shaking.

"Who…are these people? I thought fighting against Al-thamen was in order to save people like Cassim but…." I glanced at Dunya who was looking at us with pure hate, I felt alarmed as black rukh was again spreading.

"What if these people were also like Cassim, used for some reason? What should I do….I don't know anything about them and yet-"

"Don't, you aren't responsible for whatever happened to them" I sternly looked at him, this organization, why do I feel like they're connected to Solomon as well? Why are they forcing people to fall?

"This person is just like your late friend, she suffers from being unable to move on with her life."

Dunya slowly made her way over to us.

"Don't worry Alibaba leave this to me." Aladdin smiled to us as his forehead began to glow, seeing Dunya about to attack and how dense the black rukh was I dived over to Aladdin grabbing a hold of his vest as he shouted.

"SOLOMON"S WISDOM!"

My vision was blinded with white, I found Aladdin in front of me but he was just outlined, looking at my arm it was just pure white and outlined as well. What the heck?!

"Ethan-nii?! Why are you here?" Aladdin looked worried but I was just pure confused either.

"I don't know, I just grabbed you since Dunya was about to attack you…" I trailed off

"A normal person can't withstand this unless I bring them over personally." Crossing my arms I looked at him with a bored look.

"From the time we spent together do you still think I'm normal?" Aladdin shrugged and agreed.

"True, you don't even look at Miss Yamu's boobs. They're super soft you know" Why this kid..

"Enough with your perverted fantasies, what is this place?" I waved my hand around the stark white void, wait looking around several events began to play, are these memories? Grabbing my hand Aladdin began to dive down.

"Since you're here, we'll talk a little with this person's rukh! That's the ability of Solomon's wisdom, we would know what this person has seen and felt during his or her lifetime, it should be around here somewhere….."

We stopped in front of a particular memory. It was Dunya but younger along with Isaac kneeling in front of her, pledging his allegiance.

I watched with wide eyes as me and Aladdin entered the memory, Isaac looked nothing like the one we fought, he wasn't brooding in this memory he was full of life by Dunya's side. Their interaction made me remember me and Laura. They looked happy with each other, Dunya was the princess while Isaac was her knight, like a fairytale.

"But this will end soon." Aladdin said as he squeezed my hand

Dunya would be a political pawn for the sake of her kingdom, I watched with my mouth slightly parted as Dunya handed him a sword completely turning him into a full-fledged knight not only for her, but for her country as well.

"The rukh is crying, it looks really sad but this isn't the turn of fate.." Aladdin pulled me away from the memory as we entered a new one.

This…..this was war. I was surprised to see magicians with typical robes and hats attack the palace. The magicians were revolting against Mustashim's royalty, I watched silently as the royalty was massacred without hesitation, even the knights participated.

"Annihilate the royal family and the nobles!"

Heads were rolling, blood and fire was everywhere, Isaac had tried to escape along with Dunya but with her unique hair colour they were spotted easily. The common folk attacked the pair, and Isaac being the real knight he is protected Dunya with all his might. For a child to see her sworn brother and maybe the man she liked be ruthlessly impaled right in front of her…..this was too much.

"I would call it fate!"

I didn't have the strength to close my eyes

 ** _To say that is was decided, when you are born, when you live, that at the end, things would end up like this since the beginning. The immense power that guides humanity, that's called fate!?_**

(AN: Dunya and Ethan are both thinking the same things)

Someone roughly pulled me back and I was back at the dungeon, Dunya's figure was still shrouded on black rukh and it was thick enough to be visible to Alibaba and Hakuryuu.

"What was that?!" all of us gaped at Dunya

"Falling into depravity, when one curses their own fate their rukh turns black." Aladdin explained

How could someone not curse their fate after all that?!

This world revolved on fate, everything happening was decided in the beginning if I die now that's fate, if-

No, dangerous thoughts, dangerous thoughts. I can't afford to fall again.

Wait, **again?**

"Solomon's wisdom!" the voice of Aladdin made me look toward him, he was in some sort of trance but moments later he was back, with a person in tow.

It may just be an outline but I recognized Isaac, Aladdin urged him to go over to Dunya.

"The princess is receiving that warrior's rukh, she is mentally receiving everything he saw and thought while he was alive." Aladdin explained

"But will that save her from falling?" I asked and Aladdin looked at the exchange sadly.

"What will happen next depends on the person, no matter what the rukh communicates it's not like they can erase the bad things that happened in the past"

The black rukh was getting dimmer and dimmer as Dunya looked lost

"What's happening?" Alibaba asked

"I don't know….but she can't continue like this. Because cursing one's fate brings misery, that's all I can say."

Cursing one's fate, why does it sound so familiar to me?

"Inside of the rukh's flow, everyone encounters difficulties, hardships are unavoidable. Even in that case no one would want to live in hatred and suffering. That's why, no matter the hardships they must endure whenever that happens, think about what to do. Toward the direction of light and dazzling hope, look straight to it and keep walking. That's the rukh's guidance, that's the true meaning of fate."

* * *

Hi again! I'm trying to shorten the Zagan arc to the best of my abilities now we're about to go to the second Sindria arc! Like I said in a previous chapter, I am using the manga for reference (since that's where I started Magi) so sorry to the ones who only watched the anime. In the manga, Alibaba never turned into a dark king ( but I think I like the anime version better). And the way Dunya was converted was also slightly different

Leave a review and state your name so I could address you properly, thanks!

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

Honestly when Sinbad made his first debut, I was like 'who the hell would trust a person named Sin?' and when I learned his full name Sinbad I was kind of more wary of his character. After all like what Laura stated at a previous chapter 'who the hell would trust a guy who has the words Sin and Bad in his name.' XD

Natas and Naveah really sound unique, maybe I'll name my future children just that XD Serenity sounds long, how about Serene?

 **Anna and Nawal:**

Alright I've tried shortening it (since even I think most of you might be bored out) thanks for your review!


	12. Chapter 12

The feeling of someone carrying me woke me up, the haggard face of Ethan greeted me.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He tried to smile, but it was clear that he was exhausted, the edges of his shirt was shredded and I think I saw some dried blood on his face.

We were running and I couldn't help but wince, Alibaba was carrying Mor while Hakuryuu was carrying the princess.

"Wha?" I tried to speak but my throat was hoarse as ever

"Hang in there, we'll be at the treasure room soon." He reassured and I could hear Alibaba saying something similar to Mor, turning my head Mor looked worse than earlier.

"She's getting worse by the minute!" Tiare sobbed…wait how could I understand her clearly?

We passed through huge double doors, the room was full of trinkets, vases and the like. Ethan set me down carefully as he joined the others in search of the Djinn.

"This should be the treasury but which one is the Djinn?!"

Mor who was next to me was getting paler and paler by the second, vein like lines were getting visible even her breathes were getting haggard.

"Morgianna, hang in there.." I managed to let out, holding onto her arm but she gave no response.

Suddenly the room was enveloped with a flash, the stone trinkets suddenly turned into metal giving the room a brighter light.

"Who will become king?"

The large blue body of Zagan stood in front of us, unlike the fake one he had no mask, peacock feathers served as his hair as it reached his back, an intricate necklace on his neck.

"My name is Zagan, the Djinn of Loyalty and Purity!"

Everyone was on guard but to our surprise he bowed down to Aladdin.

"I have to apologize for many things, I will immediately reverse the magic cast upon the villagers. That's a reckless action my labyrinth creatures performed but the Djinn cannot leave the treasury, so I could not stop them, forgive me please….."

Standing up he raised his hands and Mor who was beside me was intertwined with vines, from the rukh I could see some magoi was transferred in her system. Her complexion was back to normal.

"This is not even enough, to make up for what happened but, I will give a part of my magoi in my dungeon to that girl to heal her. This will save her life." Suddenly, Zagan's eyes landed on me, his eyes narrowed but I could feel some vines beneath me and in seconds the bruises disappeared, my bones seem to be back in place.

"Along with….that woman, my specialty is life magic rest assured healing is an easy feat for me."

"They both seem to be better!" Tiare exclaimed, and once again I am baffled on how I could understand her clearly.

Alibaba who was overjoyed thanked Zagan with tears at the corner of his eyes but Zagan looked at him with an indifferent expression and after a few moments he vomited and looked at Alibaba in disgust.

"Can you please not talk to me? Non-Magi make me feel sick."

Why do I have a feeling that I expected this from the start?

"In any case, let's choose the king. I will choose among those that reached the treasury!"

There seemed to be an invisible pressure among us, the only ones who didn't have a chance was Mor, Aladdin and Ethan. Strange, looking at Zagan I felt like even I didn't have a chance from the very start.

"My master is you!" he pointed a sharp nail at "Ren Hakuryuu!"

We all looked at him as he stared at Zagan wide-eyed, as if he couldn't believe what the Djinn jut said. "Oh my, your face tells me that you don't agree with this right?" Zagan asked with crossed arms.

"Why me?" Boi, I could think of a million reasons on why he chose you.

"That's quite simple, because you are the most talented one when it comes to me. First off apart from the magi, magician and the household vessel, you have the most magoi amongst them. And your magoi manipulation ability has good compatibility with my power, which governs onto earth and life. Do you understand now?"

But Hakuryuu still looked unsure, his hold on his spear was a bit loose.

"But, I think that there are people here more suitable than me."

My brows furrowed, isn't obtaining Zagan his goal and his reason on why he was being bitchy earlier?

"Ah, are you talking about your comrades Alibaba and Laura?" me and Alibaba's attention snapped up as we both looked at the Djinn.

"Totally out!" he stuck out his tongue, hey I may not be a suitable candidate for him but he doesn't have to be so harsh.

"I'd hate to serve under the same master of that stinking old fart called Amon, and above all." He pointed an accusing finger at Alibaba. "You weren't even able to completely master Amon! Isn't that right? I don't want to become the second choice for a king vessel that isn't even able to handle a single Djinn."

I felt sorry for Alibaba, in the past I asked him to show me his Djinn equip only to receive a pained look. He still couldn't master it completely and the farthest he could get was a weapon equip.

After criticizing Alibaba he turned to me, his look changing completely. Though it wasn't a look of disgust, it wasn't good either.

"As for her….I just don't like her that's all." He then looked to the side with his arms crossed, annoyed I tried standing up.

"It's not like I like you either way, and what's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled at him, though I am thankful he healed me and Mor, I just didn't want how he just straight up ignored me, at least the fake Zagan talked to me properly.

"Zagan." Everyone looked at Ethan who spoke up. "Why didn't you choose Laura?" I raised a brow at Ethan, what is he planning? Zagan for once didn't look disgusted or repulsed at how a non-Magi was talking to him. Sighing, he put down his arms.

"Its not like I want to hide the truth, its just forbidden by the guardian that's all." Guardian? Is it Ugo? And what's this about some kind of hidden truth? Ethan didn't say anything but by the look of his eyes, I knew he wouldn't stop there.

Even I wasn't satisfied, hell with my encounter with Ugo earlier I still had a lot to ask. Who was the one I was supposed to save? What was I really? Is Ethan the same? What is the sacred palace?

But we had no choice but to leave since Zagan wasn't talking any sooner. The spell casted on the villagers was lifted as everyone filled in the treasure room. I watched as Ethan personally escorted Tiare back to his parents and they thanked him with hugs or tears.

"Mamma!"

"I'm glad you're safe!"

"Let's fill our sacks with treasures!"

"I'm sure my wife would be delighted with this necklace!"

I stood there, watching reunions and treasure gathering happen, strange thing is I could understand the Torran people completely. But I turned silent and instead helped Hakuryuu in filling our sack with the treasure of the dungeon. It would be pointless in dwelling on it, plus I had the urge to keep silent about it, even with Ethan.

"Ouch!" Hakuryuu yelped and I almost screamed at the snake that was dangling off his bandaged arm.

"Pull it out!" I yelled as he followed. "What the hell is this thing?!" Alibaba who noticed us approached. "Are you sure you weren't poisoned?" he asked worried as Hakuryuu shook his head.

"Yeah it doesn't hurt much."

* * *

"Alibaba, what do you think of Laura?" I asked the blonde boy sitting in front of me, for now we were the only ones on the big platform leading back to the other side. He tilted his head and put a hand on his chin.

"She's like an older sister I guess, she always comes to our room either telling stories, braiding Aladdin's hair, pick out my clothes or do some 'girl' talk with Mor. The way that she lectured Hakuryuu or talk back to both the fake or real Zagan made me admire her. Though I'm also wondering why Zagan didn't choose her, not that I don't find Hakkuryuu suitable but from the times I've spent with her, it seems like she draws people to her. Kind of like Sinbad." He then bashfully rubbed the back of his head, his face a bit red from embarrassment.

"Ah! But please don't tell them that!" he added as I let out a small smile. If only Alibaba was older then I would've found him cute.

"She's an amazing person isn't she?" I said in a whim as he nodded.

"But you're an amazing person too! It's my first time seeing a magician that can be a swordsman at the same time, your reflexes are sharp like you've been training your whole life. Compared to me, I can't even manage to master Amon who's been with me for a while now." He sighed fiddling with his thumbs.

"Why do you think too low of yourself? You were chosen by a Magi as his candidate and have been recognized by a Djinn, you may lack at magoi or skills but you have potential." I stated in a matter-of-factly tone but he just shook his head as he turned gloomier.

"Aladdin is just a kid." Yeah a kid who apparently is way more mature than his age. "And that time at Amon's dungeon he had no choice, a Magi can't be a metal vessel user, a finalis's magoi is too low, Jamil is a sick bastard and Goltas was barely hanging. I was just a last option, even Amon was disappointed when he looked at me."

Standing up I stretched a bit, walking over to him I patted his head as he looked at me in surprise.

"Aladdin may just be a kid but he isn't that naïve, Magi are special beings who choose kings. So don't underestimate their sense of judgement. As for Amon, the Djinn has the ability to see through you, you know. Amon must've seen something in you, like I said you have potential."

I supressed the urge to laugh when he lowered his head, he tips of his ears red.

"Y-you give me too much credit."

The planet like sphere below us was getting farther and farther, before we knew it we were already back at where the dungeon was once was.

The bag of treasure was just before us, but there was something missing. Where were the others and why are our stuff still down here? Alibaba slowly began to climb upwards usng a rope that was probably left for us.

"What?!" from the tone of Alibaba's voice t was obvious that whatever he was seeing was bad, I ran over to him only distinctly noticing shouts and how the black rukh was scattered everywhere.

Helping me up, we could only gape at the chaos before us. The Torran people seemed to be terrorized by some kind of magic and seeing how dark it was it only took me minute to guess who these people were.

"What in the world happened?!" with my reflexes, I managed to catch a battered up Aladdin before his borg gave up, and looking around me I could see Morimor and Hakuryuu lying on the ground.

"Aladdin, is it the organization?" I hissed at him as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Yes, Al-thamen ambushed us outside the dungeon!" Alibaba hearing that name began to snarl

"Al-thamen you say?!"

I looked up to see three figures glaring down at us with hands surrounding them.

"They all have the dark metal vessel, I was able to block their attacks but.." Aladdin's breaths turned haggard as he struggled to speak. "I used too much stamina with Solomon's wisdom, to be honest without Ethan-nii then I wouldn't be able to barely stand right now."

"Rest easy Aladdin, me and Alibaba will handle this." I shot Alibaba a glare as it was clear that he was panicking, honestly it was a miracle I was able to keep my cool, with my comrades lying around and Laura missing if it was the old me then I would've broken down at any moment.

And I don't even have any idea on how to do defeat these three as one of them was beginning to use their extreme magic, just one of them made us suffer so much in the dungeon, hell even a household was hard to beat.

Large dark hands began to appear within the dark seal on the sky, and before I knew it a huge tornado had struck us. Gritting my teeth I tightened my hold on Aladdin and could only watch as the others were blown away.

Shit! And to think that something like this would happen after we finally got out of the dungeon.

The wind stopped, Aladdin was far away from my reach everyone was battered up and bloody, Laura was still missing. I lied there, the only one conscious but I didn't dare move. It would be better if they would think that we were defeated and hopefully leave us alone. With my eyes closed, I kept my breathing silent and my ears opened, I could hear the three of them drop down, one of them poking me with their foot.

"A little fragile right? For Dunya to lose against weaklings like this, she's really incompetent. She should have brought me along after all, right?" the one who poked me asked, just a few steps across me was Alibaba and I had a bad feeling when that voice was close to him.

"Ithnan was partial to Dunya so we couldn't do anything about that." Another voice answered and I could hear him just in front of Aladdin beside me.

"That's not fair, that's sexual discrimination right Apolonus?" Or maybe she was just better than you three.

"That's right, by the way did you see Ithnan anywhere?" the person Apolonus I guessed answered and he seemed to be just on my other side, am I hearing wheels?

"Oh well, let's eliminate these two just as we planned."

"Not on my watch you three geezers"I managed to let out, opening my eyes I tried standing with broken legs as I glared at the three.

"Eh?"

You three forced me to do the magic I didn't want anyone see, if anyone would see me use it I'm sure people would be suspicious of me.

"Thalg Al-Salos." Getting the moisture of the air and ordering the rukh for it to solidify I aimed it the three who managed to avoid it, but not before it left some nasty cuts.

"Morimor.." I murmured as I could hear her stand up, her chains clinking against each other. She had been awake even before I stood up.

"Oh my, someone survived?"

"That's because you're moves are too sketchy Zurmudd."

Seeing Morimor's glare and how her eyes were dilated I took a step to the side just in time to avoid how fast she accelerated towards the three, but before she could land a kick on this Zurmudd a pair of hands blocked her foot grabbing it and flipping her over, Zurmudd then landed a punch on her stomach, shit if that punch was strong enough then it would've rendered her infertile.

"To do that to a woman.."

"I follow the principle of not discriminating against women." Oh sure you do, I'm sure Laura would be delighted to meet you.

"You behave like that only when you fight women."

Gritting my teeth, I rushed forward with blade of my staff. Morimor can't die here, especially in the hands of these geezers. But one of them blocked me with his sword.

"Get the hell out of my way if you don't want your head to be skewered." I spat out but he just smiled, his strikes were fast and strong. But this guy was no match for Sharkkan, using my foot I landed a blow on his stomach but before I knew it a blade pierced my shoulder.

"Die, you bitch!"

A scream followed and at the same time I landed on the ground my magoi and stamina already drained from the extreme magic earlier and the ice magic I used as a last resort.

"Mas….rur?!"

Was the last thing I heard as I passed out.

* * *

Seeing how Masrur looked after glancing at Mor and Ethan it was obvious this dark metal vessel did not have a chance. It was frightening on how Masrur just straight up impaled him, but seeing the blood and a severed hand doesn't seem to affect me much. Maybe I was just too worried about the others to care.

Seeing Ethan and the others all bloodied up I cast a glance at the corpse across me, he was already dead and yet I had the urge to stab him more myself. If didn't inform Ja'far earlier then it would've been too late.

"Oh Masrur….and Laura too…" the hoarse voice of Ethan made the both of us turn to him but he already passed out after that.

"I'll handle them, you should rest." I told Masrur as he nodded and plopped down crossed legged on the earth.

I bit my lip at the deep wound on Ethan's shoulder, his magoi was depleted too any further then he would end up crying blood. Tearing his shirt open I began treating his wounds, cleaning the blood away, applying alcohol, some healing herbs and finally bandaging it up. The whole time I had to stop the urge to cry out and maybe go all out to the ones who did this to him. Frustration and pent-up rage was building inside of me but I kept t down

Moving to Alibaba, he tried standing up but I forced him back down.

"I have to go too.." he said

"You can't fight with broken bones." I snapped and began treating him, there was nothing much I could do with Aladdin who, like Ethan was drained out of his magoi and stamina.

It was hard not to get distracted from the fight that was happening nearby and I had to stop Alibaba from trying to join in.

"Master!" the shout of Alibaba made me turn from treating Mor, more blood was spilt as Sharkkan's back was slashed by the copy of the other swordsman.

I could hear something from above, looking up a battle between Yam and an old man in a wheelchair was happening.

I turned back to Mor, there was nothing I could do to help them for now. They were strong, I reminded myself and treating these kids is my top priority. But damn it, what did I even gain from conquering the dungeon?!

"Don't underestimate them." Masrur's deep voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Sharkkan would never die with a sword in his hand." I glanced behind me and had to stop myself from dragging Alibaba back to my side.

"Household vessels may not be on par with a metal vessel."

Sharkkan's sword was glowing with magoi and a whip like flash appeared as he slashed, I felt fear when the dark rukh was getting noisy.

' _Extreme magic'_

"Die!"

More copies appeared and all of them began to charge at Sharkkan, in a flash all of them were destroyed and I distinctly noticed the whip like flash surrounding the copies.

"But a dark metal vessel isn't a genuine one."

Sharkkan doesn't have that much magoi either, but with his skills on the blade, his household vessel could be used efficiently. What was I thinking? Sharkkan was a subordinate of Sinbad who is one of the most powerful men alive, it would be natural for him to be this strong to be a general.

Sighing I let out a shout.

"Get your tan ass over here!" I smiled as Sharkkan jogged over me.

"Whaddya call me woman?!" he shouted back but after poking his back he crumpled on the ground.

"Serves you right for making us worried, I'm sure Yam would shout her head off of she sees you like this." I muttered treating his wounds ignoring his shouts on how rough I was handling him.

"Speaking of Miss Yamuraiha…" Alibaba trailed off as we all looked up but Sharkkan shook his head.

"She would probably not be happy if I interfere with her fight." Oh? So he respects her too?

"And I thought you'd be the first one to rush over her." I teased as he lowered his head.

"Stop saying nonsense woman."

The sound of something shattering made me look up from treating Hakuryuu

"What the hell is that?!" I couldn't help but shout after seeing a huge ass insect in the sky, the flash that it let out hit the trees just behind us.

Yam began to fly around, avoiding the insect chasing her, before I could warn her of another flash incoming, steam began to form around her. Out of the steam she appeared again, bending the sea water below her she slashed the insect in half.

"The light becomes weak in the fog." Sharkkan said while smiling.

"That guy picked the wrong place to fight." I muttered, Yamuraiha's specialty was water magic and she was surrounded by water just below her.

The fog began to clear and Aladdin was already conscious, we all watched in disbelief as Yam let herself be hit by the light flashes from the dark balls her clams and shells completely shattering and some of the parts landed just in front of us.

"What is she doing?!" I shouted as even Sharkkan was worried

"Yamu!"

Her robe was already in shreds and she had some cuts all over her body, but she was smiling and she must've taunted her opponent because before we knew it he started shouting his head off.

"How dare you! I will show you my full body equip then!"

The balls began to merge with him, half of his body became an unrecognizable insect, opening it's mouth a bright flash began to form.

"It's extreme magic, everyone let's relocate!" no one thought twice about it as I held Mor in my arms, we all ran trying to escape, I glanced back just to see Yam herself standing on the ground, when the light hit, I watched in amazement as a magic circle covered her and the light was reflected back.

"I told you right? Light Element attacks can be easily intercepted, and with a mirror like this they can be sent back to the caster." She flew back into the air and pointed to some parts of the magic circle.

"The things you broke a while ago are magic tools that I invented. By being in contact with my body they can acucumulate magoi. Plus if they are combined together like this, they can activate a great magic spell…they are the only existing magoi stoage equipment on earth!"

Amazing, she really is…

"Sorry but I'm a genius magician!"

* * *

I worriedly ran my hands over Ethan who was resting by my lap, he was the only one besides Hakuryuu and Mor who was still unconscious. Looking up, I couldn't resist a smile seeing how the generals treat their students, especially Masrur who was cradling Mor in his lap.

"Stop moving your tan ass around you idiot, you'll open your wound!" I shouted at Sharkkan who was placing a foot on Masrur's shoulder.

"That stupid swordsman is tougher than he looks." Yamuraiha muttered beside me as she checked Hakuryuu.

' _He's here'_

 _'_ _The fallen'_

The rukh suddenly spoke as I glanced at the direction of Sindria's main island, what were they talking about?

"What's wrong Aladdin?" I looked at the blue haired boy who was also looking at the same direction.

"Hm..I felt something…just now…?"

The rukh was noisy and if Aladdin felt something then something big must be happening. But I didn't have time to think about those things as we hurriedly left the island and went on full speed back to Sindria, Ethan suddenly had a fever and it was hard to keep his condition stable on a ship.

Brooding, I leaned on the deck of the ship, suddenly someone tapped me.

"What are you thinking about, Laura-nii?" Alibaba and Aladdin was behind me as usual, the pair was smiling.

"What can I give Sinbad?" I asked looking back at the sea as the both of them were on either of my side.

"Give uncle Sinbad?"

"Yeah, I want to thank him I guess for the things he done for me and Ethan. Problem is what can I give to a king like him?"

I've been rummaging through the treasures but whenever I considered something I would always think that maybe he already had it already. He was king after all.

"Does it matter?" I glanced at Alibaba who had both of his arms on his head

"Of course it does! I want to give something that would be at least useful to him and at the same time the first and only thing that he got." I considered a hairbrush but I'm pretty sure he might have hundreds of those.

"But knowing uncle Sinbad I'm pretty sure he'll accept anything from you, as long as it's sincere he'll accept t with his heart!" Aladdin smiled.

"You think so?"

* * *

My head was pounding, but that didn't stop me from opening my eyes only to be greeted by teal hair and tears.

"Yam?" I asked as she still sniffled, the gem dangled on his forehead, I weakly raised my arm to pat her head.

"Hey…I'm alright, jeez you're like Laura." I laughed as she pulled away and pouted, and I noticed how her clams and shells were missing. She was wearing a typical Sindrian robe, come to think of it, what happened?

"Laura sent a message so me, Sharkkan and Masrur rushed over to the island and defeated the three just after you passed out. Right now we're heading back to Sindria, you should rest an infection affected your wound, your head probably hurts from the fever." So that explained the missing shells, pity I didn't get to see it. The mention of my shoulder wound made me wince as I glanced at my bandaged body.

"Ah!" Yamuraiha yelped

"What's wrong?" I asked as she put a hand on her forehead.

"M-my barrier….someone broke in!"

Someone was strong enough to break in her barrier? Interesting…

"How far is Sindria?" I asked getting ready to get out of the bed.

"Just a few hours more…what are you doing?!" she tried pushing me back to the bed, but I recovered some of my strength so I was able to stop her hand.

"Let's go." I said getting ready to get out of the window

"What?!"

"Let's go back to Sindria!"

* * *

"I was chosen by the rukh and was born in a small eastern village, but my mother, father, brother…everyone were immediately killed by the organization. I was taken in by the organization and they took advantage of me even before I was able to understand a thing. I've been in this situation since I was an infant.."

Yamuraiha struggled on carrying me as we both dropped down silently between the soldiers who I've silenced with a glare.

"And yet…are you saying that it is all my fault? I wanted to live a normal life! And yet are you saying that I'm at fault here?! Sinbad?!"

Seeing a face similar to mine, I couldn't help but be frozen at the spot. He was pale like freckles, wearing a shirt that only covered his upper chest, bracelets on each arm and neck along with black baggy pants. His red eyes that were shaped like mine, his spiky black hair along with a braid and his face were scarily similar to me.

 _Brother_

This guy was my brother, no doubt about it. I can't explain it but a part of my brain seem to agree.

He dropped down and for most it seemed like he was crying, but me being surrounded by actors for years could tell that he was just a drama queen.

What a nice way to use ones genes.

"Judal!" Judal….that's not his name..

Sinbad tried to approach him, completely fooled as he started to laugh out loud.

"I can't do this anymore, did you really pity me?! You really are a good person!" he pointed at Sinbad as I laughed a little on the inside. And I thought I was a bad guy.

"Don't get me wrong! Everything I said before was the truth… but I don't care about those things at all! I'll just keep doing as I please, just as I've been doing now until now!"

"Ja'far!" Yamuraiha silently shouted and looked behind Sinbad, there was freckles but he didn't look like him at all. His keffiyeh was off and his hair stood out in all directions, his grey eyes were dilated, glaring at Judal.

"Hey this country is a beautiful place, it stinks of humans no matter where you go. This country that you created isn't half-bad, and that magi as well, it's not like I hate him. It's for these reasons that I've decided…that I will destroy them both!' he smiled, and if not for his threat earlier then most would consider it beautiful. The sudden urge to move and speak up overwhelmed me, slowly pushing shoulders aside I silently made my way over to Sinbad's side.

"E-Ethan?! What are you doing here?! You're still injured!" I ignored the king and faced….my brother. His smile wavered as he stared at me.

"B-brother?!"

"Seems like I have to teach my baby brother a lesson, it's been years, look at how much you've changed."

* * *

 _Blood and fire, rotting and burning flesh. The little boy of five years old could only watch as the village he grew up in was destroyed. The screams of pain seemed endless, his voice was already hoarse, his tears had already ran out._

 _His parents were strong and had risked their lives for him and his brother to escape, he could only turn away as everyone around him was murdered._

 _But who was he to match magicians of old age? He had been caught, his brother ripped away from his arms. His brother reached out to him, crying with all his might, but the boy could not move, he could only watch. Something that pierced his legs kept it in place on the ground._

 _The people left along with his brother, the screams kept his consciousness awake._

 _'_ _Why did it have to be me?'_

 _'_ _Why?'_

 _'_ _Is this what they call fate?'_

 _The birds were his friends, always there for comfort, but why were they changing? The usually bright coloured rukh were slowly getting darker and darker, they surrounded him, enveloped him in darkness._

* * *

Again sorry for those who only watched the anime, even Yamuraiha's fight with Apollonus was different and I think some parts of the Second Sindria Arc is different as well.

Anyway leave a review and state your name for me to be able to address you properly!

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

Hmm, I'll think about nicknames later since we're diving into serious things now but I will try to come up with nicknames don't worry ;) So that's what Tiburon means! I read a fic (What comes around by Vathara you should check it out!) and it was a modern AU and the author named Sharkkan, Tiburon didn't know it was some kind of pun XD

Thanks for your review!

 **Nawal:**

Thanks!

 **Sophie:**

And I was wondering where you disappeared to since you would always leave a review immediately XD

I actually had no idea what to describe a crybaby Hakuryuu, but since I remember that Laura was also a modern woman I decided to just use the comparison XD. And yes I am sending Ethan to Magnostadt but I have some plans with Tiare too, though it may not be obvious in this chapter.

Anyway I'm wondering about your thoughts in this chapter ;) Thanks for your review!


	13. Chapter 13

"Seems like I have to teach my baby brother a lesson, it's been years, look at how much you've changed."

I smiled, not that I was happy to see him or anything like that (I am) but seeing everyone's reactions was priceless.

"I thought…..no one survived."

Hearing him talk about his past made me remember a particular dream I've been having when I was young, I never thought it was actually true. I always assumed that it was something my brain made up from reading too much. Judal was looking at me with mixed emotions, he said he didn't care what happened in the past, but why were his eyes like that?

But how did I end up in the other world? It doesn't make any sense, Solomon, Al-thamen and me and Laura falling here in this world. It was all connected but for once I couldn't figure anything out.

"I heard what happened to you-"

"And yet you didn't find me, you were alive all this time." He was shaking, the dark rukh was gathering as the atmosphere darkened. But despite all of that, I stepped forward. I only considered certain people as my family, I heard some pretty nasty things about this guy, not to mention what freckles said when he was drunk. However, one word always rang clear in my mind.

 _Brother_

Despite all the sufferings he'd caused, I still considered him family. Maybe because this was the first time meeting a blood relative? No, a part of me disagreed.

His crimson eyes looked at me with hate

"All this time you were here at this idiot king's country, enjoying your life… Have you ever even thought about me?!"

"That's not it." I let out a breath "Most of my life had been a lie I…." never knew you even existed, but of course I can't say that.

"Stop making excuses! I'm not here to talk to you!" he shouted, with a wave of his wand ice suddenly hit me, I bit my tongue to prevent a shout as one of the ice spears hit my shoulder and legs, keeping me down on the ground. But before anyone could move he pointed his wand at them as he turned to Sinbad who was about to help me up.

"Hey Sinbad, are you sure you don't want to join forces with me? You are an overwhelming king of vessels, with a superhuman quantity of magoi, the one commanding seven Djinns and strong household vessel users!"

Sinbad glared at Judal, irritated but he didn't stop and continued to babble on.

"I thought it would be incredibly fun to conquer the world together with you! But lately I noticed that someone as incredibly strong as you.." Sinbad helped me up and I winced as my shoulder was moved.

"Would be more fun to kill than anything else!" I pursed my lips, so this is what they've done to him? My hold on Sinbad's robe tightened as he glanced at me.

"Isn't my Kou Empire incredible?! It even has five dungeon conquerors! The first imperial princess, Ren Hakuei. The eight imperial princess, Ren Kougyoku, and the sons of the emperor, Ren Kouha, Ren Koumei, Ren Kouen!" five dungeon conquerors, one for each four while three for the other one.

"Among them, Kouen is good. Not only is he a king vessel that won't lose to you, he also likes war. If we join forces, we could gain control of the eastern continent in the blink of an eye! And after that this place…..THE KOU EMPIRE WILL DESTROY SINDRIA!" They've completely destroyed him, I couldn't stand seeing him like this but for once I just stayed silent and leaned on Sinbad, I want to move dammit! And maybe shake some sense into him.

"What do you mean? Judal…" we all turned to the voice of Kougyoku, I couldn't blame the soldiers giving her dirty looks. She looked nervous and lost, when her eyes landed at me her eyes widened a bit.

"Just like you heard! That's why you don't need to stay here anymore, you made a mistake on Balbadd, which made you run away from your home country and come here, but….." she looked down, her face painted embarrassment and shame.

"Come back, I will make you into a general! You wanted to fight as a soldier of your country right?" Ah, I pity the situation she was in, she was just between Sinbad and Judal as she lowered her head further. Judal stepped closer and she seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"What's wrong, Kougyoku?" she didn't answer "Oh well, I'm going back now, so tell this to Hakuryuu…this country is now our ENEMY." He floated away, further from Sindria when he looked back at me.

"It was nice meeting you brother! Better be careful, those old geezers might want to get a hold of you now that you just announced that we're related! See ya!" he disappeared completely as everyone was silent. Sinbad then called Yamuraiha over and pawned me to her, he didn't say anything but his look was dark as he entered the palace silently.

* * *

I couldn't care less at the celebration thrown in our honour as we docked down the ports, the three Torran guides earlier including Tiare helped us down as Alibaba and Hakuryuu haven't recovered completely.

"It is the dungeon conqueror!"

"Blessing to our heroes!" petals were thrown our way and some of them put flower necklaces on us. Right now I wanted to slap some sense on Ethan who still had the decency to smile as he leaned on his staff. Sure I wouldn't mind him going first, but last time I checked he still had that wound on his shoulder and a fever. And he sisnt superhuman either, really this guy might be a smartass but he's just so reckless sometimes.

"You did well Alibaba!" the voice of Sinbad made us turn as our group approached him. "You too Laura." I let out a snort as he smirked.

"Sinbad!"

"You completed the dungeon conquest and returned safely!" he congratulated Alibaba, I couldn't help but be irritated, how about me?

"Yes! Hakuryuu obtained Zagan." Hakuryuu tried to bow but we all stopped him as he was one who had the worst injuries.

"Thanks to you I also obtained a Djinn."

I winced a bit as Ethan nudged me and looked at me with puppy dog eyes, I just snorted but that one little move made me wince again. Noticing this Ethan worriedly looked at me.

"You alright?" I nodded slowly

"I think Zagan's healing properties are mostly effective on wounds on the surface, my bones are healed but not completely."

"You should rest, no the both of us shoul-"

"Come on! Let's prepare a banquet! Blessing to the heroes!" I sighed heavily, of course this idiot would find a way to drink liquor. Ethan had a similar reaction as he facepalmed and got dragged away to the crowd.

"Laura" I didn't have the energy to return the smile, seeing this his face changed "What's wrong? Are you injured somewhere?" If I had the energy then I would've teased him, was he really concerned?

"Just some broken ribs." I said casually as if it was something that happened often.

"EH?! Let's go back to the palace now! I could fly you there or-" I put a finger on his lips, honestly I was getting impatient earlier and would've chucked it at him by the ship, but I had to remember all he's done for us. From my pack, pushing my armour aside I grabbed the metal comb. It was just a simple silver comb, the center of it was a jewel of purple, it matched his hair so it was the thing I chose. I handed the comb at him, looking at the side, I guess I was too nervous to see his reaction.

"Something I've picked up from the dungeon….I know it's not much and probably less grand than the things you own but-" my breath hitched as a large calloused hand covered mine, in my surprise I turned to face him. He was looking at our hands, smiling.

"You know, I never had a silver comb." He said as I let him take the comb, he was inspecting the comb, running his finger against the intricate design carved onto it.

"Why is that?" I asked, my hands were fidgeting against each other, as if trying to preserve the warmth that was once present.

"When I was a kid, I couldn't afford one. When I was a merchant, it was either wood or ivory. When I became king, most of my things were in gold."

He suddenly laughed as I looked at him irritated, what the hell was funny?!

"I never actually thought you'd do something like this."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" I grumbled with crossed arms, wait, what the hell does this guy think of me?!

"Nothing, since you're stubborn as ever why don't we enjoy the party?" without waiting for my answer he dragged me away to the lively streets. We tried on food, drinks, watched a part of a play that was supposed to depict what happened on the dungeon (courtesy of Sinbad of course, this idiot), our heads and necks were filled with garlands and I almost spat out my drink when he tried on a mask given by one of the dancers.

"Come on uncle! you have to have more energy than that!" I pulled on his arm.

The pain in my ribs was forgotten and was replaced by smiles and laughter, the night was a bit cold but the warmth of his hand enveloped in mine was enough to heat me up. My heart was pounding, the beat dangerously high but I didn't care. The people, music, food….Sinbad, everything was beautiful.

"Hey, is that Hakuryuu? Come on, I have to see if he's alright." I pointed to a table where the entire Kou envoy seem to be at.

"I don't wanna~~ I don't wanna go home yet. I think that my father and the others would be fine if I didn't come back.."

"Are you sure you aren't going to stop her?" I whispered to a surprised Hakuryuu who faced me with a red face.

"M-miss Laura! You frightened me, please refrain doing that in the future." I pouted and sat next to him.

"Stop it with miss thing, you can speak to me casually. I don't mind! How are your injuries?" I asked pointing to the bandaged arm who according to Alibaba was stabbed by the knight's sword. He seemed hesitant to speak but after a few moments he answered.

"It's fine, I'm pretty sure I could recover in no time." He smiled to reassure me, I turned forward watching a drunk Kougyoku in amusement as her attendant tried to stop her from drinking more.

"And Sinbad said that it was okay if I remain here forever~!" thank goodness Sinbad went to find Aladdin or even I couldn't save her from embarrassment.

"What are your intentions prince Hakuryuu?" the attendant asked

"I also want to stay in this country a little longer!" I smiled at that, it would be disappointing really if he went back home immediately, since the group was beginning to get closer.

"Ouch!" he yelped as he clutched his arm.

"Hey, are you alright?!" I clutched his shoulder to keep his balance, was it the snake? Damn, was it poisonous?

"No it's nothing.." I still couldn't help but be worried, why the hell was a snake doing in the dungeon anyway? As far as I know not a single one of them was supposed to attack since we've conquered it already. Hakuryuu said something about resting and I let him be as I sipped the remaining alcohol at their table.

"Sir Ka Koubun!" seeing Ja'far made me surprised, he never strikes out as the part type so it was kind of shocking to see him. I watched silently as they seemed to strike out a conversation and Ja'far led him away.

I was about to stand up and attend to the princess's needs when Sinbad beat me to it, before he could notice me I silently went back to the bench where I was sitting. He placed a cup on the table and smiled at Kougyoku, I didn't like that smile one bit.

"Sinbad!" Kougyoku exclaimed, surprised as Sinbad sat next to her.

"I was worried about you if you were enjoying the banquet princess." What is he doing?

"Ah yes I'm enjoying it a lot! But I've gotten a little drunk.."

"In that case, how about going together to refresh ourselves with the night breeze?" they both stood up and left, hand in hand and before I knew it my feet followed.

They ended up in what looked like a courtyard, the princess was blushing furiously but it was not because of the alcohol.

I hid myself behind an archway and strained my ears for whatever their conversation might be. Their hands were joined and I couldn't help but ball my fist a little. Was she experiencing the same warmth right now?

"This is quite mysterious." He began. "The way we met and the situation during that time was absolutely not friendly, if it continues like this, things will go back to being just like that time.."

Kougyoku seem to think about something as her look darkened but Sinbad gave her hand a squeeze. My chest was tightening…it hurts.

"But right now, we can hold hands like this. It would be nice if such happiness could last forever but." Hey Sinbad…..what are you saying? What are you doing?

He let go and began to walk towards my direction.

"U-um Sinbad!" he paused to acknowledge her. " I also- I also think it should last forever as well" he smiled at her but when he turned his face was as blank as a sheet of paper. Before he could pass the archway I let myself be seen, he noticed me at the corner of his eyes, his mouth slightly parted.

"How long had you bee-"

"I'm disappointed."

* * *

"Ja'far, have I become a sly person?"

"Huh?"

I listened to the conversation of the king and advisor, sticking close to the walls.

"Lately, when I see Alibaba and the others I begin to remember that time when I ran around the world, knowing nothing." Freckles was silent for a moment.

"That's right…you've become sly. You've achieved too many things and became what you didn't want to become." All for the sake of his country, no for his ideals.

"But this is the path you chose! And things will inevitably change. You don't have the choice but to proceed forward!" proceed forward huh.

I spotted a branch and stepped on it on purpose, hearing the two stop walking, I stayed right where I stood, an alleyway between houses. Freckles of course was the first to spot me, his daggers already ready on his hands.

"Ethan." Sinbad greeted, his look wasn't friendly nor threatening more like cold.

"Sinbad." I turned to face them, leaning on the wall but I had a grip on my staff.

"I never thought you'd actually be his brother." He gave me a small smile which I returned. But there was no way in hell I was telling him that I only found out about it till now.

"You know I get it if you suddenly get suspicious of me, I don't mind that but don't drag Laura into this. She's innocent and knows nothing about this." Because really, I'd be fine if I even died for her.

"Of course, I have no intentions on hurting her…." I raised a brow at the slight waver on his face.

"That's why I need your help." The calculating gaze of freckles seem to see through me but I looked at them in the eye.

"We all have one enemy here, Al-thamen. I don't care about the method but I won't forgive them to what they've done to my family." Cassim, Dunya, Apollonos, all of them were victims of that organization, that wasn't the rest of them of course.

"I know what you're planning, Kougyoku was a trump card and I bet after this you'll approach Hakuryuu." I knew I was playing with fire, but hearing about the organization made me want to slaughter every single one of them, this feeling was more than revenge and even I was surprised at my words.

"Alibaba, Mor, Aladdin, Hakuryuu, me and Laura. We're all just trump cards to you aren't we?" I glanced at freckles, usually he'd berate me for something like this but, he was just looking down, with a calm face on.

"What are you implying?"

"Don't get me wrong, you're a king so it's natural to use methods like this to survive the world of politics and I don't blame you. I was there when Hakuryuu asked for your support, I was there when you encouraged Kougyoku to stay. Even if I don't agree with your methods…..I'm willing to help."

"And what can you offer? You may be a talented magician but you still lack knowledge." I let out a laugh, oh if you only knew.

"Besides, how would we know that you're telling the truth? You hid the fact that Judal was your brother. Your purpose sounds more than petty revenge" Freckles added, hey I don't like that look at all.

"My whole life was a lie you know, and that organization was the one behind all of it. Laura almost died from Dunya's attack and the kids too almost died from those dark metal vessel users. Aren't we all fighting the organization for personal reasons? You say it's to prevent abnormalities happening…..but to me it doesn't sound that way at all."

Seems like Sindria had more history than what I've read, there was just a large gap in one of the books just after he conquered Zepar. I tried looking for clues but its as if the time after Zepar and before meeting Yamuraiha didn't exist at all.

"As expected from Judal's brother, alright I'm considering your offer. The first time you came here, you didn't trust me so I expected this from you." I still don't trust you, you know.

"The night is still young, why don't we find the others?" he offered as we walked back to the wide road. I glanced at freckles, who was in turn also staring at me.

"Actually, can you go on ahead? I have something to discuss with freckles." Sinbad hesitated but freckles nodded at him as he walked ahead.

When he was at a certain distance, pale hands suddenly gripped my collar as freckles snarled.

"What the hell happened that night?!" he hissed as passerbys gave us curious glances.

"You were drunk, I just took you back to your room." I said in a flat tone, he released my collar and started to panic.

"Why was I half naked then?! Why were you also by my side when I woke up?! Wh-what if…..we did it?!" His keffiyeh was close to falling as he clutched his head, as I trying to remember things himself.

"Beats me, what if we did it? Are you disgusted by the idea of doing it with a man?" I shrugged, since he was pale even in the dark his red face was very visible.

"I-ts not that I'm disgusted! I don't really mind the gender…." Wait what? " Sin did warn me that I act differently when intoxicated." Yeah like being whiny and stripping.

"So are you saying that you don't mind doing it with me?" I asked with a teasing smile

"I-I was drunk!"

"Relax freckles, nothing happened….aside from kissing I guess."

"WHAT?!" I immediately jogged to Sinbad's side who looked at me with one brow raised.

"What happened there?"

"Idiot king, why don't you fix your problem with Laura first?" I suggested nonchalantly as he stilled for a bit.

"I always keep an eye on her, I just so happen to pass by when you had your fight. If you want your relationship with her to be safe then fix it immediately. Knowing her, she probably has doubts on you now after she saw what you did to Kougyoku. No matter how the both of you may deny it but I could tell you're important to each other."

He didn't answer as we stopped, I followed his line of sight and found Laura being a whiny drunk as the others tried stopping her. Sinbad's face was unreadable as he continued to stare at Laura.

"Sin?" Freckles had already caught up to us and looked as his king in concern.

"Laura…strange….she's a blade and a jewel at the same time."

* * *

"Gimme thaaat!"

"No."

"Laura-nii you're drunk."

"I'm not dwunk! My head juust hurts a wittle bwit, come on Massssrur give that back~"

He raised the jug higher and I had to struggle from standing straight and trying to reach for it, but since I felt tipsy I just ended up lying on his lap.

"Dammit! Just let me dwunk this once! I sweaaar I'll be a responsible adult after thiiiiis!"

"Yeah cuz stealing Sinbad's alcohol is what you call a responsible adult." Sharrkan deadpanned and at the mention of that stupid king made me deflate on Masrur's lap.

 _"_ _How long had you bee-"_

 _"_ _I'm disappointed." He just stood there without even looking at me in the eye._

 _"_ _You manipulating her like that…aren't you no better than Al-thamen?"_

I couldn't get why Ethan doesn't trust Sinbad that much, but after seeing the way he acted towards Kougyoku I couldn't help but be hurt. The times we spent together, were all of those smiles even real? Were all of those things he said even true?

"Laura-nii are you alright? Should I fetch some water for you?" Even with the voice of Aladdin I couldn't bring myself to get out of Masrur's lap. Hearing him sigh, large hands were placed on each of my side as he propped me up to a sitting position.

A cup was handed to me by Alibaba and I accepted it with no words, downing the contents in one gulp, the water made me a bit sober.

"What happened?" seeing the numerous concerned faces around me made my mood a little better, usually it was just Ethan and very few acquiantances would look at me like that.

"Laura…." The voice of Sinbad made me want to run away, but seeing how Ethan was there I stayed. Ethan sat next to me and was surprised when I suddenly plopped down his lap.

"Hey, I'm here. Calm down." He patted the top of my head, Ethan didn't need to ask, ever since we were young there was some kind of bond between us and we could understand each other quite well without words.

"I found out I had a brother." I turned looking at him in surprise, how can he have a brother in this place?

"It was Judal."

"J-Judal?! " I knew that people kept mentioning they looked alike but I never thought they would be actually related.

"Yeah, I don't know but when I saw him I knew that he was my brother. It's a strange feeling, I actually have someone as family besides you."

"Still, how can you confirm that he was your brother?" I asked, now sitting appropriately by his side. We weren't from this world…right?

"Do you remember my dreams? The one with a burning village?"

"Y-yeah…..?"

"Judal paid a visit this morning and literally declared war on Sindria."

"What?!" but from the way people were acting, it seemed like any other normal day, so the uneasy feeling earlier….was it this?

"But what does that have to do with your dream?"

"Judal said his village was burned down, his family murdered." I looked at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly hanging open.

"You're saying that your dream was….a memory? If Judal is really your brother then Al-thamen won't leave us alone! Who else knows about this?!" this is bad, Al-thamen might come for him, force him to fall and make him a puppet! Wait, how do I know that?

"Sinbad, freckles, Yamuraiha, Kougyoku and a few platoons of soldiers, but it won't be long before word gets out." Ethan looked down, his usually laid back attitude disappearing.

"He's blaming me you know? Said why didn't I even bother to look for him. How can I tell him that I didn't even know of his existence till now? Even with his cruel smile, I could tell that he's suffered."

I could only provide comfort, gently squeezing his hand. Ethan had always dreamt of meeting his blood relatives, he had always mentioned how happy he would be if he had a sibling, and now he met Judal I'm sure he's feeling guilty knowing what his brother must've went through.

I had more questions than ever, who are we? Are we just Laura and Ethan, or are we something more than those names?

A commotion made us both jolt back to reality, and my eyes widened at Hakuryuu's bandaged arm….on the ground.

My legs moved on my own as I made my way over to Hakuryuu who was screaming his head off (with more dignity, mind you).

"Calm down!" I said to him as Sinbad stood speechless on his other side.

Black rukh suddenly came out of the severed arm, Ethan was shouting for everyone to stay back his staff drawn.

We all watched as a person materialized from the dark rukh, my brows furrowed at lime green hair, the sides shaped like cat ears. Why do I feel like I recognize him?

"Who is this guy?!"

"Oh you don't recognize me with this appearance?" Ithnan? In a wave, the mask, long robes and scythe was back.

"Magi, King Alibaba and King Sinbad along with the high priest's brother. I came here to invite you." Yeah like they would accept an invitation from a shady guy like you. We all pointed our weapons on him.

"I see…so this is the kingdom of Sindria huh.."

 _'_ _Innocent'_

 _'_ _Danger'_

"I have trouble breathing here." With speed I didn't know I had, I placed myself in front of his scythe taking in a full blast as several people shouted my name.

Sharkkan moved, slicing Ithnan but all it did was make copies of him.

' _Protect the kings'_

I didn't have the strength to move as dark blood from Ithnan's copies hit Sinbad and Alibaba, I could feel my ribs crack again from the blast as the citizens tried making sure I was alright. But I didn't care about that, that blood, it was brimming with dark rukh.

"It's too late now, for those two. Following the will of our father, we bestow upon you the curse of death!"

Death?!

Ethan, I could tell was frustrated. It was either approach me or risk a battle with Ithnan. The soldiers tried to attack him but Aladdin stopped them.

"The magi has good perception. That's our invitation letter, to the first class singularity King Sinbad, the vessel that was chosen by Solomon's arrogance King Alibaba, too bad you weren't hit brother of Judal. Become black kings, and surrender to our father!"

 _A world dyed in black, different races fighting each other, blood spilt everywhere, the betrayal of a friend, the arrogance of a king, the loss of a mother, the loss of a brother. Il-illah._

"That thing will possess your blood vessels and dye your rukh black, before long you will be reborn as totally different human beings. Because there isn't a single person in this world who doesn't possess a little bit of darkness in his heart."

"Falling to depravity?!"

Am I just going to watch it all happen again?

"You cannot oppose that flow. If you try to do so, Solomon's rukh and your black rukh will destroy each other inside your body, and your flesh will rot."

I found myself standing up, just a little shift made me want to cry out loud and cough up blood. But I bit my lip and forced myself to stand up silently.

"Well th-"

"Ithnan!" he paused

"Do you think Setta would want to see you like this?!" I found myself blurting a name familiar but at the same time not. Even with the mask on I could tell that he was shocked, and for a second I found myself seeing an Ithnan wearing robes of white and red holding a golden staff.

He stepped closer to me, he wasn't sneering or anything that might classify as what a villain would do. Instead he was shaking, his grip on his scythe was tighter than ever.

"Y-you…How are you still alive?!"

* * *

Sorry for you guys who haven't gone past the anime, if you just stopped at the anime then you wouldn't understand some parts of this fic.

Leave a review and state your name so I could address you properly thanks!

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

Thanks! You know it's a miracle that some people still stick to this story. Virtual hugs and cookies on your way!

 **Sophie:**

Judal/Judar I end up using the two anyway so some chapters might have Judar while some might end up as Judal. Well of course, I had a reason on sending them to the Magi universe and I'll reveal some stuff bit by bit. Honestly even if Judal says he doesn't care about what happened in his past I do believe he still has a bit of humanity left in him, since no one is completely evil or completely good either.

Thanks for your review every time, it does help me a lot!


	14. Chapter 14

"Ra, stay still please." I pleaded to Laura as she grumbled on a stretcher, since her ribs were broken there was a huge chance she might have another attack, but we can't afford one right now.

"I can't, Ithnan is still out there. Who knows what else he might be planning?" the way she spoke about the masked magician made me want to ask a bunch of questions, especially her outburst earlier but right now we had pressing matters to deal with. Like some kind of death curse for example.

But the magic of this world is composed of formulas, like some kind of science experiment so it was almost impossible for 'curses' to exist.

"You spoke to Ithnan like you knew him." Sinbad's voice silenced everyone's chattering as we all waited for Laura to reply.

"And if I did? Would you send me far, far away from your kingdom? Why don't you just kick me and Ethan out of Sindria? After all there's a whole lot of reasons! Ethan has Judal for a brother, I'm acquainted to Ithan and the both of them are connected to Al-thamen. Or are you going to keep us since we're both connected to the two? Ethan could convince Judar to fight for your side! I could provide information about Ithnan! Well?"

The silence after her outburst was sickening, I couldn't blame the others looking at us warily but I just wished Laura wouldn't always be so blunt all the time. She had a point though, everyone except Alibaba and Aladdin knew that.

I glanced at Sinbad, his look darkened and the supposed curse at the side of his face just made him more intimidating than ever.

"What should we do about this?" I was thankful for Alibaba's breaking the ice and changing the subject as he gestured to his arm where the 'curse' was at. The other generals crowded around him and inspected his arm, I could see how Sharkkan was frustrated and a bit angry at the background along with Spartos.

"What a shame to allow this to happen in our presence.." the other generals looks darkened.

"Don't panic." We all looked at the King in surprise whose look has changed into a calm one and I could only notice how Laura's lips pursed below me.

" 'Curses' don't exist. This is most likely some sort of magic, right Yamuraiha?" I knew it! Yamuraiaha who was holding his cursed arm agreed.

"Yes, this is magic. This black bruise it works because of magic, if this is magic then I'm sure there is a way to cancel it."

"That's great!" but I didn't rejoice as I silenced them.

"Problem is, do you even know what kind of magic is this?" because if she didn't then she can't even at least guess the formula for this magic.

"I've never seen such magic like this, it's a magic that attacks other people's magoi! I have no idea what orders of formula that made this magic work. For a magic complex as this, only the person who cast it would know how to undo it."

"Its still magic though, there must be a way to undo it." We all looked at Laura in concern, even speaking looked like a burden for her.

"Since you're certain that this is magic, there must be a way to undo it, right?" I glanced at Aladdin, a bit worried on how determined his eyes looked.

"Y-yes."

"Then I will undo it, I won't let you two die from such a tragic magic!" No one's dying here kid, not on our watch.

Sinbad started to stand up and faced Yamuraiha

"In any case, Yamuraiha suppress the magic on Alibaba for the moment."

"Bu-"

"How about you? You think you can handle this 'curse'" though Laura's tone was a bit sharp and bitter it was obvious she was also concerned.

"Yeah, well….I'm alright." How can you be alright? Your rukh might turn black any moment, but why does it look like half of the generals didn't have a clue what he was saying while the other half just stared at him, as if knowing exactly what was he talking about.

"Well then, there's only one thing for me to do. Yamuraiha."

"Yes?"

"Prepare the teleportation magic circle."

Was he planning on following Ithnan? We all watched in silence as Yamuraiha and Sinbad disappeared in a room. After a few moments Yamuraiha came back and Aladdin immediately asked questions.

"Eh? Where's mister Sinbad?" Yamuraiha smiled as he gestured for me and Aladdin to follow, I obliged but not before I sent a smile towards Laura who just nodded as if telling me to go on. The room we entered was pretty wide, it was a bit dark but the large magic circle on the floor lit the room up a bit.

"This is a transfer magic circle." She pointed to the circle composed of triangles and circles.

"Transfer magic circle?"

"That's right. You asked me where King Sinbad disappeared to, this is the answer." But where the hell would this thing take him?

"There are two kind of barriers that cover this country." My ears perked up at that, after I heard something about a barrier covering the country I was kind of curios on how it worked.

"One is used to identify and hinder our enemies, that is the defensive barriers."

The barrier let us in, so that means me and Laura weren't enemies. Did freckles know about this, because I would be pissed as hell if he did.

"And the other one is a barrier that tracks the position of an enemy that was able to trespass into our kingdom. It can also transfer anyone to the enemy's location within a range of 200 kilometers around the main island. That's the transfer magic circle."

Me and Aladdin stared at her in amazement.

"Is something like that even possible?!" Aladdin exclaimed

"It's something the king and I completed to protect Sindria, it is a magic I take great pride in!"

"You really are a genius magician Yamuraiha!" I couldn't help but compliment as she blushed, but really I was amazed. She could do magic tools that could store magoi, and a huge barrier that can protect the country.

But, doesn't that take a whole lot of magoi? Sure she may have a huge amount of magoi but the barrier also needs a huge amount of magoi. At this rate….

* * *

Although he had been confidently smiling in front of Ithnan, the 'curse' was spreading across his body he had managed to endure it in front of the others but right now he couldn't help but grunt in pain.

Ithnan who was floating just in front of him was laughing maniacally

"From the moment you were given that curse, you became a doll I can manipulate at will! Watch! The black rukh that propagate in that bruise are my servants!"

His rukh was having a battle, he clutched his head in pain, well that may be what Ithnan may view him as. Suffering from his 'curse'.

"Let's see…how much black rukh were raised inside your body?"

He hid his smirk as the restless rukh around him were slowly calming down, he really didn't want to do this, or use it for that matter. But he reminded himself that this man had almost tried killing Laura and the others twice. If it weren't for him then Alibaba wouldn't have the same 'curse' and Laura wouldn't be wounded and maybe continued as a whiny drunk.

The dark rukh was being absorbed as his bruise was starting to disappear, he looked at Ithnan in a mocking smile as the magician looked at him in shock and also perhaps panic.

Half of his Djinn equip was shrouded by a dark mist

"So that was the 'curse' huh? Unfortunately this body is already cursed. Your curse wasn't as strong enough to take over."

He raised both of his arms as wind magi began to materialize on both of his palms making huge tornadoes as it began to push Ithnan a little bit farther.

"You're already halfway fallen?!"

Ah really if Ithnan wasn't busy stating the obvious then he would at least think of escaping, not that he would allow it to happen.

"I didn't want to use power of this side but." He raised both of his arms and clasped it above his head, the words of magic leaving his tongue.

"Foraz Zora!"

The force of the two tornadoes had hit Ithnan full on destroying a part of an island just below them, he dropped down on a beach releasing his equip as he glared at the doll lying on the sand. Picking it up memories of Laura being hit by the magician's magic resurfaced.

Honestly he couldn't do anything about what Laura just said about him. 'Protecting my country' wasn't enough to justify for his actions, he knew that, Ja'far knew that heck even Ethan agrees. But defeating Al-thamen was a goal ever since he encountered them in his youth, ever since that incident… But it had hurt coming from her.

"No one in Al-thamen will be spared." He crushed the doll in his hands, smiling a bit. "You are not needed in the future of this world." The fragments of the doll spilled from his hands.

" _Aren't you no better than Al-thamen?"_

It wasn't the first time he would encounter someone who didn't agree with his methods, most of the generals knew what his true nature had become through the years, but its just as Ja'far says, he chose this path and he had no choice but to continue forward even if it meant hurting himself.

* * *

"Hey Laura, are you sure you want to watch this?"

The glare I gave Sharkkan was enough for him to know what my answer is. My palms were getting cold and sweaty as I stared at Alibaba who was placed in a magic circle, but no matter how Yamuraiha and Ethan try to suppress the 'curse' spreading it had already covered most of Alibaba's body.

Alibaba had been writhing in pain for the past hour and I couldn't help but bite my lip harder than intended.

"This is bad, the magoi of the caster took shape and is going wild inside his body." The more Alibaba writhed, the more Yamuraiha and Ethan held onto their staffs

"Can't we do anything?!"

"It's difficult, the magoi from Ithnan is spreading into every corner of his vital organs." Ethan explained as he let out a huff

"If we aren't skilled enough when we make our move, he could die! There isn't a way to remove just the enemy's rukh from his body!"

Dread was hitting me and Sharkkan who was supporting me tried rubbing my back in comfort but I could see how much he clenched his fists, worried about his student.

"It would be different if we could enter directly into his body.." Yamuraiha trailed off and I could notice how Aladdin and Ethan shared a look.

I could already feel a tear trying to make it's way out. Alibaba might not be the best King candidate around but….he was the reason I picked up the sword, I've learned to believe in myself a bit and not be that anxious of Ethan's talents. He spent weeks patiently teaching me and he had even called me a part of his family. The thought of him dying was something I couldn't stand.

"What's Alibaba's situation?" a booming voice made us all look up

"Sinbad.." It was supposed to be a whisper but the room we were in was wide and almost bare making my voice echo. The 'curse' was absent on his body as he cast a glance at me but immediately passed over me and kneeled in front of Alibaba's body.

"I see…but the advancement of the 'curse' is slow, is it because the both of you are supressing it?"

"Ethan is providing some magoi…..but that's not the only thing, Alibaba's own body…his resistance to this 'curse' is stronger than normal. I wonder what it is?"

Strong resistance or not, his body was already close to be covered completely.

"But if the situation continues like this, things will get bad. The curse grows by drawing from Alibaba's magoi. If we aren't careful, that man could be revived by feasting on his body."

I could already taste metal on my tongue, as Sharkkan hissed for me to stop biting my lip.

"Aladdin, you can help Alibaba right?" Sinbad asked as Aladdin's look was hesitant. "You are a magi, you have special power when it comes to things regarding the rukh."

But he didn't use it, was he wary?

"You still have a mysterious power you haven't shown us, right?" That look, why haven't I noticed it before?

"Use it to save your friend!" Aladdin looked at Ethan who just exhaled, as if he didn't know what to to do either. But when he cast a look on Alibaba his eyes were determined.

"I understand." Standing up he raised the both of his arms.

"SOLOMON'S WISDOM!"

The rukh was noisy as it swept all over the room, there were all chattering and the room was lit up by a torrent of pure white rukh. It was blinding to say the least.

"What the heck is happening?!" Sharkkan was shouting and staring at Alibaba's slightly floating body, wide eyed. The only one who didn't seem to be surprised was Ethan who was just trying his best to keep his hair down.

Suddenly the rukh had calmed down and Aladdin fainted as Sinbad caught him.

"His consciousness has been completely transferred into the rukh's world." Yamuraiha said as she stared at Aladdin in shock.

"Ra? Your lip is bleeding.." Ethan called out as he stared at me exasperated, rubbing a thumb over them, it was indeed bleeding as smudged blood was on my thumb. I looked at it with an indifferent expression.

I've already broken my ribs twice, what could a bleeding lip even compare to that?

"Take care of yourself more won't you?" I wanted to snap at Sinbad but seeing him holding Aladdin in his lap I didn't have the will to do so.

Suddenly the magic circle brightened up as we all took a look, Alibaba's face was getting clearer and the curse was getting weaker. A little bit of hope and relief washed over me, whatever Aladdin was doing I could only hope that it would save Alibaba.

The rukh was manifesting once again, as Sharkkan tried his best to shield me from it. My breathing was already uneven and my head was starting to hurt more than ever. It was a miracle I managed to stay conscious at this point.

"The bruise vanished…"

"Did Aladdin succeed?!"

Pushing Sharkkan aside I couldn't help but drop down in relief, fainting completely.

* * *

The wound on my shoulder was healing fast thanks to some kind balm that freckles had sent through one of the maids. It's not that he avoids me nowadays, he actually greets me whenever we cross paths but this time he wouldn't even look at me in the eye.

Laura was unconscious through the week and according to Yamuraiha she would only manage to stay awake for a few minutes, she also had an attack yesterday which caused me to feel a bit restless last night since Yamuraiha advised that I should try to recover as well and sent me early to bed.

I let out a sigh and rewrapped my bandages.

"Ooh I didn't know you had a fit body." I dropped the bandages in accident as it plopped down on the floor, slowly I turned around just to see Judar inviting himself through the window of my room.

"What are you doing here?" my hands were itching for my staff but it was leaning just by the window, six feet from where I was standing. Judar, smiled and plopped down my bed.

"Relax, I just want to know more about you, nii-san~" I crossed my arms, giving him a sceptical look.

"Like hell I'd believe that, you just waged war with this country but you still had the guts to come here." But then again you're my relative so I won't be surprised.

"I'm serious!" he grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl placed on my nightstand. "You're a pretty interesting guy! Your magoi isn't that bad and from your staff it seems like you're a swordsman too. But are you really serving that idiot king?" He chewed on the peach

"Not by choice" I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear

"Why don't you join my empire then? You're a pretty strong guy, I'm sure Kouen and those geezers won't mind since you're my brother."

I could tell he was serious, the glint of those eyes were just like mine.

"Yeah sure, go straight to the heart of the group that fucked up my life." Instead of getting angry like I expected him to be, his smile got wider.

"Eh~ so you're going to take revenge is that it? That can cause you to fall you know! But if you come to my empire then it'll be easier you know~ I'll even help you."

Ah, damn. I couldn't tell if he wants to help me to create chaos or because we had the same reasons.

"Still no, go back to Kou. I can do my revenge on my own, you just have to sit back, relax and wait for your nii-san to save your ass." I grabbed a breastplate and some gauntlets.

"Pfft! You really are my brother! Save me? I don't want to be saved nii-san~ I'm not like you who still can't get over from the past, exacting revenge won't bring them back you know."

"You haven't met them so I won't be surprised if you don't hold any attachments to them, but believe me when I say that I will save you. People may paint you as cruel and merciless but I do know that you still have some humanity left there." His look changed as he raised a brow at me.

"Will you really think of that after you knew all the things I've done?" his tone was the same from earlier, I looked at him straight in those red eyes.

"Yes, even if you destroyed a country." And I wouldn't be surprised if you did. "I won't blame you, Al-thamen did this to you, if they haven't interfered with fate then you might end up being a great magi."

He let out a laugh

"And here I thought that you would be interesting, you sound just like that chibi! Always preaching about fate and destiny." He suddenly raised his wand and for a second I thought he was going to attack but he just floated out of my room.

"Well, my offer still stands, but if you insist then I guess I'm gonna end up killing you too nii-san~" he disappeared and I bet a whole lot of people would panic if they found out he breached the barrier twice.

He sure was a twisted person, but I can't blame him. He experienced something much, much worse than I've endured, I bet he was also forced to fall. Which just makes me determined to destroy that organization, even if I die for it.

Damn, what am I even thinking? Grabbing the rest of the armour I strode outside of my room, I shouldn't keep a lady, especially a princess wait.

* * *

 _"Bilqis, don't you remember that those creatures treated us as cattle in the past? They're uncivilised! It's up to us to control them! Its of higher honor to be in the presence of the divine stave, let alone touch it!" the little girl with pink hair straight hair scolded the girl who was identified as Bilqis. Bilqis had the same features as the girl who was scolding her except her pink hair wasn't as long or straight, it was wavy and just reached her shoulders._

 _"But Sheba, how can we know that? We aren't even allowed to go outside…" Bilqis trailed off as Sheba glared at her._

 _"Why else would we be kept inside? It's to protect us of course! Now stop being so stubborn and let's get back to sleep, we're getting moved to one of the towers tomorrow. We could finally be useful to the church!" Sheba forced Bilqis's head down, Bilqis still looked unsure but she didn't want to anger her sister anymore so she just followed._

 _The next morning made Bilqis nervous while Sheba exited, going outside of the church was a rare occasion and the both made sure to carve the memory on their heads. Several children of the same age followed as two elders escorted them to the tower, suddenly a roar was heard as a wolf like creature with scales attacked the group._

 _They were sheltered children so they haven't realized danger before it hit them, one wolf turned to dozens and blood was everywhere. The escorts were nowhere to be found as bloody corpses decorated the brick road. Bilqis and Sheba could only watch as a massacre was happening around them, blood and screams were all around._

 _"Everyone, let's stick together! Run towards the tower!" Bilqis despite the bloodshed happening had still managed to lead the remaining children to the tower, upon arriving they were immediately greeted by elders as they exterminated the wolf like creatures, only less than a dozen children survived._

 _"This is why you are needed by the divine staves, without you then the other races would end up like that and history would repeat itself!" an elder lectured, that was the day the two vowed to never trust the other races and devote themselves to the church._

* * *

"Come on eat up! Everyone was worried you know!" Yamuraiha forced some sort of soup on me as Sharkkan watched in amusement.

"I'll eat ok, you don't have to force it on me." I pouted and grabbed the bowl from her hand and continued to drink the soup. It was just chicken soup, but I admit it does taste delicious.

"How is everyone?" I asked while gobbling up the soup

"Slow down will ya? Alibaba's fine, alive and kicking! Mor too, I don't know much about the Kou prince but Ethan is back to training." I smiled at that, it does sound like everyone was doing well. But a part of me was nagging to ask about a certain purple haired ki- wait what the hell…

"What this idiot swordsman mean is, Alibaba recovered quickly after the curse and Morgianna would occasionally train with Prince Hakuryuu-"

"How is his hand?" I felt guilty on worrying on Alibaba alone and if I remember Hakuryuu's hand was literally cut off from him. Yamuraiha too looked down.

"I could tell that every day is getting difficult for him..I would sometimes spot him trying to train with his left arm." My mood was clearly showed on my face as Sharkkan scolded the magician.

"You just had to dampen her mood.." Yamuraiha immediately apologized as I brushed it off

"Anyway, who made this soup? It's really tasty." I changed the subject as the two for some reason shared a smile, I don't know if I should be freaked out by how they smiled in sync or should I be happy that my ship is slowly sailing.

"You wanna meet who made it?" Sharkkan who was still smiling asked

"That would be great…" maybe I'll try cheering Hakuryuu up after learning the recipe. But the way these two are acting were starting to get suspicious, I might be overthinking things though.

Suddenly Sharkkan grabbed Yamuraiha's shoulder "Come on, we should give them privacy." Yamuraiha who I expected to slap Sharkkan's hands away just nodded as the both of them began to make their way outside of my room.

"Hey wait! You two!" but the two must've pretended to not hear me as they began to actually talk properly, shit Ethan should be here, being one of the dedicated shipper of this ship.

Before I knew it they were already out of the door, I let out a sigh and dunked the soup in one gulp. Even if they were acting suspicious I didn't have the strength to do anything since my bones were healing, not to mention the attack earlier had left me a bit fatigued.

A knock was on the door but whoever the knocker was refused to speak up, so just called for them to get in, after all I was at a pretty impotant wing of the castle, I'm pretty sure security here was top notch.

The minute I saw a strand of purple I panicked, after all I said to him I really don't know if I could face him properly from now on. Sinbad peeked from the door, but what surprised me was his hair was in a high ponytail, the same style I tried on him weeks ago. Most of his metal vessels were gone except for his sword strapped to his side.

Awkward silence filled the room (at least to me it was) as I refused look at him and instead stared at his clothes, come to think of it he wears a skirt..

He took slow and silent steps by the chair to my side, previously used by Yamuraiha, were his shoes always this pointed?

"How are you feeling?" Damn…I couldn't resist to take a look at his face, he was as usual smiling as if nothing happened between us. "Sorry if I visited this late."

"Not like I asked for you." AAAAAAH what the hell am I even saying?!

"Was the soup to your liking?" I hid my annoyance on how he just changed the subject and wasn't even affected by my previous statement.

"Why, did you make it?" the tone of my voice was getting haughty and I almost dropped the spoon I was playing with when I heard his answer.

"Yes, I do know how to cook simple dishes. This is something I often cook if Ja'far ends up fainting because of all those all-nighters he's been doing" And who's fault do you think is that? "It's a good energy booster."

I don't know if I should be amazed or shocked that the High King of the Seven Seas could actually cook a decent meal. Sure it's just chicken soup but still it does taste good.

"Could use more salt." No don't believe me it's fine as it is.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Another silence, since I hate awkward situations I again forced myself to face him.

"Why are you here?" he looked a bit confused at my question

"Yamuraiha and Sharkkan said you wanted to meet me….is there some kind of misunderstanding? Because you don't look comfortable with me here."

Those two sure were sly, I swear I'll get back to them one of these days.

"How can I be comfortable? I crossed the line and sad some pretty awful things.." suddenly could feel a tug on my hair as I looked at Sinbad with rage. Other people touching my hair was a pet peeve of mine and I would only allow a handful of people to actually touch it. But the guy wasn't the least affected as he started to touch my hair in various places. Slapping his hand away I glared more intensely.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled as his face seemed shocked for a second, he cleared his throat and placed both of his hands in front of him.

"Apologies, I just wanted to do your hair since you did mine before." He pointed to his ponytail, I couldn't help but be confused, why the hell is he acting like this? It's as if he's ignoring the elephant in the room.

"Sinbad let's get straight to the point please, no fooling around." He seemed to know that it was coming as his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Alright then, if you are worried about what you said about me then don't be. I already forgive you, some people had called me worse."

"Still, I mean what I said about you and Kougyoku. There might be a time that I'll end up stopping you." The words had been rapidly spilling from my mouth and I couldn't help but feel my heart tighten.

"I know….knowing the type of person you are. But for now let us enjoy our time together, for now I am not a king but a friend attending to your needs, so why don't I fix your hair for the time being?"

I let him fix my hair into a similar style that he wearing and I couldn't help but plead for this time to last longer, we both knew the minute he stepped out of doors things will never be the same between us.

"I brought these for you." From the folds of his robe he handed me gold hoop earrings identical to the ones he seem to wear every time.

"Eh?" he then helped me stand up to my vanity table where he pressed his face next to mine.

"Look! We're a match!" we both laughed, but we both knew that this happiness wouldn't last long.

"Hey Sinbad, what exactly are you fighting for?" We were both sitting on my bed and eating some dates.

"A world without conflict, no wars, poverty…"

"It sounds-"

"Impossible? Naïve?"

"No, it sounds hard." I smiled as he looked at me confused.

"Most people would call me a fool.."

"I mean the world is a big place you know, and you're just one guy." He shook his head.

"There are others who are realizing this dream of mine, it isn't me alone."

"I've been spending a lot of time with you in the past, you think that it's only you who has the capability to do it, I always wondered why are you the only metal vessel user in Sindria." I plopped down my bed, my back was beginning to hurt.

"I'm different from most people." I know

"I know, Aladdin and Ethan tells me the rukh flood to you, but then Sinbad everyone is different as well. Appearance, thoughts, ideals, goals, you and me are no exception."

Instead of answering he plopped down beside me and propped his head on his hand as he grinned.

"This…makes me remember our first meeting." Warmth flooded my cheeks as I slapped his face.

"Fuking pervert, get the hell away from me." Scooting away from him was impossible as my body still hurt and the idiot just laughed, ahh Sinbad, what the hell are you doing to me?

I was already at the end of the bed and relaxed a bit, just small actions made me tired. I closed me eyes, not really sleeping as I felt the weight of the bed shift, for a moment I thought he would already leave and the thought was for some reason too painful to bear. But then the weight dropped down next to me as I cracked one eye open, Sinbad's face was too close and I couldn't help but hold my breath.

Why is he leaning in?! What is happening?!

For some reason I couldn't help but keep my eyes open, I wanted to fully remember this, Our noses were already close to touching as his breath ghosted over my lips, his intense amber eyes were staring straight at me, just when I thought our lips would meet, he moved as a pressure was felt on my forehead, my breath hitched.

"Goodbye Laura." He leaned away, the weight on the bed disappearing as he made his way over to the door and cast one last look at me before disappearing.

A tear had rolled out of my eye, goodbye indeed…habibi.

Kudos to you people if you get the last word she said ;) anyway why do I like my poor OC's to suffer? I sure am a horrible author to them. And I'm sorry this was supposed to be posted yesterday but I ended up falling asleep XD

Leave a review and for guest reviewers please state your name so i could address you guys properly!

 **Erin:**

Heehee boi you got that right ;)

 **Sophie:**

Yup I just noticed that I didn't have enough scenes for Ethan and Ja'far, I wanted it to be at least romantic but it ended up being funny damn it, but I like it either way XD. Now as for Laura, I did state in some chapters that she's blunt and wants to get straight to the point immediately, I really wanted her interactions with Sinbad to not be so cliche, hell I've been trying to avoid cliches while typing this. (at least the overused ones) Thanks for your review! And I have other plans for where Ethan might go next, but sorry Kou isn't the first of the list. 

**animefreak112097 and LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

Here you guys go! thanks!

 **Nawal:**

Yes nothing but a good old fashioned love triangle to spice things up a bit. 


	15. Chapter 15

If you guys didn't get what Laura said the previous chapter (and I'm sad no one noticed T-T). Habibi is an arabic word directly translating to 'my baby' , 'my darling' or 'my beloved'.

* * *

"It is my responsibility as a knight to let my lady smile." Dunya smiled but this time with tears on her eyes, I've been visiting Dunya and attending to her needs since Yamuraiha said I needed to take a break from worrying about Laura.

"Ah, how can I smile genuinely if you resemble the man I loved the most?" I don't know what put me up to dress as a knight, but I got into her thoughts and realized we had the same views at fate. Aladdin says it would be impossible already to let her rukh go back to the great flow, but it wouldn't hurt to try right?

"I am your knight, command me as you see fit." I wanted her to be at least happy, if her rukh can't go back at this rate then she might die soon. Both of us knew but she said I shouldn't say anything.

"Alright, you want this charade to continue why don't you fetch me a hot meal?" I bowed and informed the gaurds outside of the princess's request, walking back to her side I tidied up the numerous scrolls littered around her bed, suddenly an idea popped into my mind.

"Princess Dunya, would you like to hear a story?" she tilted her head, I may not be attracted to her but even I couldn't help but admit how beautiful she was.

"Why not?"

I sat by her side and cleared my throat.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away." She giggled at my dramatic start "Lived a merchant with his three daughters." Using my staff I created miniature figures of the characters from the water on the nearby flower vase, I let it float around us as Dunya stared at them in amazement.

"One day the father was scheduled to go on a business trip, so he asked his daughters if they wanted him to get anything for them on the trip. The two elder daughters asked for dresses, combs, jewellery!" I turned the two figures into the objects I mentioned. "But the youngest only asked for a rose." I turned a figure into a rose, freezing it as I let it float above her hands.

"Why a rose?" she asked while cupping the rose I made

"The father asked the same thing, why a rose? When I can afford to give you pretty dresses and jewellery? And the daughter said 'Every year I ask for a rose and every year you do not fail to get one, it is proof that I am important to you father' and with those words the merchant promised to get her a rose no matter what. "

I twirled my staff as the blobs of water changed into a bunch of trees.

"But on the journey the merchant suddenly was lost, attacked by wolves and left by his men. He suddenly discovered a castle in the midst of the woods." The trees morphed into a castle as I guided the character in.

"A castle in the woods?"

"He entered the castle hoping to at least seek for shelter from the inhabitants of the castle, and when he entered he tried calling out to anyone that might be there, but no one answered back."

"So the castle was empty? " I laughed a little on the inside, her curiosity was like a child's

"Not quite, he decided to explore a bit. He found the dining room, full of dishes to warm him up, he called out again and when no one answered he decided to at least feed himself and when he was done he resumed exploring, that's when he found a room full of riches." I morphed the water into said items as Dunya gasped.

"He remembered the requests of his daughters so without thinking he began to fill his sack with the treasure, he did it fast hoping that no one would catch him and when he had ran out of the castle he remembered his youngest daughter."

"The rose…" we both stared at the crystallized rose on her hand as I held it up, the light reflecting from it.

"Yes, how could he forget the words of his youngest daughter? Outside the castle he spotted a garden of rosebushes, it was winter that time so searching for a rose would be hard but he did spot one. A single rose blooming despite the harsh cold, just when he was about to pluck the rose.." melting the rose in her hand I shaped it like a beast as she yelped in surprise.

"Goodness! What was that?" she screeched at me as I smiled. "A beast appeared."

Waving my staff the water from her hand surrounded my character.

" 'I have given you food for warmth along with gifts for you to be in your merry way, and yet you still aren't satisfied and dare to steal my prized possession?!' the merchant pleaded for mercy and begged that the rose was for his daughter "

"The beast could speak?" I nodded

"When the beast heard of his daughter he agreed on letting him go in one condition." I morphed the water into a character that resembled Dunya. "The merchant was to go back to the castle and bring his daughter with him."

"Goodness, what would a beast want with her? " a knock on the door interrupted us as I fetched the meal she asked for, going back to her side I held the spoon close to her mouth.

"I'll tell the rest of it after this meal, so eat up."

"But I want to hear the rest of it!" she pouted as shook my head "Eat first."

"As my knight you should do as I command!" smiling I immediately removed the layers of armour and brought back the spoon in front of her face.

"There, I'm just a magician and a swordsman attending your needs." Defeated she let out a huff and sipped on the soup on the spoon.

* * *

"Piprika, can you lead me to my closet please?" the Imuchakk woman smiled as she helped me up the bed, she was Hina's sister and I heard Ja'far entrusted her to take care of me.

"Do you need something in there? I could just get it for you." I shook my head as she opened the closet, kneeling down and ignoring the slight pain on my body I began throwing my dresses and Sindrian robes aside, while Piprika who was surprised did her best to catch them.

At the bottom of my closet was the familiar tee and shorts, bringing them out I held it in front of me, feeling the familiar silky like texture of the cloth.

"Those are some strange clothes…" Piprika commented, it had been a long time since I saw these, it had been delivered back to me months ago and me and Ethan decided to hide them away, in case that we needed it in the future.

"Can you help me put these on?" I faced Piprika who though seemed unsure agreed nonetheless.

After covering half of my body with bandages Piprika slowly put the shirt over my head, the feeling of the sheer material rubbing against my skin was something I've missed, putting on my sweatpants Piprika marvelled at the cloth.

"Come on, we're going out." Piprika looked a bit surprised

"Eh? But you haven't recovered yet an-"

"It's fine, I can walk already plus its not healthy for a person to stay in a room for so long. These legs need exercise!" I raised my leg for proof that I was fine but actually that action made me want to scream my head off. Piprika didn't look convinced either but she just led me outside along with a long sigh.

"By the way Laura, what's with you and Sinbad?" I could feel a jolt in my chest as I blinked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"You both have similar appearances." Does that mean Sinbad isn't fixing his hair down anymore?

"From the ponytail to the earrings, if you would wear something purple then people might say you're imitating him." Smiling I shook my head.

"It's just a coincidence that's all, when we were sorting through the treasures from the dungeon when Sharkkan and Yamuraiha said I suited these." I pointed to the gold hoop earrings. "And since it's awfully hot today it would be better for my hair to be up." She just nodded and I hope she would buy it. My eyes passed over to the people carrying scrolls in a hurry, an idea popped into my mind.

"Can you get some stuff for me?"

"Sure if it's within my capabilities."

"Some paper, ink and brushes." She tilted her head at my strange request.

"Please? I'll wait for you here." We were at a pretty open place just below the Purple Leo tower, I pointed to a bench next to a fountain.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." She disappeared in a hurry, her blue hair was still visible in a crowd of servants.

Some people stared at me and whispered to their companions, uncounciously my hand went up to feel the piece of metal dangling on my ears. I wasn't the type of person to wear jewellery or anything to improve my appearance, nor was I the type of person who likes their hair up.

Memories of our interaction earlier made me move my hand on my forehead.

You sure are unfair Sinbad, saying goodbye immediately you really don't think much of other's feelings don't you?

I couldn't help but throw my head back and let out a laugh, ignoring the stares or whispers directed my way.

"Ah, this really is the cruellest way to fall."

I looked at the sky, I could remember clear as day on how me and Ethan arrived here. We were just two lonely people who weren't lucky in love. We wished for something better and yet here I was unsatisfied.

"Laura-nii, your rukh are crying." I slowly turned my head down to face Aladdin, unlike from what expected he was alone, he was looking at me worried. Indeed my rukh was noisy, but it wasn't the usual happy chattering.

"Hey Aladdin." I didn't bother to smile, Aladdin would know right away if I try to hide my pain. Sitting next to me his small hands rested on top of mine.

"I heard what you said and I got worried when you mentioned the word fall. Is there something that's bothering you?" Mature kid or not I was glad Aladdin still had his innocence intact, I ruffled the top of his head.

"Don't worry it not about falling to depravity, it's a different kind of falling." Aladdin tilted his head, his brows furrowed.

"Different kind of falling?"

"Yes, in this kind of falling you can't help yourself, you probably might not realize it at all!" Aladdin looked alarmed.

"Is it dangerous? Can you tell me more about it?" I laughed at how innocent he was as he looked so confused.

"It is very dangerous, it can cause the fall of men everywhere, the strongest can be weakened, the weak can be strong, the cruel can be merciful while the purest can be tainted."

"I…don't understand, how can it be beneficial but at the same time harmful?"

Memories of my times with Sinbad resurfaced, our first meeting, him apologizing, me fooling around in his office, our times at the Maharajan, the first time I felt worried and finally our last meeting. We both knew, we both had disregarded it in the beginning, but we never knew it would turn out like this.

"I don't understand it either, so if you end up falling for someone don't hide it alright? Tell the person right away, regret lasts forever after all." Aladdin's mouth formed an o as he embraced me immediately, the way his eyes changed it seems like he already knew what I meant.

"Don't be like me alright?"

If only he said it, only if those words came from his lips if only he didn't say goodbye, it was the same for me. I wanted to tell him, get my point across but I couldn't. Just the thought of going against him was something unbearable, the way we both looked at each other one last time its as if we wouldn't see each other again.

"Laura-nii, you're rukh are crying but the same time…they look happy."

I was glad I met him, even if it hurt so much I was glad. Alibaba thought how to fight along with Sharkkan. Hina, Drakon and Sahel thought me how important bonds as a family were, Yamuraiha, Pisti, Ja'far and Spartos thought me friendship but Sinbad, Sinbad thought me that I could be hurt, I could cry, I could smile and laugh and how I could feel them all at once.

"Is that so?"

* * *

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes" me and Sharkkan blurted at the same time.

"But master its rare for you to disregard training over something like this."

Sharkkan faced Alibaba causing me to almost drop the thin brush I was holding.

"Listen Alibaba, this is no laughing matter that you can disregard quickly." Came Sharkkan's sharp tone that most people wouldn't believe was about the kohl (or if you aren't familiar with the term, its eyeliner). Learning about Sharkkan's country it was obvious it was like Egypt back at the other world so I wouldn't be surprised if he wore kohl or waxed himself everyday.

"Are you royalty Sharkkan or a noble?" Because if I remember male members of the royal family or nobles were the ones who often wore make-up. Maybe they were commoners but they were unheard of.

"Sort off." I noticed how his tone changed so I didn't inquire any further, instead I just concentrated on applying the kohl.

"Must be pretty tough doing this all by yourself." I said as I leaned away from him, checking if both ends of the kohl were a match.

"It did take some time to learn it by myself since the ladies I would always ask would get annoyed at me sometimes. But really I was surprised that you knew how to apply this Ethan."

Well years of working with actors and you can learn a lot about make-up and costume designing.

"Just something I've picked up in one of my travels." I shrugged as Alibaba furrowed his brows.

"Can we train now?"

"Noooo way, I still have to apply some kohl on Ethan too." I was a bit startled at that as Sharkkan dipped the brush and held my face in place.

"Hey wai-"

"Stay still, let's just see if it suits you." goddamit with his face so close to mine I couldn't help but flush a bit, sure I may not be sexually attracted to him but I was still very much gay.

After painfully enduring how much Sharkkan was touching me he was done and gestured for me to look at my reflection on the nearby fountain, when I faced Alibaba he looked speechless which just made me more curious than ever.

Slowly leaning my head my eyes widened, I looked like Judar minus the eyeshadow and way too pale skin. Straightening my posture I shot Sharkkan a look.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"You really are his brother I guess." He sent me a small smile and when I looked back at my reflection, it didn't look bad, maybe I'll keep this style from now on. I walked back to the steps where we were sitting as Alibaba was still staring at me.

"What you want to get some too?" I teased and before he could get away Sharkkan's muscled arm encircled Alibaba's head.

"N-no thanks! I'm fine with the way I look." I sat next to him and flicked the weird horn on top of his head.

"I don't think so, kohl or removing this weird horn on your head." Alibaba turned red, his hot-headedness about to show.

"I-I'll n-never cut it off!" Sharkkan grinned as we both pinned Alibaba down on the marble floor.

"Kohl it is." I grabbed the brush as Alibaba furiously shook his head.

"Come on Alibaba! You might like it you know." Sharkkan laughed as he held Alibaba's face in place and clamping his mouth closed while I tried applying kohl in the cleanest way possible. But the blonde struggled and I contemplated on maybe freezing him on one point but a voice made us stop.

"Please stop bothering Alibaba, it is clear that he isn't comfortable on whatever you are forcing on him." Really isn't he getting tired on speaking formally all the time? He was as usual looking so innocent that you wouldn't think that he could literally gut you, his hands were tucked in his sleeves obviously where his daggers were. He gave us a pleasant smile….well mostly to Sharkkan and Alibaba. Speaking of the blonde, he took the opportunity and escaped behind the back of freckles, his face tinged red of embarrassment.

"You're no fun." Sharkkan made a face but one look from Ja'far and he scooted behind me causing our eyes to meet. I expected him to break the eye contact but he then started speaking.

"Yamuraiha asked me to go buy herbs for her, she told me to bring you along since you know what herbs she needs." No hostility at all, I should be glad I guess but a monotone Ja'far isn't that fun at all.

"Alright, let me get changed then." Because seeing how critical Ja'far is over everything, I doubt he would let me accompany him shirtless.

Bidding goodbye to the both we started to walk to my room, side by side. No one was in front but no one was behind either and the atmosphere wasn't hostile or awkward, even if it was silent it was kind of comfortable.

On the way to my room we spotted Masrur napping on a bench, freckles then proceeded to approach him as I stood a few feet away waiting for whatever business Ja'far might have with the big guy. After a few speaking from Ja'far and nodding from Masrur I was surprised when the big guy was following freckles who was making his way towards me.

"Baggage holder." Again I am shocked and amazed on how easy Masrur could read me sometimes, nodding slowly we continued our way to my room. Once in front I let the two in,not like I could hide anything since my room was pretty bare. Dumping my staff on my bed I opened the closet wondering what I should wear when the big guy was next to me.

"Its pretty hot today." Its always hot in this island. "Why not a simple tunic?." I shook my head, I kinda wanted to dress a bit like how I did back in the old world. Grabbing two loose shirts and pants I threw them on my bed ignoring how freckles looked annoyed.

"Hey freckles, can I borrow a dagger?" I don't know if scissors were even invented in here or they might have scissors and looks different but I didn't have any right now, however weapons here are sharpened almost every day here so I'm sure it would suffice.

"And what do you intend to do with it?"

"I won't slitting throats here don't worry freckles, I just need to do some adjustments to my clothes." Though his face didn't approve, his pale hand reached out to me a dagger in his palms. It was triangular with some intricate designs carved into it, accepting it I tested the blade on my hand. Pressing a finger against the blade I flinched a bit when it drew blood immediately.

Perfect! Grinning to myself I sat on my bed and grabbed the shirts, after a few tugs and slashes along with Ja'far's horrified face I held my creation in front of me.

"Did you just waste precious cloth for this monstrosity?!"

I rolled my eyes at him, I mean I expected the reaction considering how conservative he dressed but really he didn't have to go that far and call it a monstrosity. Tank tops was like my signature and ever since coming to this world I kinda substituted them for the tunics Masrur wore but it wouldn't hurt to try recreating it here. (Since I would always cut off the sleeves of some of my shirts here).

"It has a name you know, its what I call a tank top." Putting it on I faced the full length mirror placed next to my closet, though some cuts were uneven it still looked pretty well, I was really surprised on how much the kohl would stay still and not be smudged all around my face. Suddenly the big guy was just behind me as I turned, almost bumping into me.

"Did senpai force this on you?" his large hand tilted the side of my face, goddamit why is he being touchy all of a sudden? I could feel my heartbeat quicken it's pace especially on how intent his eyes were on mine.

"No, we both agreed on putting each others kohl." I brushed it off with a smile hoping that he wouldn't notice my reactions. His lip twitched a bit.

"It suits you." He stepped away as I continued changing

"Maybe I'll keep it this way." I glanced at Ja'far who was trying his best to blend in the background, now what was his deal again?

* * *

The king of Sindria for once wasn't enjoying his alcohol, Ja'far forced him to work earlier since he still had to go to the markets (and make sure the king did his work) and had told him that he was free for the day. Naturally the king would think of drinking immediately but without a certain annoying female to accompany him, he found out that with every sip he took was never the same.

But of course he just couldn't show up in her room (after that unpleasant meeting) and ask if she wanted to go drinking with him since she was still recovering. Plus with the things going on between them he wasn't sure if he could even face her right now.

It was just normal for him to take an interest to a woman he barely knew, especially after he heard from Ja'far that they just straight up landed from above and also the circumstance on how they met, he was intrigued. After all a woman tackling him with a blanket was no easy or common feat. After getting to know her he found out that she was good company, even if she would just cause havoc in his office or steal his prized alcohol, it was like his title of a king didn't even matter to her, he met similar people of course but the chance of meeting them was very low.

Every day he found out he would crave her company, and he wondered why. She wasn't like those girls in his harem with their alluring charm, Laura couldn't care less on what she looked like. Her hair would be sometimes a tangled mess of brown and her skin was getting an uneven skin tone due to the harsh sun in Sindria. She would usually wear a typical Sindrian robe, she didn't adorn herself in make-up or jewellery, though her face wasn't that bad she was the kind of woman that would just blend in the background when not noticed.

Maybe it was the way she talked, how bluntly she would state things. Or maybe her humor, a little twisted and dark.

Who was he fooling, he knew it from the start but he disregarded them, he was the womanizer of the seven seas! How could he just fall that easily?

He glanced at his window overlooking the gardens, to his surprise she was there by the flowers, for once she wasn't wearing the green collared robes instead it was a very loose shirt and some pants. She was wearing the gold hooped earrings he gave her and her hair was tied up, he couldn't help but feel a little joy that she was wearing his gifts to her and how they matched hairstyles (He decided to keep the high ponytail frequently) but at the same time he couldn't help but be hurt. She was just right there so near to his reach but he just couldn't, he was anxious on how she might react to him suddenly appearing out of the blue.

He wanted to kiss her at the lips that time, but the way she looked and how lost she was he couldn't bring himself to. He respected her and would never think of forcing himself on her or to any women (or men) contrary to his reputations. But then there was a big chance that he might, after all he was an ambitious person and would not hesitate on getting what he wanted. So maybe this was for the best, he didn't want to hurt her. So he just settled on watching from afar, drowning in alcohol to dull the pain.

* * *

I really love making the characters suffer don't I? And my headcanon on Sharkkan is pretty accurate since Heliohapt is based on Egypt and Sharkkan is a prince I'm pretty sure he wears kohl (like ancient eyeliner) if you are like me who love reading about different cultures around the world then you might agree (the waxing part is true too and mostly done by royals). And let's take a break from the canon timeline for a bit since I want to build Laura and Ethan's relationship with the other canon characters ( and yes make the ships sail XD)

Leave a review and state your name so I could address you guys properly!

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

Patience dearie, our ship is sailing but I want to add some chaos on the way to keep it interesting. And yes chicken noodle soup is life.

 **animefreak112097:**

Yes our dear Laura is strong!

 **Nawal:**

Thanks!

 **The Sophie that stuck to me after several chapters XD:**

Yes, yes if you do some research on Bilqis then you might know a bit on what I am planning next ;) And yes SnB was literally a feels trip, like when a lot died I was literally screaming and perhaps a little crying here and there, like ughhhhh it like left me a bit empty on the inside and since Magi ended too I'm still recovering T-T. But it's surprising how the fandom hasn't died yet which I am very thankful for since I need some people to share my pain with.

 **Another Sophie:**

Glad you like it!


	16. Chapter 16

The scents of flowers surrounded me as I opened my eyes, letting the brush drop on the ground I stared at my piece.

It was Sindria when viewed from above, though the only colors present were black and white. Ever since I was young I was said to have a photographic memory, I could visualize well a scenery that I might've just saw once. But this piece seemed to be missing something, my hand moved as I grabbed the charcoal pencil next to me, sketching some figures above the island.

It was me and Ethan, falling. Grabbing a thin brush I scribbled my signature and let it dry beside me. Grabbing another parchment my hand sketched on its own, my mind detached. It has always been like this whenever I would draw or paint. It was like I was in some sort of trance.

Face, eyes, a little shading and shaping the face, nose, a little smudge there, lips, another round of shading. Hair, give it a little shine, some lines here and there to show graduations. Neck, collarbone…..

I should've expected that I would draw Sinbad sooner or later, it was him indeed with his signature smirk, his hair done in a high ponytail. Dipping my brush in the pot of ink I let the ink be controlled by the brush. Flowing through the paper, straight, curving, merging, connecting as a figure was formed.

It was him alright, in his traditional royal robes and metal vessels adorning his body. I haven't seen him in a while, usually I would bother him in his office while at work but it just didn't seem right to do that right now. unconsciously my hand reached to my sash tugging the scabbard I stared at the dagger before me. It was one of the first important things I've owned ever since coming here, I could still remember how he handed this dagger to me, a silent promise between us two.

' _Survive'_

And that I did, I learned and experienced new things in that dungeon. I formed bonds to the younger members of our group, the talk between Ugo was still bothering me, I haven't told Aladdin yet seeing how he was preoccupied with some things (he said his dreams were getting frequent) and ever since that talk the feeling of nostalgia was getting frequent.

I've been avoiding witnessing some of Aladdin's and Ethan's training, every time I would see and feel magic it felt like I've done it before, but whenever I tried uttering some words nothing was happening. It was like a big part of me that was suddenly taken away.

That's when I'm having doubts on who I truly was, ever since I was a child I was also orphaned like Ethan. My parents were killed in a fire, me the only one surviving had no known relatives so I was selected to be brought to foster care ever since then. But I never lasted more than a year except my recent ones, strange things would always happen, usually unexplained disasters. The last family I was brought upon was more decent than every one that adopted me, though they were very strict I admit they did truly care for me. They've listed me as an official family member and sometimes I would feel guilty on running away. Truth was, one of the major reasons I hardly lasted to the ones who tried adopting me was because I would always end up running away and disappearing completely (until the authorities would drag me back), I just never felt that I belong there, it was like I was looking for something but whatever that something was it wasn't existing in that world.

Then I landed in this place, sure I may never get used to the lack of electricity (and many more other things) but meeting the people in here so far made up for it. Dungeons are freaky but, never did I once fear for my life in Zagan's dungeon, the power of magic and metal vessels were also incredible but it was like I've seen them before. Not to mention rainbow hair that was actually real was starting to be normal for me.

And then Ugo, he said something about saving someone. He never specified why or how or even what was I supposed to do, he said I was an old friend and somehow I didn't have the heart to deny it.

Ethan too, I know some whispers that said they looked similar but for them to be brothers? It was almost surieal, does that mean that we actually came from this world? Who are we really?

My encounter with Ithnan had spurred a lot of emotions around me, I was glad to see him well and alive but at the same time I couldn't stand how he ended up, it felt like it was my fault that Setta died. But then again, who was Setta? It sounded familiar but at the same time not.

My head hurts from all these thoughts, I was Laura but at the same time it feels like I'm not.

"Aren't you Miss Laura?" the voice snapped me back to reality and I was back sitting on the grass, in front of me was the Kou princess with her whole entourage of people behind her. Her attendant was holding a parasol over her head to protect her from the harsh sun.

Now I didn't really care about status being a modern woman, but I didn't want to be rude to her so I stood up and bowed a bit at her.

"Princess Kougyoku, do you need something?" I was startled by her cold look, totally different from when she arrived and when she was drunk.

"Can you come with me a bit, I would like to discuss something with you." It wasn't a request but more like an order, but she was a princess so I couldn't blame her. Gathering the parchments, brushes and inkpots I followed beside her, the soldiers were giving me steely looks and the attendant was frowning at me.

We arrived at a pavilion, sitting down she waved all her people away including her attendant.

"But princess-"

"Why don't you fetch some tea for us then?" it was an excuse obviously but the attendant had no choice but to follow, once her people were gone I was surprised when she let out a long sigh and collapsed head first at the wooden table between us.

"Princess?" she flinched as she fixed herself, smoothing out her appearance.

"I'm sorry if I acted like that, but there are certain things that people would expect from a princess like me. But I just wanted to talk to you ever since I found out you were close to Ethan."

I guess being a princess had it's flaws too

"Sure I don't mind, but what would you like to talk about?" her face turned red as she looked down, she seem to be stuttering some incoherent words when her attendant interrupted bringing us tea and snacks. I waited patiently for Ka Koubun ( I still think it's a ridiculous name) pour us tea, when he was finished he placed himself a few feet away from us.

"I-I was j-just wondering…" she sipped her tea to compose herself (and how could she survive that heat?!)

"Just what do you want to say princess? Come on spit it out." Suddenly her looked changed, a cross between embarrassed and determined.

"W-what is your r-relationship with King S-Sinbad?!" she pointed at me as I almost dropped my teacup.

Gurl, I don't think we even have a relationship at this point.

"What?"

"Its just that I've noticed how close the two of you are!" wait, what is this scenario?

"Wait princes-"

"Let me make one thing clear, if you like him as well then that makes us rivals!"

What the hell?! I didn't know what to say or even how to react, I mean it was pretty obvious that the princess liked Sinbad since the scandal but I didn't know she'll be this competitive.

"Hold on princess, what made you think that me and that purple head are like 'that'?" was it that obvious? But I'm pretty sure it didn't look like that on the surface.

"See! You giving him a nickname just proves my claim! It's just that I would always see how you act around each other, I even heard he cooked you a meal when you were bedridden."

I let out a sigh, really just being acquainted with that purple blob head would prove to be a disaster. Sipping a bit of my tea I smiled at her while she looked at me confused and probably annoyed, geez she's much worse than Hakuryuu, not that I hate it mind you. Her being worked up for something like this made her look cute.

"You really love him don't you?" her face turned red as I laughed.

"This is a serious matter, Laugh all you want but if you really would prove to be my rival then I won't go easy on you!"

I wonder how you'll react if you would find out the truth?

"Princess, I don't like him like that." She looked at me surprised

"You don't?"

"I don't, so don't let me stop you from pursuing your love."

"B-but-"

"But don't lose yourself in it either, Love is a dangerous game princess, it could be enough to turn the tides of war. I'm speaking from experience here." She looked down.

"I know, he's a king of a country that my empire could wage war on. I want to fight as a soldier of my country but at the same time I don't want to lose the friendship of Sindria and the Kou Empire."

So that's why Sinbad's planning something for you, war or not I definitely won't let this girl to be a victim of his personal gain.

"I know it isn't my place to say this but I think its better to think of your own country first, you're a princess, a representative of Kou and it's government. You conquered a dungeon for your Empire right? Think rationally princess, you already came this far right?"

I really felt sorry when it was obvious that she was close to tears, but I admired her when she stubbornly held them back. From the rolled out parchments by my side I pulled on one specific piece of parchment and handed it to her.

"Here, like I said its not my place to say those kinds of things so you don't have to take my words seriously." She gasped at the parchment I handed her.

"This is incredible! You have great talent!." I don't think I could stand having a picture of him lying around so maybe it was better for her to have it.

"Thank you."

"But is it really alright for me to have this?"

Trust me it is. I nodded instead as she marveled at the picture for some more, I remembered when I was like her, young and in love. But I learned as I grew up that not every love story ended in a happy ending, I just hope that her story wouldn't have that bad of an ending.

* * *

Ja'far wasn't really the type of person to mind attention, ever since Sinbad took him under his wing he had been surrounded by it for years. But right now he felt uncomfortable of the attention showered their way, mostly to Ethan who was between him and Masrur.

Really if he only knew it would end up like this then he should have forced the man to at least wipe the kohl off his eyes, aside from his ridiculous top wear.

Ethan was a feast for the eyes, his upper clothing clung to his body showing no little for imagination, along with his dark pants and boots. His staff was strapped to his back but the one thing that made him stand out was his kohl rimmed eyes. It matched with his equally dark eyes the vizier admitted and it made him look more similar to the dark magi.

Well of course he wasn't surprised when they were related, they looked and talked similarly but he could only pray that they wouldn't act the same. A little fear ignited in his heart on that day, would Ethan consider helping his brother? Ethan and Laura were orphans so they must've craved to meet their blood relatives at some point so when Ethan admitted that Judar was his brother he feared that Ethan might end up switching sides.

But those were ridiculous thoughts, Laura was just as important to him so the advisor doubted that he would leave his companion. Besides he said he wanted to fight by their side on destroying the organization.

"Hey big guy what's that?" Ethan's lively voice broke him from his thoughts as he faced the said man, he was pointing at a stall where shimmering metal and stones were displayed. Not even waiting for their response the man had already made his way over the stall as Masrur jogged over to him.

He let out a long sigh, really Ethan's curiosity was like a child's. But then again he had hardly came out of the palace since according to some people he would spend most of his time either training, holing himself up in the library or randomly popping in classes at the academy. He was for sure an odd person, he had never seen a magician who was also skilled in the art of the sword. Now he really didn't want to think about that night he got drunk, surely Ethan wasn't that type of person right?

Come to think of it, why was he so annoyed and irritated at this man in the beginning?

Following his two companions it turned out to be a stall for selling jewellery and for some reason Ethan was missing.

"Where did he go?!" because right now wasn't the time to be looking for missing people

"Relax, he's just trying something on." Masrur pointed to the small tent made up of colorful fabrics a few feet across them, he sighed in relief well if Ethan wanted to buy something then he wouldn't mind buying it for him. A little thank you gift perhaps for taking care of the drunk advisor.

"How do I look?" Ja'far almost choked but thankfully he held it in. Ethan was wearing loose baggy pants the color of red, a scarf rested on his shoulders as most of his upper body was bare save for the numerous necklaces on his neck, on his head was a turban lined with gold coins, his arms and foot had numerous bangles as they clinked against each other at every step he made.

People also were gaping at him, some had even stopped attending whatever business they were attending.

"What a beautiful boy."

"A feast for the eyes"

"What a handsome young man!"

Ja'far wanted to just push the man back to the dressing room and preferably dress him back himself, but he had to remind himself that he was in public. Masrur thank goodness took the initiative to step in front of Ethan, his large build completely covering the dark haired male.

"Do you like it? We'll buy it for you,"

"Eh?! No need! I just wanted to try it on, besides I doubt I could wear something this impractical."

Shame he really looked goo- wait, what was he thinking?

"But it looks good on you." He raised a brow at Masrur's statement, now when did the finalis even care about clothes?

"You're not lying are you now big guy?" when did the finalis even lie about these kind of things?

"You can ask Ja'far." His attention snapped up, why did they need his opinion on this? If Ethan wanted it then he found no problems in buying it for him. Ethan's head popped beside the frame of the redhead.

"Hey freckles! Do I look good in these clothes?" he couldn't help but strain a smile at how Ethan smirked at him teasingly, just how much narcissism can this person get? At least he's not as worse as Sin.

"Yes you look remarkable in such outfit." He stated in the most dry tone he could manage, there was no way he would feed that ego of his, the man still had the decency to pout as he rested his head at Masrur's side.

"Look big guy, freckles isn't being sincere. I guess we won't be buying this after all."

Now he understood why he hated this man from the very beginning, and to his surprise the finalis had looked at him in disappointment, now when was he the bad guy again?! He supressed the urge to tie the dark haired male and maybe throw him in the sea, but again he had to remind himself that losing his temper in public wasn't a good thing to do considering his reputation on the line.

"You look good so there!" he had hissed and his temper grew when the magician laughed and smirked at him once again.

"Glad to see that you can actually have some emotions freckles, you've been like a robot all day!." His brows furrowed at the unfamiliar word but before he could ask about it he had already disappeared inside the tent. Stepping closer to the finalis he tilted his head to Masrur.

"What is a robot?" he asked Masrur, after all he noticed how close they had become but the redhead shrugged and he blinked when the finalis had a faint smile.

Now that he thought about it, Masrru has been getting a bit talkative lately. Was it because of Ethan? They both waited for the man to change and once again Ja'far had to supress his temper when he had walked out shirtless as he lazily put on his top a bunch of people were staring at him again, but either the man was dense and didn't care or he knew and was enjoying the attention.

"Let's go!" he was at the lead when something bumped behind him causing him to yelp as his two companions looked back at him.

"Ethan!" it was a girl probably thirteen or fourteen, her clothes and face paint immediately identified her as part of the Torran people, Ja'far was confused. Why was a little girl looking for Ethan?

"Tiare!" he was surprised when Ethan had approached the girl and brought it to his arms, were they familiar with each other?

 **"** **I'm so glad that I found you!"** was what Tiare was saying but judging from Ethan's face he didn't understand a single bit of what she said. Torran language was limited to learn so he didn't blame Ethan, after all he had been to seven dungeons already, and that was enough for him to learn.

"Hey freckles can you give me a hand here?" Even if he was irritated at the dark haired magician he couldn't say no to a child so he translated whatever Tiare said for him.

"But why would she come here?" Exactly his thoughts.

 **"** **Why did you come here Tiare? "** The adviser smiled at the girl, his years of being a babysitter was paying off.

 **"** **Ever since Ethan saved me in the dungeon I've recently discovered that I was a magician!"** His eyes widened at that, a Torran magician? He had never met one but then again the world was a funny place. Translating it to Ethan even he was shocked but happy as he hugged the girl tighter.

"I knew there was something about you when I met you at the dungeon!."

 **"** **My parents and the chief gave me permission already, they wanted me to not waste this opportunity and study more about magic!"** Tiare fumbled with her pack as Ethan helped her with it, from her pack she handed him a scroll, it was addressed to Sinbad but the advisor was sure Sinbad had taken this opportunity to get drunk so he doubted he would be sober enough to even understand the contents of the letter.

The letter was written in Torran but the space below the contents contained the translation.

 _Greetings King Sinbad,_

 _You have done many thing for our tribe and we are truly grateful for it. We wish that your generosity still stands, recently my granddaughter has discovered that she is a magician, it is a joyous moment for us for a Torran magician haven't been born in years. She would also like to reunite with two of the members of the recent dungeon conquest, we request for him to take care of her in our stead and we would like to use this opportunity for her to learn more about the world outside our tribe._

The contents of the letter made the vizier worry, a Torran magician was rare and he was sure his king would use this opportunity to gain more power, child or not.

"Well, we'll have to teach her common tongue then." Came Masrur's gruff voice, he nodded schedules already running on his head.

"Then let's use this opportunity to buy her things, clothes and other necessities." It had been a while since he had gone shopping for children, too long actually as Kikiru and his other siblings were already old enough to think for themselves.

So far that was the only part of the day that was enjoyable for them and the only part of the day where he came to agreeable terms with Ethan, he surprisingly knew a lot about children, teens for that matter.

"Hey freckles, can you ask her what type of magician is she?" Ethan asked while checking out a dress for Tiare. He had relayed the question to the girl but Tiare being new to this didn't know what to answer.

 **"** **What was the first spell you activated?"**

 **"** **It was some kind of shell around me, like a shield."**

He relayed the answer to Ethan as his brows furrowed.

"So she's just able to procure a borg, well at least that confirms that she's a magician anyway. Let's ask Yam later." As he went to pay for the clothes (he admitted the both of them went overboard with the clothes). Tiare for the most part was shy and would often tell the she didn't need that much clothes, but he assured her it was okay surprisingly even Masrur encouraged her for this opportunity.

He smiled at that, at least this was something the three of them would relate on. They wanted to provide her of the things they haven't had the chance to get in their youth, not that they wanted to baby her, children had always been a soft spot against most adults especially to them. They wanted Tiare to enjoy her time as a teen and not be like them who had been forced to rush in growing up just to survive.

And the way Ethan would smile and laugh despite their language barrier had brought a little twinge in his heart.

* * *

"Woah woah!" I was glad as I stopped a sandaled foot from almost stepping on the piece I was working on, hey this sandal looks familiar. Looking up I was greeted by blue hair and orange eyes.

"Ah sorry!" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, he was younger than me but since it was obvious that he was an Imuchakk he was naturally taller.

"Are you one of Hina's kids?" I didn't have the chance to meet all of his kids since most of them were just running around Sindria.

"Oh yeah! I'm Kikiru." He smiled and I could see his similarities with Hina. Since I was too tired to continue painting I motioned for him to sit down, it would be nice getting to know more of the Imuchakk people here.

"I'm Laura, maybe your dad or your siblings mentioned me?" he nodded his eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"Actually yeah I was looking for you, father says he's sorry that he couldn't visit you when you were recovering so he sent me instead, my sister made you a coat by the way." He handed me a package and I couldn't help but sink my hand against the soft warm blue and white cloth.

"This feels incredible!" I exclaimed as I tried it on, I may not have a chance to wear this at Sindria but it was nice owning something like this and for free too.

"I'm glad you like it, there's some other stuff there too that father placed." At the bottom of the packages were jars with some weird stuff on them.

"It's mostly preserves from Imuchakk, maybe it'll help you recover faster." But his attention was at the many parchments littering the ground.

"You're pretty good, maybe you should ask Ja'far-nii to buy you some pigments. You could earn a lot from doing portraits you know, maybe you could tell Lord Sinbad?"

Yeah…..no.

"Ja'far-nii? You sound pretty close to him." I changed the subject and his face lit up immediately.

"Yeah! We grew up together and he would often babysit me since mother was busy at the company at that time."

"Your mother, what was she like?" he didn't look sad or anything, in fact his smile grew wider.

"She's someone no one could ever replace, she wasn't just a mother to us siblings but she was a mother to everyone in the company."

"She sounds like an incredible woman, I admire how you could talk about her freely like this."

Most people would find it painful to talk about dead relatives, how many times did I say that these people were strong?

"I'm proud to be Rurumuru's son, she was not only a mother but a warrior as well, she defended Sindria with her life."

"Did something happen in Sindria in the past?" Ethan had been mentioning about some weird time skip in one of Sinbad's book, I wasn't really interested at first but come to think about it there was something weird about this country, it was just a faint feeling but I swear I would sometimes feel the rukh crying somewhere around the island.

Kikiru looked hesitant, as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm not sure if I should be saying this, I had faint memories of it as well but this island wasn't the original Sindria island."

It wasn't the original? What happened to the original?

"People don't really bring it up since a lot of people were lost that day, my mother, Spartos's brother to name a few." Spartos had a brother?

"Sindria was connected to Parthevia and when the day of the coronation came Parthevia attacked. The country was originally a trading company and was still young so it was natural for us to no have that much military power except for Lord Sinbad and a handful of people.

"The first Sindria….was destroyed?"

I'm pretty sure the organization played a huge part on this, but to think Sinbad could still stay sane after losing his people and country…..no wonder he wanted to protect Sindria that much.

Do I still have the right to stop him after learning all of that? No scratch that, do I still have the will to even stop him?

Then I remembered Kougyoku's smile when she had gushed about Sinbad, she was innocent and Sinbad had taken advantage of it along with her feelings for him. He was just trying to protect his country all this time but was that method really necessary?

"Pretty much, but they we rebuilt it again and now Sindria is one of the strongest countries on par with Kou and Reim!"

"I see, he sure is an incredible person." Kikiru agreed as he gushed more about Sinbad, but I was only half listening to his stories (something about falling naked on a cliff?).

Ugo, I think I now know who to save…..it will be hard but I feel like I owe you a lot. This time I won't let the same things happen again.

* * *

Helooooooo, so my plans for Tiare is now on the move! (did I accidentally create a family?! *gasps*) I'm really grateful that some people still stick to this story and give me reviews on every chapter but I really hope that I get more reviews (my followers where are you?)I reply on every review you know, even if it's a simple statement that tell me to update. Also could I cry because of Rurumuru? T-T Oh yeah I was scrolling through the wiki and found out that Sindria also has a school on the Black Libra tower so I guess I'll send Tiare there.

Leave a review and state your name so I could address you properly thanks!

 **Nawal:**

Can you give me thoughts about the chapter as well? Don't get me wrong I like how you just bluntly state that I did a great job but I would like to know more about your thoughts! Thanks!

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

Since Magi is based on the Arabic literature 1001 nights I kind thought of bringing in some Arabic words here and there but I'm not so sure on using Spanish (though I'm thinking of using Tiburon later on) Hmm yes I can picture Sharkkan using these pick-up lines (after being thought by a snorting Laura) maybe I'll do a scene in the future? XD

 **animefreak 112097:**

Makes the story interesting right? I'm trying to make this fic with the least clichés as possible, I do hope I'm not failing on that part XD

 **The Sophie that stuck to me after several chapters XD:**

I have decided to call you that from now on XD

Yes Piprika was never showed until the three year time skip, at that time I haven't started on SnB yet so I was really confused on who she was, but she stated that she took care of Aladdin and Alibaba on their stay at Sindria and Ja'far seems to trust her so I couldn't pass up the opportunity in adding her in. The Ethan and Dunya scene has been on my mind for a while now considering what kind of person Ethan is, and I just want to hint that Beauty and the Beast isn't the only story he tells her. Sorry but Dunya won't around that much longer, it kind of necessary for Ethan's development. One of the reasons I'm taking a break from canon is because I wanna try out some headcanons that wont just get off my mind unless I write them down, its really frustrating sometimes.

Though I know this probably wont happen but it would be really interesting if the slave arc of SnB would be animated, and I really want to share that Magi and Snb had literally changed my parents view on anime lately. See my parents (and I think most adults) think that I'm just watching some weird cartoon but when they decided to give it a try they didn't think I was actually watching and reading something that serious or dark. They thought I was just watching some weird people with big ass eyes. The slave arc really did a number on them along with the last arc of magi. It's kind of sad that my parents don't know much about me but I got to say after binge watching Magi and SnB I guess our relationship is getting better.

Wow I'm sorry I just ranted on you.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sorry everyone but King Sinbad won't be joining us today for he is very much drunk….again. We can continue on without him."

It had been a while since we were all gathered here, except this time we had new guests to add. The two royals from Kou and Tiare who looked a bit down that she wasn't able to meet that idiot king along with a certain Kou princess. We also had Hina's family to join us, their big bodies just made me intrigued.

"One of these days we really have to cut him off from the alcohol." Hina joked

"And one of these days I'm going to do exactly that." Ja'far stated dead serious as he sat next to the chair Sinbad was supposed to seat in on his right, while me and Tiare were on his left.

"Right, like that's going to stop him." Sharkkan quipped

It was kind of a surprise on how freckles had managed to put this dinner together so quickly, I did remember him talking to some men in the same robes as him as they all ran towards the palace. I told him that Tiare didn't need a grand dinner to introduce herself since she was just a kid and in a totally different environment but he cut me off saying that it was part of her lessons and probably one of his excuses for Sinbad to do his responsibilities.

"Do you like the food Tiare? You could have some more if you like." I stopped freckles hands from adding any more to her plate, sure she's a growing girl but I don't think she even needs a huge heap of food per dinner.

"Freckles don't force her to eat that much." He scowled but I didn't break any eye contact as my stare dared him to defy me, the table wasn't that lively anymore.

"She needs all the nutrients she could get."

"Freckles there's a difference in making her healthy and making her overweight."

"Why-"

"Ok calm your asses down Tiare's probably tired of the both of your bullshit in one da-"

"LANGUAGE!" me and freckles ended up shouting at the same time, while Laura who had just arrived with an Imuchakk in tow looked a bit startled. Not that Tiare could understand but there was Aladdin.

"Geez fine fine, I swear you both act like an old married couple most of the time." She sat down across me as the other members on the table teased us, and I admit a bit of warmth settled on my cheeks.

Tiare greeted her with Torran and most of us were surprised that she could speak so well in Torran.

"You knew how to speak Torran?" I asked I mean it was a surprise since I never saw her reading the books and scrolls of this world, she was often training.

"Alibaba mentioned it." She shrugged as we all looked at the blonde in question who was indifferent. "So I thought it might be nice to learn about since I did want to go to a dungeon someday, but I didn't have the chance to use it much at Zagan. Though I did practice it in some of the Torran people."

Strange, usually she would tell me about something this big but maybe it wasn't that important to her? She had different standards after all.

Dinner was all in all lively, the trio along with Hakuryuu (and it was obvious he was trying to endure it with a missing limb) was happy to see Tiare, especially Aladdin who was glad to find someone to relate to that was close to his age, I swear that his maturity lets most of us forget that he's just a boy not even in his teens.

Talking to the other Imuchakks was nice, I got to know a bit about their country, they may be giants but they actually had gentle and big hearts. Hmm….if I can't spar with a finalis on brute strength, can I spar an Imuchakk?

The dinner ended as each of us departed to our rooms problem was, where could Tiare sleep? She was as usual at my side and even I was getting attached. Freckles and Laura stayed a bit behind, well mostly because freckles was stopping her from drinking anymore liquor.

"Let me drink."

"Laura, I know you love to drink but its getting unhealthy." I called out to her as she frowned, honestly I was getting worried. She hardly tells me anything these days and she tends to drink a lot too. I thought that maybe she's just doing that piss off the king but it's becoming more frequent these days, hell even the king is dead drunk right now.

"Stop, go to your room. You're still recovering, who knows what stunt you'd pull while you're drunk." Freckles ripped the cup from her hand, frustration showed at her face as she just stomped out of the room silently. I let out a huff, what did Sinbad do this time?

Knowing Laura for years she was the type to enjoy drinking at any part of the day but those were just small shots, when she would drink a whole cup then I would know if something was bothering her, just like at the Maharajan.

"It's concerning how much increase her drinks are getting lately." Freckles said as he held a sleepy Tiare in his arms and walked out of the dining room.

"It's probably Sinbad."

"I've been doubting their relationship from the start." Of course, most of us think that the two were more than just friends who annoy each other constantly.

"She saw him and Kougyoku that night."

"And here I thought that she wouldn't end up falling for him, jealousy must be an ugly feeling."

I raised the both of my arms on my head, me and freckles just talking like this felt nice. We were just two people talking normally with each other. No malice or hostility present.

"I don't think she's jealous." Laura wasn't really the type to get jealous easily, she would learn the truth of the situation first. Freckles glanced at me as if demanding an explanation.

"She knew what Sinbad was doing and she confronted him even. She said she was disappointed, trust is a big matter to the both of us. She must've trusted Sinbad, maybe not fully but that little bit of trust was already broken and now she's probably doubting their relationship."

"I see…..it has been a long time since I saw Sin that drunk. Actually he would send me to the dungeon everyday just to check on her, I would say she has become a special person to him."

I stopped to stare at my moon, it was a crescent today along with the millions of stars that decorated the sky. Even if his footsteps were silent I knew that he was just beside me.

"Looks like things won't be the same for the two already."

Both of us obviously wanted to do something about it but we knew that this matter was for the both of them to solve by themselves. Strange how the both of us could know that too well.

"Things sure are getting hectic, my brother turned into a psychopath by that organization and I can't even help in my best friend's love life." Freckles let out a chuckle

Not to mention how I'm slowly being attracted to you for some reason.

"It is best for us to retire, you're also recovering yourself, I'm going to let Tiare sleep in my room."

He then proceeded to walk into the direction of the Purple Leo tower, I watched as his back got smaller and smaller, even if I didn't feel like it I forced my slow and gruelling journey to my room. I collapsed on my bed not even bothering change and just tossed my staff on the floor not caring about the loud clang it made on the floor.

Closing my eyes I forced myself to sleep, but my mind was too awake.

A lot of things were on my mind, Al-thamen, Judar, Dunya's condition. Not to mention Mustashim, the fact that the magicians started a revolt against the monarchy made me want to check out the country itself, wondering how it looks like right now. Along with Sindria's history that seemed darker and deeper than it was portrayed in the books and lastly Laura.

She knew Ithnan and he recognized her too, she knew Torran and haven't even mentioned it to me, Zagan said something about her too and I had a sneaking suspicion that she could see the rukh, I was there when he and Aladdin talked and for a magician it would be obvious if the rukh was acting strange. The rukh flooded to her no matter what colour.

But why did she have to keep these things from me? Not that I'm doubting her trust in me but its as if she's keeping a lot of secrets from everyone.

Rolling out of bed I grabbed my staff and strapped it at my back, there was no way I could fall asleep now that I had too many thoughts…..and sleeping alone on these nights was something I couldn't stand. I wanted someone right next to me, reassure me or give me advice on my thoughts. But since Laura wasn't on a good mood maybe I'll just take a walk (and probably stay awake all night) or maybe it was waking up to an empty bed, the night that my village was burned down I woke up with Judal missing next to me.

So making my way outside I just absentmindedly walked without any location in mind, letting my feet take me wherever they would. Though it was pretty late the corridors were still lit as few people would greet me here and there probably rushing to some late night business.

I ended up exiting the castle, even at night the markets were open never missing the opportunity, but really it was as if the nights didn't even mean a thing here as I had to push off some people err….advertising their….products.

"No I'm not in the mood." I hissed for the umpteenth time as the lady with scantily clad clothing clung herself to me. And there was no way I could find sleeping with a woman a pleasant experience no matter how hard I try, not that I find it disgusting but it just doesn't appeal to me.

But I don't want to be rude, they were just doing their jobs.

"Please miss, there are far more better customers than me." She pouted, sighing I grabbed her shoulders.

"Look I know you just wanna do your job, here." I handed her three gold coins as she looked at me in shock "Then you don't have to force yourself to sleep with men for tonight." With tears in her eyes she thanked me and ran off.

I noticed her as one of the shopkeepers on a stall we passed on this morning, she had a kid with her and from the way her stall wasn't gaining much customers I wasn't surprised if she would turn into prostitution. I guess this country had some flaws too.

"Can't sleep?" I almost jumped at the gruff voice behind me, turning I found sharp pink eyes staring at me critically, not that I would blame him I was in the red-light district after all (I was just passing through mind you) but then again so was the big guy.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't mean for my eyes to narrow, and I didn't want to judge, a man has his needs after all.

"Definitely not what's going in your mind right now." I looked away in embarrassment, was I that easy to read? Or was it just him?

"Oh shut up, you're judging me too." Of course even I didn't miss how his eyes narrowed earlier, the big guy didn't even bother to correct himself as he gestured for me to walk forward.

Since I was with Masrur I should've expected silence to follow after, though I thought the silence might make me think all about it all over again I was for once paying attention on what was happening.

Like how did I not notice how majestic he was under the moonlight or why was he leading me to the forests and why was I even following him into the creepy forest.

But he was a finalis, there could be nothing wrong for a finalis to lead you around the forest at night right?

Why do I feel like I've just jinxed it?

He stopped at a clearing and I recognized it as the spot we both stayed at when he brought me here the first time, it was a clearing filled with grass, the trees surrounding us didn't block the sky as the stars were visible. He began to lie down on the grass. I wasn't really sure what to do, sometimes even I can't stand his randomness. But since I wasn't really on the mood to stand any longer I sat down next to him, his big size made the atmosphere a little warmer.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked, it was a bit strange on how silent the forest was. I couldn't even hear the wind picking up or the insects chattering. Or maybe I was too focused on him, staring on his outline, his eyes were closed and for once I've seen him looking relaxed.

"I guess I can't stand waking up alone."

"I can wake you up if you want." I let out a laugh at that

"I think it's more like wanting to wake up in someone's arms." I guess I was too spoiled by Laura, her hugs were like really comforting and we had spent almost years sleeping in each other arms and lately I've been missing them after all the shit that was happening and would happen.

Scratch that, I like hugs and cuddles in general.

"I could do that too if you want."

What

I must've looked like some kind of fish if he could see my reaction, eyes wide and mouth gaping. I could feel warmth on my face.

"Hey big guy stop saying misleading stuff." I let out a laugh as if playing it off when a muscled arm forced me lie down next to him.

"Sleep."

It was a miracle I could even process what was he saying with our bodies pressed together, my staff that was just at my back seemed to be useless on prying him off.

"He-hey stop this big guy." I wanted to let a laugh but with my heart beating hard I doubt I could even pull a decent laugh.

"Ja'far got you for the whole day, why can't I have you for only a night?"

* * *

"Laura?" a knock from my door made me look up from the picture I was painting, was that Ja'far?

"Ja'far?" I asked

"Yes it's me, can I come in?"

"Sure." I raised my brow at him as he entered, he looked worried his usual cool and calm façade seen to be missing.

"Is there something wrong?" I tilted my head as he let out an exhale

"Is there something bothering Ethan lately?" my brows furrowed

"Not that I know of…." Honestly I feel a little guilty on not talking much to him these past few days, he's probably wondering the same thing right now.

"It's just that a maid reported to me that he wasn't in his room last night and I think you need to see something." Was he concerned? Nonetheless I stood up as Ja'far led me outside.

"If he wasn't on his room last night you shouldn't worry that much, he can protect himself you know." But Ja'far shook his head.

"Its not that, I specifically told him to retire to his room last night seeing as he's still recovering. When he came back to the palace a lot of people came to me in panic."

"Did something happen between the two of you after I left?"

Ethan though how many times he would try to keep his cool always couldn't control his emotions properly, and when he gets frustrated he tends to just go all out until he calms down. But judging from Ja'far's confused face then it must be something else. I mean it was kind of obvious that Ethan was having a crisis between two certain generals.

"We just talked, nothing else why?"

We stopped at the gardens but instead of flowers and grass it was covered in ice and some scorch marks here and there, sitting amongst the jagged ice was Ethan with his eyes closed. A small group had already formed just in front of us, the trio was trying to talk to Ethan but he was silent. When they saw me obvious relief was seen in their eyes.

"Laura-nii what's wrong with him? We've been trying to calm him down but his ice would just spread out farther." I was surprised Sinbad wasn't present, judging by how all of the generals were here it seemed pretty serious.

Sighing I tried to take a step but Masrur stopped me

"one step further and he'll send an ice spear in your direction." I shook my head

"He won't do that." Ethan would never and had never hurt me, physically and mentally wise.

"I don't know how he did it but he cast a barrier around himself, so that every time someone would enter it either ice or lightning would hit them." Yamuraiha looked worried. Of course he would, he was smart after all.

But this was my stupid best friend so even with the many shouts of protest I stepped in the barrier, as expected a bolt of lightning was sent my way but with my heightened instincts due to training I had managed to avoid it, the direction was off anyway as I smiled at Ethan who just plopped down the frosted grass.

"Now what's got your panties in a twist you drama queen, even to go as far as setting all of this up, what happened last night?"

He let out a sigh and lied flat on the ground

"I just wanted to practice my ice magic but some thoughts made it out of hand and since they're too big I didn't bother to melt it, as for the barrier it was just something that came to me and I wanted to see how much I would last with it, I don't know why everyone is making a scene out of this."

Sitting right next to him I poked his forehead.

"Yeah right, its obvious that that isn't all. First off there was no way you're taking this barrier seriously, hell it was easy to avoid. So tell me, no one can hear us anyway,"

He sighed and sat up, raising his staff he cancelled his barrier and before I knew it we were flying through the air.

"When did you master gravity magic?!" I screamed as he looked at the generals below

"I actually didn't think it would work, so stop screaming you might ruin my concentration."

I was horrified and well, amazed. Aladdin couldn't master gravity magic yet and Ethan could just do it in a couple of months, we landed on my room as he threw me on my bed.

"Talk" I demanded as he leaned on my window with arms crossed and frowning. Crouching down he ran a hand over his hair and looking closely were those bags under his eyes?

"I don't know who I like anymore." Running to him and crouching I patted his head.

"What do you mean?"

His rukh was distressed affecting me a little

"Is this about Ja'far and Masrur?"

I took his silence as a yes but I couldn't figure out what exactly was happening

"Its just that me and freckles are getting close ever since I got back from Zagan, not to mention the fact that I kissed him while he was drunk." It took me a moment to process what he just said.

"And I've been close to the big guy before but last night he literally forced me to sleep with him."

"WHAT?!" I grabbed his shoulders and shaking it a little

"You kissed Ja'far and slept with Masrur?! Just what kind of shit are you getting yourself into ?!"

"I don't know myself." He groaned

"But it must be nice to be bottom for once eh?" I sent him a teasing smile as his face got redder and redder by the second.

"NO! I don't mean it like that! I meant literally sleeping, as in close your eyes sleeping!" why do I feel disappointed?

"Kidding kidding. Anyway so it seems like you like the both of them?" I asked as he buried his head in his hands.

"I get excited when I see freckles and for some reason I'm getting attracted to him more and more as for the big guy he keeps saying stuff that makes me so confused on what he views me as. I blush and get embarrassed on either men and sometimes I can't stand being with the two of them at the same time, it gets my nerves on edge. I guess that's why I've been terrorizing the gardens, the both of them found me first of course they had useless talents like that and I couldn't help but set up a borg around me, I wanted to be away from me for a while but of course they were insistent so I set up that barrier."

"Honestly even I don't know what to say, but I could tell that you are important to the two." He faced me with a pout as if demanding an explanation from my absurd statement. Pinching his nose a bit I smiled.

"I could never miss the looks Masrur would give you and how Ja'far would stare at you sometimes from Sinbad's office. "

It was true, during the Maharajan Masrur would stare at him openly while Ja'far would even zone out whenever Ethan was training. How he managed to get two hot dudes to chase after him is beyond me.

"Looks like whoever god heard my wish went a little extra." He grumbled as I laughed, I don't think Ugo meant to do that…wait what?

"Hey Ethan…I have to tell you something." All this time it felt like I should keep whatever I know a secret from anyone but this is Ethan, he had been with me through thick and thin. I trust him with all my life. Letting his legs down he looked at me with a serious face on, his brown eyes seem to look red.

"I was waiting for you to actually speak to me about it." I looked away for a bit noticing the papagoras bird that just landed by my window, the bird's rukh looks strange.

"I'll tell you but walls have ears." I directed my look at the bird, it really looks strange. Understanding this I could feel Ethan using some magic around my room but the bird would not leave.

"Hey, it's uncomfortable at the ground let's relocate." We both stood up as the bird was facing Ethan's back, raising my fist I aimed it at Ethan as his borg activated on instinct as expected the papagoras squawked away, it floated a bit outside staring at me then disappearing completely.

"What was that for?" Ethan hissed at me

"That bird's rukh doesn't suit it at all." I muttered but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"I knew it! You can see the rukh!"

"Quiet !" I hissed back and closed the drapes as we both sat at my bed

"Yes I can see the rukh, hell I could hear them even but I can't influence it like you and Aladdin can. I can feel emotions if its too intense, I can tell if someone was lying, the rukh also warns me if something is going to happen."

Instead of being angry or surprised his face lit up as he grabbed my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! I was looking for someone like you ever since I learned the rank of magicians!"

"Magicians have ranks?" and why is he happy?

"Yeah, there are different ranks of magicians according to the amount of magoi that their rukh may produce. The highest in the rank is obviously the Magi since the rukh lends them with endless amount of magoi, next are the sorcerers which are me and Yamuraiha we can't get magoi from the rukh but our bodies have huge amounts of magoi, lastly are the witch doctors, fortune tellers etc. who though can see the rukh they have small amounts of magoi in their bodies so they can't really do anything significant."

"Are you saying that I fall on the lowest category?" and why was he looking for magicians of the lowest category?

"Yes! Most people believe that people of this rank are kind of useless since they can't really do anything as big as what Magi and Sorcerers can do but I have a theory of my own."

"Alright let's hear it." It was Ethan so it was bound to be interesting.

"The old lady that Aladdin met at the Kouga tribe is probably also from this rank and from Aladdin's stories she could use the rukh for her to see even though she was blind, and you say you can hear the rukh and they even warn you if something might happen."

I hummed in agreement

"You and Magis are much more similar than you think."

My brows furrowed as I tried to process what he was saying.

"How? Like you said we have small magoi and can hardly do anything significant, how are we similar to the magicians of creation?"

"Think about it, you witnessed Solomon's wisdom remember? In Zagan I was kind of sucked into it, I found out that Aladdin being a Magi had spiritual connections to the rukh, he can search for information in the rukh if he felt like it. Anyway I noticed how Aladdin can tell anything and everything just by the rukh, ok maybe not everything but just by looking at the rukh things become predictable for him, he could just ask one and it could lead him to where he wanted. Isn't that the same for you? You can feel the rukh, you can tell if they're noisy and something is about to happen."

"But Magi's are on a much larger scale…"

"That's because they're loved by the rukh but us sorcerer's can't really do most of that not until things get really intense, but you and Magis are more sensitive when it comes to the spiritual aspect of the rukh. Rukh is the essence of life after all. So what I'm saying you guy are useful too, maybe if you concentrated enough then you might end up helping a lot of people."

"Just like at Ithnan's attack…."

"The rukh warned you right? See, you have an ability that is just as powerful as mine, but I don't mean for you to be throwing yourself headfirst on danger, don't do that. Point is, isn't it amazing? You can read people easily, be a lie detector and predict some small events!"

He's right, even if my ability can't be on par with a Magi it was kind of rare itself

"I see, kind of a revelation for me now. But I still have things to tell you."

"There's more?"

My tongue hesitated, was it really alright for him to know? It really felt like whatever I was going to tell him was a really dangerous secret.

"You remember Ugo from the trio's stories?"

"The muscled guy from Aladdin's flute with no head?"

"I met him at Zagan." He looked surprised

"How can we miss something so big? And Kougyoku killed him off right?" I shook my head

"It wasn't really in the dungeon itself but on a dream."

"A vision?"

" I got hit by Dunya's spires and again the rukh warned me so I pushed the others away, anyway since it did a number on me I ended up fainting which is how you and the others found me. He said something about us being sent here for a reason and that we weren't really the persons we thought we were." He pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh.

" I kind of anticipated that after Judal….ever since I got to see him the memory improved a bit, the darkness that surrounded me at the end were dark rukh, I fell at the last second of that memory. I don't know why or how but here I was, alive and not fallen. I'm starting to get suspicious on who this Ugo is really."

He fell once already?

"Ugo called me an old friend and ever since that encounter I could recognize Ithnan, I mean when I saw him for the first time I just knew he was a shady magician but ever since that attack a person popped into my mind.."

"Which was why you shouted the name Setta to him, who was he anyway?" I shook my head, I don't even know what he looks like but somewhere in my mind I knew that I knew him somehow.

"He was important to the both of us, that's all I know."

"Was?"

I inhaled a breath, somehow something unpleasant was bubbling inside of me.

"He isn't part of this world any longer."

* * *

"I'm going to Kou."

He didn't know what to say or do, this was Laura after all. It would be difficult to not tell her on what she can and can't do.

But why Kou of all countries? Surely she knew of the situation regarding Sindria and the Empire.

"Why?"

She had appeared out of nowhere, like a hurricane she dropped from the sky and if it weren't for him being in the viscinity then she would be splat on the ground. She hopped away from his arms, her brown eyes had a glint of defiance. Not that she had looked at him like that before but this time her gaze seem to be more intense.

"Because I want to." Of course she'd say something like that and he couldn't help but be frustrated, his mood dampening. He had just passed a hangover and now he had to deal things with her.

"Why Kou? There are a lot of countries under the alliance that are a whole lot more interesting than Kou, if you go there I'm not sure you'll be welcomed and my powers can't reach you there." He didn't care if he was going against his promise on not underestimating her but she was going to Kou of all things! A militaristic country who's goal is controlling the entire east continent and not to mention probably the headquarters of Al-thamen.

Crossing her arms she raised a brow at him

"Who said I'll go there representing Sindria? I could always lie through my teeth and say I'm just a traveller that Hakuruu and Kougyoku picked up. I'm not that famous or influential in this country so no one would know. I wanted to visit Ethan's homeland anyway, and Ethan is planning to go and study at Magnoshuttat." Honestly he didn't care on where Ethan was planning on going but Laura was literally offering herself to the wolves. She was certainly planning something, he didn't know how she figured out the papagoras bird he sent but then again it was Laura, she had a knack of figuring out secrets.

"No, I won't let you." He could feel an unfamiliar emotion making its way up in his heart, but Laura stubborn as ever glared at him while laughing mockingly.

"You think you can stop me from doing what I want?" she smiled but it wasn't one of her bright smiles, he grit his teeth , why was she being so frustrating?

"Laura, do you think the High King of the Seven Seas would waste his precious time entertaining you if he isn't interested in you? Do you think I would even bother giving you tips about the dungeon if I wasn't worried? I care about you and if restricting some of your freedoms would keep you safe then I'll do it without hesitation. So you either stay in Sindria or force me to keep you here."

She glared, and for once she looked every inch of a warrior even without her sword or amour. Her simple white dress was a bit of a contrast to her slightly tanned skin, her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail just like his. She wore no jewellery or make-up, she was looking so ordinary that it drawn him further into her. Maybe he was too used to extraordinary that seeing ordinary was becoming a new sight for him.

Pure defiance was on her glare and tone but at the same time it looked like she was looking through him, it was only a flash but he saw fear on those eyes.

"Sinbad, I know you care hell I care but trust me when I say that I'm doing this for you. I told you before, I might end up stopping you one day. So try to stop me and you'll regret it." There was weight to that threat but he couldn't help but deem her statement as ridiculous, what she was doing was for him? Well all its doing is making him frustrated as hell.

She tried walking away but he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, ignoring her struggles or shouts of protests.

"Let go of me!" he didn't, even if a servant would witness him doing this they wouldn't dare stop him, as for the others they were either on the other side of the castle or training.

"Don't test my patience." He didn't care if his grip was getting stronger or if they might leave bruises, he was just too focused on making her stay in his country. He didn't waver even if she had slapped him right on the face, it had hurt but that wasn't the first time he had been slapped that hard. He raised her arm above her head as she yelped, before she could try anything else he pinned her onto the wall.

"Why are you doing this!? This isn't you anymore!" she was right, he hardly forced himself over anyone unless it was necessary or when he was really drunk. His grip faltered, taking the opportunity she pushed him away.

"What are you doing to me?" her voice was cracked as a tear had rolled down her cheek, he wanted to apologize, comfort her but he was too scared. Just why was he being so aggressive? He hadn't meant to hurt her, she just wanted her to stay that's all but why did he do that?

Just as she said he would regret it if he tried stopping her.

"Zepar"

"NO! What are you doing?!"

A loud scream followed after

* * *

Okay now we all know what Laura is, she's technically a magician but since her magoi is low she'll just stick on looking at the rukh. Anyway, from this chapter on I'm going to introduce a possessive! Sinbad since I always had a feeling he was the possessive type. So themes are going to get darker.

Reviews are appreciated! Guest reviewers leave your names so I could address you properly thanks!

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

I too have a copy but sadly I can't find time in my schedule to start reading it T-T but I do know some of the famous stories and that Scheherazade is the one who narrates the story to the King. I will check it out if I have some time, as for pick-up lines I promise I will include them maybe not now since stuff are already on the move. Thanks every time!

 **The Sophie that stuck to me after several chapters:**

Heheee, like I said Ethan being smart has consequences XD Tiare was a nice character and I wonder why was she just a side character who we never got to see even after the three year time skip. And yes Rurumuru was one of the best female characters of the Magi world and crap the feeeeels! It took me all my willpower not to drop my laptop when I finished the manga T-T

But really it would be really interesting to see the slave arc of SnB to be animated, my mom used to describe Sinbad as some eggplant head lmao. "Weird alien Japanese thing" that's what most of my relatives think anime is XD and they're all terrified on going to my room and see my posters and merch lmao. But really I hear some kids who would like to learn animations and to draw but their parents discourage them since things like that might not help them in their future, so they end up taking courses that aren't really what they like. Well its somewhat true that being an artist or animator isn't an easy road but I do wish that instead of discouraging them why don't they just support them? Like I heard this one adult say that me drawing anime isn't real art and I should draw something realistic, but can't they realize that its an art style I've adapted to and practiced on for years man. Like I usually get into arguments about this usually on adults, like anime, cartoon, doodles on your notebooks are all considered art.

Why don't we both just rant on every review Lmao XD

 **Nawal:**

"evil little eggplant" XD I laughed out loud when I read that, I am planning on a similar situation in the future chapters, look forward to it! Oh and I'm not from the US, I did say in a previous chapter but I'm from the Philippines.

 **Chicken Nuggets:**

I love your name XD and I'm glad that you like this story of mine. Well yeah sometimes I get discouraged that the followers of this story are so silent and most of my reviewers are guests too. But like you said Ill try not to get discouraged, it's thanks to reviewers like you that I still get this story going on. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

"Ugo, I really like this world that you sent me to."

A young boy sitting on the grass clutched his flute, the rukh around him were getting chatty and he could feel what his friends were up to.

"But sometimes, it's really cruel." Images of a defiant Ithnan passed through his mind, though the man had returned to the great flow with his rukh reborn it was sad on how he had resisted at first.

Suddenly a disturbance on the rukh was heard, he could feel how Laura's rukh seemed to be in distress, along with dark rukh mingling in. The image of a dark presence looming over was imbedded in his mind. Taking a breath he calmed down.

"I will not let this world end."

The ones loved by the rukh are beginning to move, and by the journey of the people urging for the mystery of this world is accelerating. Magi appear during history's turning points. He could feel it, the world is now approaching a great turning point like never before.

* * *

"Ithnan!" Dunya, with a red face due to her effort on trying to control her laughter watched as Aladdin made a poor imitation of the masked magician.

"Don't be a fool Dunya." He waved around the ladle as Dunya burst into laughter

"Stop that Aladdin! You can't do that while I'm eating!" just in time some parts of her soup fell down her chest but before I could hand her a napkin to wipe it off, Aladdin sneaky as ever already had one step ahead of me.

"This is bad! I'll eat if for you!" he nuzzled on Dunya's chest as she screamed bloody murder,

"Ramz!" I aimed it at the perverted brat, but I tweaked the formulas a bit as to not hurt him seriously.

"You brat, even with me here you'll still take the opportunity." I glared as Aladdin clutched his head while sticking his tongue out.

An arm tugged on my fore arm as a looked down at the former princess

"Ah, it looks like my knight has faced a foe he couldn't defeat." She laughed and my anger on Aladdin melted away.

"Worry not princess, I shall defeat the enemy on your commands!" I couldn't help but bring back my knight persona as she seemed to enjoy our roleplay very much. I waved my staff as Aladdin was swept away into the closet, trapped.

"There! It is gone!"

"Oh, can you tell me a story again? And not as long as Beauty and the Beast." I sat on the bed as I racked my mind….hmm.

"Alright, why don't I tell you of a girl who went from rags to riches?" again I couldn't help but smile on how her eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation.

"Oh do tell me quick!"

"There was a merchant-"

"A merchant again? I thought you said from rags to riches?" her brows furrowed

"Patience my lady, good things come to those who wait." She pouted but obediently stayed silent.

"Anyway, this merchant had a beautiful wife and daughter-"

"Ethan-nii you're so cruel!" we were interrupted by Aladdin who had burst out of the closet as he jumped over to us, activating my borg he lay on top of it and slowly slid off.

"Oh look, my shield has protected us from a malicious person." I eyed Aladdin as he glared at me from the floor, I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Let me join!"

"No perverted brats allowed."

"Let him join Ethan, he is just a kid." Dunya pleaded as Aladdin smirked as if he won something, fucking brat. Deactivating my borg he leaped onto the bed and I continued my story.

"Alright so there was a merchant who had a beautiful wife and daughter-" another interruption, great!

"Were they as beautiful as Miss Dunya?" Aladdin asked, and since his perverted self seem to be absent I answered the question.

"Yes, the two were as beautiful as Dunya." I stole a look a Dunya as she blushed, smiling I continued.

"They lived a proper and modest life, their home on was situated at the outskirts of the kingdom. They were happy for a time but the wife died, leaving the husband to take care of the daughter, her name was Ella and was as beautiful as her mother….and Dunya." She laughed

"But it was hard to take care of a growing girl while managing his business so he remarried."

"Remarried? So he doesn't love his first wife anymore?" ahh a child's curiosity.

"No , its not like that. There are instances when people come to love more than one person or sometimes two at the same time." Aladdin nodded in understanding, and did I really have to say that?

"So the woman that the merchant married was also a widow and had two daughters the same age as Ella. He was delighted, after all Ella hardly had any friends and he was glad that Ella could spend time with kids her age. And that was the beginning on how Ella's world changed completely."

I looked at the two, their faces anticipating what would come next.

"Ella was happy to have another mother that could take care of her, but the step mother and daughters no matter how much they smiled had a hidden hatred for Ella. See, the step mother and daughters are described as ugly and they were jealous on how beautiful Ella is.

"Eh?! But to be jealous just because of looks.."

"Aladdin, when it comes to us women we are always conscious of our looks. You may not know this but beauty is power as well, I've read about some women at the Kou Empire use their looks to charm their way into power." Dunya explained but Aladdin still had questions.

"But if someone loves you truly would looks even matter? I don't think someone is truly beautiful or ugly, isn't what's inside more important?" me and Dunya shared a look, he was still a kid after all.

"Not everyone agrees or see things that way, you're still young so you still have a lot to know. Now let me continue." The kid nodded as I let out a sigh.

"When the man died, the mother along with her daughters showed their true colours. Since Ella was too young, the merchant's assets were passed to the step-mother for her to spend as she wished. With the merchant gone to handle business, most of the fortune was spent away, the servants were dismissed with no pay and the evil step mother and daughters turned Ella into their own maid."

"To be a servant of her own household, how terrible!"

"They made her cook, wash, clean and basically made her wait for their beck and call, but Ella was taught to be always kind and never talk, speak or do ill to anyone. That's what her mother had told her on her deathbed. So she endured all the abuse she had experienced from her step-family."

"How can she endure so much and still think that way?" Aladdin asked

"Her mother truly did a good job on raising her." Dunya commented

"Since her clothes were always full of soot and cinders from the fireplace they started to call her Cinderella, for years she had served them without complaint that's when a letter from the palace arrived."

"But Cinderella sounds nice even if it was an insult."

"It does doesn't it? The letter states that the prince was looking for a bride and every girl of marriageable age should attend the ball that was planned. Cinderella's household was excited including her, the stepmother saw this as an opportunity, if one of her daughters would marry the prince then they would lead very comfortable lives."

"So she's a gold-digger." Dunya sighed, as if disappointed

"Ethan-nii your story doesn't sound happy at all." I flicked him on the forehead

"A story wouldn't be interesting if the protagonist would just get what he/she wants without any difficulty, conflicts and antagonists are what makes the story interesting." I explained as he frowned, plus not all stories are happy anyway.

"Ella naturally wanted to go but the step-sisters mocked her, after all she had no dress or even jewellery, all she had were rags full of cinders. But Ella promised to do anything just to go to the ball, so the step-mother got a bucketful of grains and threw it on the floor, if Cinderella managed to get them back into the bucket without anything but grains then she could go to the ball."

"But that's impossible! " Dunya reacted and even Aladdin was frowning

Waving my staff, getting the moisture out of the air I made the characters again as Dunya lightened up while Aladdin stared at them in wonder.

"Indeed so the step-mother and daughters left without her, Cinderalla could do nothing but cry and cry until a person appeared."

Cinderella was once again based as Dunya as for the fairy godmother I shaped her like Yamuraiha, minus the cap so I added the wings

"Its Miss Yamu!" I could see how Dunya's face faltered but she was back to normal just in a second

" The person that appeared comforted Cinderella and asked her if she wanted to go to the ball, confused Cinderella asked who she was and she said she was her fairy god-mother."

"What's a fairy god-mother?" Aladdin asked and even Dunya had the same question

"A fairy god-mother is some sort of guardian, that's what the fairy god-mother was doing all this time. And since Cinderella was a good person from the start the fairy god-mother decided to grant her wish on going to the ball."

Waving my staff, I made mice and a pumpkin as the both looked at them quizzically

"She asked Cinderella to fetch twelve mice and the biggest pumpkin from the gardens, when Cinderella did she turned the mice into coachmen, foot men and horses while the pumpkin was made into a magnificent carriage."

Adding a little ice magic I made the said characters and carriage letting them float in the center of us three.

"She's a magician?! And a very strong one too!" Aladdin exclaimed as he looked at my figures as I chuckled

"Its just a story Aladdin, you and I both know it would take at least a million ceremonial orders to change the form of a human, animal or thing."

Dunya laughed as I let the entourage gallop around her.

"But Cinderella was still dressed in rags, her outfit wasn't befitting on going to the ball. So the fairy grand-mother waved her wand and suddenly her rags were turned into a beautiful bejewelled dress and on her foot were glass slippers!"

Using ice again, I made the said items and let my character be decked in said items.

"The fairy god-mother told her that even if she could join the ball the spell would only last till midnight, if she stayed even a little longer then the spell would be broken and everything would turn back to normal. She thanked the fairy god-mother and happily went to the ball."

"Ooh! She'll meet the prince!" Dunya's face lit up

"Indeed she did, that night the prince couldn't find any lady interesting not until Cinderella arrived. When she arrived everyone was shocked at her beauty, even her step family couldn't recognize her. Intrigued the prince approached her and invited her to dance."

I made my characters move and on purpose shaped the prince like Isaac making them hover in front of Dunya as she smiled happily.

"For the whole night the prince would only dance with Cinderella, our heroine due to her enjoyment had forgotten the fairy god-mother's warning, she hadn't realized it until the midnight bell rung. Remembering the spell she suddenly ripped herself away from the prince, she could feel the magic fading as the prince chased after her. Everyone was confused on why was she running away from the prince as even the guards joined the chase. Cinderella was about to escape from the palace but one of her glass slippers had slipped of her foot, but she had no time to retrieve it as the spell was nearing it's end, leaving it behind she ran to her carriage which was already turning back into a pumpkin. Cinderella's entourage hurried back to her house, losing the guards chasing them away, just as she arrived the spell was completely gone. The pumpkin and mice were back to normal, her dress were back to rags but for some reason her glass slipper remained."

Another wave and I made a glass slipper out of ice

"It's a memento!"

"Perhaps it was a memento that the fairy god-mother left, that night was rather special to Cinderella after all. The step mother and daughters came back disappointed and things were back to normal in their household. A week later a royal decree was made, every lady of the kingdom was made to try a certain glass slipper and whoever lady who would successfully fit their foot in it would be the Prince's bride."

"But I'm sure there would be a lot of people would have similar foot size with Cinderella, and the prince might marry the wrong girl!"

I patted Aladdin's head as a motion for him to be patient.

"Almost all of the ladies of the kingdom tried on the slipper but not a single one could fit, the prince began to lose hope until he found the house of Cinderella on the outskirts of the kingdom, at that time Cinderella wanted to reach out to the prince but since she was in rags it would be difficult for the prince to recognize her. The step daughters tried on fitting the glass slipper but it was a fail, when the prince was about to leave he noticed Cinderella at the corner when he tried calling out to her the step-mother blocked his way and said that Cinderella was just a maid and hadn't even attended the ball."

"Oh curse that evil step-mother!" I let out a laugh and also patted Dunya on the head

"But the prince had the feeling that the maid was familiar, pushing the step-mother aside he stated that every lady of the kingdom had the right to fit in the slipper."

I paused, enjoying how much their faces changed, waving my staff the characters began to move

"So the prince approached Cinderella and when she tried on the slipper it was a perfect fit! Ectastic, the prince married her immediately and they lived happily ever after." Dunya and Aladdin sighed, I guess it was better I didn't tell them the original version where the step sisters had to mutilate their feet.

"But what happened to the step-mother and daughters?"

"Like I said, Cinderella was raised not to speak, or do ill to anyone so she forgave them as long as they promised that they would change."

Dunya smiled at me

"Thank you for sharing another wonderful story Ethan! You sure are a capable knight." She joked as Aladdin seemed content watching us from the sidelines.

"Dunya can you stand?" I asked as she looked hesitant

"I could, but not for a long time…." I smiled, grabbing my pack that I've set at a table when I arrived. Though people gave me strange looks it was worth it. I handed the cloth covered package to Dunya as she looked at it sceptically while Aladdin looked excited.

"Is this a gift for her?" I nodded at Aladdin's question, at both of our urging Dunya opened the package and I couldn't help but get excited on how she'll react.

"Ethan….." the bejewelled dress spilled forth as the sunlight glinted against the pair of slippers nestled between them, my grin grew wider when even Aladdin looked speechless.

"It was a nice way to spend my first allowance." Freckles gave me some when we went shopping and since I had most of my neccessities covered I really couldn't figure out how could I even spend it (the big guy seemed to buy whatever trinket I would find interesting.) so after ditching the two for a while and getting strange looks from the glassmaker I had a pair of glass slippers and a dress. At least the two didn't bother on commenting about it.

"But to give all these things to me…." She was teary eyed, grabbing the both of her hands I sent her a grin.

"I'm your knight remember? It's my responsibility to make my lady happy. Even if it means me being a part time fairy god-mother." I joked and suddenly two pairs of arms were on my neck, I patted her head. It was the first time I saw her do something so energetic.

"Alright, why don't you try it on? I'll fetch some maids for you." She nodded excitedly as I held out my hand for Aladdin, surprisingly he followed willingly catching my hand on his own, we both got out of the room and commanding a guard to fetch for some maids.

"Ethan-nii, you must like Miss Dunya a lot." Aladdin broke the silence between us as we leaned on the double doors leading to Dunya's room.

"I do." Maybe it was the fact that she was a victim of Al-thamen, we both had already shared our stories with each other and that had helped us both to become closer. We both had the same views on destiny after all.

"Ethan-nii, you made her happy. I could feel it in her rukh."

"Glad that I did." This wouldn't last, I knew it, I could feel it even. Her time was running up but the fact that I made her smile and laugh in her last moments was enough for me. I admit I couldn't accept that she wouldn't last for long but she said she knew the risks of the dark vessels, everyone knew. But for the sake of gaining control of their own lives they used it in a heartbeat.

I cleared my thoughts, some black rukh were starting to form around me, Aladdin surprisingly was just watching them float around me.

* * *

The second I saw amber eyes, fear crept up to me. I wanted to get away from it. It reached out to me, a tanned muscular arm draped in jewellery but I shied away from it. Whatever or whoever was in front of me screamed dangerous with unknown reasons.

"Calm down!"

I hadn't even realized that my breaths were getting erratic, but it was still in front of me and trying to get closer. Suddenly a weight was on my shoulder as my vision cleared in an instant. The weight turned out to be an arm, pale and delicate like but I could sense it having a bit of strength. I was relieved when pink replaced amber, and I could find myself breathing normally again.

"Kougyoku…" I trailed off as the princess looked at me with worried eyes.

"King Sinbad found you near my room and brought you here, you probably fainted from the heat. Be grateful that he wasted his precious time just to take care of you."

That's a lie, there was no way I was near her room and just the sound of his name sent a little chill down my spine.

"Are you alright now? Sindria's summer season is at its peak. You aren't the first victim of it." There he was with his many jewellery and bright smile, but everything was fake. His voice, his words, his reaction.

I wanted to get away from him quickly, lifting my arm I flinched on the purple blotch surrounding it. Kougyoku immediately panicked, I cast a glance at him, no sense of remorse or guilt on his face.

I could remember the past events clearly, I never expected him to hurt me, much less use a djinn just to stop me. The warm smile I grew to love suddenly changed.

The smiles he threw at me…I feel fear in them, it was rather intimidating as if daring me to tell the truth. I wanted to let Kougyoku stay far far away from this man, convince her to go back to Kou immediately. But those smiles were controlling me, keeping my body down and my mouth shut.

But I also never expected him to be half fallen already, his rukh were getting noisy that time and it took just a minute for me to figure out what was going on with his rukh.

My time was getting short and I have to act quick.

"Why don't you let me handle things here from now on princess? I heard the boys talking about you, why don't you join them for tea?" he sent her a charming smile making her a blushing mess, she cast me a look, as if hesitant to leave me. I wanted her to stay for she was the only sense of comfort I had at the moment but my mouth said otherwise.

"It's alright, I'm feeling better." With a reluctant nod and a small smile to the both of us she left.

The silence was sickening and I couldn't bring myself to look at him, my palms were getting clammy and my feet cold.

"Are you feeling better?" he broke the silence

"How dare you ask me that? You already left your mark." I lifted my arm and turned to face him, he reached out to touch it but I moved it away from him.

"Don't you dare touch me." My features cold, even with the visible emotion of hurt was on his face I didn't dare drop my façade.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but I was just trying to keep you safe!" Why is he smiling? Why is his tone becoming desperate?

"And I'm just trying to save you!" I blurted out at him, his face contorted to confusion.

"Save me? Do you understand what you're saying? " he said as if he heard the most ridiculous thing on the planet.

"Yes I do, and I will do it. Even if it means you becoming my enemy." I glared as his look darkened as well, suddenly my head hurt as he grinned.

"Go to sleep Laura, you're clearly not feeling well." My eyes widened, something was getting in my head, I didn't have the chance to slap his hand away as he forced me back down to the bed, he was smiling but those amber eyes held malice.

"SINBAD OPEN THE FUCK UP!"

I felt relief on hearing Ethan's voice but my consciousness already slipped away.

* * *

The minute Aladdin mentioned Laura's rukh were getting scared I had already bolted through the palace, startling a poor Kougyoku I ran to her room just as she said Laura was.

Though the guards tried stopping me it only took a little threatening from my staff as they let me do what I want, problem was the door was locked. After a few seconds of knocking (punching) and shouting I was considering on blasting the door down.

Just then a soft click and the door opened, there was Laura looking as fine as ever but the second I saw her eyes I knew it wasn't her anymore.

"You're not Laura." I said as she motioned for me to enter, I did with my staff drawn.

"Oh Ethan, what brings you here?" definitely not Laura, like hell her speech was as formal as that.

"You're not Laura." I repeated as I glance around the room, it wasn't hers and that damned king wasn't around, still I had a bad feeling. Her rukh feels different but at the same time it feels the same.

She was smiling but it looked horribly artificial, how dare they use her face like that?! She walked around me and I noticed how wide her strides were.

"Indeed, it is not Laura but me, Sinbad." I pointed the blade point of my staff at her how dare he use her body like this?!

"What are you doing Sinbad?!" she or rather he smirked and from the folds of her dress she revealed a dagger, it was a plain looking one very different from her main weapon but I recognized it as the first thing she ever owned in this world. It was just a plain blade but it was the first thing she received from Alibaba, it was the blade that started it all.

"Are you sure you want to fight me? You'll end up hurting her too you know?"

Just why was he doing this?! Its obviously a Djinn's power but still why?

"Why are you doing this?" she twirled the dagger around her fingertips and I had to control myself when I saw a bruise on her right arm, it looked like hand prints did he do that as well?!

"I had to teach her a little lesson, she was saying some pretty absurd things like going to Kou and saving me."

"Ramz!" though I sent a spell to her I couldn't bring myself to aim directly at her, it was still Laura's body that would be hurt.

"If she wants to go to Kou then let her go! She has nothing to do with everything that's happening right now!"

Oh that was a lie but there was no way we could reveal it to Sinbad.

"Are you willing to let her go into Al-thamen's headquarters?" that made me freeze but I recovered quickly

"I know the things she can and can't fight against."

Laura said she felt more than just 'Laura', and she has the rukh to guide her. All my years with her taught me to never underestimate her, even if she looked too normal.

"She's my citizen, I have to the power to forbid her from leaving the country." She pointed the dagger at me as I grit my teeth, this doesn't feel like Sinbad at all.

"And she has the right to object. Even citizens have their own rights against the monarchy." This country wasn't like the other kingdoms after all.

"But Ethan, you and I both know what would happen if she crosses the organization, look at what they did to Judal! Your own brother, and look at what almost happened to Alibaba. Don't forget how they tried attacking you at the dungeon too! I'm just trying to protect her! She isn't a magician or a vessel user, she's ordinary! Even if she was a decent swordsman, there is no way she could survive with that alone."

I swear if Laura actually heard that she wouldn't let it slide easily.

"You really are underestimating her idiot king." Her brows furrowed for a second "She's a king candidate too you know, and the fact that's she's able to work you up this bad means she already has you under control."

That's right, not all king candidates were required to be a dungeon capturer, Aladdin chose her at Zagan even if she declined she still has a Magi's blessing. Though I don't know much about human psychology but I know possessiveness and paranoia when I see it. Sinbad was a paranoid guy and the fact that he's keeping her through means like this meant he cared a lot that it was getting unhealthy. But that just proves that she could already control him, if she played her cards right and earn his favour then she could do things as she pleased.

"Sin let go of her." we were both startled at freckles voice as I turned around there he was at the doorway. His keffiyeh was missing but his daggers were very clearly visible.

"Right now before I track wherever you are and do it myself." Freckles eyes were slitted and black were once again grey, Sinbad clucked his tongue but nonetheless he left and I had to catch Laura before she hit the floor.

She blinked and her eyes were clear again, I couldn't help but sag at relief.

"Where is he?" her grip on my arm tightened and I could feel a little fear on her tone.

"Gone don't worry, freckles fended him off." I set her back at the bed as she buried herself under the covers her hand still clutched mine.

Freckles stepped closer to the both of us and sat down at the edge of the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry Laura, if I knew he used Zepar against you earlier then I would've stopped him."

His tone was full of emotions, sadness, regret, guilt but most of all grief. Without thinking, with my free arm I put on top of his pale hand as he looked at me in surprise.

"Don't be sorry, I share the same sentiments." It was true, if only I paid attention to her frequently then I would've stopped Sinbad.

He didn't push my hand away, as we looked at each other. Looks like we couldn't leave the two idiots in love alone. (Since the other one was getting delusional)

"Ja'far, why is he doing this?" Laura asked as Ja'far moved his gaze at the front as if remembering something.

"He's just scared of losing something he loved for the second time, he may start to act violent but he does care about you. If things get out of hand, us generals would stop him so rest assured."

But the way he had said it seems like he couldn't believe in his words either, if the time comes for them to stop Sinbad then it was obvious things would be hard for them. This was the man they've followed for years, and to throw all the trust and loyalty they've built up for him it would be a dilemma for sure.

"Ja'far, don't force yourself. He's your king so I won't blame you." Do you have to be so blunt every time?

"B-but I swear! I'm willing to fight him if he gets too far!" Ja'far faced her, his hand slipping away from mine.

"Hmm, you aren't lying I guess. Thanks Ja'far." Her head was still buried under the covers and before we knew it we could hear her heavy breathing as her grip on my hand went slack.

Moving her blanket, she was indeed asleep but her brows were furrowed, my anger resurfaced. She was too scared that it even follows her at sleep. A pale hand rests at her forehead, I looked at freckles who's face was guiltier than ever.

"Ethan, take her away from here. We can't risk her to be more involved with Sin, you as well. Forget Al-thamen, go to any country of the alliance, I'll forge the paperwork and you'll definitely be protected there."

I let out a long sigh, using my staff I bopped it at his head as he looked at me in annoyance

"I'm serious! The fact that he used Zepar isn't good news! I don't know if he hasn't removed Zepar's influence but if you were with her I'm sure you could stop hi-"

"Freckles shut up for a moment."

"Wha-"

"I thought you were supposed to be smart? Why are you telling me to move away?"

"It's for you and her protection!"

"Stop giving me that BS! Do you really want the both of us to move away and leave all of you behind? Were the past months we've spent time with you mean anything at all? " my tone was getting higher and louder but the minute freckles face got more guiltier made my chest ache.

"Do you want me to go away?" stupid mouth, what are you saying? He looked at me in surprise and panic.

"I would never wish for it! You've become an important person for me already!" his formal tone dropping completely and I had to hitch a breath from what he said.

I was important to him?

And did he just confess? Wait no…..its not good to be assuming things quickly.

"I see, thanks freckles!" I smiled as he just stared and I had to wonder if there was something on my face, I mean I'm sure my kohl was perfect on my eyes.

"That's why we won't leave, I still have some villians to defeat and save a psychotic brother. The minute we landed here already got us involved so it's too late to back out now. Besides it won't be fun without freckles." I was about to pat his head but I stopped, he was still staring at me, his face slightly pink. He started to stand up and glanced at me.

"Can you come with me for a while? I have something to show you." I really didn't want to leave Laura but he seems to think ahead again.

"I'll send for Alibaba or Hakuryuu to take care of her, Sin won't try anything with them around."

He smiled in reassurance, and who wouldn't resist that smile?

* * *

"Hey freckles, what is this?"

I never really thought much about the flowers he picked but now that we're here I guess it did make sense.

 ** _The heroic souls of the founders_**

 ** _of the Kingdom of Sindria_**

 ** _rests here._**

"I've seen you trying to find answers about this kingdom, I just thought of bringing you the answer."

It was just a simple slate situated on the outskirts of the country, freckles was placing some lilies on top of it. Honestly I really wanted to know but to think that it was like this and now I don't know what to say.

"The first kingdom of Sindria….was destroyed. Just at the coronation we were tricked and Parthevia attacked. R-Rumuru, Mystras, V-Vittel-" I placed a hand on his head, crouching down.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't force yourself." But he shook his head.

"Judal was there too, we had no other choice but to trust him b-bu-"

Letting myself sit comfortably I wrapped my arms around him as he stiffened up, but I can't think of things like that right now. So this was why Judal wasn't welcomed, he did destroy a country after all.

"Laura said I was never good with words, so let me just use actions. I have no idea how to comfort anyone by words so just let me do this."

His head was buried on my head and I could feel how my shirt was getting wet, but I didn't say anything and instead patted his head.

"I'm no Judal freckles, lean on me, cry on me, stab me if you feel like it but I swear I won't hurt you."

And before I knew it pale hands were wrapped around me, his grip was strong but I didn't mind. The sense to protect him was strong, but there was no hate against my brother.

Freckles was a silent crier, I could hear the wind and waves. I inhaled the air, smelling salt and grass. It was nearly sunset and the air was getting slightly cold as I buried my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly he moved, pushing me down as I lost my balance. He was on top of me, straddling me and I remembered the first time we met.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he plopped down my chest almost pushing the air out of me.

"You're not drunk are you?" I asked but he was silent

"Hey, I don't want to do all the talking here."

Silence

I let out a sigh, my heart was hammering hard and I'm sure he could feel and hear it since his head was on top of my chest. I tried to even my breathing, as I could feel a little lightheaded.

Come to think of it, this was the perfect atmosphere to sing. Drunk freckles did say he liked my voice.

 ** _Cause I wanna touch you, baby  
And I wanna feel you, too  
I wanna see the sunrise and your sins  
Just me and you  
Light it up, on the run  
Let's make love, tonight  
Make it up, fall in love, try_**

He lifted his head our eyes meeting. Again my actions were something I couldn't control, I reached out to his cheek wiping a tear away.

 ** _But you'll never be alone  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll hold you when things go wrong  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here_**

I'm sorry Masrur, I did like you I really did. But someone else was first.

"Hey, do you believe in love at first fight?"

* * *

Hellooo, helloo

Reviews are appreciated, guest reviewers please state your name so I could address you properly. Thanks!

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

You know I learn a lot of stuff from you XD I'm pretty sure they sell tarot cards in Sindria, it is based on India after all. I am planning on giving her a title but I'm just gonna reveal it at the World exploration arc. But yeah, possessive! Sinbad is something I'm gonna have some fun with XD.

 **The Sophie that is still stuck to me and honestly I'm surprised:**

I'm glad that you like the friendship of my OC's, just proves I'm writing them well. Oh but Laura will be saved by a certain prince ;) And the Ethan-Jafar ship is sailing! Honestly I wasn't sure about possessive! Sinbad and was dreading your reaction, but you seem to like it so I will continue it. I've been rereading the manga just after the Kou civil war and from what Sinbad was acting I really think he would be the possessive type. I'm glad you like it!

As for rants! I kinda hate the stereotypes against artists, like I have a guy friend who is really good at drawing females and people call him a pervert for it. Like most of the guys at school think that just because me and some artists create some really curvy characters means that we're perverts and watch hentai. Like I just wanna practice body types leave me alone, back to the stereotypes, just because we draw or paint we're supposed to be weird, like I know my standards are different from most people but have they heard of diversity? Not only does it apply to our appearance but in our personalities as well.

 **Random guest:**

Thanks! I really am anxious on how I write the characters sometimes but I'm glad you like it! You made my day random guest!


	19. Not a chapter but a must read

Hello people, to anyone who was expecting a chapter me and the author are very sorry. I am the Gaybie her editor (not really a beta since I don't have an account here and I'm usually the one who posts here updates if she doesn't have time.)

The author just messaged me and said her laptop I dead, literally dead that means all of her files are lost. Now thankfully she did save an unfinished chapter (the next chapter after the previous one) so the best she could do is try to type the rest of her stories on the net. See, we both live in a place where the internet isn't easily accessible so we usually do it offline. Anyway, since the author is too busy trying to recover her files I did some digging in her account and found some stuff. I asked permission if I could post these and she said she doesn't mind spilling some spoilers here and there. But she did tell me to remove some stuff that'll reveal a lot.

 **ETHAN BREAC**

-23 years old

-Male

-Let's get one thing straight, he's not

-Is secretly a masochist

-Sweets r life

-Judar's older brother but really I wasn't planning on him being related to Judar when I first had this story in my mind. But I needed a reason for him to be connected to the Magi world and when I tried visualizing his looks it ended up being like Judar.

-physically abused as a teen, that kinda motivated him to work out since he was scrawny as a teen

-Black spiky hair and brown eyes (sometimes red when the light hits it right)

-smartass but emotionally vulnerable

-Toned, kinda like a bit of Sharkkan and more of Alibaba body type.

-At first I planned for him to be a sound magician since he's good at singing

-Kinda flexible since he's been spending years as a stuntman.

-6'3

-Might act like he's tough but show him something cute and he'll melt.

-Terrible at cooking

-Likes buff guys

-Skin tone is the same as Alibaba's

-Hates sour food but will never pass up the opportunity to be healthy

-Actually tried to have long hair once but people commented on how feminine he looked so he cut it off, he really doesn't like looking feminine and is proud to like males looking like…… a male.

-Kouha is BFF goals

-secretly admires Muu's equip

-secretly admires that guy from Kina, I forgot his name.

\- He's the type to have crushes easily but when it comes to real love, now that thing is rare for him

-Will never admit it but he does think of what would it feel to be stabbed by Ja'far's daggers.

-Only nicknames persons he personally likes or really hates

-Yunan is some sort of magical turtle

-kind of a tsundere

-Kouen is a grumpy dad

-Koumei needs skincare

Now I don't why the author didn't reveal his last name but since Ethan doesn't really recognize his other guardians I guess it made sense, but him being a masochist? Even I didn't know that, maybe that's because he likes buff guys? And being stabbed by Ja'far XD?

Actually these things are stuff I don't know, I know the author personally and I gotta say she's a wierd person with dark humor.

Laura (SALUJA/ REN) / BILQIS ABRAHAM

-22 years old

-Straight but she does have girl crushes sometimes so she's technically BI?

-Female

\- I never planned for her to be connected that deeply to Sheba and Solomon but I did plan on her being part of Alma Torran

-is sadistic but she doesn't know that yet

-5'5

\- wavy brown hair kinda like dark chocolate that reaches her shoulders but after some time she decided to not trim it again and grew it out. Eyes are the same shade of her hair.

\- Good at cooking, can be on par with Hakuryuu

\- I made her a swords woman cuz she's actually a pretty good dancer but she often hides it, footwork is important to both which is how Sharkkan figured it out.

-Very blunt but also a very good liar.

\- Even if she's asthmatic her body actually is very pretty good at enduring pain

-often ran away from foster homes which is why she's good at escaping, something I'll use in some future chapters

-finds Kouen attractive and special

-Finds Sinbad special

-Hakuei is bae

-Alibaba is a dork but he's supposed to be my brother so…

-Hakuryuu needs to chill

-Focalor is actually a good guy to hang around with

-Fuck off Zepar

-Baal is dad

-Phenex and Leraje won't leave me alone. In this world or another

There's a lot of stuff I had to remove from Laura, if I would include them then that's some major spoilers and the author would kill me for it.

I know Laura's character more than Ethan so I can't say much but if you guys see her thoughts on the other djinns…… I Can't reveal anymore I guess.

So I thought the two OCs were the only ones but then I noticed something on the very bottom of the file.

 **ANOTHER POSSIBLE OC IN ANOTHER POSSIBLE STORY** **ASIMI**

-24

-Male

-Pansexual or BI

-Finalis and the lone survivor of a Finalis village closest to Cathargo

-hair is like Muu's but has beads and feathers braided into them

-once part of the Finalis corps but removed by Muu when be hardly shows up for meetings (damn terms and conditions)

-Sinbad leave me alone I don't want to be a general

-but I am willing to be if I can spend some time with my tan Boi Sharkkan

-Sorry Yamuraiha, may the odds be ever be in our favor

-OK I won't kill for him I'm kidding but if I didnt act then you wouldn't as well

-Masrur say something goddammit

-Kouen I swear one of these days I'll shave that beard

-Alibaba one if these days I'll cut down that horn

-Aladin child ur too sweet 4 dis world

-Hakuei is BAE, get the fuck out of her Arba

-"god " looks like spaghetti with a body

-Kouha my little sadistic baby

Whoever Asimi is he looks like an interesting character, I messaged the author about this OC and she says it's a drabble fic she's planning to publish on Archive of our Own or AO3, it's about this finalis guy who travels all over the world meeting important people and being chased by them. The author says the general plot isn't that whole yet, send us your thoughts about this possible story.

So yeah, again we're both sorry but we will try to compensate but the next chapter probably won't be up till next week so it's a temporary hiatus

Leave us your thoughts about the OC's!


	20. Chapter 19

"Dunya won't last long, she's getting weaker and weaker every day." It seems like all this time Ethan has been entertaining Dunya, pretending as her knight just to make her smile. I hugged his head closer to me.

"Why don't we visit her then? I really haven't spoken to her all this time." Ja'far looked worried but it took one look from Ethan as he stopped. I don't know what happened to these two but the atmosphere between them seemed lighter, their rukh brighter and those pink rukh were again present.

Both of them helped me up and there was no way I could miss the looks they gave each other, but since they were happy I couldn't help but tease.

"Really? In front of me?" I asked as the two looked away with red faces. Jafar cleared his throat and faced Ethan.

"But the princess hardly talks to anyone, the only person she talked to was you and Aladdin."

"Ah Ja'far don't underestimate me!" I winked at him, I'm pretty sure she's just wary of them.

"She's the princess of Mustashim and she probably thinks that Sinbad has ties to Magnoshutat." Ethan explained as we arrived in front of her room, the rukh were getting lively and I knew immediately that he was here.

"Yamuraiha." Me and Ethan greeted completely ignoring the king, if Yamuraiha knew something was up she didn't say anything as Ja'far immediately went to his side, blocking me from the king.

Ethan opened the double doors as we all filed in.

"Stop it Aladdin! It tickles!" that's a loooot of skin right there, the two magicians immediately released their spells.

"You freakin brat! I was just gone for a few moments and you do this!" Ethan was pinching both of Aladdin's cheeks while Aladdin was screaming bloody murder.

The moment Dunya's eyes landed on us her look darkened.

"Why did you bring them here Ethan?" Dunya asked as Ethan released Aladdin. He went to Dunya's side and explained.

"You remember Laura?" Ethan waved his hand to my direction, suddenly Dunya's face lit up.

"The one who made a fool out of King Sinbad?" I sent Ethan a look, just what the hell was he telling her about me? Yamuraiha again looked horrified while Ja'far was snickering behind his sleeve. I couldn't risk a glance at Sinbad as I could feel his eyes were on me.

"The one and only." Ethan motioned for me to come forward and I did as Dunya immediately got a hold of my hand.

"I've heard so much about you from Ethan! Please do forgive me about the things I did in the dungeon, it was not my intention to hurt you." The minute I saw her rukh I was worried, they were weak but somehow chirping happily. I could tell that her words were sincere.

"I always wanted to meet a princess you know. Don't worry about the past, I've forgiven you ever since we got out of the dungeon." I smiled at her.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel disgust and anger when Sinbad once again was charming his way to the princess, it made me sick.

"Princess, I will never hand you over to Magnoshuttat. I promise."

The fact that he did some similar moves to me in the past just fuelled my anger more. I was jealous damn it! Even if I wanted to strangle him for the stunt he pulled on me earlier I still couldn't help but feel jealous, my chest aching.

Thank goodness Yamuraiha acted first (before I could rip him away from the princess) and slapped Sinbad's hand away.

"How dare you! This person is-" she stopped and looked back at the princess, clutching both of her hands in front of her chest.

"P-Princess, although I didn't take part in the coup d'etat I was part of that unforgivable academy in the past." She started to kneel down, bot of her hands clutched in front of her face.

"But now I ask you to believe in my master. I'm certain that we will never bring harm to you!"

But the princess looked indifferent, putting my hand on her shoulder I decided to speak.

"She's right, you're safe here." I turned to Sinbad who was looking at me with an unreadable expression. "Sinbad will keep you safe." I looked at him in the eye, it was a dare for him to keep his promise.

"Can I speak to you in private?" I could feel Ethan's hand on mine, as if telling me to not do anything stupid, Ja'far as well was looking worried.

"Alright." He held out his arm as I flinched, remembering the bruise on my arm. But I steeled myself, he wouldn't hurt me intentionally….right?

I reached out but Ethan tugged on my arm, looking down at him I shook my head and smiled to reassure him. He looked reluctant but eventually he let go and now was glaring at Sinbad.

I placed my hand on his wrist completely ignoring the hurt look on his eyes.

"Sin." Ja'far called out, sighing Sinbad removed a ring and placed it at his advisor's hands, our hands were now connected but I tugged it back and headed towards the door.

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" my hand stopped on a column as I looked behind me, his amber eyes shining with hurt and regret. I wanted to scream and shout on how stupid that question was, but unlike Ethan I knew how to control my emotions.

"Very much." There was a lot of things I wanted to say to justify my answer but those two words were enough for him to see my meaning.

Taking nimble steps I walked back to him as he took a step back his eyes dilating.

"I-I didn't mean to, I j-just was afraid yo-you'd leave me. I-I'm scared o-of losing everything a-all over again."

I couldn't help but frown, so even king had panic attacks huh? I reached out to his forearm but again he took a step back. I looked him over, the man in front of me was no king. He was just a man who had been hiding behind his smiles and laughs, in truth he was hurting, but to keep realizing his dream he had forced all of that away.

"I might hurt you, its better if you stay away." Ignoring his shaking and incoherent mumbling I tackled him down onto the floor wrapping my arms around him.

"Shhh, calm down, calm down. And when you do tell me everything." I wanted to know everything about him, why and how did he end up here, why and how is he acting like this.

Words began spilling from his mouth and before I knew it he was telling a story.

He told me about Maader, a slave merchant who would brainwash the younger slaves into believing that she was her mother and how she cared for them, when in truth they were just tools for her to earn more money. He had lost a fight staged by her resulting into him being a slave and I had to tighten my hug when he stopped, a silent sob escaping his lips. He told me how the punishments and torture resulted into him giving into Maader's plan and before he knew it he had become a puppet for her, he had actually thought of her being his own mother and if it wasn't for Masrur then he wouldn't go back to his own senses. But when I heard of the rebellion he planned on the island I let him go.

"You did the very thing that you that and don't agree on me, have you thought of that? Not only on me but on the kids as well." My words were harsh and hurtful I knew that but there was no way he could see reason with sugarcoated words.

"I don't blame you that time, you were young and hardly had power. That was the only choice left but now that you're king you have a whole lot of options in front of you. You could've just talked and convinced me out of it but did you really have to hurt me?" he used me, took a hold of my body and provoked Ethan, no matter how important he is to me that was something that violated my rights and beliefs.

I was never a forgive and forget person and when I hold grudges they could be really deep, no matter how important the person was to me, no exception. Right now, anger was visible on my face and I could've been snarling as well.

He was silent, his head hanging. The jewels he used didn't shine anymore, his robe in a disarray. Right now I was sitting on his lap, I leaned forward placing a hand on the side of his face, an attempt to stop his shaking.

Then I noticed his rukh, black as ever spreading little by little around us.

"Sinbad whatever you're thinking right now stop it, stop it right now!" I clutched both of the sides of his face as he looked at me with wide eyes.

Except…. Sinbad's eyes weren't blue, I dropped my hands as phantom screams could be heard.

"L-Laura?" I looked back at him and when my eyes spotted amber the screams were gone as quickly, I let out an exhale.

What was that? Why am I sweating so much? And those screams….looking around me the black rukh were gone and Sinbad's own golden rukh were surrounding me, enveloping me in some sort of hug.

But when I strained my eyes I could see some sort of shadow looming over him, I could feel fear all over again, fear that was too strong from what I've felt before.

 ** _No, not again, you won't be taking them away from me. I won't be your victim again._**

"I may never forgive you for what you did to me." His hand reached out but I caught it midway, it was larger and more calloused than my own. It was also warm, something I've always cherished besides his smiles. Bringing our hands to my lips I could feel him hitching a breath.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you are special and important to me."

It was a confession but instead of feeling flustered and embarrassed I felt relieved, a huge weight was off my chest. And the seeing Sinbad like this was too much, the High King of the Seven Seas looking so broken and hurt was something the world shouldn't see. A majestic creature preyed on by a cruel destiny.

I was glad that I may be the few persons that get to see him like this, that he was willing to drop all his walls in front of me. Before I knew it tears blurred my vision as my cheeks felt wet. My chest was aching, aching too hard.

I couldn't understand it but the rukh, though golden were crying as well. I felt lost, separation along with regret.

 ** _I'm so sorry, I didn't want this either. I meant to kill you, I meant all of my words but what I didn't mean was for us to end up like this._**

 _The betrayal of a friend, the arrogance of a king, the loss of a mother, the loss of a brother, the loss of a family._

It hurts so much and I couldn't even figure out why, visions keep appearing that I wasn't so sure on where I was anymore. But when warmth was on my face, my brown eyes met his amber ones.

Sinbad's large hand moved from my own, his thumb brushing against my cheek wiping away some tears. I leaned onto it, it felt comforting and even if a lot of things happened between us, it somehow felt safe as well.

"I'm here, habibi. I'm here."

* * *

"Hey Ethan-nii, why don't you sing for us?" Aladdin tugged on my shirt as my gaze drifted from Dunya to freckles. It was already night and the two were still nowhere to be found, but Aladdin assured me that Laura's rukh didn't show any abnormality. Still I was worried.

"How about a love song? I've always admired your love songs." Dunya praised, I cast a glance at freckles who was looking outside of the window.

"Well they're not exactly mine but, sure." I cleared my throat as freckles turned to face me, looks like he was tuning out our conversations earlier. He wasn't talking that much and would only talk when addressed, as usual putting up a polite like façade.

"Hey freckles, wanna dance?" I held out my hand in his direction as he shook his head, Aladdin, (thank this perverted brat) pushed freckles from behind as he almost tripped on me. Dunya and Aladdin giggled as freckles shot them both a glare.

Before he could go back to his original spot by the window I grabbed his arm placing it at my shoulder as I placed mine on his waist.

"This is absurd! St-stop!" I grinned at his irritated face as my other hand took a hold of his, I could hear Dunya and Aladdin giggling and I swear those two were grinning as well.

"Shh freckles, just follow my lead." I may not be as good as Laura at dancing but I do know some basic ballroom dancing.

I took a step to the right guiding him as he swayed almost losing his balance, inhaling and exhaling I opened my mouth.

 **There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

Taking steps in a square formation I led freckles around the room, swaying his body as he would often yelp or hiss.

 **And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best**

From the corner of my eyes I could see Aladdin taking Dunya's hand and swaying it, an attempt to let her feel like she was dancing as well. I turned my attention at freckles as he was already in sync with my steps.

 **There's a time for everyone, if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**

 **And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are**

He was a quick learner and before I knew it he wasn't resisting instead both of our bodies were in sync, I swayed his body as he followed looking at me and with the dim light in our room his pale skins seem to glow.

 **It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best**

Did freckles had green in his eyes before? As I finished the song I couldn't help but stop and stare on his face all over again. I want to kiss him, feel those soft buds on mine and make my heart pound like crazy but my happiness stopped when I heard Aladdin shouting something. Black rukh suddenly appeared as I followed it with wide eyes.

"DUNYA!"

* * *

Hello people. Again I am sorry, my laptop suddenly stopped working taking my files along with it so I could only write this online with a limited time too. This chapter isn't that long with my previous ones but I do hope that you guys enjoyed it. I'm getting another laptop soon but it probably wont be for another two weeks but I will still update! Probably on the weekends so I'm sorry for the inconvenience,and chapters might be shorter too.

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

They will be together I swear! But its going take some time for me to develop their relationship. I was planning for Laura to learn about Sinbad's past by the rukh but your review made much more sense so thanks I guess. Thanks!

 **The Sophie that stuck to me after several chapters:**

Well its been made clear that Ja'far is Sinbad's voice of reason (even in the last arc he tried stopping Sinbad on going to the sacred palace) he is an advisor after all. And thanks to that I managed to let the Ethan-Ja'far ship sail! For Ethan and Masrur, Masru's view on Ethan wont be really going that negative, it's his view on Ja'far that will change heehee. But I don't really plan for the possessive!Sinbad to be continuous, maybe some scenes here and there but I have decided that there will be no sexual scenes in my fic, just implied so its up to my readers imagination. Even I hate it when people romanticize mental health issues, like no, just no. I'm trying to normalize Sinbad here, sure he's a special person since he can see his destiny but he's also human. I'm pretty sure after everything that has happened in his life, his mental health condition isn't that strong anymore, his time being a slave change his life completely (that not everyone can be saved thru good means and that you had to dirty your hands) and when he discovered what happened to the people of Tyson village (him abandoning them to suffer and die) and finally the first destruction of Sindria. Like after all of that, the only thing that makes his mind stable is the fact that he still wants to realize his dream, it's the one thing that keeps him going. I never knew I was good at characterizations, thank you for that and also for telling me to take my time and wishing me good luck, I really do need it.

 **GUEST:**

Thank you for the many compliments I really do appreciate it. I had some followers after your review, if it was your doing I am again thanking you.


	21. Chapter 20

"Ethan help me out here." I glanced at Sharkkan then at Alibaba who was already wasted.

"You're the teacher here, you do it." I downed the contents of my cup as it passed down my throat warm.

"Man, I thought that you had something to say to me as you rarely come with me to have a drink, and the only thing you do is complain?" then he turned to me.

"And you! Every time you accompany me and Pisti you're way too boring! Loosen up for a bit!" I just ignored him, I was once again in that cliché situation where one just drinks their own problems away when in the end all they're gonna get is a head splitting hangover in the morning. I knew that I might end up getting wasted eventually but I still drank, constantly letting the woman beside me fill my cup. I just couldn't face Dunya right now, she could hardly move her body already and it was just too hard for me to watch.

Sharkkan, who had known my antics for a while now, didn't bother on talking to me as he turned to Alibaba.

"But you know, Aladdin has a reason for doing this right? I've already decided to follow Sinbad for the rest of my life but, it shouldn't be so simple for you to decide to follow a king of another country. Considering that you are a prince yourself." Alibaba was silent and kept his head down, since Laura is so fond of this dork I couldn't help but chime in.

"Alibaba, there are certain things in life where you have to do it alone. Even if you want to help Aladdin, this is something you can't do. You have to let Aladdin learn some things on his own since there will also be a time where you can't be by his side at all times, same for Morimor. And if you thought about it, this is for you too. In order for a king to rise he needs strong supporters as well, Aladdin wants to get stronger for your sake too. A strong king requires a strong magi so stop your whining the author is trying hard to make you into a lovable character for me."

But the blonde wasn't listening as he whined some more.

"Its not like that~ you both don't understand at all~~~" me and Sharkkan for once seem to agree on something tonight as we both exchanged glances.

"Listen here blondie, I didn't just tattle on some speech just for you to disregard it just like that." I seriously considered on hitting him with my staff.

"Ah! That's right! Why don't you go through warrior's training that doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you're a prince? Isnt something like Reim's coliseum the perfet place? I'll root for you!" I sent Sharkkan a look as the woman beside him flinched.

"Sure, why don't we just chuck him in a place where he could die in the first ten seconds of his first match?"

"Hey! No student of mine would patheticly die with a sword in his or her hands! Especially not in a coliseum!"

Alibaba wedged a hand between us as he continued his whining about how it wasn't like that, whatever 'that' is supposed to be anyway, Sharkkan who was sick of his whining eventually kicked him out of the brothel.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" I asked as he went back to his seat being pampered by women. Sharkkan let out a tsk and took a sip off his cup.

"Don't get me wrong, I like the kid as my student or junior. It's just that his lack of self-confidence ticks me off!"

I couldn't help but agree, if only he had a stronger sense of confidence then maybe he would make a suitable kind candidate.

"He's Alibaba, he'll probably surprise us someday." Though the guy can't be compared to Sinbad, there was something about him, while Sinbad's light was blinding, Alibaba's light was more of a guardian, guiding people on their paths.

Sharkkan looked like he was about to say something when a woman interrupted us, literally showing up in our faces. Her face was down and I noticed that she was panting, her clothes those off the palace servants would always wear.

She lifted her face and I recognized her as the woman I helped nights before, the woman I gave some money to. I did come back to the brothel where she worked and recommended her in the palace, letting her work as a maid and I ended up enrolling her kid in the academy.

"Sir Ethan! Sir Ja'far calls for you!" my brows furrowed as Sharkkan asked her to compose herself a bit.

"Princess Dunya i-is!" in seconds I ran out of the brothel as I activated my gravity magic, ignoring the shouts calling after me.

Shit, I didn't expect it to be this sudden. I thought that maybe she would last at least a few months.

"Gah!" different thoughts invaded my mind and I could feel my eyes starting to sting as my concentration faltered. I managed to reach the palace but I ended up falling hard on the stone ground.

"AGH!" my whole body hurt from the impact, my staff clattering away. Several servants tried helping me up but I pushed all of them away, my vision was blurry but I ran. I ran and ran until I reached her room bumping into some people on my way.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" I slashed the blade of my staff at the people who tried to stop me from entering. Kicking the double doors open, I was greeted by silence. Yamuraiha and Aladdin were looking at something on the bed, their eyes empty.

I could feel my face cold from my tears which had flowed without me knowing. I took shaky steps forward, approaching the canopied bed where Dunya often rests.

There she was on the bed, the black rukh surrounding her as her body was slowly turning to black. She opened her eyes just as I reached for her hand.

"Good day my knight." Her voice was raspy and my tears were flowing more when she smiled.

"My lady.." I managed to say despite the dread in my heart.

"Can you tell me the ending of sleeping beauty again? Its one of my favourites." I wanted to shout at her, say that this wasn't the time for silly bedtime stories but she was smiling at me. Like she wasn't feeling any pain, but her grip on my hand told a different story. I bit my lip and forced myself to smile, but it just ended up me crying a lot harder. I could feel Aladdin's and Yamuraiha's hands on me and before I knew it I had activated my chantless magic. Ice began to form around me but before it could get out of hand I composed myself.

"Why don't I sing you a song instead? I could help you sleep better." She chuckled and reached out to pat my hair.

"That could do too."

 **I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream**

My voice was cracked but I forced my voice to be pleasing to her ears, her grip started to falter and even Aladdin took a hold of her other arm.

 **But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream**

When she slowly closed her eyes I was about to stop, but when she sang alone I rested my head at her side. I grit my teeth, an attempt for me to stop myself from screaming.

"Thank you…you two. Without you two….I never thought I would feel happy again." Aladdin started to cry as well, her hand moved away from mine as it landed on my head. Lifting my head she moved it to my cheek.

"I know you want revenge Ethan…..but please, don't end up like me. Don't think of cursing your destiny and just move forward…I'm sure you can do it."

I caught her hand and pressed my cheek against it as it began to go slack, I looked her into the eyes.

"I swear, I won't fall….I swear it." Her hand was now pitch black and in a matter of seconds her rukh was now gone, her full body black. For a few moments I stared at her body, when I realized she was using the dress I bought for her everything crashed down.

I started to cry out, drowning Aladdin's and Yamuraiha's sobs. It hurt, I didn't expect that getting close to Dunya would affect me this much. It was just like the time my village burned down, dark thoughts in my mind.

My screams must've been heard across the palace because before I knew it several people began to enter the room. Everyone was telling me to stop and calm down, I don't know why but something was keeping them from approaching me. That's when I could feel something heavier streaming down my face, exhaustion took over me along with pain all over my body. I slumped down on the marble floor my vision clearing, I was holding my staff and somehow I could smell and see blood on the floor. I looked around, I could see the generals, the trio, Laura and Hakuryuu all staring at me. They all had their hands covering their ears as they stared at me wide eyed. My throat was hoarse, and blood from my eyes and mouth meant magoi exhaustion. Did I just use sound magic?

The first to approach me was Laura setting my head on her lap as she wiped the tears and blood away. Every move was painful but I didn't have the strength to even cry out in pain, I closed my eyes not knowing I would end up passing out.

* * *

The minute he heard the scream he was already rushing to the room of the princess, swinging through the halls with his rope darts. The others were there when he arrived and everyone had to cover their ears when Ethan screamed, whatever Ethan was doing it was clear it was magic.

He had tried to approach when it was clear Ethan was exhausting his magoi but the sound of his screams were too strong, he couldn't help but be frustrated, his hands digging deeper to the blades of his daggers.

The fact that Ethan was this affected over the deceased princess just made things more painful for the advisor. Ethan, for as long as he'd known the magician had always comforted him and now that he was like this his frustration welled up. He wanted to do something but he didn't know what, if even his own best friend couldn't do anything in this situation then what could he do?

Blood wasn't a new sight for him, though years had passed he would still see blood as a normal sight to his everyday life. But seeing it at Ethan's face made it seem like a new sight to the ex-assasssin. It was a stark contrast to his now, paler skin but it blended well to his pitch black hair.

Even with the hustle and bustle throughout the room, Ja'far stood still at his spot. His hands were getting clammy, his daggers almost slipping away from his moist palms. Why did he only realize now how important Ethan was to him?

A pressure on his shoulder shook him back to reality, he would recognize that grip anywhere seeing as he was the only one in Sindria who had such a grip.

"Masrur….." he trailed off as his eyes moved to look at the finalis, it was a bit startling to see his eyes instense, like the look he used to wear as a child. Worse was, it was directed at him.

At that moment the both of them knew, Ja'far along with frustration and fear was overcome with dread. Ever since he met Masrur, he had always tried hard on letting him experience and give the things he was deprived off as a slave.

And now, he was afraid of not being able to give him something this time.

"Ja'far, Masrur." The voice of their king made their attention on each other disappear, along with with the powerful grip on his shoulder.

"Let's leave for now,….we have a funeral to plan." Sin didn't mean to sound offensive as Laura had glared at him. They just had seen too many deaths to react anymore. Sin strode out first followed by the others, Ja'far who was at the rear of the group stopped a few steps short. He cast a lingering glance at the group who was trying their best to treat Ethan.

Fixing his keffiyeh and joining his hands together he strode out of the room, letting out a sharp exhale he closed the double doors.

He still had duties to attend, and right now no matter how painful it sounds, Ethan wasn't one of them.

* * *

I dropped the single lily on top of the coffin as Ethan followed suit. Last night was hectic for everyone. Especially Ethan, even if he had exhausted hs magoi to a critical level last night, that didn't stop him from attending.

Though it probably wasn't common here, me and Ethan were clad in black. Something that the others were curios off, Pisti and Yamuraiha had followed us as for once the two generals were wearing conservative clothing despite the heat.

I glanced at Ethan, his usual laid back smile was gone. Instead his face was blank, a few black rukh fluttering around him. No matter how much I've comforted him he hadn't reacted it was painful seeing him like this. Not even Aladdin or Tiare could cheer him up.

As the fire started Ethan began to walk closer to it, the priests didn't even bother on stopping him, scratch that. No one bothered on stopping him as he put out the fire with a wave of his staff, I could feel some magic in the air as flowers and vines began to grow and surround the coffin. He muttered a few more words after stopping to face us, he may be scary at giving death glares but he was way more intimidating when smiling.

"This plot of land now belongs to me, anyone who tries to approach it without my consent can answer to Sinbad." I stared at him bewildered and turned to Sinbad for answers. Even the king looked uneasy as he sighed and nodded.

"Ethan bought the piece of land way before the princess died, though at that time I didn't think any of it I did give him my consent."

I couldn't help but hurt more for him, he did tell me that he knew this day would come. But of course no matter how someone accepts death, it was still something unpleasant.

Though me and Dunya didn't know each other well, I still have some sentiments for her. Dunya's corpse was black and dry a coal, any signs of something that was once alive was gone. The organization was ruthless, though I didn't know why I was sure of it. Before I knew it tears had began to flow from my eyes. Man what was it with people crying nowadays?

Though I never much experienced grief back at the other world, grief ( but not entirely for Dunya) began to overflow within me. Grief for people I didn't know but at the same time I knew.

Why did you bring me here Ugo? Was it to remind me of something?

Two pair of hands held mine as I glanced at the two males by each of my side. Aladdin was looking somber as he faced me, though he was feeling the same thing as me, that didn't stop him from trying to comfort others. Alibaba on the other hand was looking forward, hs face in a grimace as his grip on my hand got a bit stronger.

"Cassim.." he hissed silently, not bothering to wipe my tears away I squeezed their hands in reassurance.

"I will investigate about that thing in her homeland." Aladdin started and I couldn't help but feel more down, Aladdin would be leaving soon for Magnodstat and probably Ethan too.

I looked back up at the skies, rukh of different colours flying to the east.

"Will you leave too Laura?" Alibaba asked me and as much as I didn't want to see hs crestfallen face, I didn't want to lie to him either.

"Yes, I'm going to Kou."

Something was brewing in the east and even if Sinbad still didn't approve of me going there, I had to meet someone and maybe stop something really big from happening.

I cast a glance at the purple haired king, all traces of his breakdown was gone. As if it didn't exist in the first place, and in those eyes, no matter how small it was I could see sadness, but it disappeared just as quickly.

I wasn't really sure on what happened that night, it all felt surrieal. The fact that all we did was hold each other for a night was kind of unbelievable. Sinbad's eyes met mine, and every time I was always amazed on how it would look like liquid gold under the sun.

"Kou isn't really a good place to go to right now. Are you sure about this?" I smiled at Alibaba as he looked worried. I tugged my hands back from the two and approached Ethan at the altar. Him and Yamuriaha were gazing at Dunya's coffin, Yamuriaha who was getting emotional began to cry at Ethan's chest while Ethan just hugged her, his own eyes devoid of emotion.

It was the same look he had when he was abused by his family, the same look we had when I first met him.

I walked closer and brushed my hand against his, his eyes snapped up as he slowly looked at me. No words were exchanged but as I hugged him with Yamuriaha in between us, he got the message clearly.

No matter how many worlds or time transcends us, I would always be there for him.

 **Tell me you love me just one time  
Just give me one night  
I'll be the secret on your lips  
Let me be that one kiss  
If you fall  
Fall into my arms  
Come and fall  
Break down your walls  
And**

Ethan once again was singing, the melodious words spilling from his mouth.

 **Tell me you love me one time  
I can see the truth in your eyes  
Say you will  
Forget tomorrow and be with me tonight  
Just tell me you love me one time  
And this isn't goodbye**

Both of us released our hug as we passed Yamuriaha to Sharkkan, who for once didn't act like a prick and instead hugged her back. Unsurprisingly, Yamuriaha didn't fight back.

 **I know I can't ask you to stay  
But I've stayed awake  
Now my eyes are open I won't miss a thing  
Here is my heart and I hope that's ok  
you are the one  
So If you fall  
Fall into my arms  
Come and fall  
Break down your walls  
And**

I held Ethan's hand as they both intertwined, his voice was close to cracking but it still had a pleasant melody to it. I held my grip tighter as we watched the sun slowly go down.

 **Tell me you love me one time  
I can see the truth in your eyes  
Say you will  
Forget tomorrow and be with me tonight  
Just tell me you love me one time**

Tell me you love me one time  
Just  
Tell me you love me one time

His song ended and once again I felt tears on my cheeks. Its becoming a trend now hasn't it?

The funeral ended silently as we all made our slow procession back to the palace, something felt different and as I looked around us the pink rukh was getting abundant. I almost wanted to smash my head against a wall, how could I not know the meaning of the pink rukh?

It was surrounding us all and I couldn't help but be happy to whoever they belonged too, even if we just came from a depressing event, no black rukh was present and I couldn't help but breathe a little easier.

* * *

"Ja'far, why are all of my lamps destroyed?" his advisor sighed, surely they weren't getting short on lamps now weren't they? That seemed almost impossible considering the reason why his country was so successful.

Ja'far pinched the bridge of his nose as he stopped writing on a scroll.

"Laura did it." Now why was Laura messing with him again? Surely they've began to become more intimate ever since that night. And really if Laura was acting childish again, it would be hard to expect what would be the next stunt she'll pull.

"Why?" he didn't remember doing anything to upset her lately. But what concerned him was the way Ja'far was acting, his advisor was opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish. He raised a fine brow, what did his adisor want to say?

"It's because…." He let out an inhale and sharp exhale. "She wants to be the only thing that lights up your life." The king didn't know what to say or even react, Laura was really something he couldn't figure out no matter what.

Not to mention her childish tendencies.

"And you didn't stop her?" Ja'far smiled and stifled a laugh.

"You have to admit, that was a good one." He rolled his eyes, the fact that Laura could bring out Ja'far's almost non-exinsent sense of humor was beyond him.

"Right, you aren't Ja'far. What happened to my advisor?" Ja'far chuckled and handed him a spare lamp, seeing as his advisor was once again writing on the scrolls he decided to leave with a now new lamp. It was kind of ridiculous, the High King of the Seven Seas doesn't have a lamp of his own.

He was annoyed since his room turned out to be a mess (probably Laura looking for alcohol. AGAIN) but at the same time he let out a laugh on the absurdity of his circumstance. He was Sinbad! Who knew that a childish and stubborn woman was enough to annoy the hell out of him? (Yes one of his jugs were missing). A note was on his desk, and he would recognize that messy handwriting anywhere.

 _Hope you liked my surprise!_

 _Ok I know you don't but that isn't the rest of it!_

He furrowed his brows and perhaps he needed to prepare himself for the worst. This was Laura he was dealing with.

He continued reading and found out that this time the writing was better. It was a recipe on this thing called…chocolate?

 _Something I found out when Tiare, the girl from the Torran people who came to study here arrived. It's not perfect yet but it's worth a try. Let your cooks experiment on it, I'm sure you're gonna end up finding some interesting things about it._

 _And hey, maybe it'll beat your alcoholic tendencies!_

Now that intrigued him, a drink that may even beat his taste in alcohol? It was definitely worth a try. A piece of paper attached to the letter surprised him as it fell on the floor, bending down he picked it up.

 _I should be classified as a creep for this, I mean watching people in their sleep classifies as one right? I didn't do anything I swear._

Below her again messy handwriting was a sketch, bringing it closer to the lamp his eyes widened.

It was a sketch….of him, sleeping. Grabbing a mirror, he compared his reflection to the sketch. It was scarily accurate and he wondered just how long did she work on this. And just when did Laura have such talent? Sure he knew how she could dance due to how good her coordination and footwork was but he never knew that she had artistic talent.

Suddenly a bone chilling laugh was heard as he whipped his head behind him, but no one was in his room except him. He clutched his head and grimaced, it was a long time since he'd heard that voice…..

* * *

Hello people! I'm back again! Sadly, I think even after I get my laptop updates would still remain once a week. Stress and school work (yes I'm still a student) have made it almost impossible for me to write. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank for the people who say that I shouldn't force myself and take my time. Makes me happy T-T.

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

I couldn't resist adding a classic XD I am planning on doing a separate fic or just add some drabbles in some chapters where Ethan and Laura woul do those kind of stuff (dares and stuff) I always wanted to do those kind of scenes but I don't know where would I put it in. Laura already seen Sinabad naked (partly?) ill add that classic cliché sometime LMAO.

 **Animefreak11209:**

Thanks!

 **Midnightlazulis:**

First of all, I love lengthy reviews, I think I've read your review several times this week because it really makes me happy.

Even I get tired of the whole OC dies and then suddenly appears on the (insert fandom here) world, but I'm thanking you because gave this fic of mine a chance. I actually never knew I was good at characterization (despite how a certain reviewer would always mention it) and thank you for the compliments!

Ah Ja'far, our dear ex-assassin/ babysitter/ mother of Sindria. Sure Ja'far is caring like a mother and yes that gets overused and yes even I agree that his character isn't really given much highlight unless its Sinja. (If its not to your liking I don't mind at all!) At first I wasn't even sure on how I was writing him and had to go back to SnB and reread and rewatch it ( even if it felt painful T-T) But it seems like I handled it well thank goodness! Kind of rare to see a normal LGBT ship in a fanfic right? Sadly, gay ships are always sexualized (something I hate cuz if you haven't guessed by the username I am gay myself) and I really felt the need to do EthJa as a fluffy ship.

Sin and Bad, our favourite character who stole the show. Even I think he's a very complex character to write and honestly I didn't even plan on him getting together with Laura cuz I wasn't sure on how to write him in a romance. I've seen a lot of Sinbad fanfics (unsurprisingly) and most of them kind of rushed his relationship with the OC or canon charcter. Again thank goodness I've written him well. I agree on your points on Sinbad, the guy had flaws and really we shouldn't just concentrate on his looks (or his body for that matter). I mean the guy, no matter how the so called destiny favoured him is still human. Problem was, his dream was way bigger than he could handle ( then again he is favoured by destiny, hence the last arc of the manga)

Feel free to give a lengthy review, I enjoy reading it anyway!

 **Long time Sophie:**

Thanks! I wasn't sure if Sinbad opening up to Laura would make him OOC but like you and another reviewer mentioned I wrote him realistically well. Sadly Dunya is now gone T-T (I've always liked her character but sadly she had little screen time) Hehe, the EthJa ship may be sailing but I still plan to add some difficulties on the way. Thank you for encouraging me to take my time, means a lot to me!


	22. Chapter 21

If Aladdin noticed a few black rukh flying around me he didn't say anything.

If Sharkkan noticed the numerous times the grip on my sword would falter he didn't say anything.

If Yamuraiha noticed that my spells were getting weaker, she didn't say anything.

Out of all of them, I didn't expect that Masrur would be the one to talk.

"Your strikes are weak and your concentration isn't good."

I evened my breathing as I leaned on bent knees.

"Thanks for that captain obvious." I snarked I didn't really meant to sound offensive but it was just a day since Dunya died and I would be leaving with Aladdin and Hakuryuu in three days. Grief and mourning isn't an easy feeling to disregard in just a few days. These people haven't known her as much as I did so I don't blame them for being able to move on easily, but it just frustrates me how I'm the only one around here that seems very affected by her death. Even Aladdin was back at smiling, and Yamuraiha was still able to do her duties.

"Are you thinking about the princess?" I looked up to him, his face was as usual stoic.

"We're done here, I'm heading back." I grabbed my staff and started to walk away. I just wanted to be alone for the moment, I asked the big guy for a spar hoping to at least let me forget things for a while but he just had to bring it up.

"What can you accomplish if you keep doing things like this?"

I flew away.

Watching Sindria from above reminded me of the first time we got here, I looked up at the sky. Was there some higher being up there enjoying my misfortunes? Was I just some kind of lab rat? If this was my destiny, I refuse to accept it, problem was I might end up falling if I kept thinking that way. I promised Dunya that I wouldn't fall, but my black rukh were starting to get numerous.

But what would I accomplish if I kept things this way? I knew that right now I can't let my grief for Dunya overcome me, something was changing in this world and it didn't feel good at all.

 ** _You are the one Ugo chose for her?_**

I almost lost my balance on my staff, I clutched my head, what the hell was that? It was some kind of voice (?) I waited for a few moments.

Shit. That was creepy, and it mentioned Ugo too.

 ** _Hmm, you are suitable I suppose_**

I'm not going insane haven't I? (but then again I was thrown in some kind of world with magic and waving pointy things in the air, so maybe my sanity cracked completely) The fact that it wasn't my own voice made things worse. I mean, I've read cases like this where someone hears a voice in their head and it tell them to do nasty stuff and is often associated with mania and holy crap I'm not going crazy aren't I?

Ok, I have to calm down. Landing on the caste roof, I waited if the voice would speak again, but my head was silent. (except maybe my inner monologue)

What the hell is going on? Just what kind of shit would be thrown in my way again? I let out a long sigh, things were getting more and more hectic. Just what kind of world is this? I traced a finger on the blade side of my staff, it drew blood and dripped down my white tunic staining it with red.

Just then I remembered freckles, I could never miss the moment I opened my eyes briefly and saw him leaving. I haven't even talked to him ever since.

"Ethan-nii, what are you doing here?" I looked at Aladdin who was riding the now fixed turban, his eyes weren't on me specifically, more like on my rukh.

I didn't answer him as he approached me, sitting just beside me.

"Ethan-nii, how are you?" I still didn't bother on answering and instead stared at his features, something about it felt familiar. He didn't need my words anyway, he could just tell it from my rukh.

"Hey Ethan-nii, we're going to Magnoshuttat in three days. Are you ready?"

Was I ready? Was I ready to leave Laura with a shady king? Was I ready to leave Sindria?

Was I ready to leave Ja'far?

"I have things that I'm planning to do, being ready or not doesn't matter to me. I'll do them regardless my condition is."

I wanted to do my revenge quick, and if I die doing it…..well them let it be. Though, there is no way I would die before I accomplish it.

Aladdin's face broke into a sorrowful one and sometimes I wish he wasn't a child. He still had a lot of things to know.

"Ethan-nii, I don't like your words at all." He confessed and brought his knees to his chest. "You sound like those people who fell."

"I'm not telling you to agree with me or help me. Actually it wold be better if you weren't involved." Then again you have weird hair so you're probably a main character in this story and would probably get involved. " I'm talking about violence here, and I know you don't agree with that."

Aladdin is a pacifist, he'd rather end things through diplomacy which is expected from a child. But I can't shake the feeling that he seemed older than that.

"But I promise you that I won't fall." I patted his head but he didn't seem to be convinced.

"But you have hatred in your heart. I'm afraid that if you continue in this path you might end up falling to depravity." I let out an exhale, I placed both of my arms on his shoulders as he looked at me surprised.

"Aladdin, the colour of our rukh does not define us. No one in this world is completely good nor completely bad. Black rukh doesn't only represent falling, it also represents strength. Cassim, Dunya, Judar and every other people who fell, the black rukh supported them when they thought all was lost. I'm not saying that one should rely on the black rukh for power, what I'm saying is not everything is what it is on the surface. Yeah, our methods aren't acceptable but we have reasonable motives. Cassim just wanted equality of status, Dunya just wanted her kingdom back, she was innocent but the people stil tried to kill her and Judar had no family left, when he needed me I wasn't by his side. And I just want that damn organization to be erased for good."

Whoever designed this world structures about the rukh is gonna have to be rewarded with a punch. My punch specifically.

The fact that fallen people can't be part of the great flow and be reunited with their loved ones makes me furious. Surely after death there are people who repent for the things they did. And I had no idea if someone can turn their rukh back to white without Aladdin's help.

"I….know that, and even I want to change it. I have a feeling that you and Laura-nii will be able to help me in this…..I hope."

I hugged Aladdin, he doesn't deserve to see the cruel side of the world at this age. Just who is this kid?

"We'll help you Aladdin don't worry." His hug on me tightened and I just had to wonder where are his relatives? Where did he come from?

Who is he?

* * *

When we both saw the humongous wave and the figure standing in front of it I had to stop Sharkkan from dropping his jaw on the ground.

"Isnt that the Kou princess?!" Sharkkan exclaimed but my attention was elsewhere, as the wave was about to come down on us Sinbad's figure could be seen, stopping the wave completely with his wind magic.

"What the hell is happening?!" I grabbed Sharkkan and dragged him back to the palace thankfully we were close. A group formed near the palace gardens as the both of us headed there to investigate just in time for me to see Sinbad in Zepar's equip. My eyes widened but before I could say or do anything, Sharkkan hastily covered both of my ears.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted at him and struggled to break free but he kept me in place.

"Stay put woman! This is Zepar we're dealing with!" I could see Ja'far and the others covering their ears and I could feel a tremendous amount of orange rukh aroud us as several people fainted, including Sharkkan. Catching Sharkkan's body I dragged him to Alibaba just as Kougyoku fell from the sky. Gently setting Sharkkan down I almost wanted to punch the hell out of Sinbad as he was beginning to drop down.

"What happened to Kougyoku?" Alibaba asked as he peered at Kougyoku in her arms.

"I told her mind to "sleep" this is Zepar's power. But because this is a careless move, it also affects everyone around us a little."

"A little?!"

"Ya think?!" I shouted at him as he looked surprised to see me present. My glare intensified when his face didn't change, in fact it was more of a guarded expression.

After everything that happened he still intends to use Zepar's power?

"So we're back to square one huh?" I didn't bother on looking back at him as I picked up Sharkkan's body off the floor and let it lean on me.

"Come on Alibaba, we have people to tend to." I could see Ja'far and Hina looking at me worried but right now my anger on Sinbad was sky rocketing.

"Laura!" he called out but I raised a finger on him as several people gasped.

Fuck everything. After everything I've gone through, after everything I've experienced in which he knew off he still intends to use it?!

Before we could leave the garden completely an attendant offered to take Sharkkan in my place. As much as I care his tan ass, his body was way more bigger than mine. I reluctantly agreed as I lead Alibaba to Kougyoku's room.

We both set her down on her bed as I removed some layers of her robe and jewellery, I inspected her hairpin which was her metal vessel. I could feel the incredible amount of power it the vessel as I held it in my hands.

"Laura, just what happened to you and Sinbad?" Alibaba broke the silence, I set down the hairpin on the nightstand and faced him. I was touched by the concern in his eyes.

"I mean, its not like I want to invade you privacy but…..your'e like a sister to me. I mean at one point I was considering on making you a Saluja since Ja'far is setting your papers up and you don't have a last name… and crap I'm rambling. "

Me? A Saluja? I mean I know the Saluja's don't have any power over Balbbad anymore but to think that Alibaba was willing to make me one…

"I could add Ethan too, even he doesn't have a last name. Not that you both need last names but it does give you power over certain things sometimes…anyway if you don't want to talk about it it's fine…"

Sighing I went over to where he was sitting and patted the ridiculous horn on his head.

"After everything you just said it just motivates me to answer your question, but I'm warning you. The answers aren't very pretty." His concern grew more as I sat down next to him.

"Let's just say that from now on Kougyoku might be in danger." I looked down, ignoring Alibaba's panicked face and questions of what, why and how.

"Honestly I don't want to tell you everything…" the kid admired Sinbad too much and always thought that he was an amazing guy.

"And I don't think you might not believe me.."

"Is this about Sinbad?" I looked at him startled.

"How did you know?"

"I was asking about him."

I looked back down and let out a sigh.

"Zepar's powers don't only limit to sending people to sleep, it can also let anyone control a body."

"Y-you mean…."

"He used it on me once…..I'm not sure if he plans the same for Kougyoku but from now on she might be in danger." I really didn't want her to be one of his victims. Her pure feelings towards him was used against her and that infuriated me.

"But why?! Sinbad was always a nice guy! He helped us out in Balbbad and even gave my brothers a new chance in life, just what can he achieve by controlling Kougyoku?!" for a few moments I waited as his eyes started to widen in realization. Suddenly fire lit up as determination began to burn in his eyes, before he could stand up I grabbed his arm.

"Not now, I know you want to confront him about this but this isn't the time for that. You still need to do things, let me take care of this." I reassured but he shook his head.

"But he can also do the same things to you!" I knew that, hell I couldn't tell if Zepar's influence was still on me or not.

"I know but trust me in this. You still have that Djinn equip to worry about." There was something strange about Alibaba, he managed to have a weapon equip in just a couple of days but something seemed to be stopping him from performing the full body Djinn equip.

Alibaba once again looked down as he sighed.

"Even a girl like her can manage it, what makes you think that I can do the same?" a little bit of frustration and annoyance welled up in me. This kid, is he secretly a masochist? He sure enjoys hurting himself.

"Why do you think Amon chose you?" I asked as he looked at me in puzzlement.

"You know a Djinn has the choice to not choose a candidate. If he or she doesn't like the challenger, he or she could just close off the dungeon and wait for another one to suite his or her tastes. So if you think you're a last resort then you're wrong."

* * *

Asimi's crimson orbs lazily trailed off to the the other finalis training, wether it be swords or just brute strength.

"Why don't you join us Asimi? After all, after getting to know you for a while I know you won't stick around that long." The cheery voice of the captain of the Finalis Corps could be heard as he took his eyes off the two finalis sparring through strength.

"I don't wanna~" he drawled as the face of his fellow finalis turned into a forced smile. Asimi grinned a bit to himself, seeing Muu with a serious expression on was one of his guilty pleasures.

"Come on, you're travelling tomorrow again I presume?" Asimi ran a hand through his crimson locks, in a way it was similar to Muu's except the many beads and feathers braided into it. Removing his large pack off his back, he stood up in full height, almost an inch shorter from the Captain.

"I really didn't want to, you know~" the attention was around them as most of the finalis stopped to watch the supposed spar of their captain. Technically Asimi was part of the finalis corps, but he himself didn't approve on joining. Muu was a pretty forceful person, he agreed on joining as long as he wasn't required to stay at Reim all the time.

Asimi assumed a battle stance, his muscles tensing as the captain tossed away his sword.

"Are you sure you want to fight a pure blood like me?~" but Muu just grinned, his cheerfulness affecting Asimi a little.

"I am still a finalis, I'm sure I might last for at least a few minutes."

But a pure blood's strength was a lot different from a half blood's. Every finalis present knew that but they believed in their captain. So Asimi, though with muscles tensed he vowed to control his strength. He didn't want to accidentally kill the captain. That required a lot of running and staying alive if that happened. (and possibly the wrath of a certain old hag)

With braids flying around Asimi charged as Muu caught his punch, but both of them knew that the punch wasn't even a fraction of his strength. Grinning wider (which probably made him look like a madman) he raised his leg attempting a kick but Muu was quick. Leaving his fist, Muu took a few steps back and attempted to land a punch through his speed but Asimi dodged it by the last second. Both of the finalis grinned at each other, adrenaline was a nice feeling the both relished. Kicking the ground made Muu accelerate forward as him and Asimi traded punches, both blocking each other's strikes. Muu was straining to keep up with Asimi's strength while Asimi was trying hard to control his own strength. With crimson hairs tangling with each other, both of the finalis attempted to land a punch on each other, however it ended up for both of their fists to meet, creating a bit of a shock wave as the two were separated by the force.

Muu was on the ground while Asimi remained standing, the finalis audience began to approach their captain asking the typical qustions of how he was and if he was fine, but the captain being the cheerful person he was just grinned and waved their concerns away.

"You'll be leaving for Sindria right?" a deep voice bellowed as Asimi didn't bother on looking on whoever the speaker was.

"Are you going to miss me?~"

"Not a chance." Despite their exchange, him and Lo'lo were actually on good terms. Lo'lo, though he was rough around the edges was good company for Asimi, maybe because they both loved to piss Myron off.

He turned to face Lo'lo, the braids he did for him years ago was still resting at his shoulder, they were both part of the same village that were pillaged by slavers. Though they weren't close at childhood, they both had fought to fend away the slavers. But all all was naught when they were separated, the big ripped off skin at his cheek was a reminder of that day.

"Come on, don't be so cold~"

"Gah! Just when will you stop speaking in that tone?!" Asimi batted his eyelashes and let out a mock sob.

"After taking away my innocence, you still act so cold! Take responsibility for it!" almost all of the other finalis corps stopped and stared as Lo'lo began to be more agitated by the increasing attention they were attracting.

Asimi smiled coyly on the inside, as whispers and murmurs began to be heard. Muu just looked at the two in disbelief.

"You two are…. in that kind of relationship?" Muu asked in disbelief, at least they weren't any judgment in his eyes. Just to make more things dramatic Asimi stayed silent, letting their assumptions sink in.

It wasn't really taking away his 'innocence' per se, Lo'lo had just accidentally saw him naked and Lo'lo knew how much he valued his chastity and nudity. Word got around (after a fight in the baths almost tearing the place apart) and somehow it started from Lo'lo peeking at Asimi bathing to Lo'lo stealing his chastity. Really, rumours sure worked wonders.

Though he wasn't that cruel to Myron ( he would explain things later) he lived for dramas. Lo'lo roared some incoherent things as Asimi evaded a punch, Lo'lo was never good at dealing with emotions. But before Asima had the chance to prepare himself for another spar, the other finalis stopped them not wanting the headquarters of the finalis corps to be torn apart. Muu sighed in relief, he had been warned by the senators that one more wreckage from the finalis corps and their budget would be cut off for a year.

* * *

"He still looks like an idiot."

Sita sighed in relief along with the other occupants of the room. Moving her blonde locks away from her face she faced the dark magi, completely blending along with the lack of light in the cell.

"That's good to hear." She answered as the magi stepped inside the cell, just how long was it since Judar visited? Squinting, she couldn't help but frown at the dark magi's figure. He looked tired, dark bags under his eyes. He looked more skinny as well.

"Judar, when was the last time you took care of yourself?" she wasn't the only one who shared the concern over the dark magi as a light haired woman took nimble steps forward, embracing the teen in his arms.

"We missed you you know?" a knight said cheerfully, trying to lift their spirits.

"You guys shouldn't be worried about me, when was the last time you spent under the sun?" truly the dark magi was a contrast to his aura. Most people would link him with war and chaos, but no one in this world (or any worlds for that matter) was completely evil.

"I brought you guys something." Judar had tried to mask his almost fallen tears by changing the subject, they let him. It was such a long time since he visited and it they would not waste the opportunity.

It was mostly the basic neccesities for them, some clothes, soaps and the like. It also included a new hair brushes and some books to keep them entertained.

"Thank you Judar!" the Artemyran diplomat thanked him as Judar just nodded. This time Sita stepped forward.

"How is home?" she asked as the magi's look darkened. Everyones anticipation however, let him calm down.

"Its just as we all dreamed for it to be." His tone was something that most people wouldn't expect from the fallen magi, he sounded almost nostalgic.

"I also met my brother." That statement sent most of them into surprise.

"Oh! You should be glad! Having a sibling is fun!" the knight excitedly gushed but he stopped when Judar's face was the opposite of his expected reaction.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" the mother of thr group asked, gesturing for another hug, but the magi declined.

"I….just pushed him away. With Sinbad and freckles being around, I'm sure he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me."

Though it was hard and most of the younger ones of the group forced her to sit back down, she stood up. The prosthetic on her left leg hurting a bit but after a few moments of adjusting her weight between the prosthetic and the cane she was provided with, she hobbled her way over to the magi.

"Did he say that himself?" she asked the youth as his crimson eyes widened a bit.

"N-no" he stuttered and struggled to form more words but she cut him off.

"What makes you say that he doesn't want to have anything to do with you?"

"Because he was lying." He gritted his teeth "He told me that he was going to save me but, where was he when I needed him years ago? Why now where I'm this twisted person already?!"

She raised her arm, multiple scars crisscrossing it as she patted his head. His hair still as soft and fluffy.

"Silly boy, you can read his rukh right? Why are you asking questions that you can answer easily?" Though if she had the freedom she would hunt down the said brother and ask the same things. She needed answers as well.

It was just any other normal day when she found a child in front of the company's building. Without knowing what to do she had taken him in as the other members and head of the company had taken an interest in the child. They had treated each other as siblings since then, but Al-thamen once again made her life hell.

"How can you stand it?" the magi whispered "How can you stand being the bad guy in his eyes and still manage to keep your rukh white?" before she could answer she had lost her balance, but before she could hit the floor the knight had caught her body.

"Don't push yourself Miss Sita."

"Oh don't worry about me Mystras, I'm still alive you know."

She smiled but the other members of the group looked at her dissaprovingly, especially the mother of the group.

"Sita, your condition is still not well. Rest for now."

"Its not like we have anything to do." She joked as she faced Judar.

"Its just faith boy, sure I am deemed as a traitor but I know that deep inside of him..he still cares about me. And I too. If being a hostage makes you and him safe from Al-thamen, then I have no regrets."

* * *

New OC's on the way! I'm gonna have a bit of canon divergence in this fic and finally I was able to write out one of my original plans for this fic. It's a bit of an early update so expect the next chapter to be posted a little longer.


	23. Chapter 22

"I will go back to my own country."

I felt relieved, at least she would be far from Sinbad. And maybe it would be nice to be tagging along with her as well.

"That great, can I hitch a ride?" Kougyoku's face brightened up but it dimmed just as quickly.

"Though relations between Sindria and Kou isn't that great, I will try to talk with Judal and my older brother Kouen. I will tell them that Sindria is not our enemy."

Aah, just how manipulative are you, Sinbad?

"Um..if your brother decides to fight against Sindria even after you tell him that. Will you fight alongside him? Even if its against Sinbad?"

I knew Ja'far was listening in on us, probably Sinbad's orders. His rukh felt unsure.

"He was my first love.."

"What?"

"I've loved him ever since the day I've met him."

My hand was gripping my skirt but I've managed to make my face neutral.

"But I understand. A girl like me could never become a love interest to him."

That's not true, you're a princess of a powerful empire and also a powerful metal vessel user. What the hell am I compared to you?

"But I love him nonetheless..I even followed him all the way here! I really am an idiot." She was smiling but her hands were gripping the sheets. I reached out to her as her tears began to fall. I nudged Alibaba as he looked clueless as hell.

All he did was pass her a napkin.

This kid, no wonder you aren't popular on us females.

Kougyoku chuckled as she accepted the napkin. At least her smile now was sincere.

"I had a lot of fun here. I was able to forget bout myself and be with the person I love. But it's time for this to end."

Me and Alibaba stayed through the night. We both listened as she talked about her upbringing, she had a lot of similarities with Alibaba. For a moment there seem to something between these two.

She talked about Judal and Kouen, how they recognized her as a warrior and I couldn't help but be more intrigued in going to Kou.

"I was born in order to become a warrior wielding power and fighting for the Kou Empire's sake. But even so, the war between the Kou Empire and Sindria is wrong. That's why..I will not use the power of this metal vessel."

I was defeated, Sinbad had alrady beat me to it. Alibaba's eyes widened a bit, the realization hitting him.

"In a war against Sindria! I will not use this power even if I will return to my country!" I almost fell out of my chair, even Alibaba looked startled.

New hope welled up in me and I couldn't help out but let out a small laugh. She was wiser than we all thought. Ja'far's rukh was beginning to get distant, excusing myself from the two I ran out of the room and chased after him. His pale robes visible despite the lack of light.

"No matter how much time passes…I can never get used to it." He stopped as he murmured, after a few moments he turned to me with a sad smile on his pale face.

"To using 'For this country's sake', 'For this world's sake' as an excuse to tie down the lives of others.." he muttered as I offered him a remorseful look. Just how many had been victims of Sinbad's methods?

Stepping closer to him, the wind picked up making our skirts sway in the wind.

"Ja'far, I promise you Kougyoku will be the last." He looked at me skeptical.

"What are you planning?"

Stopping him was the only way of saving him. Something was in his mind, I don't know if its controlling his actions or just influencing them but I had to do a very risky bet. Those blue eyes looked scarily familiar, it didn't sit well with me at all. My flashbacks were getting more frequent and I've already seen those blue eyes twice, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"I can't tell you that, don't get me wrong Ja'far. Not that I don't trust you but…he's your king I, don't blame you if you mention this conversation of ours to him. For now you all just have to wait for my return." He pursed his lips, bringing both of his hands in front he bowed at me as I looked at him confused.

"I understand. Lady Laura, the proclaimed jewel of the seven seas, please save him!" I stared at him with my mouth slightly opened.

"Wh-what..wait what's with the title?" me? The Jewel of the Seven Seas? What the hell does that even mean?!

"Sin gave you that title just a few hours ago, being the Jewel of the Seven Seas you are deemed as a favourable person by the High King. You can freely explore countries that are part of the alliance, you can also have access to everything these countries have to offer. You to have a bit of political power and can also act as an ambassador of Sindria."

Wut

The

Fuck?!

"Isn't that the same as me being your Queen?!" I hissed as Ja'far looked amused.

Now with that title, how am I supposed to go to Kou now?! Knowing how famous Sinbad and Sindria is I wouldn't be surprised if news already spread out. Wait, how can people even recognize me as 'The Jewel of the Seven Seas'? The only ones who would know about my status would be the people of Sindria. And how about Ethan? He deserves a title too.

As if reading my mind Ja'far handed me a small sachet from the folds of his robe.

"This will symbolize your status, please don't lose it." I was planning on throwing away whatever the sachet contained but when I saw it I couldn't have the heart to do it.

It was a pendant with a teardrop shaped purple jewel as it's center piece, amber coloured stones surrounded the center piece and I couldn't help but be more pissed off. Is he doing this on purpose?! The emblem of Sindria was etched on the purple jewel. It was held up by a thin silver chain with a clasp shaped like the feathers on Sinbad's turban.

"Why the hell are you dong this to me?!" I wasn't really mad at Ja'far, more like on that stupid eggplant. But since he was here, I couldn't help but vent my frustrations on him. But the man seemed to be used to these kinds of situations as he just smiled in amusement.

"Why not? It would be nice to have a queen around."

"I'm not your queen! And will never be!" I stomped out of the spot and hastily shoved the sachet between my robes. Somehow the idea of me being queen didn't sit well with me. It sounded wrong and I'd rather pass the title to someone else.

But why was I so against it? Who wouldn't want to be queen? Especially Sindria's Queen? I could have a comfortable life, but why is there some part of me that didn't like the very idea of being Queen?

I heaved out a frustrated sigh and stomped my way towards my own room, not even caring if I might run into Sinbad accidentally.

But thankfully my life isn't built up on clichés as no one stopped me from getting to my room. Tossing the Sindrian robe aside and changing into the traditional nightgowns the maids provided me, I collapsed on my bed studying the pendant Ja'far gave me.

I was a bundle of mixed emotions, honestly I was touched that he gave me the title and also the pendant but at the same time furious. If I go to Kou with such title I'm pretty sure it would scream some kind of political issue. I mean I could always hide my status and maybe plead to the two Kou royals to keep it a secret but who knows what would happen? Along with the fact that Sinbad still intends to use Zagan after that overly cliché moment we had.

Just when did I place myself in such complicated matters?

Even my closure to Ethan was being affected.

Oh god how would Kougyoku react if she learns about my title?

I couldn't help but punch my pillows due to frustration.

* * *

Ja'far as per usual stifled a yawn as he stretched his joints, he had been sitting on the same spot and had stayed on the same position for almost four hours. No matter how many times he would experience such sitiations, he admits that the painful stiffness of his bottom and feet were still the same. Piprika who was next to him frowned dissaprovingly as he sighed, gathering up his robes he stood up as the Immuchack gestured to the door.

He didn't bother on arguing, it would lead to nowhere and he needed to move his stiff joints. So he silently padded outside of the palace, bypassing yet again a quarrelling Sharkkan and Yamuraiha, but he paid them no heed. It was years now and he was tired of scolding them that often led to deaf ears.

He found himself along the beach, it was already sundown as the tourists and fishermen were already getting ready to leave, greeting him along the way as he smiled politely at them. He took a deep breath, he hardly came to the beach due to his sensitive skin, but that weren't just reasons. Whenever he looked out in the sea, unpleasant memories would often resurface.

He would remember the glint of violet eyes, the swish of short blonde hair and the crisscrossing of scars along her slightly tanned skin.

She was the one they called sister, family even but the bond was broken when that day happened. There was no proper explanation and he regretted on not asking, unlike Sinbad at that time he was capable of controlling his emotions. It had happened so sudden, she was there next to Judar as those masked magicians came.

Judar too, the chattiest of all the kids they had taken in the company. Rurmuru and Hina had adopted him, not caring for his somehow rude nature.

 _"_ _She's a spy we've employed, both of them."_

He regretted on not asking why, why would she hurt them? The family she had called for years? Sinbad had snapped that day, not caring if she was his sworn sister as he drove his sword onto her. Now blood was an easy sight for him, but the blood of his family?

Vittel,Mahad, Rurumuru, Mystras and so much more…maybe those were the reasons he had blamed her too. He was usually Sinbad's voice of reason but he didn't stop his king from completely severing off her leg.

But now, all he held was regret.

 _"_ _They're lying! "_

She had shouted those words just before Sinbad attacked, maybe there was some truth on that statement.

But right now she was gone, everyone was. Judar was the only one that had showed up afterwards. He couldn't bring himself to ask about her, no one could for fear of their king snapping again. So they had all assumed that she was good as dead.

His thoughts drifted to Laura, another person that was important to his King. Too important that his king would consider using Zagan on her. Though he had assured Laura that such a thing would never happen again, he had never convinced Sinbad to remove Zagan's influence on her. He felt guilty as he remembered Ethan, how furious he was when he had witnessed Zagan's powers on Laura. And the fact that Sinbad had named another person with the same title as that person made his heart ache.

He sat down on the damp sand, not caring if it had made his robes slightly soiled.

Ja'far wasn't a righteous man, never was. He was much more worse than his king, whereas Sinbad was just a kid doing odd jobs such as holding cargo, at that time he was already out for blood. The scars on his body were proof of his deeds.

He was often compared to a snake, silent and deadly.

He was an ex-assassin, no matter how many times the word **ex** was stressed, he was still and would always be an assassin. Most people would think that after Sinbad had saved him from Sham-lash, then his assassin days were over. He had shared the same sins as his king, not even questioning his commands.

Heavy crunching of sand made him turn around and grip his daggers on instinct. But the advisor relaxed at the familiar red hair and pink eyes staring sharply at him.

"What brings you here?"

Ja'far had watched Masrur grow up from the slightly skinny kid to the mass of muscle he was right now. But his eyes through the years hardly changed. It was still sharp (like most finalis were) and intimidating, like a beast stalking it's prey.

Masrur sighed and sat down next to him, Ja'far's mouth was slightly open when he noticed something hanging off the redhead's ear.

"When did you get your ears pierced?" he studied the dangling ornament on Masrur's ear. It was a simple earring made of a glass bead and a papagoras's feather. Ja'far never really much liked piercing as the process was often unsanitary and would often lead to infections.

"Ethan made it for me, an apology of sorts." The way that the finalis said it was like the last. He let his gaze travel back to the sea, that's right Ethan would be leaving in a day.

"What for?" he asked the finalis, it was just attempt to make small talk. Honestly he just didn't want to think of that certain black haired magician.

"I'm not sure if he wants you to know." The finalis didn't need to say it, from the tone of his voice Ja'far could tell what he was talking about.

Ethan wasn't really subtle of his feelings, the man would often wear his heart on his sleeve. A complete opposite of his calculative personality. Laura was the one who was good with emotions, no matter how blunt she was.

He didn't know how he felt when it comes to Ethan, they had shared a handful of intimate moments, though those moment can never be compared on his time with his king, it felt somehow the same.

His mind drifted back to those violet eyes, everyone had called her sister but Ja'far saw her as more. Yes she had loved that woman, until now actually. So with Ethan suddenly coming into the picture, he was admittedly scared.

He had connections to Judar, and he wouldn't blame him if he suddenly switched sides. Just like her.

"..don't let it slip away." He was so lost in thought that he had only recently noticed that his companion was speaking.

"What?" he didn't miss the disapproving look Masrur had given him.

"When are you going to think for yourself?" he opted to stay silent, it seems like the finalis still had a lot to say.

"You've sacrificed a lot for Sindria….no, you sacrificed a lot for Sin." Of course he would, Sinbad had saved him from depravity, Sinbad had saved him from his shitty life! Sinbad gave him a family, friends. Sinbad gave him love, companionship, things he had yet to experience.

It was always Sinbad wasn't it?

"When will it be about you Ja'far?"

Ja'far being an assassin was used to be just a shadow, he was used to being almost invisible, hell he had years of training just for that. No matter how radiant Sinbad was, he was just and always be obscured by the King's silhouette.

It was completely nightfall, the almost black sky dotted with the first few stars. But the advisor had no difficulty on seeing his companion, he had spent most of his childhood in the dark anyway.

Masrur frowned when he stayed silent as he dug his toes into the sand.

"I hate it." The finalis stated as he slowly looked him over.

"I hate you." His now gray eyes widened, bewilderment on his face.

"Wh-"

"Just when will you stop hurting him? When will you stop being a coward and face it yourself? Ethan isn't her Ja'far."

The advisor gritted his teeth as his pale hands formed into knuckles, the sand hurting his palms for a bit.

"Me? A coward? Just what are you implying?" his speech that he often used in court did not amuse the finalis as the two men intensely stared at each other.

The advisor stilled and looked away, he could never think of fighting with Masrur. Just what was happening to him?

"Go."

"Huh?"

"GO!" Ja'far was startled by how the finalis shouted. He couldn't even remember if Masrur had ever raised his voice even once in his life. (Zepar wasn't included)

He was suddenly and roughly pulled up by strong arms, before he even knew it Masrur had pushed him forward.

"GO! GO TO HIM RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU REGRET IT!" the advisor stared at the finalis in shock, Masrur had his eyes closed and something shining was in the corner of his eyes.

"Bu-"

"He deserves you more than me." His normal tone was now back but his eyes were stil closed.

His heart was now beating fast, and somehow he was at lost for words.

"This time, let me be the one to give you something."

Masrur was smiling, and that scene alone made his heart ache with happiness but also guilt.

Ja'far ran across the beach, losing a shoe in the process. He couldn't let this chance slip away, not when Masrur had already given up.

Ja'far was never the one to prioritize his needs or even pleasures in life.

But right now, he wouldn't do the same mistakes in the past.

* * *

Asimi grinned when he had spotted the island, dazzling as ever at the glittering sea. He inhaled as the scents of the sea and sand filled his system.

"F-finalis!" his ear twitched and looked at whoever had said the word, though he was used to people being shocked by his linage, some things just never get old.

The one who spoke turned out to be a boy, probably ten or nine. He smiled at the kid who just stared at him in wonder.

"Nice eye you got there kid, how about you where are you from?" Asimi travelled his gaze to the boy's hair, a shade close to lavender except way lighter.

"I'm from Parthevia!" looks like he guessed right. "Me and my brother are moving our business." So the kid was from a merchant's family, well Sindria suited them just right.

"I see, haven't you seen a single finalis in your life?"

"No, you're the first one I saw." Though he had accepted it, that statement saddened him a bit. Looks like his race was more less than what he imagined.

"I'm Asimi, if you ever need help in cargo just call me!" the kid nodded furiously, not even bothered by his sharp canines.

The ship landed as he helped on moving cargo, loving how the crowd were amazed by his strength. He loved entertaining people as he would gauge out their reactions, some were amazed, some were shocked while some would stare shamelessly on his exposed skin.

After bidding the crown goodbye, with braids flying he began his trek to the palace. Until it was ruined by someone.

Though the man who bumped into him was lying on the floor, the man had **still** bumped into him.

Call him unreasonable but he just hated being a victim of the bumping-on-a-person-and-would-end-up-being-connected-to-you cliché.

The patrolling guards approached the scene and he opted to just obey, besides authorities were messy to deal with.

"Just an accident nothing to worry about!" he cheerfully said, copying Muu's antics whenever the authorities in Reim would bug him.

His nose twitched as the pungent scent of alcohol hit him. He raised a brow, though drunks in the day were common in Sindria he had never met one.

"Isn't he one of general Yamuraiha's disciple?" one guard asked as the turned the slumped body over, the man seemed to be close in his age with jet black hair and pale skin.

"I thought he was general Sharkkan's disciple?" the familiar name made his brows furrowed, just when did Shar even take disciples?

One of the patrol guards tried to stir the man from his stupor while the other one approached him.

"You have to forgive him sir finalis, the party last night was pretty crazy." He nodded in understanding, Sindrian parties were something one shouldn't take lightly off. Though if he remembered, it wasn't Maharajan season. So why was that king suddenly throwing parties around?

"Are you bringing him to the palace? I could do that for you since I'm heading there myself." He missed Sharr badly, it had been years since they saw each other and he would be gladly be out of this place.

The guards looked unsure but of course they were no match for a finalis. So with hesitant eyes they agreed.

"You can just drop him off to a servant when you arrive sir." He smiled and nodded as he brought the man in his arms. Honestly he wasn't really keen on bothering to help the man, but he was curious on how this man could be the disciple for two generals.

The man was wearing all black making his pale skin stand out. Instead of a soft body like he expected, he was surprised by his lean muscles. Other than alcohol he could also smell the faint scent of papers and ink, an odd combination.

He studied the man's face, he was wearing what looked like kohl and he couldn't help but admit that this man was in fact incredibly handsome.

Now don't get him wrong, he liked women. They were soft, kind and pretty but at the same time he also liked men. They were strong, bold and handsome. Finalis weren't really the type to care about gender.

"freckles…." He raised a brow at the man's sleeptalking but ignored it completely as he made his long trek to the palace.

* * *

Wooh! I'm going to apologize in advance because I think my updates would be inconsistent form now on. I started this fic in my summer vacation that's why I had a lot of time to update, but right now with school and stuff its hard to find time to write.

 **LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:**

I was supposed to make this chapter as the party scene but I think I'll save it for the next, sorry about that. Like I said there will be a bit of a canon divergence so, expect the others to be alive as well ;)

 **SOPHIEEEEEEEEEEEEE:**

You disappeared for so long that I was worried! Since you and charita seem to review so fast. But good luck on your new university, I know how frustrating it is to maintain grades and do your hobbies at the same time.

I'm glad that you like Asimi, if you liked Ethan then you'll love Asimi! Since we're coming near to the world exploration arc, more secrets will be revealed! And thank God my portrayal of Judar was good! And uhh, Mystras isn't the only one alive ;)

Oh yeah, look out for Sita too, she's very important. (Especially on considering Sinbad)


	24. Chapter 23

**Warning: Way too much swearing.**

For once, Sinbad didn't want to drink the night away, despite the party he had brought up. It was supposed to be a farewell party for the people leaving, though he also wanted to drink without restrictions, right now he didn't want to.

"Are you a work of art, darling? Because you look like a masterpiece pinned up against the wall."

"That's terrible."

"You're blushing."

He could always blame it on the alcohol, but he was completely sober. Just how did things end up like this? He tried to push Laura away, but the woman just grinned pressing her body against him, and honestly he was trying hard to control himself.

"Truly horrendous."

He didn't know how Laura manged to get drunk as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And right now, with incredible strength he didn't know she had, had pinned him against the wall. He tried very hard to indulge her, seeing how forceful she was and just let her do what she pleased. Though he was irritated by the looks Hina and Drakon would often throw at them.

"Tse! Party pooper!" she whined and for some reason a jug suddenly appeared at her hand as she took a swig. He glared at Sharkkan who was snickering, the jug he was holding earlier had disappeared completely.

He hitched a breath when Laura suddenly buried her head between his robes.

"What are you doing?" he tried to make his voice calm and steady, honestly he was getting alarmed at Laura's antics. Though he liked how bold she was, people were already giving him looks and it was really hard to convince them that nothing was happening. Especially now that he was hugging Laura to prevent her from falling, the alcohol had made her rather tipsy.

"Hmm? Don't you like these kinds of things?"

Though he couldn't tell what she meant from her glazed eyes, he couldn't help but be hurt a little. Of course he knew of his reputation in these kinds of things, but he respected Laura. She wasn't just some woman from the brothels, their faces to be forgotten the next day. He heaved a sigh and forcefully grabbed the sides of her arms, gently he pushed her away his hands still at the side of her arms.

"Laura, you're drunk go to your room." He scolded, though he knew it was futile as she slapped his hands away, letting a tsk she made her way over to Ethan, almost tripping in the process.

He watched as Ethan, equally drunk greeted her and handed her a goblet as she downed the contents immediately.

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" the pair, along with the crowd had chanted.

"Why don't you join?" Hina said with a smile as he raised a fine brow.

"Join?"

"It's a drinking contest, Ethan and Sharkkan are tied now."

The king couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the party before him, sure the parties he would hrow was unlike any other, but now with the two mixed in he didn't even know how to describe it.

Almost everyone was wasted and for once he wanted to let Morgianna, Aladdin and Tiare to go back early to their rooms. Ja'far wouldv'e done it the second he would see the situation but even his reliable general seemed to be missing to who knows where.

"Shoudn't we stop them?" he turned to the two of his oldest generals as they watched Ethan and Sharkkan starting to brawl, turning tables and chairs alike. While Laura was giggling at Masrur's lap, along with punches here and there as the finalis just sighed and tried removing the jug of alcohol from her hands.

"NUUUUU!" she shouted in protest as Masrur was close to remove said jug.

"Funny coming that from you." Drakon snarked as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just worried, they're all leaving soon…and I don't think those three should be seeing this." He stated, exasperated. Poor Morgianna was already carrying Alibaba on her lap and finally he found Ja'far. Passed out in one of the tables as Tiare tried her best to attend to his needs, Aladdin however was missing, which might be a good thing.

A crash was heard as they all shielded their eyes from the debris, when the dust settled it was a mystery how Spartos seemed to be involved with Ethan and Sharkkan's brawl. The Sasan knight was settled just between a very drunk Sharkkan and Ethan as he tried to get away. But the poor man was punched by Sharkkan as he seemed to be aiming for Ethan.

"Is that all ya got? Yamuraiha can punch better!" Ethan teased

"I'm no woman son of a bitch!"

"Right back at ya piece of shit!"

Spartos seemed to faint from the harsh use of profanities.

He slapped a hand at his forehead and made his way over to Masrur who was in great need of help from trying to remove an attached Laura from him.

"Allright, that's enough." He swiped the jug off her hands as Laura glared. But suddenly her eyes lit up as she grabbed the nearby bottle next to Masrur.

"Tan tan!" she shouted as a shout was heard.

"Get your ass over here!" the king let out a startled yelp as a body was pressed against him from behind.

"Yah?" Ethan's voice was very near and he tried hard not to push the man very far away from him, though he had never really considered him anything like Judal, their faces were similar which gave him an uncomfortable feeling sometimes.

"Ethan, please get away from me." So he just settled on words as Ethan shoved him from behind.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" though he didn't know what 'panties' meant he had a feeling whatever Ethan said wasn't anything positive.

Then again Ethan never liked him, he didn't mind the feeling was mutual anyway.

"Boi! Let's play that game!" she waved the bottle around as Masrur looked glad she was out of his lap for good. The pair sneered and dragged some of the generals in the spot as a small circle was formed. The King had a feeling nothing good was going to happen next but Ethan had already dragged him to sit between him and Laura, and he had to admit Ethan's strength wasn't something one should underestimate.

"What are we doing now?" a sleepy and probably drunk Pisti muttered as she was leaning next to Masrur, she was cradling a goblet but Sharkkan plucked it from her hands to which she whined. Before the Helioptan could even take a sip Yam grabbed his tanned arm and downed the contents by herself. Really, he was proud on how he raised his generals as the two began to bicker.

"Alright! Listen up, today we're playing truth or dare!" Laura announced

"Aren't we all a little too old for this game?" Ethan snickered but Laura shushed him.

"They don't know that! Anyway, it's just how it sounds." She held up the bottled and set it on the middle of the group. The group consisted of him, Laura, Ethan, Yam, Sharkkan, Masrur, Pisti and Spartos.

"When I spin the bottle and when the end of it stops at you, I'll let you choose if truth or dare. Truth is where someone asks a question and you have to answer it truthfully, or you'll have a penalty we'll get to that later. A dare is just what it sounds, I'll let you do any act that I want. There's also a penalty if you can't accomplish it." She smiled toothily as the other generals looked interested.

The King, though had a bad feeling the game seemed fun at least. He had heard of a similar game somewhere at the east.

"Oh! For the penalty, how about this?" Ethan for some reason was suddenly holding a jug of sake, the alcoholic drink of the east. And if he remembered he had gotten it years ago, it was his only prized alcohol that Laura haven't stolen yet. He just sighed in defeat, maybe he'll get a taste later.

"If you get a penalty, you have to drink a cup of this sake." Ethan winked, him along with the other generals had tasted sake before, and it was stronger than the usual liquour they would drink in Sindria.

"Start!" Honestly he always wondered how Laura could get so energetic when drunk and still function normally the next day. Did she even get hangovers? Because he never saw her had one.

The bottle was spun as the lights bounced off its amber colour, slowly it landed at Ethan as the dark haired magician looked surprised, but he sneered at the last second.

"Dare!" he shouted before Laura could even ask.

"Of course it would be dare." Laura muttered and rolled her eyes as she leaned on her arm.

"I dare you to be a dancer for tonight, with costume of course!" Suddenly, Ethan's grin vanished as he looked flustered.

"Are you serious?!" the dark haired magician exclaimed and the king didn't see how being a dancer would be embarrassing, he had seen a lot of male dancers in his travels and he was always impressed by their skills.

"It's your choice if you want the penalty or dare." Laura waved her hands and chuckled as Ethan stood up and flew off to the castle.

"Hey! No fair! He's not running away is he?" Pisti asked as her eyes followed where Ethan disappeared to.

"Ethan? Run away? Pfft! There's no way he'll do that." Laura defended and in just a few minutes the dark haired magician returned with a different outfit.

One could say that Ethan was dressed like the women from the brothels and now he understood why Ethan seemed to hesitate on doing it. He looked like a male prostitute as the sheer fabric hardly covered his body and the dangling jewellery made heads whip around. His now statement make-up that Sharkkan seemed to do for him almost everyday added to the charm of his costume. Sharkkan whistled and Masrur seemed to choke on his drink.

"Stop staring idiots." He deadpanned and sat back next to the king, he hadn't even realized that he was staring too long. There was something tugging on his mind seeing Ethan like this and he swore it felt like it was Judal himself sitting next to him.

"What is it idiot king?" even the nicknames were the same, he shook his head as Ethan proceeded to spin the bottle.

It now landed at Sharkkan as the Heliohaptan seemed to look excited.

"Dare!" the tanned male shouted as Ethan grinned.

"Are you sure about that?" Sharkkan didn't seem affected by Ethan's suspicious smile, probably from all the alcohol.

Sharkkan nodded furiously as Yam hit his head with her staff, giggling drunkenly.

"I dare you to…." Ethan tapped his index finger on his chin while smiling. "Kiss any magician in this circle!" Laura laughed out loud along with Pisti as Sharkkan had his mouth wide open. Though Ethan's dare was childish, it was kind of effective as Yam was a blushing mess next to the swordsman.

"I wouldn't mind a kiss from you…." Ethan grinned "But I feel like someone would mind."

The king grinned a bit to himself, yes he also 'shipped' Sharkkan and Yam as Pisti had called it, something she had apparently learned from Ethan and Laura.

"I'll take the penalty!" the Heliohaptan shouted a bit flustered.

"You're no fun Sharr, it's just a kiss anyway." He winked at his general.

"Ehh~ but the penalty drink seems to be missing." Laura and Ethan leaned on each of his side as the both chorused.

"It would be a waste to find it~" The three of them smiled innocently at the tanned general, actually the jug was just behind him, covered by his physique as Ethan had put it there just after the bottle pointed at Sharkkan.

"Just be a man and do it!" Pisti smacked her fellow general in the back.

"Can we please just get this over with?" Spartos for the first time finally spoke.

"Argh, you guys don't play fair!" Sharkkan gripped his snow white hair as he grabbed Yam's face, ignoring her shrieks and gave her a peck on the lips. He received a slap from the general along with a nasty lightning spell.

"PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?! YOU COULD'VE JUST KISSED ETHAN AND GET THIS OVER WITH! FUKING IDIOT SWORDSMAN!"

Another spell but this time it was pure hot water hit the swordsman on the face as all that was happening was the loud swearing and bickering of the two generals for almost five minutes. Poor Spartos was once again caught up between a fight.

"Cool, a play right in front of us." Ethan, who was still leaning on him commented as Laura on the opposite side nodded.

It lasted for another five minutes, along with avoiding some of Yam's spells as Masrur who seemed to have enough dragged Sharkkan by the collar and let him sit between him and Laura as the finalis acted as a border between the magician and the swordsman.

"Alright, let's resume the game!" Laura cheered as Sharkkan let out a tsk and spun the bottle letting it point just at Laura.

"Dare!" she said without hesitation

"Alright, time for my revenge." Sharkkan stated, his usual grin gone as he stared seriously at a smiling Laura.

"Kiss the King." He stated nonchalantly

"Alright."

"Wai-"

Before he knew it Laura was in front of him as he felt a pressure on his forehead. It stayed for a few moments and disappeared just as quickly.

The King's mouth was parted as he stared at Laura who was already leaning back and proceeded to go back to her spot.

"Hey! That was no kiss!" Sharkkan reacted as Pisti let out a tsk and wagged her finger back and forth.

"Actually, you didn't state what kind of kiss she had to do so technically that was a kiss. "

The tanned general was at loss for words as Yam growled

"Why didn't you think of that earlier idiot?!" she shouted and raised her staff but Masrur batted it from her hand letting it fall on the ground with a clatter.

The King had the strong desire to feel the spot where her lips rested just a few moments before but he controlled himself. There was no way he was going to act all emotional right now, even if he was the most sober one in the group except maybe for Masrur.

"Ohh, is that pink rukh I see?" Ethan teased as Yam who was already at her limit reached for her staff and raising it up drenching all of them.

* * *

The game seemed to be at its end when everyone except the king seemed to be the only one awake, for some reason throughout the game the bottle never pointed at his direction. He heaved a sigh when his sides felt sore as Ethan and Laura was using him as their pillow.

Yam and Sharkkan for some reason was leaning against each other, Sharkkan was half naked due to a dare and Yam had her face stained with kohl also due to a dare. Masrur was cradling both Pisti and Spartos on his lap as they were all fast asleep. Gently he moved his shoulders as two heads landed on his lap, Laura's auburn locks tangled itself through Ethan's black hair. He set Ethan's head on the ground and proceeded to carry Laura on his arms.

"Noo faiiir idiot kiiiing! Let me goo baaack toooo." He ignored Ethan's muttering and began his long trek to the palace. It was already four hours past midnight as the party ended, people and other sorts of things littered the streets, remnants of the party. Ja'far was again missing along with some people and he hoped they were back in their rooms, safe and sound.

Guards and servants stationed at the hour greeted him, asking if he needed assistance in handling Laura but he waved them off, surely even he could manage to tuck someone to bed.

"..hey you eggplant head.." he raised a brow at the new nickname.

"Hmm?"

"…just what am I exactly to you?" he stopped just in front of her room as a guard opened it for him. Stepping inside she spoke again.

"Answer it!" he laid her back on her bed as she struggled on raising her body up just to face him.

"Don't you know how fuking frustrating you are?" he remained silent as he watched her glare fiercely at him, fire in her eyes.

"Zepar…Jewel of the Seven Seas..just how much will you make my life frustrating as hell?" tears were already brimming at the corner of her eyes but she held them back. He couldn't do anything, he was afraid that he might end up doing something he would regret again. Jewel of the Seven Seas…now that he thought about it, he wasn't really sure where he got the idea, it seemed like a memory from so long ago.

"But I'll stop you for sure.." There she was again with the stopping, suddenly his eyes widened as a sharp pain penetrated his head, he wanted to to shout or just hiss at the pain but he found himself unable to move.

* * *

 _"_ _Don't worry, if you end up crossing the line…I'll be here to stop you."_

 _Eyes the same shade of his hair glinted under the moonlight, her blonde locks made her pale skin stand out in the darkness. He held up his hand, reaching for the golden strands past her hips as he brought it to his face, the scent of the sea and sand still clung to it despite the years, reminding him of their homeland Parthevia. Eventually he ended up leaning on her shoulder as she gently ran her hands through his purple locks._

 _"_ _What would I be without you sis?" he laughed as she smiled, making her beautiful as ever._

 _Everyday he couldn't help but admire his cousin, due to his mother's frail condition Sita was the one who not only acted as his mother, a sister but also a friend .She would often accompany him to the ports, looking for odd jobs to help fill their bellies in the night, even if she was a woman she would often do hard labor that wasn't suitable for her body, carrying cargo and manning ships were few examples. She was the one who pushed him to go into the Baal's dungeon, she alone took care of most of Tyson while he was gone along with burying his…no their mother when he was absent. She had accompanied him through every dungeon he had conquered, helping him in the company. But most importantly, she was helping him achieve his dream._

 _A knock interrupted the two as Hina entered Sinbad's office, the man was as usual looking cheerful, probably from his wife's recent pregnancy._

 _"_ _Hina" Sita moved to greet him, Hina was like a father figure to the two, even if they had met at different circumstances. The Immuchack also recognized the two as his children, actually every orphan in the company was adopted into the Immuchack's family._

 _"_ _I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Hina inquired as he shook his head._

 _"_ _Not at all, did you need something?" it was already past midnight and Hina didn't work in paperworks so it was a wonder what was he doing being awake late at night. Behind the man's giant physiche came out a small figure, black hair tied into a braid along with large crimson eyes peeked from Hina's legs._

 _"_ _Judar? What are you doing up this late?" Sita immediately kneeled down as the black haired brat ran into her arms, muttering incoherent things with tears spilling from his eyes. He let out a huff from seeing the brat, he was the newest additional the company, coming as far as the far east. He was found by Sita just in front of the company, all battered up. They had taken him in, fed him and clothed him as the child adjusted in the company, though Judar was sometimes straight up rude, he was already considered a part of the family._

 _"_ _He had a nightmare, apperantly about his older brother dying." Hearing that made Sinbad move, ever since the slave incident he had strived to be a suitable older brother to the orphans they had taken in._

 _"_ _I can always be you big brother Judar." He cheerfully smiled and patted the child in the head, one of the reasons they had taken Judar in was because of specific instructions by Judar's brother. When they had taken him in a letter was found in his pack, apparently the child's life was in danger that's why his brother had sent him away from their country. Judar had appeared pale and skinny, a very concerning condition for a child his age._

 _Judar sobbed harder as Sita tried to calm him down, sushing him and singing lullabyes of their childhood. Finally the brat calmed down as Sita set him in his bed, covering his now healthy frame with the array of silks displayed in his bed._

 _"_ _You look good with children Sita." Hina teased as she raised a brow fixing Judal into a comfortable position._

 _"_ _It would be wonderful to start a family." Though she had said it absentmindedly that had affected something in Sinbad._

 _"_ _NO! no one marries you without my approval!" he crossed his arms into an x as he frowned stubbornly, the two older members in the room looked at him in amusement._

 _"_ _Who said I'm getting married?" Sinbad dropped his arms as he looked at his cousin in question._

 _"_ _You won't?"_

 _She let out a laugh and patted her cousin on the head as he grumbled._

 _"_ _Even if I want to start a family of my own someday, I think I'll have to hold it off for now." She smiled but Sinbad did not want that answer at all. She was a woman, surely she dreamed of children and marriage as an important aspect of life._

 _"_ _Maybe its better for you to find someone first." He shook his head and frowned._

 _"_ _No, I'd rather wait until you have a secure marriage than taking care of my own. So I won't marry unless you do." In a sense Sita was just like Esra to Sinbad, he didn't want Sita to find the wrong person to settle with, he would make sure that she would lead a comfortable life. He had owed a lot to her after all._

 _"_ _Oh? Even if it takes years before I marry?"_

 _"_ _Even if it takes years." He vowed as Hina smacked both of them at the back of their heads._

 _"_ _Oi oi, what's with this marriage thing? You guys are still way too young for that, marriage is a serious matter you know." Of course they both knew that but they were young so thinking about the near future was something one cannot avoid._

 _"_ _Though honestly speaking I think you'll have a hard time to choosing your partner when it comes to Sinbad." Hina joked as Sinbad crossed his arms in front of his chest and held his head up high._

 _"_ _Of course! No ordinary man deserves Sita!"_

 _Sita sighed and rolled her eyes, roaming his eyes around the room something shining against the darkness caught his eye._

 _"_ _Why is that?" Hina asked with a smile as Sinbad suddenly grabbed the shining thing and placed it on Sita's neck. It was a simple necklace, the chain was made of silver while jewels of green and yellow shaped a three pointed feather with a red jewel as it's centrepiece was placed on the chain. It was one of the samples from Sasan, delivered to him to be studied if he liked the design or not._

 _"_ _Because she's the Jewel of the Seven Seas! The very symbol of Sindria!"_

* * *

Suddenly he was back and before he knew it he had crashed into a vanity table, the splinters of glass and wood dug into his skin making it sting and cause minor wounds. He was breathing heavily, his heart rate dangerously high as his eyes dilated into mere dots.

Laura was already passed out as she laid front first in the bed, the crash he had made somehow didn't wake her up and he was thankful for that.

 _Sita.._

That name alone made her feel so much emotions…happiness, contentment but along with betrayal and anger. He remembered it now as more pain hit his head. It made him remember just what happened after the destruction of the first Sindria, along with losing people he had lost memories as well, he could finally understand the urge to protect and save Judal from Al-thamen along with the urge to protect Laura as well.

But he haven't recovered all of his memories yet, with determined eyes he tried to move, but he winced when the shards of glass buried itself further into his skin. But that didn't stop him, he had to know more about Sita and what exactly happened that day.

Standing up and ignoring the bleeding of his forearms, he cast one last look at Laura and strode out of the room.

He had a snake to find.

* * *

Ja'far's thoughts and vision were muddy due to the alcohol, inwardly he cursed aware that Tiare was trying her best at taking care of him. He could distinctly remember trying to chase after Ethan but he was somehow missing no matter how hard he tried to look so he opted to wait until the party that Sinbad was about to throw. He had found the man but he was drunk, and there was no way he would talk to him about his feeling while he was drunk, so here he was, for once in a long time drinking his problems away. He banged his head against the wooden table his head was resting at as Tiare got startled.

"Ja-Ja'far! Want go back to room?" he chuckled a bit at her grammar, it had only been a few weeks but Tiare could already speak the common tongue, though her grammar was sometimes off her pronounciation and understanding of words was good and she was a fast learner according to Aladdin and Yamuraiha.

"Itsh 'Do you want to goo back to yoooour room?'" he corrected as the child got flustered and gripped her staff, a simple rod of wood with an amber circle on it's top.

"No time for this! You drunk!" she reasoned and maybe if he was sober he would obey, but drunk Ja'far was persistent.

" 'You're drunk'" he corrected once again as Tiare's face contorted into annoyance, she muttered something under her breath and before he knew it he was drenched all over. Though his senses were kind of dull, it wasn't like when he ws drunk. The cool chill of the water made him sober for a bit as he blinked, realizing what behavior he had just displayed in front of a child.

He smiled apologetically at Tiare as the torran magician had her arms crossed in front of her chest, her cheeks were puffed up as she frowned in annoyance. She was still wearing her traditional torran dress despite the many things they had bought for her along with the facepaint.

Suddenly a force was felt on his back, as if someone slapping it and his ears twitched at Tiare giving out a yelp, but before he could move a muscle the scene before him suddenly was shifting, fading away until all was black.

Judal let out a shiver as he passed the barrier, the feeling made him remember when entering dungeons, the shiny entrance of the dungeon would make you feel like you've passed some sort of membrane.

No alarms was heard or felt as he flew above the glittering sea, even from a distance he could hear the island's partying. Actually, the barrier had always welcomed him he had just made a show of breaking it due to Al-thamen's wishes. Even he didn't know why, since the barrier would keep out anything malicious, but that small detail made him think that maybe he still had a shred of humanity left.

He landed on the beach, one of the places the party haven't touched yet as he placed a piece of paper drawn with a character on a palm tree, for once he wasn't using his usual outfit as he settled on wide white pants and a red long sleeved shirt along with wooden slippers, his white scarf covered the half of his face.

One might say he was desperate, because he was as he dodged and weaved through the lively crowd. He dreaded on coming to Sindria, there were a lot of people he didn't want to see but for once he needed to be selfless. He couldn't stand hiding it for years, someone had to know.

His eyes widened at the sight of Ethan, his brother. Unlike him, Ethan had the colour of life running through his veins, his eyes were shining and his body that could be seen from his well fitting clothes seemed healthy and lean. Unlike Judar who had pasty white skin, sunken eyes and skinny frame.

He turned his head from the scene before things would get out of hand, he didn't have the time to think about how fucked up his fate was, if anyone noticed that he was gone for too long, Al-thamen might be at his back before he knew it.

It was just his luck that he found freckles along with a child, on closer inspection he found out that the child looked like Torran and he could see the rukh flood to her, a magician. He blinked, surprised but he composed himself quickly, adjusting his scarf higher he speed walked to the advisor. He planned on acting sneakily but the magician sensed him at once as she tried to alert the advisor of him but it was too late, he had already slapped the paper on Ja'far's back as he watched all the colours fade into black.

* * *

"What the fuck it actually works!"

Ja'far quickly hid Tiare with his robes as he gritted his teeth, whatever happened to them it was magic, teleportation magic as he glared at the silhouette in front of them.

Even without the figure he woul recognize him with just the voice, spreading out his senses the sea and sand filled his nose and the only people around seem to be the three of them.

"Judar!" he gripped his daggers and brought it to his eye level, ready to strike at any moment.

"Man! Koumei said it wouldn't work correctly since it was just a prototype…" Judar muttered as he stepped closer, he was surprised to see the dark magi in actual regular clothes.

But he had other things to think about, though Tiare was brave he couldn't afford her being caught up in a fight against Judal, there was no one around which meant calling for help would be useless and even if the advisor wouldn't admit it, he was no match for Judar when aided with magic.

"Calm down freckles…" he deepened his frown, he was so used to one person calling him that nickname that he didn't want to hear it from Judal itself.

How did Judar get in anyway? Surely there must be some alert if he had broken the barrier even if a party was going on.

"Save a minute for a brother." Ja'far's eyes dilated at that, forgetting completely about Tiare as he activated his household, even if he knew it was no match against a magi, his emotions somehow got a hold of him.

" **Don' . . .**." he had stressed every word to let his meanings sink in that he couldn't hear Tiare whimpering just behind him.

Memories of their betrayal just made his emotions go haywire as Judal only frowned and repelled his household with his borg.

"She's alive."

His hands shook as he felt his daggers slipping away from his grasp, looking at the magi with wide eyes he struggled on forming his words.

"What di-did y-you say?" it was almost a whisper that he wasn't sure if the magi had heard it at all.

"She's alive." He repeated as the advisor felt his knees go weak, crashing painfully onto the sand.

It had been six years since he had asked that question, and it took the magi six years to answer it. He didn't know what to feel, Judal wasn't the type to lie about these kind of things. The thought of her breathing somewhere out there….he felt happiness, relief as held back his tears.

"H-how?" he looked up at the magi, though his face was blank he could see something on those crimson orbs.

"That's all I gotta say."

"Judal wai-!"

"Don't you dare mention this to Sin." That let him shut up as he lowered his hand, it had been a long time since he had heard Judal call the king by his name, it felt nostalgic.

"Of course." He gave Ju- no his brother a rare smile. "Have a safe trip….brother."

Judar had stopped short at that as he gave the advisor a grin.

"I'm sorry." Such sorrowful words for such a happy expression.

* * *

Hina watched Ju- no, his son leave through the sky as Kikiriku had alerted him of the dark magi's presence.

"Aren't we going to stop him?" Kikiriku asked as the Immuchack gave his son a smile, a sad one.

"Why would we?" he asked his son as the yound Immuchack's brows furrowed.

"He declared war on us, isn't it just natural for us to attack him?" Piprika who was next to Kikiriku let out a frown but did her best to answer the young one.

"He hasn't done anything offensive other than declaring war, thus attacking him right now wouldn't seem right….besides the one who declared war wasn't Judar." Her tone was solemn and he couldn't blame his sister, Kikiriku was too young to understand what was happening those days so it was natural that he wouldn't understand his aunt's meaning.

Yes that wasn't Judal. His son wouldn't do anything to destroy Sindria, it had become his home and family. When the first Sindria was destroyed, Sinbad had blamed it on Judal but the Immuchack did not. Despite what those masked magicians had said, it was obvious the 'threat' to Judar's life were those magicians.

He just couldn't understand what had happened to Sinbad that day, not only did he act strange he had lost a certain amount of memories as well.

Him along with the others had agreed to keep whatever memories he had missing as a secret, even if it was painful masking Sita's presence in their lives, they had concluded it as the best solution for their king.

The Immuchack through the years of being with his king, Sinbad wasn't keen on violence, hence his dream on a war free world. But seeing his king that fateful moment….it was a new and horrible sight, as if he wasn't the idealistic young man that had pulled him to his feet.

"Kikiriku, don't you know that you had another brother?" he expected his son's confused stare as memories began to plague his mind.

"Are you talking about Ja'far-nii?" Hina shook his head as he smiled, looking up to the glittering sky.

"No, he's different. A rude brat if I may say, arrogant too." He chuckled as he remembered Judar's rude speech to his elders and how he would often boast his magic at the other orphans in the company. He had proved to be a headache and everyone's joy, the way how he entertained them with magic also using it to help them in the company.

"He caused us a lot of trouble and headaches." Piprika pitched in as she too let out a small laugh.

"Where is he now?" The siblings shared a look, Hina shook his head as Piprika looked down. It wasn't time yet, Kikiriku who had assumed something from his father's action let out a frown.

"I see…it would be nice if I would've met him." His son said as the Immuchack patted him.

"You already did."

* * *

Asimi almost dropped tha man he was carrying upon seeing Sharr spending time with another person, and a woman at that. His pink eyes narrowed at teal hair and revealing clothing showing off pale skin. Sharr was a contrast next to her and the finalis strained his ears to hear whatever conversation they were having.

"Maybe if she would stop dressing like a harlot." Sharr hissed as the woman glared at him.

"Maybe if he would stop being so arrogant and rude."

"Maybe if she would stop being such a know-it-all."

"Maybe if he would stop being such an airhead."

Asimi was startled at the conversation, from a distance the two seem to be enjoying each other's company. The finalis almost sighed in relief but stopped when his ears twitched, the conversation wasn't over yet.

"They're not ready aren't they?" The swordsman faced the female magician, looking almost dissappointed as the woman in turn faced him, their faces only inches apart.

"You're right, they're not." The two looked at each other and Asimi couldn't help but feel like an intruder as he frowned.

"But someday..they will be." Sharr smiled as the woman blushed, holding out a tanned hand he held out his pinky while the woman smiled as well.

"Someday." She curled her own pinky with the swordsman, letting out a small chuckle. Letting out a tsk, Asimi stomped out of the place, his mood dampening.

It was only a few years and yet his friend had found someone already. His annoyance increased when he couldn't find a single staff member of the castle, as much as he wanted the black haired man gone, he wasn't the type to leave helpless people alone.

A blur of pink almost made him trip and let out a yelp, what was with people today?

The sight of a finalis almost made his eyes bulge out, he knew that there was a finalis general among Sinbad's subordinates but Asimi had already met him before, and he was male. Unlike the finalis looking up at him right now.

The finalis was female and way younger than him, they shared the same shade of hair an eyes as she sported a simple white dress. Like most finalis, she was barefoot. Even the girl was surprised as they both stared at each other with wide eyes.

Something about the pigtail seemed familiar but he couldn't quite put a finger on what is it. Her eyes moved to the man he was holding as she blinked and held out her arms.

"You can pass him to me." he was taken aback on how serious she was, unlike the cheerful Muu or the rowdy Lo'lo. Maybe she was Masrur's sister?

"Are you Masrur's sister?" he asked, refusing to give the man to her even if he knew she could handle a man's full grown weight.

She shook her head, her face still blank as she held out her hands once more.

"His companion has been looking for him all day." She explained and if she would let out more emotions she would sound exasperated. But the older man still refused to give the man to her, it had been a long time since he saw a new face in his race, he wouldn't let the opportunity pass.

"What's your name dear~?" he asked with a grin as she slowly lowered her hands, he could tell that she was also curious of him as her eyes didn't seem predatory.

"Morgianna." Something about her name almost rang a bell as a scene shifted in front of him. It was that time when his village was attacked by the slavers, screams, shouts and the smell of blood was abundant. A girlish scream made him turn around but before he could see who it was, he was back at the corridors with Morgianna tilting her head at him.

His grip faltered and before he knew it, the man in his arms almost slipped away if not for Morgianna assisting his arms.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked as he blinked, his dilated eyes going back to normal. His usual smile gone as he looked at Morgianna critically.

A sharp pain in his head made him flinch as he smiled apologetically at Morgianna.

"Alright, I'll give him to you if you lead me to Sinbad."

* * *

Well I'm pretty sure the party scene was bad af, it has been a long time since I updated and I honestly never thought even I would experience having no time to write, I'm not having a writer's block if anyone is wondering, I just can't find time to write anymore. Even I can't reply to reviews and I'm really sorry about that. it's probably going to be a long time again before I get to update and I apologize for that, and I feel that this chapter isn't really good at all. I'm really sorry though.


	25. Chapter 24

"Ethaaaaan"

"Don't gooooo!"

Two pair of arms were encircled around my shoulder, one set of arms were tan while the oher was pale, a pinkish tint to it.

"Let go of me you two, I still need to pack." Not that I had mush to pack in the first place, I mean from what I've heard Magnoshuttat was basically Hogwarts. All I needed was some set of clothes a set of necessities and my two main weapons. I didn't have much personal belongings, I wasn't really the materialistic type.

"You don't have to go Ethan! You can just stay here, I can teach you all that I know." Yam pleaded and honestly I didn't want to see her face in such an expression. We had gotten along nicely so I could understand how much this was affecting her.

"Yam.." I started and sat down my bed, staring at the two who were pleading for me to stay.

"As much as I've enjoyed Sindria and how I'm thanking it for housing me and Laura for almost half a year, I can't stay here forever. I still have things to discover and learn." I directed my gaze at the teal haired magician as she sniffled.

"You are a great teacher Yam but I have a promise to fulfill with Aladdin along with Dunya." Aladdin said something about some change in the rukh and it was directed to the east, along with the abnormality that seemed to surround Magnoshuttat.

"Same to you Sharrkan, if it weren't for you then my fencing wouldn't improve and I've always enjoyed our strolls to the city together." Sharrkan bit his lip in frustration.

"As I said Sindria is a great place but I don't think it is somewhere I should belong." I admitted softly as Yam's gaze seemed to shift in concern.

"Why wold you think of that?!" Sharrkan put a hand on her shoulder as she instantly calmed down, funny how these two get along in the strangest circumstances.

"It's Judal isn't it." That had struck a chord and now it was my turn to bite my lip.

"I just feel li-"

"Like you're responsible. Like you failed being a brother. That you weren't there when he suffered. You want to look for him, tell him things you weren't able to in the past and hopefully you'll be accepted." For a moment I was stunned on how accurate Sharkkan had represented my feelings, but looking in his eyes I could see a similarity between us. I almost forgot that he was in exile…..for years and his exilement was personally ordered by his brother, sure it was to calm the people but putting all the political jargon aside they were still family and only had each other.

"Exactly." I answered with a smile. "I know that Judar has probably done horrible things to you but no matter how I deny it or try to forget….there's the fact that he's the only blood-related relative that I have left. I can't just ignore something like that after trying to search for my family for so long. " I ran a hand through my hair which had gone spikier through the months, I just couldn't help but be amused at the situation I was in, I never thought that I would find people that I would deem as important in this place. The people I wanted to protect and fight for had become numerous. And it was already proving to be dangerous.

"You both had been good friends to me and I can't thank you both enough for the time we've spent together. I'll be gone for a while but I do promise to return along with Laura, and when that happens we'll all be together again."

The two stared at me with unreadable expressions that I wanted to face palm.

"Alright you two stop looking at me like that.." I rolled my eyes as they shared a laugh.

"It's strange…" Yam started.

"You always wear your heart on your sleeve." Sharr snickered as I covered my face with a palm and avoided looking at them.

Damn..I've become too sentimental again, What am I? A teenager?! It's really frustrating on how easily my emotions would come out.

"But that's what we like about you." Yam supplied and before I could even reply a knock had interrupted us and a head clad in green poked it's head in.

For some reason I could feel myself go tense at the sight of freckles…..it was a long time since I've seen him or even interacted with the man.

"Sharrkan, haven't you heard the news? Asimi's here at Sindria." Sharkkan who was previously clinging to me suddenly had the energy to stand as he looked at his fellow general with wide eyes.

"A-Asimi?!" came his excited voice as the advisor nodded, sending him a glance he proceeded to rush out of the room, muttering something incoherently.

"What was that about?" Yam asked as she looked a bot irritated, freckles rubbed the back of his neck and seemed to find the curtain draped over the window the most interesting thing on earth.

"Some friend of Sharrkan just arrived, they haven't seen each other in years so his reaction was a given."

I wanted to shout or scream at him to acknowledge my existence but even I found myself unable to meet his eyes. I hated the slight stinging in my chest, he was close but at the same time he felt so far away.

Soon enough the room was filled with awkward silence that it was almost suffocating. Yam shifted beside me and was already standing up. I held her hand and gave her the cutest puppy eyes I could do (which I think is horrible really) but she seemed to give me an amused look.

"Well I'll be going as well, later you two." And before either of us even reacted she was already gone.

I shifted uncomfortably on my bed as the awkwardness seemed to increase tenfold. I really wanted to just jump off my window and be done with it.

"How are you?" I almost wanted to hit him for the question, I had a lot of answers for it and it wasn't pretty. I glanced at him, he was looking at the ground and fiddling with a red cord.

"What do you think?" my statement wasn't really meant to be sarcastic or offensive but he flinched and finally looked at me. His expression seemed unsure as he tried to secretly bite his lip, he looked nervous which just made me perplexed by the behavior he was showing.

"I…..you….crap.." he started as my brows furrowed, he looked like a gaping fish with his mouth opening and closing. He inhaled and let out a breath meeting my eyes once more and attempting to speak.

"Please don't say anything while I'm speaking….you can say anything you want afterwards." Now I was worried, Ja'far wasn't the type to look nervous, he was a cool and calm person (mostly).

"Alright." I confirmed as he once again let out a breath.

"You're…tough to handle.." I tilted my head at that. "You just say whatever you want, not caring if you're offending anyone..Your control over emotions can be quite a problematic thing and you have a strong conviction over your beliefs " Ok…just where is this even leading?

"I'm actually worried that if you go to Magnoshuttat you might fight with the headmaster." He sighed and I let out a chuckle, maybe I would, who knows?

"But…you seem to care deeply to the ones you consider family, you're actually a very kind hearted person and I can't count the many underemployed people you've sent here. You help people in different ways even if you barely know them and-"

 _ **Sweetheart, you look a little tired  
When did you last eat?  
Come in and make yourself right at home  
Stay as long as you need  
Tell me, is something wrong?  
If something's wrong, you can count on me  
You know I'll take my heart clean apart, if it helps yours beat**_

I opened my mouth as a melody was heard, taking slow steps I headed to where he was standing. Actually I would gladly listen to him babble all day but I couldn't afford time right now.

 **It's okay if you can't find the words  
Let me take your coat  
And this weight off of your shoulders**

"Freckles, just spit it out." I whispered, I was already situated in front of him but he was now avoiding my gaze once more. I waited for a few moments but all I got was silence.

Alright if he won't say it then..

 **Like a force to be reckoned with  
A mighty ocean or a gentle kiss  
I will love you with every single thing I have  
Like a tidal wave, I'll make a mess  
Or calm waters, if that serves you best  
I will love you without any strings attached**

"I'm scared." His words seemed to resonate with the silence of the room, taking a step I cupped his face with my hands, looking for answers in those pitch black eyes.

"What?" disbelief in my voice, what would he be scared of?

"I just don't know what I feel towards you…"

I didn't know why but those words had hurt as my hands had left his pale face. They were shaking as they returned to my sides.

"I always had someone in my heart and I love that person deeply but you suddenly came into the picture and I don't know anymore! I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to hurt myself again either! I know that sounds selfish but I can't help it…" there was a slight desperation in his voice and eyes. His keffiyeh had already dropped to the floor, his hair a tangled mess of white.

Several emotions were already piling up inside of me that I couldn't think straight. Taking a deep breath I stepped away from him, turning my back as I walked towards the window the view of Sindria just below me.

"I'll wait then." Surprisingly my tone was calm without a hint of anger or even an edge to it. I turned my head as he looked at me with parted lips.

"You say that you don't know what you feel about me then I'll wait till you you realize what you feel towards me. But one thing's for sure freckles…I do like you. I'll come back in a year, maybe by that time you have an answer for my feelings." I gave him a smile but the both of us knew it wasn't genuine.

So what was I to him all along? Just some temporary guy to mask a gap in his heart? Is that it?

"If that's all you want to say, please leave…..Ja'far."

"But-"

"Leave."

Picking up his keffiyeh and with silent steps he stepped out of the room, closing the door silently.

For a few moments I stood there with void emotions but suddenly everything came crashing onto me as I crumpled to the floor.

White hot tears were dripping from my eyes as I clutched my aching chest. My mouth was wide open but no sound could be heard.

Once again I was faced with heartbreak, I knew love wasn't easy nor as it always full of happiness yet I still wasn't used to it.

* * *

"So you were alive after all."

The finalis smiled at his friend, how long was it ever since they've seen each other? Four? Five years? The finalis couldn't tell, he was busy after all and Sharkkan was like a break for him.

"Do you think a finalis could die that easily~?" Asimi smirked as his pink eyes trailed all over the tan male's form. He couldn't help but be impressed on the drastic change of the Heliohaptan. Sharkkan used to be and shy and timid child along with a skinny body, but now that the both of them had grown Sharkkan was now loud and rowdy and his physiche had changed as well.

"Where have you been?" the happy reunion was now somber as the relief and happiness in those green eyes turned to hurt and anger.

"I tried searching for you everytime I was on diplomatic trips….I almost thought you could've been caught and was turned into a slave again. Don't you know how worried I was?!"

Even if he was surprised by the man's outburst but he felt touched by his concern.

"I know..I know and I'm sorry. That's why I'm here to see you..aren't you just glad that I'm here? Alive and kicking?"

He was suddenly tackled into a hug and was surprised on the strength behind it. He patted his friend's pale hair as he embraced the man as well.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home."

* * *

I stood at the harbor as everyone was saying their farewells, originally the Kou envoy which I was hitching a ride with was supposed to depart a day before Aladdin and the rest would leave but for some "unknown reason" the Kou envoy postponed their departure for a day and now everyone was leaving at the same day.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Ethan asked as he led me to the Kou ship.

Honestly I was nervous, after all I was going to some foreign place without him or anyone familiar enough to accompany me. There was Kougyoku but I didn't really want to add her to the mess.

I clutched my shoulder bag (courtesy of Kikiriku) and nodded, my daggers and swords were already strapped onto me along with some light armour, but everything was covered by a green cloak given to me by Ja'far, the insignia of Sindria stamped on the back as a golden brooch also with the insignia of Sindria kept it in place.

Ethan was wearing the same cloak but for some reason the edges were frayed, his staff/ sword could be seen clearly along with the armor he wore.

"Here" he tossed me something as I almost failed to catch it, it was some kind of red marble almost the size of my fist decorated with a southern sea creature.

"What the hell is this?" I asked as I held it up, the sunlight made it shine beautifully.

"Eye of the rukh, it lets us communicate even if we are in different places. You can contact either me, Aladdin or Yam if you're in trouble."

"It would come in handy." I commented as I placed it on my bag, the rukh was stirring as I looked at everyone below.

I spread my arms as I could feel the warmth of the sun and the cold breeze, it felt like it would a long time before I would experience these things again.

"Laura! Ethan!"

Several voices made me look down as the generals and the four were waving at me, Ethan grabbed my hand as we both jumped down from the ship. We were only a few meters away but the four had already tackled me into hugs and shouts of farewells. Meanwhile Ethan was already splayed on the ground with Sharrkan and Yamuraiha on top of him.

The rukh was happy…and a sense of déjà vu washed all over me

* * *

 _"_ _Hey Sheba when all of this is over….what are your plans?"_

 _"_ _I'll settle down with Solomon…after all I have a child to take care of."_

 _"_ _What?! You're pregnant?!"_

 _"_ _Yes.."_

 _"_ _Sheba! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

 _"_ _Actually I was planning to tell everyone today when they all get back."_

 _"_ _I'm so happy for you!"_

 _"_ _But..I won't birth the child until this is all over."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _I don't want him to grow up like we did, I want him to live in a peaceful world..Everytime I see Tess's face when his parents leave….I don't want my child to have such an expression nor do I want him to think that his parents might be gone any day now…."_

 _"_ _I see.."_

 _"_ _You'll protect me and the child right?"_

 _"_ _Of course! What kind of sister would I be if I wouldn't?"_

* * *

"ITS TIME!"

Aladdin slipped from my grasp and unconsciously I grabbed his arm once more.

"Big sis?"

"Have a safe trip." I managed to say as I looked at those too familiar eyes. Everyone headed to their ships as I gave Ethan one last hug and a peck to the cheek.

Climbing onto the boat I looked at the entirety of Sindria waving at us, wishing safe departures and happy farewells. Somehow my eyes landed on amber as the both of us locked gazes. His smile faltered and my gaze was hard.

"I'll come back, and when I do, I'll save you from him."

* * *

Amber met brown and once again the feeling of pain on his chest had become quite difficult to manage. Neither of them had even said a proper goodbye, maybe it was a matter of pride..or maybe something more.

 **Hey Sinbad, are you sure you're letting her go just like that?**

He ignored the voice, though it had become rather active these days it was just spouting some nonsense.

 **That's rather harsh you know**

He focused on Laura instead, she was saying something, her lips moving and he wanted to reach out to her, tell her to come back.

But it was futile, he knew that once she was determined it would be pointless to stop her.

* * *

It was a wonder he could still manage to smile as the ship's silhouette was getting smaller and smaller. His heart was heavy but things were too late now…but he was honest right?

"We'll see him again?" asked the child just behind him, holding his hand. He patted Tiare on the head.

"Yeah." In the past, a year would have been a blink of an eye but right now for him, waiting a year just seemed too long.

A force tugged on his sleeve as he looked down at Tiare.

"Back? I something to show you." He raised a brow but nodded as he and Tiare headed to the academy and into her room. Her room unike most students was full of things they had bought in the past and right now she was wearing one of the dresses Ethan chose for her, but that didn't stop her from still wearing her facepaint and headband.

She ran to her closet and pulled out what looked like a green pack with a red jewel embedded on it. She handed it to him and motioned for him to open it. He did as motioned and found some peculiar items inside but what caught his eye was the scroll among the contents.

It read:

 ** _This is the Ja'far bag, the Ja'far bag is made for the purpose of the individual Ja'far, general of Sindria. The Ja'far bag contains the following:_**

 ** _1 small pillow (When Ja'far accidentally falls asleep, please discreetly place it under his head)_**

 ** _1 cloak ( Pair of the small pillow)_**

 ** _2 canteens of water (if Ja'far is dehydrated in the middle of work)_**

 ** _1 pack of snacks (Snacks varies for every bag. Please give it to Ja'far when he refuses to eat due to work)_**

 ** _1 calligraphy set (Please give to Ja'far if he broke his quill or ran out of ink in an emergency)_**

 ** _Several rolls of parchment (Please give to Ja'far if he runs out of parchment in an emergency)_**

 ** _5 red pills (Please give to Ja'far if he refuses to sleep due to work, discreetly dilute with water)_**

 ** _5 blue pills (Please give to Ja'far if having a headache)_**

 ** _1 set of Sindrian robes (Please give to Ja'far if he refuses to change or take a bath due to work)_**

 ** _1 pair of shoes (Please give to Ja'far if he broke his shoes)_**

 ** _1 canteen of candy ( Please give to Ja'far when he resembles a fire breathing monster, may or may not work)_**

 ** _This is one of the many few of the Ja'far bag, the following people have been assigned with the Ja'far bag:_**

 ** _Tiare – Student at the academy, Torran_**

 ** _Sinbad – King of Sindria_**

 ** _Yamuraiha – General of Sinria, Water magician_**

 ** _Sharrkan – General of Sindria, Heliohaptan_**

 ** _Spartos – General of Sindria, Sasan Knight_**

 ** _Pisti – General of Sindria, Artemyran_**

 ** _Masrur – General of Sindria, Finalis_**

 ** _Hinahoho – General of Sindria, Immuchack_**

 ** _Drakon – General of Sindria, Parthevian_**

 ** _Lady Sahel – Wife of General Drakon, Parthevian_**

 ** _Lady Piprika – Sister of General Hinahoho, Immuchack_**

He didn't know if he should be amused, happy or annoyed that Ethan thought he could be calmed down by a piece of candy.

His heart felt heavier than usual, despite their complicated and unhappy farewell, the man still thought of something to surprise him.

He could feel something shattering inside of him but he smiled at Tiare and handed the bag back as she returned it back to her closet.

Regret was not a pretty feeling at all.

* * *

"Wow! What a fantastic room! I'll sleep on this hammock!" before I could even stop Aladdin from possibly injuring himself, the brat had already jumped right in the hammock.

"There are four here, so the the four of us can sleep here." Morimor commented as we both set down our packs and weapons.

The four of us grinned at each other, of course we knew that Flabbybaba was on board on the ship, naturally he would choose the room where we would all sleep at. We purposely went to the wrong room, because who wants to sleep in hammocks when the ship would be rocking around?

"Eh?! I have to sleep in the same room as a girl?!" Hakuryuu realized as I shot him a bored look.

"I cannot do that! To sleep near Lady Morgianna…."

"Kid, relax. Are you implying that something would happen if you would sleep next to her?" Hakuryuu furiously blushed at my statement. I mean I knew about their cultures in the east but haven't he seen enough with his stay here in the west? Besides, Morimor, as far as I could tell had been sleeping with Aladdin and Alibaba ever since they've met.

"Yeah, I don't really mind." Morimor said as she lied down at a hammock.

"Don't you feel like there's something missing here?" Aladdin stood up, his head tilted a bit.

"Yes, I've felt the same too, ever since a little while ago.."

I stifled my laughs, I could already imagine the happy and idiotic look that blonde kkid would be wearing next door.

"It's an Al-"

Before we knew it (it wasn't part of the plan) Hakuryuu magically had a box of food in his arms.

"All-inclusive breakfast! I prepared it a while ago, go ahead!" he offered as I took a piece of bread while Aladdin was clapping.

"Remind me to never underestimate your cooking skills." I complimented because really it was rare to see the male gender cook extravagant dishes (professional chefs aside).

"Ah but.." Aladdin started once again as our attention were directed at him.

"Now that I remember, what do you honestly think about 'that person'?" Hakuryuu asked.

"'That person'? Who?" the mischievous brat feigned ignorance.

"I'm talking about Sir Alibaba." Hakuryuu answered and I furrowed my brows at the honorific, really this kid was still polite?

"Ahh..Alibaba..right." came the brat's indifferent reaction that I could already imagine the look on that blonde kid's face.

"You honestly like him a lot right, master Aladdin?"

"I wonder..well..he was just the first person I met when I came to this world, so..it's not really like that." Cruel, just cruel.

"But after re-thinking about the long time we spent together…there are a lot of things that I noticed about him."

"Like?" I asked because honestly I could already see where this was heading.

"Yeah..Alibaba, he..How can I say it..is not popular with the ladies." He started as both me and Hakuryuu stifled our laughs.

"It just so happened that he looked at me with eyes full of greed when I was getting along with some beautiful girls..he seemed resentful..and he was eating his finger." The brat elaborated as I smirked, I mean who wouldn't deny Aladdin anyway? The kid was just too adorable, and not that Alibaba was missing points on the face but for some reason he would find some really incredible ways on how to make a fool of himself.

"Now that I remember, I've seen Alibaba behave in a strange manner too." Morimor spoke up as we listened curiously.

"He was alone in his room with the lower part of his body openly exposed.." Wait..

"And was lying in wait with the door open."

The three of us males couldn't contain our horrified faces, especially me since I was the oldest. For Morimor to see a…at a young age, must be traumatizing.

"So you mean to tell me that you've seen his-"

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE HIM! ONLY THE WORST, VILLAINOUS BASTARD WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO LADY MORGIANA!" Hakuryuu suddenly burst out, slamming his prosthetic fist and even I couldn't agree more.

"Did Alibaba have such tastes?"

"What the hell kind of tastes are those?!"

That's when we heard a noise of faint sobbing, I smiled and motioned for the three as we silently peeked to the room next to where we were.

Lying on the floor and looking pathetic as ever was Alibaba, sobbing like a child. The three of us grinned evilly.

"Yo! Looking pathetic as ever Flabbybaba!"

* * *

"Laura, why don't you join me here by the shade? You'll burn your skin if you stay under the sun for too long!"

I sighed at Kougyoku's pestering, I didn't really care if my skin would get tanned and I was really enjoying the days under the sun along with the cool breeze. But I was just a hitchhiker to her ship so I had no choice but to indulge her.

"You're just in time for tea." Kougyoku said as she offered me the tea along with the many delicacies accompanied by it. Ka Koubun, though didn't like me that much still served me tea. Both of us enjoyed our silence, only the sound of waves and seagulls could be heard.

I bit into a moon cake, ignoring the suspicious look Ka Koubun was throwing at me.

"If I may be so bold to ask Lady Laura." He started as I set down my teacup, I lifted my gaze as Kougyku looked at her attendant in question.

"But what is your objective in coming to the Kou empire? Surely with your title you would know the consequences of entering a possible enemy country." This attendant sure is ambitious. Kougyoku looked aghast as she scolded her attendant.

"Ka Koubun, you're going too far! The empire hasn't officially announced that Sindria is an enemy so Laura is by all means welcome!." The princess was already standing up and her rage was clearly seen as the nearby soldiers were avoiding the commotion.

"I've had enough of you using me for your own personal gain!"

"But prin-"

"That scandal that you've planned, did you think that I wanted to marry King Sinbad because of such reasons?! Didn't you think of what I've felt after learning that I was defiled by the man I loved?! Only to find out that it was just set up by my trusted attendant, clearly you've underestimated my benevolence!" the attendant was already kowtowing at the ground and I have to admit a small amount of satisfaction welled in me. I knew Kougyoku wasn't that angry, she was just teaching her attendant a lesson.

"But to answer his question." I started and sipped on my tea for dramatic effect as Kougyoku resumed to her seat.

"I don't plan entering Kou representing Sindria, you don't have to treat me like I'm such an important person, I'm just a tourist that's all." The attendant glared, indicating his distrust.

Kougoku huffed as if frustrated as she gestured for her attendant to stand up.

"Actually I have a favour to ask of you." Kougyoku addressed as I raised a brow, gesturing for her to continue.

"I don't want Sindria and Kou to wage war against each other." Came her reply, her eyes held a certain glint to it.

"Not because of my feelings towards King Sinbad, but because I don't want my people to suffer." I tilted my head, smiling a bit to myself.

"What do you mean princess?" The attendant asked as the surrounding soldiers eavesdropped secretly.

"I know that Kou prides itself for its militaristic power however, I have seen what war does to people. My stay at Balbbad has proved my claim, I don't want my people to experience such pain and sufferings."

The rukh was stirring, Kougyoku was determined and that had sparked something amongst the soldiers as they looked at their princess in awe. Even Ka Koubun looked bewildered.

"So where do I come in?" it was kind of bold and risky for her to discuss such things in public, not all of them of course agreed with her.

"Come to Kou as a diplomat, show my country that Sindria is not our enemy. If you-"

"Princess, what guarantees you that I wont be killed the second I step foot in your country? As much as I don't want war either, I have no intention on being involved in political situations using my title. Besides Sindria is not an aggressive country unless provoked, which your priest already has."

There was no way I was getting myself in a situation where I could be killed, going to Kou as a diplomat was risky since I only have myself without any escort whatsoever.

"It's true that my plan has a lot of flaws but you've said it yourself right? You don't want unnecessary war..so please.."

She was desperate.

But I wasn't heartless either, war was something I felt that I had already experienced….and it wasn't pretty.

"Princess lift your head." I sighed as I could tell she was again close to crying. "I may not go according to your plans but if a war would break out, you can count on me when stopping it."

* * *

I've seen magic, sea monsters, djinn, rainbow hair and eyes. I guess I should've expected pirates as well.

But pirate kids? Totally unexpected.

"Mor, be careful of your kicks! They're just kids!" I shouted over the chaos as a water bullet almost pushed me off the ship.

"Kids?!" Alibaba reacted as we all grouped ourselves.

"The oldest is probably your age." I muttered but everyone was too preoccupied.

"How old are you?" the kid who appeared first asked as he pointed his hook at us and I had a feeling it was also a magic tool.

Aladdin didn't reply instead, like me still had his staff aimed.

"Oh well, it doesn't change the fact that you're a magician who's getting in Aum Madaura's way."

A shift in the rukh and instead of a water bullet which I was expecting we were all enclosed in a borg like shell, tripping against each other. I gritted my teeth, sure we could hold off against our own but the Sindrian soldiers were no match against magic tools, at this rate the ship might get invaded.

"What the hell is this?!"

I banged at the shell but it was strong like a borg, Alibaba fueled his sword a bit attempting to break the shell but the kid started moving us just above the ocean.

Me and Mor reacted just before the shell was released but I forgot to guard my rear as my grip on my magic carpet was lost due to the force that a water bullet had caused.

Just before the water engulfed me I could see that kid smiling at us.

"Bye Bye."

Fuking brat.

My eyes stung from the seawater as I desperately tried looking for my companions, suddenly something was entwining itself on my arm as I was roughly pulled up from the water, choking on air. The thing that pulled me up was a vine as I was again roughly moved and hit the hard wood floors of the ship.

I coughed for dear life, swatting those stupid vines away.

"Y-Your arm is..!"

I could feel a tremendous amount of magoi in the air, looking up I was met with Hakuryuu's transformation. His previously ordinary prosthetic arm was now bulging with vines almost covering his left arm, the seal of Solomon glowing brightly on his spear.

"I told you earlier right? This time, it is my turn to fight."

Hard to believe that this was the crybaby I accompanied in the dungeon.

The pirates surrounded us, and really who the hell organized their dress code? I mean those fur cloaks don't work well with those masks.

"This is Zagan's ability, the power of plants is awakened through the metal vessel's touch." He explained as I watched the little plant grow from the tip of his spear.

I never thought life magic would be so useful.

"Don't be scared! Make yourselves worthy of Aum Madaura's name!" that name again, from the way the pony tail kid was acting it seems like he was just below their leader. His companions charged with their magic tools as water bullets were directed at Hakuryuu, that's when I realized that my staff was missing.

The pirates continuously shot their water bullets but Hakuryuu just sliced them off with his blade, meanwhile I was desperately looking for my staff.

Don't tell me I dropped it in the sea?!

But again more problems surfaced as the whole pirate gang formed ranks, all their weapons aimed at us.

"HAKURYUU!" came Alibaba's unnecessary scream.

"Zaug Movalezo!" the vines that previously covered Hakuryuu's entire arm suddenly lashed out in every directions as the pirates were hit, a plant like dragon coiled itself against Hakuryuu's form and I admit he did look terrifying.

Was life magic this scary?

"Hold it right there!"

Of course there would be a hostage! What did those books ever teach me!?

The pony tail kid had his sword drawn against the captain's neck as some of his companions even had their own hostages.

"Try anything else and you'll see this guy's head fly off."

I couldn't stand the sight of someone younger than me getting serious of killing somebody. It reminded me of Judal which did not help the situation at all.

"Captain!"

He pressed the blade closer and everyone was at a dilemma, even Hakuryuu stopped his metal vessel.

"That's right. Just be good and let us have the cargo.."

I slowly stood up as the other pirates noticed me, me and the kid glared at each other as the captain in hostage was close to fainting. Swiftly I grabbed my dagger strapped to my belt, it was short but it would have to do for now.

"Thalg al Salos!"

You don't fucking mess with a water magician when surrounded by water.

The water crystallized as I aimed it at every direction, risky but for now I needed this brats to scatter. The hostages were released as the pirates were quickly retreating, but that didn't stop them from taking some of our cargo.

I considered freezing a part of the sea before their ships could escape but Hakuryuu stopped me.

"You've done enough damage." He quipped and I realized the numerous holes and cracks on the ship which my ice had caused.

"Ethan-nii! Where's your staff?!"

My hands balled into fists as I looked at the sea below.

"I must've dropped it when we fell in the water." My voice was cold and calm but on the inside I was boiling with rage.

Thanks to them my staff was probably lost under the sea forever, ice began to form around me as I made my way to our room.

"We're going after them."

"But-"

"It's only natural to take back what was ours right?" I didn't realize I was glaring as Aladdin looked frightened, but he steeled himself and approached me.

"Ethan-nii, please don't make that face….it looks like you're going to kill someone."

"And if I do?" the crew gasped, Flabbybaba was brave enough to approach me as well.

"Ethan, please calm down and think rationally." Funny for a hot-headed kid to tell me that. "Even if we try to go after them, we have no idea where their headquarters are."

"Actually.." Hakuryuu started as we all looked at him. "I understand Sir Ethan's frustration, one's weapon is considered an extension of the body and after having the weapon for so long it would be natural to seek it's presence."

"Exactly." I answered coldly, really frustrated on not having to grip onto my staff. Over time it had become some sort of comfort to me.

"That's why, I have a plan."

* * *

Sita stared at her blood splattered hand, her time was running up which means she had to make her move, fast.

"Miss Sita..is that-"

"Yes."

It would be pointless lying to Mystras, not now that they've spent years together.

"Miss Sita…..how long do you have?"

He looked at the knight sadly, his turban and armor were missing (as a precaution) that it was hard to believe that this boy (he was now a man however she would still view him as a boy) was a Sasan knight. But the scars on his body proved his identity as a warrior. His hair was longer, reaching his back but that didn't stop him from losing his charm. Truly, she felt bad dragging the youth down with her.

"I don't know…but I won't die without getting us out of here."

There was no way they would rot in this place, no way that she'll give in to that woman's hand. She still had to see him, prove her innocence and hopefully go back to the good old days of adventuring with her comrades.

"Do you really think…that we could get out of here?" she gave him a glare, but it wasn't out of hate or anger.

"I don't just think Mystras, its going to happen."

* * *

"My brother and king, Kougyoku's ship is said to arrive in two days."

His brows furrowed as he faced his brother, looking haggard as ever.

"Why here? She's expected at the capital." the court officials were getting restless, despite the many summons Kougyoku and Hakuryuu had yet to return, after the rather careless declaration of their high priest.

"There was no explanation given at the letter."

He frowned, Kougyoku wasn't the type to do such things. Of all of his siblings she was the most obedient one.

He dismissed Koumei as the newly remodelled room where he was staying at was silent. His eyes scanned at the many volumes of scrolls that he had brought from the capital, not a single one of them catching his interest.

Then his eyes moved to the scenery outside, it was mostly buildings being constructed since the civil war that happened beforehand had left a lot of damage. But somehow the sea had caught his interest.

He weighed his options, if he took a walk then he was sure the palace would be in havoc looking for him however there was something about the sea that made him remember a certain memory.

Before he knew it he had stood up, moving the sliding door he made his way over to the exit of the castle, making sure he wasn't seen by Koumei or eunuchs or officials running around. He was sure neither of them would let him leave without an escort.

Activating Agares he flew out of the window and swiftly made it into the edge of Balbbad's mainland. Surprisingly the beach was empty, no fishermen or tourist to be seen. He dropped down the sand, releasing his equip just in time for a tide to come over and soak his shoes and robes.

But he was too transfixed on the water to care, even if the shade of blue was way too far he found himself replaying a memory in his mind.

 _Kou beaches weren't that hot, nor was it that sunny. He stared at his siblings and cousins frolicking around the beach._

 _"_ _Why don't you join us Kouen?" blue, almost black obscured his vision as he stared at his cousin in awe. Truly even without his princely robes and hair down he still emitted nobility and power._

 _He looked down immediately, ashamed for staring for too long._

 _"_ _I'd rather guard your back, your highness."_

 _The prince Hakuyuu smiled as he was taken aback, the older prince stepped closer and faced him with a somber expression._

 _"_ _When the day comes that I ascend the throne, what are you going to do?"_

 _He wondered why Hakuyuu had asked such a thing, surely he knew his answer already. Nonetheless, he answered the older prince._

 _"_ _Nothing. Don't worry, prince Hakuyuu. Just like my father, I have no intention of sticking my neck into any power struggle."_

 _And it was the truth, he could never imagine serving a different lord other than Prince Hakuyuu._

 _Oh how he was wrong._

 _The older prince smiled, patting his cousin on the shoulder._

 _"_ _Yeah, I know you're not the type of person who's interested in that sort of thing."_

 _Kouen remained silent, not really sure where the situation was heading._

 _"_ _However." The smile had once again faded into a serious face. "I don't approve of you always trailing behind me and facing my way."_

 _The red haired prince wanted to answer but he opted to keep his mouth shut. It looks like the older prince still had a lot to say._

 _"_ _You must turn around and face what's behind you sometimes. If you pay attention to those behind you, you'll find that they're protecting your back while you're facing forward. However, don't put your guard down, if you do you'll surely get stabbed in the back."_

 _The older prince's gaze went to their cousins and siblings, as if staring at each one by one._

 _"_ _Your family….you must look after them no matter what happens. You must not fight among each other, wether it be political reasons or whatever."_

 _"_ _Why are you suddenly telling me this?" he found the strength to speak, it was like the Prince Hakuyuu was leaving them behind._

 _"_ _It's not so sudden." His smile and cheer coming back. " I always felt like if there was someone who could understand and carry on my will, it would be you Kouen. For that reason, if something were to happen I entrust all the people behind me to you."_

 _Despite the smile Prince Hakuyuu had given him that day, it felt like an omen._

 _True enough just a month passed and the great fire that took the lives of the Emperor and the two eldest princes had happened._

 _With him gone, it turned out he was the one who should stand at the front. Before he knew it, the people that he must protect had become too many to count…just like him back then._

He raised his head, meeting the harsh glare of the sun.

 _"_ _I entrust all the people behind me to you."_

"I don't know if I can do it as well as you did."

That's when he felt something grab his foot, startling him greatly as he yelped.

Looking down, something seemed to be washed ashore by the waves. Covered by a green cloth with brown hair sticking out.

That's when it moved, hacking and coughing as it pushed itself to turn around revealing a woman. He started to get wary, gripping the hilt of his sword as he waited for the woman to move.

Her eyes opened, revealing eyes the same shade of her hair. She seemed to be in her mid twenties, her weapons and armor revealing themselves as she pushed her cloak aside.

"Fuckig shit…fuck the sea I won't ride a ship anytime soon." It was a wonder how she could still speak clearly. He also noticed a whole lot of debris washed along with her.

He drew his sword, pointing it at the woman as she now noticed him.

"Who are you." He glared, inserting his dominance and power, it wasn't a question either, more like a statement.

The woman looked up, irritated as she pushed herself to her knees.

"I spent two days at sea, about to die of dehydration and this is what greets me."

He twitched a vein, not really appreciating the fact that she wasn't intimidated.

Judging from her slightly tanned skin, he presumed she was from the west and that shade of green looked familiar.

"Hey mister, where is this?" she asked, now standing up fully as she only reached his chest, but he felt refreshed on the way she had addressed him.

"Balbbad." He answered, slowly keeping his sword since the woman didn't really seem like a threat…for now.

She looked surprised as she looked around the beach in wonder. She opened her mouth to say something but held it shut after a few seconds. She started to remove her cloak as she threw it on the sand, he hid his surprise when the symbol of Sindria was visible. His hand once again found it's way to the hilt of his sword.

"Relax mister, I won't hurt you." She stated nonchalantly as she removed her leather bag, tossing the items inside of it onto the sand, along with her weapons and armor.

"Why would I believe you?" he was irritated, this woman seem to treat him as insignificant as she raised a brow at him.

"First of all!" he immediately looked away, her wet shirt was clinging onto her skin making her chest visible. "Hey, look at me pepper." He was about to face her once again but he remembered the circumstance she was in.

"All right if that's what you want, and to answer your question, I just literally dumped all my stuff onto the sand, do you think I can hurt you now?"

"You might know some martial arts."

"Do you think my body can match to yours?" she drawled, irritation clearly on her voice. He let out a sigh, not really keen on entertaining the woman.

"Just what is your objective in coming here?" he asked, his voice clearly indicating power but the woman was once again unaffected.

"Look pepper, judging from your clothes I could tell that you're important around here and probably from Kou." He suppressed the vein bulging on his forehead from the nickname. "Anyway I was at a Kou ship heading here when a storm hit the ship, sending me overboard and letting me float around sea for two days. Now has any ships arrived from the past two days? I'm sure the crew was getting worried of me."

He slowly faced her with a blank expression, but his gears were turning. Could it be that she was on board with Kougyoku? That was the only ship he knew that would be coming from Sindria.

"Come with me." He stated, as the woman looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"What?"

"Do you want to be baked any longer by the sun?" he answered in irritation as he started to walk away, his shoes getting sqeaky from the water that had penetrated beforehand.

"At least let me get my stuff!" but he paid her no heed despite the shouts and curses she had spouted, he walked continuously, not appreciating how vulgar her mouth had become, if she didn't manage to catch up then it wasn't his fault.

It took a few moments but he heard someone panting behind him as it went to his side, he glanced at the woman next to him, her hair was in a much more worse condition than Koumei and her cloak was draped lazily at her left side, it was surprising seeing a woman who didn't care about her appearance.

"God you're the worst tourist guide I've met."

As much as he wanted to leave her alone and fend for herself, it had been a long time since someone didn't think highly of him, it felt strange and nostalgic.

"What's your name?" she asked rather casually and he contemplated on givng her his real name or not.

"En."

"Ehh? Such a simple name..but who am I to judge? I'm Laura by the way." She was speaking so casually, no honorifics or honeyed words.

Years of being royalty he was used to court speech, even his siblings hardly talked bluntly except maybe Kouha.

They were now at the city, construction was everywhere as slaves ran rampant.

"S-slaves?!" she looked around in shock.

"Unlike Sindria, slavery is allowed in Kou." Just from her silence and how steely her eyes looked (it was a surprise since she seemed so carefree) it was clear she didn't agree with slavery. He was used to such people, however slavery in Kou was different from the one's in the west.

Several pairs of shouts were heard as they both turned their heads just to see a group slaves getting whipped.

"Those are just kids."

"We only punish our slaves if they are uncooperative, such people are not needed in Kou."

Blood was spilt as people paid it no heed.

"If Kou wants to be a powerful country then maybe they should think of their people first."

Just in the shadows, hateful gazes were sent their way. He could feel the bloodlust and animosity in the air.

"After all, you wouldn't like your country to rot from the inside out now would you?" she was just staring but the red haired prince couldn't help but feel a glare in those eyes.

* * *

Yaass Kouen! Hey people, sorry for not updating for so long, but even if it takes a long time for me to release a chapter I would never give up on this fic!

 **Charita rai:**

Sorry but I admit I rushed the previous chapter T-T, hope you like this tho.

 **Long time Sophie:**

I hope you read this, sorry if I didn't reply in the previous chapter T-T, how are you? Hope you're doing well in your university.

 **Guest:**

Thank you very much! T_T


End file.
